Fathoming Constellations
by ChazlylButterworth
Summary: A powerful stalker is after Lucy, leaving notes in her home, and calling her his "Princess". Painful memories of her past leap back into her life, as Lucy's old childhood friends have also joined Fairy Tail. Her Celestial Spirits are as protective as ever over the blonde haired mage, especially Loke, who's feelings are becoming a lot harder to control around his owner. Loke x Lucy
1. Celestial Laws

**Hey guys, this is my first ever Fairy Tail fan fiction. Actually, it's my first Anime fan fiction. I'm used to writing about live action characters. But all in all, i hope you enjoy!**

Between worlds, between the fragments of Heaven and Earth, there is the Celestial Spirit World. Inside of this world is home to the many different spirits who's main purpose in life is to serve their Celestial Wizard owners. Celestial wizards are well known to be ill tempered, sometimes rude, bossy and in a lot of need of their spirits. At least, this was the normality of Celestial Spirits that people thought of in the Human world. Though there were a lot of Celestial Wizards who worked this way with their spirits, not all of them were that bad in the slightest.

Celestial Spirits lived on the idea of honour, their contracts to their Wizards was absolute Law. If they were to break their contracts by not following orders, then they would lose their honour and their right to live within the Celestial World. Celestial Spirits can never live forever outside their World, soon enough they would fade away and never to be seen by anyone ever again. Human or Spirit alike.

Only one Celestial Spirit has ever been known to live outside the Spirit World longer than a couple of days. He had lived to the tell the tale. He was a lucky guy, you can only suppose that's what you get when you're a Zodiac Spirit.

Within the Celestial world, there was slight conflict. The time of the year wasn't the issue, the day of the week, the amount of Spirits present, none of that was the issue at all. The issue was much greater, and it bothered the Celestial Spirit King greatly.

The King sat at his throne in the overbearingly large throne room, the entire roof was missing, or so it looked at first glance. Instead the roof was glass, so all Spirits could see stars and other worlds around them. The walls were made of crystal and marble, the flooring was made of see through crystal so there was no visible floor. Again, so people could see the stars and other worlds to make them feel a lot more comfortable inside of the palace.

As the King looked around his throne room, he saw the faces he'd called to meet his presence. The Zodiac Spirits were the strongest of the Celestial Spirits, aside from the King, their strength was unmatchable. Their skills varied, meaning that though their strengths were unmatchable to the other Spirits, humans and other threats. To each other, every one of the Spirits would find it to be massively difficult to completely defeat each other to retiring to the Celestial World to heal.

The King studied the Zodiacs, they were muttering amongst themselves idly whilst The King remained silent. He counted his friends, everyone of them were apart from three. Libra, Aquarius and Leo. Where they could be after the King had summoned them, he did not know, but he wasn't particularly happy about it.

"Excuse me, your majesty?" Cancer asked beside him, "Maybe we should start, and fill in the late arrivals on the information later on?" The cool vibe within his voice always made the King have the urge to laugh out loud. He held back and nodded, in that instance, everyone went to silence.

The King cleared his throat to speak, "There have been issues within this World, and it has been bothering my mind for far too long. The line between the Laws that we abide by, have indeed been...broken at times. It makes me uncomfortable to know that you, my loyal subjects, have also been accustomed to do the same." The King sighed, "I spoke with my most trusted of men, and we have come to a conclusion that some Laws - some more than others - need to be modified. The only way I found this to be done fairly, is if you, my friends, helped me do that."

A murmur across the table spread, comets spread through the sky for a while. Three of them, they were back. The King averted his gaze back to his friends, they were silent now, all had seemingly spotted the comets also. The King sighed, "I must admit, I understand many you will have completely different views to each Law. Though if we get started now, I'm sure we will not take too much time, and that you will make it in time for other appointments." He cleared his throat, "First Law: Contracts between Celestial Wizards and Spirits..."

The hours went on, they had finished coming up with three modifications to the first law, the law of the contracts between Celestial Wizards and their spirits. The minority agreed that they would prefer a archived contract, written, and signed by both their wizard and themselves, that they both agree to be manageable. Word of mouth, and verbal agreements only went so far between some wizards.

Each contract also had to be stamped officially by their King, which the King assured he will try to do in extreme haste due to the obvious need of some contracts. Safety in their wizards was still top priority.

If a wizard wants to end a contract early, or a spirit wishes to do the same, they would both have to have a meeting with the King. If the reasons meet his criteria, then he shall agree to abolish their contracts.

The only problem was now that they'd come up with a new modified law, they needed all 12 Zodiacs to sign it. Unfortunately, only 9 were there.

"Where could those morons be?" Capricorn said stubbornly, "They do realise they're disobeying the King's call?"

"Careful brother, my girlfriend is one of those morons you're mentioning there." Scorpio muttered.

Capricorn snorted, "Sure, whatever."

"I hope Leo is okay, he and Lucy went on a guild mission a few days ago. I fear it may have meant he had to stay out of the Spirit world for a few days longer than anticipated." Aries mumbled, trembling as she did.

"Idiot!" Gemi giggled.

"An Idiot he is!" Mini laughed along.

Aries sighed, "I'm sure that Lucy did not mean for him to stay out this long, it isn't like her to ask too much of him."

"Must be important" Taurus mumbled. "Miss Lucy would never intentionally make Leo break the rules."

The King sighed, "I'm sure Aquarius and Libra also have a good excuse of their tardiness."

Cancer sighed too, "You never know with women, sire."

Virgo raised a brow, "Are you suggesting due to the sex of the Zodiacs, that counts for their meaning of tardiness? How dare you suggest that because of our gender..."

"Don't worry baby, I didn't mean much for it." Cancer muttered.

Virgo growled under breath.

The King sighed deeply, "I shall call them once more." He held his staff high, "I the King of the Celestial World call the Zodiac Spirits, Leo, Aquarius and Libra to my throne room for a meeting of the Zodiacs, AT ONCE!" He yelled.

It was a matter of seconds before the throne room doors opened wide. There stood Leo, Aquarius and Libra. All dressed appropriately. Leo sat in his slightly higher chair than the other Zodiacs. He looked exhausted as he spoke, "Apologies for our lateness, Aquarius and I..." He looked to her, "We were sorting our business relating to our owner. Lucy Heartfilia."

"What business was that, I ask?" The King mumbled.

Leo smirked, "Our wizard master was in trouble on one of her missions, she had first called Aquarius to help, unfortunately, Aquarius needed more help than she'd like to admit."

"Careful, Cat boy." Aquarius growled.

"Anyway, Lucy had used the last of her strength to summon another spirit. Me." Leo shrugged, "She kept us by encase we were needed, she somehow had kept us there for a good two days before finally letting us go. We're a little exhausted."

The King raised a brow, "And the mission was...successful?"

"Indeed, the fire dragon slayer defeated the person in question that they needed to defeat in a great amount of time. Fortunately, that means our wizard will have a home for another month due to the general mission itself able to pay her rent and feed her for another month." Leo sighed, "Enough about my mysterious little wizard master, what is the matter at hand?" He had a playful smile on his face when he looked around the room.

They had filled Leo in on what was happening, he agreed that the brand new modified contact Law was very much valid in his eyes. He liked the idea of it, very much so. It would mean he and Lucy could spend time together over a cup of tea in her humble apartment, together, they could rewrite their contract to fulfill their needs.

They all signed the new law.

New modified laws were made over the next day and a half, the Zodiacs only breaking if they needed a walk around or to use restrooms. Leo liked the new laws, at least, some of them which he soon found out, he hated one of them.

"The matter of...being able to stay in the human world for long periods of time." The King sighed, "I want there to be more stability on that."

"What do you mean by that?" Virgo asked.

"What'cha mean?" Gemi asked.

"What he mean?" Mini asked.

Leo had been dreading it, but it was about time this law was somewhat...brought up. He pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed, "Let me guess, it has been narrowed down so we're only allowed out no longer than a few days?"

"Shorter than that, unfortunately for your little...holidays, Leo."

Leo glared at him, "How short?"

The King raised a brow, "I'm suggesting two days, maximum, unless it is told to me there is great reason that you're outside the spirit world."

Leo widened his eyes, and stood up from his chair. Hiding his face of the anger as he said lowly, "Two days. Two?"

"Unlike you, lover boy, we can't stay out as long as you can and have done," Scorpio muttered. "We all know you like spending time with the hussy master we share, more than you probably should do."

"Meaning, bug face?" Leo growled.

Aquarius growled back, "Meaning we all know the only reason that you have objections to this new modified law, is because you are infatuated with your mistress!"

"I'm not!" Leo yelled.

"You are!" Aquarius yelled back, "You hardly hid it from the world when you shone that hideous sign of light for her. What did that say again? 'I love Lucy!' Am I warm?" She teased nastily.

Leo shook with anger, "I would never allow my feelings get in the way of saving her life, her life always comes before my emotions. Whether they are affectionate for her or not, Lucy is my master. Nothing more."

Aries sighed, "But Leo, you've come to save her so many times without her summoning you. No spirit does that unless under severe danger of their master, you go out ... uninvited sometimes."

Leo threw his hands in the air, "I like to make sure she's okay, OK? I like making sure she's safe, it puts my mind at ease. Plus we were friends before this whole master and spirit thing, remember?"

The King finally interjected on the argument, "Leo, tell me do you think its in your best interests to have these emotions for Lucy Heartfilia?"

Leo sat back down, silence filled the throne room. Leo looked up to the King, his eyes burning in anger, "Lucy saved my life, I have a soft spot for her, sure enough. I would never in a million years have a relationship with her other than a professional one."

The King nodded, "If indeed you're sure on the matter...then I accept it."

"I am" Leo said simply.

"So then, it is agreed. No spirit is allowed out of the spirit world for more than two days, unless it is agreed by myself that it is allowed to be extended?"

Everyone nodded by Leo, who sighed deeply before doing so.

"That's everything," The King said finally, "I suggest you all rest up, no one knows when a wizard will need their spirits." He banged a hammer on the table, and the meeting was over.

Leo went back to his resting place, getting out a book of his liking, reading it slowly. Even though the words were inspirational, beautiful, and so on. He could not get his head round the ever invasive rules of the Celestial world. He sighed, "Two days at the least, without a King barging in. How am I supposed to create a relationship with that?" Leo said depressingly, he then frowned. "No, Lucy is just my master whom I very much admire and respect. Nothing more."

_Jesus, Loke. We both know that's a load of crap._

**Thank you for reading, the story will take a little while before the whole reason the new laws are important. And why there are other problems to Loke not wanting to be too far away from Lucy. Review! Thanks again!**


	2. A new contract?

**Welcome to Chapter Two! Here we shall see Loke being his normal self, and Lucy rejecting him like her normal self. Enjoy!**

Contracts had always meant a lot to Lucy, as she has always told everyone who would listen to her in the past, Celestial Spirits were her friends, her equal. She didn't mind if they needed a day of the week off, or only wanted to work a couple of times a month or so. In the end, her and her spirits needed to be comfortable to work with each other. She always made sure she was prepared for a Spirit to come to her, asking her to modify her contract. Unfortunately for the young mage, she didn't really have her mind set on modifying all of her Spirit's contracts.

It had been apparent to the young wizard that the Spirit World was changing. She could feel changes around her, her magic felt different, stronger almost. She wondered if it had to do with the general bond she had with her Spirits, in the end it didn't really matter what caused her sudden strength increase, what mattered was why all of her Spirits were suddenly 'unhappy' with their contracts. All at once.

It had been a hard week for the Celestial Wizard, her body ached from the bruising on her body, she was overtired from working many jobs, and to top it off, Natsu and Happy were in her home again when she had come through the door. With a sigh, Lucy kicked them out with a fake crying moment, meaning that they felt awkward enough to leave her be. She smirked when they left, shutting the window securely and wondering to the bathroom and hit the lights.

She ran herself a bath, letting the hot water run before adding lavender oil, tea tree oil, and some cherry blossom bubble bath. The oils would help with her ache, which was top priority right now. Stripping from her clothing, she slipped into the bath and sighed in relief as the water lapped over her tired body. The bubbles covered her breasts and other parts of her body as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the towel she placed there as a resting post.

Thoughts of today filled Lucy's head, how Aquarius had come out of the Spirit World on her own account. She told Lucy with a stern voice that she wanted more days off than she already had, saying that in reality she only wanted Lucy to call her out if its a dire emergency if she was on death's door. Lucy said she wouldn't mind the idea of letting her have more days off, she even mustered the strength to say she wanted to make it so that Aquarius came whenever she was needed in a water situation. Aquarius sounded pissed off for a good while, embarrassing her mistress in front of her friends at the guild. 'I guess all this frustration does come with no boyfriend right?' was one of them, which Mirajane said wasn't a necessity in life to have a boyfriend.

The Silver Key Spirits were easier to handle, their contracts only differed by how long they would want to stretch their time outside for. Some wanted up to a few hours, some much less. In the end, Lucy didn't mind as long as they got the job done before they vanished to the Celestial World.

Gold keys came and went, some nicer than others. Lucy made new contracts with all of them, signing them and then letting them go back to their own world for it to be read over by their King. Lucy felt utterly exhausted by the end of it.

She rested her head tiredly against the wooden work top, as she remembered, Mira gave her a hot drink that would help her sleep that she better drink at home. Lucy thanked her, and left the guild, her bag dragging behind her as she tiredly walked. She mustered the strength to do her usual routine home, walking on the slightly elevated wall, legs lifted high, arms out like an angel. She had Plue catching up with her, his little feet making little shaky noises as he walked. Lucy smiled at the little snow spirit, it smiling back.

Coming back to the now, she realised that she had fallen asleep and let the water go cold. She shivered as she got out of the bath slowly, wrapping a towel around her and brushing her wet hair. She towel dried it before braiding it for the night. Walking out, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She suddenly remembered that one of her spirits hadn't come to see her today. Loke. Frowning she wondered if it meant that he was happy with their contract, in reality, she hoped he'd come out. Even though Loke had always played the Play boy lover act to her, he was still a very good friend to the young mage. She missed him.

_Obviously, only in a friend way. I wish he'd realise that sooner rather than later when he could get hurt._

Lucy pursed her lips, reaching for her keys on her table. Grabbing Loke's key, she thought for a moment before she summoned him. "Open gate of the Lion, Loke!" A shine of light shone in her room before suddenly her friend was in front of her.

Loke had a book in his hand, his finger marking the page as he held it. His eyes behind those tinted glasses looked exhausted, Lucy regretted summoning him. "I'm sorry Loke, I thought you would have wanted to renew your contract like everyone else. I never realised you were still...so tired." Lucy blushed, realising she was only in a towel, in front of a very flirtatious spirit.

"No need to apologies, my love." Loke smirked, "If you just wanted to see me, that's fine by me." He folded the page of his book, putting it safely on the table beside her keys.

She uncomfortably stood and blushed, "I'll um...quickly change, sorry, I um..." Blushing even more she grabbed her Pajamas and went back into the bathroom. She dressed quickly, cooling herself by running cold water over her wrists as she brushed her teeth. She came back out, Loke had made them some tea, and sat on a chair by the table waiting patiently for her.

"Thanks for waiting, sorry again." She sat and sipped the wonderful liquid, "You make a good brew." She smiled at him.

Loke smirked, "So you wanted to see me about my contract with you?" His eyes were looking at his wizard intently, she didn't notice, but whilst she talked about the other Spirits wanting their contracts almost completely renewed. He watched her as she talked, her lips moving, those lips he's wondered for some time what they tasted like against his. Her chest moving as she breathed, he didn't mean to look at it for so long, but she realised he wasn't paying full attention.

"Loke, are you okay?" She asked softly.

He gulped lightly, "I'm fine, tired I suppose. Why? Are you worried about me?" he grinned, Lucy rolled her eyes at his boyish charms.

"Worried mostly about you're exhaustion, its only been a day since I summoned you last." She sighed, "I suppose I should apologies also due to making you stay out so long, probably causing you a lot of pain and exhaustion. It was reckless of me."

"I said that you do not need to apologies, Lucy." Loke said with a smile, "So let's talk about our contract, are you happy with it?"

Lucy smiled, "Personally, yes I am. Without you I'd be dead, so I guess the contract must work if I'm still around to worry about rent." Loke chuckled lightly, her light joke was pleasant, at least she was comfortable around him. "What about you?" She asked.

"Happy indeed. Just some questions." Loke rested his head against his hand, watching his young mage look at him curiously. "One: May I still come out whenever I please, if there is of course a reason?" Loke knew if she allowed him total free reign, he'd be out almost daily to see her, which probably wasn't a good thing for his magic energy, but in his mind it was still worth it.

Lucy chuckled, "Sure, I guess out of all my spirits, you're the easiest to talk too. Mainly because...well you know."

"I know...what?" He asked, almost hopefully.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "The whole saving you from the wrath of the Spirit King, you being one of my closest friends, things like that." She shrugged, finishing her cup of tea.

Loke wanted to come out with something witty, something about her secretly liking him more than a friend. Making her give him that look of 'oh shut up.' Which he secretly loved a little too much for his own good. Instead, he held back such jokes and went onto question number two about the contract. "Since now, there has been new laws, I cannot be out of the spirit world longer than two days without the Kings knowledge. Longer than that, he'd find out and send me back, if he finds no reason for me to be here." He sighed, "Meaning of course, I may not be able to come so freely depending on my magic energy. I hate putting you at harms way, but I cannot help it now. The Law of freely coming here is so much is tightened, harshly." He looked up at Lucy miserably, "I'm worried that I will fail you."

Lucy frowned, "Well, for now it isn't the most horrendous thing to happen. Right now, you may want to rest up, so that you're at your fullest strength. I may not need you to be out so long next time, which I think will benefit both of us, because calling you out sometimes is draining."

Loke winced, he had forgotten that every time Lucy summons him her magic energy is drained. Especially due to his Spirit energy being a lot stronger than most spirits. He drains his master all the time, even now he can see the exhaustion in her expression. He felt suddenly full of hate for himself, _I hurt her just by being here._

"I'm sorry, I did not realise I'd hurt you so much." Loke mumbled.

Lucy's eyes widened, "I honestly do not mind in situations such as, well, this one. I like hanging out with my spirits, like Plue!" She giggled nervously, Loke just looked sadly towards the table. She bit her lip and sighed, "I've been getting stronger lately, I can feel it, my magic energy was able to keep two spirits out longer than a few minutes. Even though I had to have Wendy heal me after you went, it's still an improvement, right?"

Loke nodded, still feeling saddened by his realisation. "Indeed, you're getting stronger by the day. Just by looking at you, I can see your strength within you." He smiled, "I can also see a lot more of you, those pajamas leave nothing to the imagination."

Her blush rose quickly to her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Stop looking at me like that! You know I hate it."

"Hate is a strong word," Loke said with a smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Love is supposed to be a strong word, a word you're only suppose to say if you mean it, yet you always say it to me so easily." She got up from her chair, "Maybe I should sleep, if I come up with an idea for your contract then I can summon you again." She said sleepily, "Loke?"

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Can you make this hot for me?" she gave him from her bag a flask of liquid, "It's supposed to help me sleep, Mirajane gave it to me."

He chuckled, "Sure, why not." He got up himself, and went to her kitchen. He warmed the liquid up. He put it in the mug, and gave it to her master. She drank it in a few gulps.

"Thank you Loke, means a lot." She mumbled tiredly.

Loke helped her to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead very lightly. "Goodnight, Lucy." He smiled to her already sleeping form. He watched her for a few moments, making sure was sleeping soundly before tiding up the cups and then finally after picking up his book, left the human world and back to his own.

Lucy woke up to the sound of harsh knocking on her front door, she slowly got out of bed, scuffing her feet as she peered through the peep hole. Gray was stood there, shirtless and looking annoyed. Lucy let him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Natsu took a job, another job without us. I tell you, that guy is getting on my nerves with his antisocial mood swings as of late." Gray said grumpily, "He said it was a mission that he could easily finish on his own. When I mentioned your money issue, he told me that you were covered for the month and didn't need money until later on. When I suggest all of us, he just shrugged and said that we could do it ourselves." He growled, "Such an uncultured swine."

"Gray, your pants are off." Lucy said embarrassingly, he was only in his boxers now.

Gray's eyes widened, "Not again!"

He dressed himself fully again, Lucy made tea for herself and sighed, seeing her Loke key sitting on the table. Loke must have put himself back into the spirit world if she'd fallen asleep on him. She smirked and put the key in her little individual slot to which she'd kept for him especially. She sat on her bed, listening to Gray's rants. She sipped her tea and thought hard about what the new deal with Loke and the other spirits were. She would have to monitor how much she uses them, and for how long. She wouldn't want them to get into trouble.

Lucy went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, still listening to Gray's ramblings. She dressed with the door closed, him still talking. She was putting on her boots when she glared up at him, "Natsu is old enough to do things by himself, Gray. Nothing we say or do will change his mind, you know how he can be." Lucy stood up, looking outside, she saw that it was cold out. She was glad that she chose jeans, not a skirt like usual. She felt like a lazy day, possibly go shopping for food, maybe some new clothes. Or maybe some stuff or her apartment. She smiled to herself, leaving with Gray still rambling as she walked.

The day though bright, was cold. The chill caused Lucy to clutch her jacket closer to her. Gray seemed okay, since he was an Ice mage, cold never bothered him. He even gave Lucy his coat to warm her up even more, which was what she needed.

They arrived at the guild at about 10 AM. Cana was already drinking, Mirajane was dancing with her sister, Lisanna. Lucy went to the job notice bored. Seeing nothing quick to do, she sat at a table and got out her little notebook from her bag. She scribbled possible ideas for Loke's contract, ways they could possibly extend his stay if the problem should ever arise. She sighed when nothing came up in her mind straight away, unfortunately she was still tired and aching from her long couple of weeks of work. She instead focused mainly on the idea of Loke. There maybe something within the Spirit himself that she could muster up a new extended summoning contract with him.

Loke was her Spirit for one thing, he never allowed her to be hurt whilst he was there. Over protecting as he was sometimes, Lucy didn't mind that part of him at all, she would rather protectiveness than the mistreatment Aquarius gave her almost on a daily basis. Loke was a nice guy in general, always there to make Lucy giggle when she needed too. He would joke around a lot too, though. Unfortunately, he always found a way to joke about their 'love' for each other. Lucy liked Loke as a spirit friend, nothing more.

Loke though knew when Lucy was uncomfortable about the joking around, he never went so far that she had to tell him about it. He seemed to know when to quit, at least for a little while. Saying things like he did only proved his boyishness to Lucy even more. He found no meaning in Love like he always made out he did. Love to him was nothing but a game to get all those girlfriends, all those girls to swoon over him consistently, even if it was when he used to sneeze or something insane like that.

Even through all that, it came back to the fact that Loke was one of the young mage's best friends. He was a wonderful friend, and that made it a lot sadder. He wouldn't be her friend forever, right? She would die in a blink of an eye for him. He's immortal, after all. Her mortal body would one day die, crumble into dust and ash and would never to be held again. Lucy was sad at that thought, Loke was a good hug when she was upset. She would one day miss his hugs for an eternity of darkness.

Lucy sighed deeply, she thought again about Loke's personality towards her. He always pronounced his love for her, once with an ugly sign of light. He also kept saying, 'Love' in an every day sentence. Saying that they were in love, that their love made them strong. Made him able to fight all the time for her. But, Lucy knew deep down that his play boy attitude was the only reason for his 'love' for her. She wasn't the love of his life, or anyone's for that matter. She probably would never be at this rate, though she knew she was attractive facially, and her body was rather shapely, no one had ever told her that she was 'the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.' At least, if they had it sounded put on and fake.

Lucy had never had a boyfriend in her life, she had crushes, sure. That was a completely different thing. She never had the guts, love, or courage to have a boyfriend. People who were crude enough in her life, made fun of her maiden lifestyle, especially one of her strongest spirits. She never felt the need to have the...adult fun, with anyone. Sure she'd tried sexual acts of self pleasure, never though, with anyone but herself. She'd never felt enough sexual need to go out her way to do it. Maybe that would come along once she actually started dating someone. Whenever that may be.

Sighing in defeat, Lucy decided to let Loke come up with his own ideas for the contract. She would surely agree with most things, other wise, she wouldn't be too picky. She stood up, packed her notebook away, and decided to go shopping for food and some clothes to cheer herself up.

Lucy finished her shopping exploits around 7PM at night, she had all her groceries in several brown paper bags, but soon realised she could carry all of them and a few bags of clothing. She hated doing this to her spirits, and since the majority of them she'd knew would hate this task, she summoned Loke to help her. The embarrassing thing was, he insisted on carrying all of her clothe shopping.

In one of them was new underwear, she just hoped he didn't see it.

Loke said he didn't mind her summoning him for this task. He said he had some ideas for the contract, and was going to come anyway to talk to her soon enough. Now was better than any time.

"Loke, I had a thought earlier." Lucy mumbled.

He looked at her while they walked, "Oh?"

"Yeah, well I realised that a lot of our master and spirit relationship is based on the unethical idea that you think...well I'm your 'love' or something absurd like that." She giggled nervously, "So I realised it would be hard to make a extended summoning contract with you, without thinking you'd take the chance to-well-try it on."

Loke frowned, he realised he'd flirted a lot with his celestial mage. He thought he made his true feelings abundantly clear to her, he loved her, cared for her. Obviously Lucy didn't know how those emotions worked within a persons heart. Unfortunately, Loke didn't want to force it out of her either. "I wouldn't allow my feelings for you get in the way of the jobs at hand, my love."

"Again, with the 'my love' thing. You can't do that, it messes with emotions to much with people who may have a crush on you."

Loke smirked his playful smirk, "I suppose one of those people are you, love?"

Lucy blushed a deep pink colour, "No, it isn't."

Loke chuckled as she got to her front door. Inside she turned on several lights, she hastily put the food back in the cupboards. She came to him and took the bags of clothes off him, a little too embarrassed in the face for him to keep his suspicion at bay.

She hastily put clothes away, he noticed the underwear she stuffed in her draws. He smirked at he delightful black, purple, and pink laced garments. He was surprised to see a crotchless pair there too, maybe they were for someone she was seeing? He narrowed his eyes, hopefully that isn't true, he thought harshly.

Loke suggested they talk about their contract again over a cup of tea, instead of agreeing, Lucy stood still in her apartment. "No, not right now. I want to ask you somethings of a different matter instead. I hope that's okay?"

Loke nodded, "Sure, fine by me."

They sat down and started to talk about what was on Lucy's thought filling mind.

**It has come to my intention, that this chapter doesn't have much full on Loke x Lucy action as some people may thought it would've. I can't just straight away go into it right, it has to be set out equally and not all at once. Hope that's good for you guys! Next chapter, there is a small Loke x Lucy moment for you guys just to keep you happy!**


	3. Memories from childhood

**Loke is obviously finding it hard to hide his emotions. And who is these new Wizards wanting to join the Fairy Tail Guild? (Look at bottom notes for news)**

Lucy watched as Loke looked over the Laws, making sure he'd written all information that Lucy needed to keep up with what was going on with her spirits. Loke's handwriting was surprisingly good, she'd always imagined it to be sloppy as most men's were. It was slightly tilted, and all joined, he had great penmanship. Loke sighed and adjusted his glasses, passing her the sheets of paper.

She read the papers carefully, thankful that most Laws weren't changed completely, simply only modified to fit today's society of Celestial Spirits and their Wizards. She felt exhausted, but read on. Her eyes soon demanding rest, she pushed onto the last sentence before she pushed the Laws safely forward. "Thank you, now I understand what's going on with you guys."

Loke sighed, "Which means you know how tough it may get for both you and I to do our jobs properly in some aspects."

"Yeah," Lucy yawned and stretched, Loke watched with a smile on his face. "I know it won't be easy, but we have to do our best to work past it. Two days is a long time to stay outside the Spirit World for a lot of spirits. Unlike you, who apparently has some...huge mojo strength or something." She yawned again.

Loke just watched her behind his glasses, hoping she didn't see that he was watching her every move. It made him wonder, how people moved so freely in this world. No thinking about it, it just happens. With him, he has to think about moving every joint in his body. After all, he wasn't human. Even though he spent three years in this world by himself, he still found it difficult to do most tasks without thinking too much about his movements. It was a downside to not being human.

Lucy had said something, and he had not heard it. She asked again, and finally caught his attention. "Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes were starting to slowly fill with worry.

Loke smirked, "I'm alright, just tired and thinking about how wonderful you look tonight." His pick up lines weren't at his best, but he gathered that it didn't really matter. Lucy never liked them, but in his mind he never found that it hurt to try his luck on the matter.

Lucy sighed, "I guessed as much that you couldn't keep your head on the matter for too long." She stood, "I suppose I should get some sleep. Thanks for coming, Loke." She was about to send him back when he gave her a look, she stopped herself. "Loke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing in particular, I just dislike the impractical idea that you think I'm not taking this seriously. Because, Lucy, I am." Loke stood up from his chair, "As my master, I thought you of all people would understand how I feel about protecting you. Just because I make a slight joke to lighten the mood before you fall asleep on me, doesn't mean my intentions have changed, Lucy."

Lucy watched her spirit, his eyes almost shone through his glasses. Lucy wondered how much they burned without the shades on them. She blushed thinking about them, looking away as her face turned a beautiful pink. "I'm sorry, I - well - I guess I just don't understand the differences of...well." She cleared her throat, "Anyway, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I hope you can forgive me."

Loke smiled lightly, "I forgive you." He sighed, "I think though we should leave this where it is for now, and let you sleep." Lucy nodded, and slowly walked to her bed. On the way she stopped and looked up at her lion Spirit and sighed. She extended her arms to him, asking for a hug. He looked at her for a moment, eyes slightly widened behind his glasses. He slowly hugged his young mage. He held her close to him, noticing that she'd leant on her tip toes for the hug itself. She smelt fresh, like a spring day, and lavender, cherry blossoms, and it sent him wild. He held back from grabbing her hair and sniffing again, instead he hugged her closer. "We'll sort something out, Lucy."

"Yeah, I know we will. I just needed a hug, this week has been difficult on everyone." She rested her head against his chest, "Maybe I should just spend the day at home, by myself with no one bothering me. I could actually get some of my novel done." She joked lightly.

Loke grinned to himself, "Maybe I should give you some romantic ideas so that you know what to put in there for the love scenes." He knew he'd made a leap of faith at that pick up line, but he didn't think she took it seriously. In a way, he hoped she did. She liked the idea of showing her true romance. He stopped thinking for a moment when she looked up at him, in that moment, he thought maybe he could just kiss her. Finally, for a moment, he thought that he could taste those lips against his for the first time. She suddenly rolled his eyes, bringing him back to reality.

"In your dreams, Lion boy." Lucy grumbled, pulling away. "Do Celestial Spirits sleep in the Spirit world?"

"Sometimes, it isn't a necessity, just being the world is as rejuvenating as sleep." Loke said, disheartened from the cruel truth of reality. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just going to say, I hope you sleep well." Lucy smiled lightly, "Have a great dream too while you're at it." Her words were soft, and it sent Loke's mind spiraling.

Loke wanted to hug her tighter, or say something about him always being able to dream of her, due to the general knowledge that he only dreamt of her. Her in his arms, him kissing those sweetly shaped lips. Doing stuff with her, showing physicality and psychological love can very much combine to a perfect blend. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to ruin their friendship, not now, probably never.

Lucy pulled away from the hug, "Goodnight Loke," She picked up his key, "spirit Gate..."

"Goodnight, my love." He said before she finished, and then disappeared.

Lucy woke up the next morning flustered, her face was tinted with an obnoxious pink, and her eyes glittered in utter bliss. It did take a moment, however, for the frustration to actually arrive, as beforehand the dream she had was one of her best ones. Romance, love, hot kissing, and watching the stars at Christmas time with hot wine in their hands. She had loved practically every moment within that dream. She loved romantic things like that, and she hoped that one day that it would happen. The problem was, and she realised it as soon as she looked back on it, the man she'd shared that dream with was, Loke.

As that realisation hit, that was when the flustering and frustration hit her too. She bolted up in bed, realising that her body was shaking from the dream. It was a good shake, but she hated it all at once. How could she have dreamt such a dream about her closest friends? Her Celestial Spirit! Her blush worsened, she let out a huge sigh.

_Everyone has dreams right? It is the right path of growing up, I can't stay innocent forever with dreams I suppose._

Lucy laid back in bed, closing her eyes for a second and started to think about her dream again. She turned even pinker when her subconscious sneakily added more touching and kissing. "Agh!" She put her pillow over her face; _Why Loke, why my Celestial Spirits? For all I know I could be dreaming about Aquarius next!_

Trembling as she did, Lucy finally got up from bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She grudgingly turned on the bath and put all of her usual oils and bubbles into it. She stripped slowly from her pajamas and got into the hot water. _Dreaming about that sort of thing isn't right, Lucy. You should probably forget about it, hopefully, definitely hopefully, your subconscious will never dream about that sort of thing again. Yeah, that'll definitely work._ Her mind wanted to scream that at her, but instead, it was soft almost like her mother did when she was teaching Lucy the differences of right and wrong as a child.

Finding no avail in how to handle the difficulty with this mornings embarrassments, Lucy put her head under the water to clear her mind. She felt instantly calm, her mind giving her an answer she could deal with instantly. _It isn't like you actually did anything with the Spirit. He's still your friend, he may flirt a lot, but he knows we're just friends and it will stay that way. One dream won't change anything, so drop it and move on._

Rising from the water, she cleared the water from her eyes and shrieked. "Natsu! GET OUT!" She screamed again.

"Hey what's the worry, I can't see anything with all those bubbles." He tilted his head to the side, "Why'd you dunk your head like that anyway?"

Lucy growled, "To get clean you disgusting oaf! Now get out!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine, meet me at the guild and then I can talk to you about this new job I found."

Lucy sighed too, "Fine, I'll see you there."

Once he left, Lucy scrubbed herself clean, her body red from the heat of the bath and her scrubbing. She felt dirty, unbelievably dirty. Once she was satisfied with her cleanliness, she got out and dried herself. Once her hair was waving down her back in beautiful golden strands, she did her usual hair style and got dressed. Deciding the only way to make herself feel better was to dress the best she could, she chose a black and pink tank top with a sleek black skirt and boots. "Feeling better already," Lucy sighed.

Grabbing her bag, and her jacket and walked out of the apartment. The morning was very much sunny, but the cold still took over. She was glad that she'd decided on one of her thicker jackets, not so much on the skirt. Walking her usual route, she looked up to the sky and smiled, it was so pretty out. The sky was so blue she wondered how outside was so cold. She giggled when she saw two birds flying together, calling out for each other as they flew.

She got to the guild around five minutes later, she saw Natsu and decided to get a drink first before sitting down and asking him what the job was about. He got out the flyer, she took it and read it slowly.

**_A PRINCESS ESCORT TO THE KIBA-LAIN MOUNTAINS._**

**_REWARD: 200,000 Jewel._**

**_Take Princess Febe to the Kiba-Lain Mountains, alive, well and unharmed. The Princess needs to be fully protected from any bandits, people with strong magic are required. Meet at the palace of Eroslee, and the journey of three days will begin._**

"Two hundred thousand jewel?" Her eyes widened, "I could pay rent for a month and a half! I could buy new stuff for my apartment, like a new double bed, oh my god Natsu! This sounds great!" She looked at her friend, "But I have a question, do you think we could do this? It sounds dangerous."

Natsu raised a brow, "Yeah, of course. I need some money too, the last job ended up only enough to pay half of my rent. It took only a few hours though, no surprise there." He sighed, "It'll just have to be me, you, your spirits and Happy. Half and half, right?"

"Sure...sounds good." She read the flyer again, "Three days there and back, I'll have to pack a bag."

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, let's meet back here in about half an hour and get a train to Eroslee" Natsu said, "By the way, thanks for coming with me."

Lucy smiled, "Its fine, let's go then, pack up and get read-"

The doors to the Guild hall flew open, cutting off Lucy's sentence. Wind flew through the guild in a harsh force, causing everyone to cover their face encase of any debris to go in their eyes. Lucy looked past her hand and saw two people in the doorway of the Guild hall. A woman and a man. She recognised them, at first she didn't know where from. As they walked into the hall, memories started to float by.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Gray asked them, "What were you trying to achieve? Blow us all away?"

Mirajane put on a brave face, "Excuse me, may I ask who you are?"

The woman looked up from under her hood, "I'm Kiarely, this is my brother, Zachary." She gestured to the twin looking brother beside her, both of them had dark purple hair, bright blue eyes, and extremely tanned skin. It was like they have been in a desert for years. "We're sorry for the wind attack, my brother here was trying out a new defense spell. He wasn't sure if he'd be safe here."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Okay, I get the overprotective brother thing, but in all honesty I have to ask you. What're you doing here?"

_Kiarely_, Lucy thought to herself, _I know that name. I know that voice... Could she be...?_

"We're to speak to your master about the dire possibility of joining your guild," Kiarely said strongly. "Is he here?" She asked a bit impatiently.

_I know Zachary too, I remember times when we used to ... Oh my god, it is them!_

Mirajane looked relieved, "Oh yes, he's over here, let me take you too him. Would you like a drink, you must be thirsty after your travels."

Zachary nodded lightly, Kiarely nodded too, "Thank you, something zesty would be appreciated from us both."

Mirajane took them to Makarov, who was drinking with Cana. They started to talk, Lucy watched them with Natsu trying to get her attention. "Lucy, let's go!"

"No...wait, I know them." Lucy mumbled, "I think... I know they used to be the children of my mother's friend, Katherine."

"Really?" Natsu said softly, he looked at them and back to her. "Did you wanna wait and speak to them?"

Lucy thought about it and then sighed deeply, "No, we better get going."

They turned to leave the Guild hall, they almost got there before a child-like scream caught Lucy's attention. "Miss Wucy!" A little child jumped at her, causing her to fall over. She looked down and saw a little boy in her arms, she saw dark purple hair and his eyes were two different colours, brown and the same blue as the twins.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Luca? Oh... You've grown!"

"Yeah Miss Wucy, I have! I'm Seven now!"

Lucy giggled, "Seven huh? A big guy now."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm getting stronger each day, Miss Wucy!" He giggled, "Mama said you were in this guild, I didn't believe it, but then I saw your golden hair Miss Wucy!"

Lucy giggled again which made her snort, "Oh my god, Luca I can't believe you're here too. When I saw your mom back there, I thought she'd make sure you were with you papa or something and not be here."

She held onto him as they stood up, he may have been seven years old but he was as light as a three year old. She put him down and gasped, looking at his leg. She'd almost forgot his accident all those years ago...

"Lucy, you OK?" Natsu asked, "Who's the kid?"

Luca looked up to him and grinned, "You're a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

Natsu's eyes widened, he then raised a brow, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I am a huge fan of yours! Mama buys me Sorcerer weekly! I loved your interview about your powers, it gave me great...great...hmmm, what's that word?"

Lucy smirked, "Inspiration?"

"YEAH!" Luca giggled.

Natsu laughed, "So who are you anyway?"

Lucy sighed in defeat of his ignorance of the situation. "This is Luca, Kiarely's son. She's my friend from childhood, we used to practice our magic against each other to gain strength. She then got pregnant with Luca, she gave me title as Godmother along the way." She chuckled to herself, "Kiarely has always been the four paces ahead of the friendship though, four years older than I am, four minutes older than her twin brother, and there is four years between Luca and his sister, Elanie."

"You always did scold me for having him so young though, always complaining that our adventure would be four instead of three. Four has always been my lucky number." Her voice made Lucy's eyes fill with tears. "Nice to see you still let him jump on you like that, Lucy."

Lucy looked at her friend and hugged her tight, "Kiarely, I've missed you so much!"

"Same here! You've grown too."

"Five, seven. Catching up, finally!" She giggled to her friend who laughed along with her.

Kiarely sighed, "Always the short one."

"Not my fault you have women in your family who reached the six feet tall stages!" Lucy complained lightly.

"Not my fault you were a squirt when we grew up together, either." They laughed, "Oh Lucy, it is so good to see you."

"Yeah, I thought I'd never see you again. Or at least for years!" Lucy said excitedly, looking up to her twin brother, who as usual had his head lowered and hidden under a hood.

"Zachary, come say hello, it's Lucy, you remember her right?" Kiarely grinned to her twin.

Zachary looked up, his bright blue eyes making Lucy remember the time he gave her a flower he'd grown and called it a Heartfilia flower. He smiled lightly, "Good to see you again, Flower girl."

Lucy blushed, "Really, that nickname is still in use?"

He just laughed and said, "Good to know that we know at least one person here, right sis?"

"Indeed." Kiarely sighed, "We're officially in the Fairy Tail Guild, like you."

Luca grinned beside his mama and then bellowed, "Let me see! Let me see the guild mark! I've never seen one before!"

Kiarely laughed, "Okay, here it is." She bent down and showed him the back of her neck, the mark was a chocolate brown, just like Luca's left eye.

"Wow Mama! You're finally a Guild member, like you said you dreamed of!"

"Indeed, my child. It's been a long wait to find the right guild, but you, Makarov, twisted my leg." She winked to him, Makarov blushed a deep crimson.

Lucy sighed, watching Luca ask Zachary to see his mark too. Which was on the V of his stomach, and was a bright blood red colour. Luca was so excited he started to breathe to fast, Kiarely picked him up. "What did I tell you about getting so excited, the doctors say to conserve your strength, Luca."

"Yes, Mama." Luca mumbled, and with that, everyone started to see how sick the little boy really was.

Gray was the first to speak his mind, much to everyone's annoyance, he didn't hold back. "So, what's with his funky leg?"

Everyone was silent, as some just realised that his right leg was completely metal. He was an amputee, and Lucy felt a heart full of pain go through her as she remembered why he had this leg in the first place. Anger then surged through her, remembering who did it to him.

"Mama says I got it because I lost a big fight with someone, I'm a warrior, look!" He made everyone watching, watch him take off his little glove on his left hand, pulling up his sleeve to show his arm was also completely metal. "I'm a true warrior!" He cheered to himself, everyone nervously smiled at him.

Natsu was the only one who found this, 'cool'. "WOW! A true robot guy, can you do tricks with those arms and legs?"

Luca was rejoiced by someone actually finding him 'cool' and started to show that he could use alchemy with his parts, also he could do electricity magic but only the basics. Natsu was made to promise that once Luca was old enough, he'd fight him to show who was really the strongest.

Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Natsu, we gotta go."

Kiarely looked at her, "So soon?"

"Yeah, we have a job to do. Two hundred thousand jewel for taking a Princess one way to another. Cool huh?"

Kiarely chuckled, "Well I hope you keep yourselves safe. Luca, Zachary and I have to find a place to rent, soon after we also can start working."

Lucy hugged her again, "Its nice to know you're here, Kiarely." She pulled away, "See you soon! NATSU!" She yelled behind her as she walked, "Let's go already!"

"Okay, okay already." They walked off back to their houses, Lucy grinned all the way home.

Lucy was packed for her almost a week journey, three days to Kiba-Lain, three days back. She would be exhausted, but she was sure she'd been fine soon enough. She'd packed a few T-shirts, a pair of jeans and some shorts. Sturdy gear so they were durable whilst traveling so far. She packed her tooth brush, her note book and pen and she brought her perfume, she didn't want to smell too much if she wasn't allowed to bath on the way.

She brought a jacket, which she chose to wear. It was thick, warm and sturdy, it would help with the long walk. She made sure all of her keys were tightly snug in her holder, and that they were clasped against her belt. She got her whip and rolled it up, also putting it on her belt, and then she was ready. She paid the rent she owed her land lady that she'd put by from her last job, and then left her apartment with her bag on her shoulder.

Natsu waited for her at the train station, he had a small rucksack and wore his usual clothes. Happy was floating beside him, a smile on the little cats face. Lucy sighed, paying for her ticket to Eroslee, and then boarding alongside her friends.

Lucy sat patiently as she felt the train move, Natsu straight away started to get sick, in the end he laid on the seat opposite her with the window open. Even though it was cold, she closed her eyes and imagined being home, playing with her childhood friend, rubbing her swollen stomach, wishing that one day she would be so lucky to have such an amazing child as Luca and a little girl she could call, 'Princess' like Elanie.

**Hey guys, just to let you know, once Tuesday hits College is back with it. I won't be able to update daily like I have now within the time lapse of the Easter Holidays. I will probably update weekly, if that's a good idea for everyone? Review! :D thanks!**


	4. The walk to Kiba-Lain!

**Here's chapter 4! Lucy is on a job with Natsu, will it all go to plan?**

Princess Febe Alexandria Winchester Albain was the third of her name, a long line of Febe Winchester Albain's were before her, showing signs of huge amount of power of their small town and casting in popularity over the country. Eroslee was named after the Greek God of Love, showing promise that this country would bring prosperity and faith amongst their people.

Unfortunately for the upcoming heir, Febe was a sickly child. Her lungs were weak, and was slowly turning to death over the past few years. As soon as Lucy looked at her, she realised just what the real mission was about. They were taking her to a doctor, a doctor who could heal her. Lucy almost felt overwhelmed, she and Natsu were immediately trusted with the task of taking this young woman to recovery. If they failed, she'd die. Eroslee heirless, their country doomed.

Natsu though, apparently thought it wasn't enough money for the task. When confronting Febe's councilors, they promised a higher fee if she were be brought to Kiba-Lain completely unharmed and as quick as possible. Lucy asked by how much the fee would be risen by, she almost choked when they said calmly, "Tripled."

_Four months of not worrying about rent? Twenty-thousand Jewel to play with afterwards, not having to work for a little while sounds good, taking small jobs to keep up with it. Oh my god, this is great!_

Natsu was happy with the new amount, he suggested that they'd be on their way to Kiba-Lain now, as soon as possible. Princess Febe was dressed in a lower class attire to hide herself. Lucy was worried for the Princess, she didn't speak, she didn't complain. But Lucy knew every step killed her.

Every step to Kiba-Lain was a hard one, as Eroslee was a mountain based town, each step was aimed a little higher for at least a day and a half, and downward for another day and a half. Lucy was happy that she'd decided for slightly better shoes than high heeled boots, instead she was wearing comfy boots that were able to handle harsh mountain conditions in the upcoming winter. She put up her hood, the winds were rough, debris flying through the air. Princess Febe and the rest of council had agreed that they'd walk all the way there. Less chance of bandits wanting her, and her jewels, and their ride.

Natsu enjoyed walking, he preferred it highly to the idea of cart riding. Even the idea had made him go pale. Occasionally, Natsu asked Happy to fly ahead a few miles, to see if there was any danger lurking. The blue cat would do each time, coming back ten minutes later saying that everything was fine, resting for a while on Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy didn't mind the idea of bandits, or even the walking. The thing she feared most was the Princess herself. This woman to Lucy was worth both her and Natsu four months of rent-free worry, this woman was the life of the entire country, to millions of people. She was ill, and dying. Each step Lucy took, she felt guilty that she could do it without pain or wanting to gasp for breath. Febe though, never complained. After three hours of walking, Natsu said they could take a ten minute break.

Lucy sat on a rock and sighed deeply, catching her breath a little. She took out a flask from her bag, drinking the water inside. Febe drank hers, clever enough to savour the water by taking one big gulp and washing it around her mouth the moisten her mouth enough to not need more. Lucy copied her, thankful for a little tip on saving water.

Everyone had been given some dried food for the journey, food that would waste in the heat. Sardine Jerky, Beef Jerky, Lamb Jerky, dried Apricots, Apple pieces, Banana pieces and so on. Lucy bit into some Beef jerky, too exhausted to eat much else but also a few Apricots. She took a small sip of water, and then they were off again.

They didn't stop again until nightfall, Natsu decided they should make camp under a cove that way they were slightly protected from snow and rain. Febe asked if it were possible for a cave, her voice cracked and sore. Natsu, as much as he hated to say the words, said no. Saying that it was more likely for them to be surrounded by bandits that way. Under a cove, they could still be protected.

They all ate a small amount of food, even Natsu was too tired to eat too much. After a stick of Lamb Jerky and some Apple pieces, Lucy couldn't eat anymore. She asked Natsu for him to do the first watch, he agreed, him and Princess Febe falling asleep peacefully under the stars.

"Miss Lucy?" Lucy awoke an hour later to Febe, "Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to speak to someone for a while."

"Oh?" Lucy mumbled, "What about?"

Febe explained that she'd always wanted to meet a Celestial Spirit like Lucy herself, she asked if Lucy could show her keys to her, naming each one she possessed. She asked about each one, what their personalities were like and so on. Lucy told stories about Plue, Taurus, Gemini, and Loke. Febe was amazed by every word, blushing at some of the things the male spirits said to Lucy over the time they had been her spirits.

It got onto the subject of the Celestial Wizard contracts with their Spirits, Febe asked if her 'slaves' ever disagreed with them. Lucy quickly corrected her, "My Spirits, are my friends, Princess. Every one of them mean something to me, at one point has saved my life from the brink of death. They are my equals, I would sacrifice my life for their safety." Her voice was strong, but she immediately regretted taking that tone with a Princess, a future Queen.

"Apologies, it seems I got the wrong impression of what a Celestial Spirit is to their Wizard." Febe mumbled, "Please, accept my greatest apologies."

Lucy sighed a little tiredly, "Its fine, honestly. You didn't know, of course."

Febe had her turn to sigh tiredly, "I wish I did. Being locked up in such conditions, away from the people you have to one day rule, I wish it wasn't so." She looked to Lucy, "You're a Heartfilia, your father always made great train routes. I wish I was allowed to ride on them. Maybe one day, I will. See the world, explore it."

Lucy smiled lightly, "Yeah, maybe you will. Hopefully this doctor guy will know what to do to make you better."

"I do so hope, I don't think I can rule whilst knowing each day may be my last one. Not ever being able to marry, have children of my own, all due to the things that are supposed to keep me alive." Febe's voice was solemn, her eyes averted to the floor.

Lucy grinned, "Hey, it will happen! We'll make sure of it."

Febe, for the first time ever giggled in front of Lucy. Lucy giggled back, and then they fell asleep, happy from talking to each other.

The next day was warm enough so Lucy didn't need her jacket, she stuffed it in her bag and lumbered on. They stopped for very short breaks, mainly due to it getting higher as they walked, the incline causing the Princesses lungs to feel sore from the different weather conditions. She drank water, took small tablets that helped her pain, and walked on without fuss. Lucy kept an extra eye on her, wondering how long they had left before Natsu became a donkey carrying a Princess up and down a mountain.

It was noon when they stopped for a longer break, Apricots and Apple slices was all Lucy could stomach, drinking a little more water to cure the anxious pain her gut. She made sure that Febe ate more than her, she needed the strength a little more than a Celestial Wizard did.

They reached the top of Eroslee Mountain around two in the afternoon. Febe took in her surroundings of rock village views, and other mountains surrounding them. Lucy looked at their map, knowing now they'd need to be careful of their route. "Seems we just go down, keeping to the left, then when we hit a river, we start walking up a hill to the right again." She then rolled her eyes, "And then another small mountain, which is Kiba-Lain."

Natsu nodded, "Okay, sounds good."

They continued walking, it wasn't until then that everyone realised how exhausted they were. Lucy's legs were aching, she could feel her muscles burn and pulsate. Her stomach muscles were also working, probably more to keep her food down than exercising them. She realised that she needed to keep her water ration until the river, there she could refill. Shaking her flask, she realised she couldn't drink till at least they got to a flat path. She was almost running on empty.

She was walking over a risen surface when she heart a crackling noise, she looked up the higher cliff faces, narrowing her eyes to get a better look. Small rocks fell from them, she looked to Natsu. "Hey," She whispered, he looked at her. She pointed to the cliff face. Natsu looked to Happy, who flew up and checked that spot.

"All clear!" He called down, as he flew to them again he giggled. "Lucy's hearing things again."

"Shut up, cat." Lucy growled, "I heard something, rocks were falling, any sane person would check that out."

"Whatever makes you happy at night." Happy mumbled.

Lucy growled again, flicking Happy's nose in frustration. He asked for her Sardine Jerky, since she found them revolting, she gave them to him to shut him up, and that was when she heard the noises again, this time they were louder. "Happy, are you sure no one was there?"

"Aye, I'm sure." He said, munching on the Jerky.

Lucy watched the higher cliffs, it wasn't until they all heard a boom, and then a blast of rock spraying all over them, causing them to fall onto the ground that Lucy heard shouts. "Run!" She screamed, grabbing onto Febe's hand.

Natsu jumped in the air, landing in front of twenty or more men who had weapons made of iron and steel. He laughed to himself, punching his fist to his palm and saying, "Now I'm fired up, bring it on!"

Lucy took Febe to a sheltered area, protecting her by standing in front of her, getting her whip ready.

Natsu had the upper hand, hardly any of them had magic energy. Even then, they showed no slowing down, all of them getting up with being hit down. Lucy watched for a moment, realising that some newcomers of the enemy jumped down from the cliff face in front of her and Febe. Lucy raised her whip in defense.

"Pretty Blondie better just quit whilst she can."

"Yeah, just because she's a girl doesn't mean we're gonna be soft on her." A guy replied to another.

Another one laughed, there were four of them, stronger than the other's Natsu was fighting...at least, they looked that way. "Maybe we should show her pain in the ass in the literal sense."

"I like your thinking," The first said.

Lucy gritted her teeth, breathing through her teeth. "I hope you realise, I'm not alone here."

"Really, cause it looks like your friend there is busy."

Lucy laughed, "Pathetic!" She whipped the front one in the face, kicking the one in a private area that lunged at her. They growled at her, lunging at her again. One caught her arm, throwing her into a wall of mountain. Her breath caught at the back of her throat. Falling to the floor, she groaned, watching as the four of them walked to Febe. "NO!" Lucy leaped up, whipping them again catching their attention.

One of the guys lunged again, she leaped up above him, whipping him in the head. His yell was loud as she stepped on him on his back, pushing him to the floor. Grabbing at her key holder, she watched her opponents. "Lets see, muscle, no brains...hmm." She grinned, "Looks like you're just a bunch of bulls in a china shop, so have a cow!" She grabbed Taurus's key, "Open, Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

Taurus leaped right at them, knocking them down and punching them. "If I beat them, will I get a smooooch?" He asked Lucy.

"Maybe later," Lucy rolled her eyes, "get them, Taurus!"

"I dooo as my Lucy commands!" Taurus fought them, smacking them with his axe, throwing them into the walls on the mountain. Lucy ran for Febe who was shaking in the place she'd left her.

Lucy protected her, whipping off the bandits who Taurus wasn't fighting. Kicking, scratching, punching with all her might. She bit one of them, which turned out to be a huge mistake on her part.

She was grabbed by the hair and thrown over Taurus and to the ground, Lucy's skin burned as the rock cut through her skin. She rolled on her back, a small squeak came out of her voice box, "T-Taurus..."

"Miss Lucy!" Taurus yelled, catching him off guard, the bandits left from the one who threw her, used their own axes on Taurus. He looked at her, sorry in his eyes as he was cast back to the Spirit world.

"T-T..." Lucy squeaked, "N-Natsu..." She watched as the three bandits who fought Taurus wondered to Febe. She widened her eyes, trying to get up. She was forced back down to a handle of an axe to her forehead.

Everything spun around her, she gasped for breath as her head hit concrete. The man stood over her, grinning a god awful smile that Lucy knew she could never get out of her head, no matter how she would wish too. "Goodbye, Blondie."

He raised his axe, and threw it down, Lucy closed her eyes.

Goodbye ... Mom. Lucy thought her last thought quickly, and waited for death.

She realised, something was wrong. She opened her eyes, and gasped. A hand had blocked her death, the blade of the axe in his hands. Lucy looked up, shakily her vision was on the sites of Loke. He looked pissed off, throwing the axe up with his hand, it flew through the air. It landed in some rock nearby.

"How dare you hurt my master, my Lucy." Loke growled, his hands starting to glow.

"L-Lok..ee" Lucy squeaked, her lungs finding no air.

Loke looked at her for a second, seeing that her entire body was covered in blood and grit. She had deep cuts everywhere, her head was bruised, and her lungs sounded damaged. He growled again, the back of his throat starting to sound like a growl of a lion. The bandit looked worried, Loke hissed at him. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my master!"

Loke yelled, "Regulus Impact!" His voice was sharp, angry. His right palm filling with brilliant light, clenching his fist he charged at the bandit, sending him flying into the air, collapsing into the bandits Natsu was fighting.

For a few seconds, people were blinded by light. Lucy blinked a few times, before Loke was standing above her, looking at the surviving bandits in the eye. "No one touches my Celestial Wizard, no one." He growled, "Be gone!" He yelled, clenching his fist again. "Regulus Punch!" He stepped a long way forward, punching the rest of the bandits into a huge wall of mountain. He breathed heavily, adjusting his tie, and walking back to his wizard.

"L-Loke..." Lucy whispered.

"Hey, you're gonna fine..." He looked down worried at her, "I'm sure wherever you're headed will have doctors, you gotta hang in there till then, got that?"

She breathed in a squeaking breath, "I can't ... move, L-loke."

Natsu walked over to Febe, helping her up. Febe moved quickly over to the Celestial Wizard, "For now, my friend, take this. It helps with pain." Febe gave Lucy some pills, similar to the ones she was taking before. Lucy opened her mouth, Febe dropped two into her mouth. Asking Natsu for his water, Lucy swallowed the pills, wincing. Her chest was clenching at any movement in pain. Her head was spinning, her breathing ragged.

Natsu sighed, "I'll carry you, Lucy."

"No," Loke mumbled, "Let me."

Lucy's eyes widened, "N...N-o. You c-can't!"

Loke raised a brow, "Why the hell not?" He asked impatiently.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "L-aws... Ou-ut t-too long." She screamed in pain when Loke ignored her, slowly, carefully picking her up. It didn't matter of his care, pain was all she felt in her lungs and limbs which burned.

Loke's eyes went to Natsu, "How long till you get to where you're going?" he asked.

"Another day and a half, maybe less." Natsu said, tiredly.

Loke nodded, "I'll be fine, they said two days, right?" He smiled down on his wizard who glared at him, he started walking, "I know, I know. 'You're risking banishment!' I know I am, if I'm late, which I'll make we're not. Ok?"

Lucy wanted to say something in return, but instead she rested her tired body against him, blacking out instantly.

Lucy only woke up three times, hours separated each awakening and black out. Loke was worried, no one should be out that much for that long. He wondered if she was loosing blood internally, or maybe she just had severe concussion. He wished he knew, he wished he could help her more. Instead, he kept carrying her light body along the path down Eroslee Mountain and down to the flat paths before starting to walk up.

Each time Lucy woke up, she looked at him confused the entire three minutes or more she was awake. She would try and talk, but would fail before falling back into unconsciousness.

_Everything will be fine, she'll be fine. She has to be. You can't fail again!_ He told himself repeatedly as he walked up Kiba-Lain Mountain. _Lucy is your master, you can't drop her, stop for anything, you have to keep moving. She needs to pay rent, remember?_

Natsu tried to keep the conversation up, Loke answered some questions to pass the time.

He asked, "Is Lucy heavy?"

"No," was his answer.

He then said, "She sure felt like a ton when she fell on me from the Phantom Lord tower that time. You remember that time, right?"

"Yes, I do remember." Loke sighed, "A time before my last days of pretending to be human."

Natsu laughed, "Still can't believe you kept that up!"

That Febe girl then chimed in, "I never knew a Celestial Spirit could stay in this world for too long."

"I got three years to prove that they can, with some difficulty, of course." Loke replied, politely.

"Couldn't help with me beating you all those times!" Natsu joked.

Loke rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that'll be different now."

Natsu growled, "Soon I'll see if that's true, Lion boy."

Loke chuckled, "Sure, Natsu, sure."

Loke was relieved that he saw tops of village houses ahead, a few more hours, then his Lucy could finally get the attention she needed. _Not long now, my Love. You have to keep strong. For me, for you, for us._

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I got the fighting down alright. I hope it doesn't sound cheesy. Reviews really do help, I would appreciate some :) Remember to follow for updates. (Do you think that Lucy's injuries were Loke's fault? We'll see…)**


	5. Virgo, the saint

**Chapter 5, welcome! What will be the outcome of the job's awful turn of events? **

The group finally arrived at Kiba-Lain around 9PM the next day, the trek proved difficult as carrying Lucy over high climbing rock barriers took time. Loke was worried about the time he had left, an hour or two before he would have to go back to the Spirit World. He hated to leave her, but as soon as the doctors met them outside the gave to Kiba-Lain village, Loke put her to their care. He left with worry, not knowing how she was until he was summoned again.

Lucy was out for three days, Natsu was given the money and he waited for her consciousness. He read to her the Sorcerer Weekly, saying that she'd made 'top ten female mages you'd want as your girlfriend.' She was at number four, which Natsu joked was insane, due to her short temper and all. He hoped him talking to her kept her going, he was worried about his friend. On the third day before she woke, he updated her, saying that Febe was doing better after an operation on her lungs, meaning she'd live a good life. She'd finally get to have those kids she'd wanted.

She woke up in the afternoon, weak, shaking, and hot with fever. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself, Natsu shocked her by yelling at her happily. 'You're awake! You're awake!' he kept repeating to the young mage. She laughed weakly, asking him to keep it down as she had a headache.

Natsu asked if she needed anything, she asked for some pain killers, water, and an explanation to how she got here.

"Well, Loke came out of the Spirit World by himself. He beat up basically all of the bandits, he was seriously super mad to see you so hurt. He carried you all the way here, never stopped for a second, not even when we stopped for a break. He carried you till he was so tired, he had to go back to the Spirit World. Also he had only a little time left in this world."

Natsu got her water and pain killers from the nurse, giving them to her and helping her take them. She swallowed the pillows and laid back in bed.

Lucy sighed, "What have the doctors said about...the accident?" Her voice was soft, worried.

Natsu smiled, "They're giving you medicine for your fever, luckily your lungs are just bruised. You'll be in pain for a while, but you should be fine." He then stopped smiling, "Unfortunately...you'll be scarred for life."

Lucy's eyes widened, "What?"

He walked to a table on the other end of the room, picking up a hand mirror and coming back to her giving it to her. "They couldn't do much about your arms, or your leg. Those scars will always be there." He said miserably, "Sorry..."

Lucy looked at the scarring in her left arm, it went from her shoulder blade to her elbow. It was ragged and separate. It was almost like two different scars. They were still bright red, and stitched up. Her arm was swollen and bruised in other places, she looked at her leg next on the same side. It was more constant, more like just one big scar from the calf muscle to the knee.

"You'll need crutches for a while," Natsu added.

"Great..." Lucy sighed, "How will we walk back to Magnolia when I'm on crutches for a few weeks?"

Natsu smirked, sitting down next to her and said softly. "The reason why we could only get from Magnolia to Eroslee by train and not Eroslee to Kiba-Lain is due to the mountain. Luckily though, there is a train to Magnolia from here. You may ask why the Princess just didn't get a train from Eroslee to Magnolia and then Magnolia to Kiba-Lain? Well unfortunately, people have been looking for ways to kill the Princess for years, so the walking route is pretty much the only way to Kiba-Lain undetected to a smaller degree." Natsu frowned, "We weren't so lucky, apparently bandits just chose that time to travel back from Kiba-Lain to Eroslee."

Lucy sighed lightly, "Sounds good to get back home, I suppose."

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, at least you have enough money to pay your rent while you recover." He then chuckled, "Funny thing is, when I sent a letter back to Fairy Tail to tell them about this scenario, the only thing I got back was a letter from Erza basically caps locking me to death."

Lucy chuckled back, "Sounds like they miss us."

Natsu agreed, they talked a little more about the accident before Lucy needed to rest under request of the doctors. She fell asleep quickly, sleeping for another day before her fever lowered enough for her to be able to try to walk.

They gave her crutches, getting out of bed was the most difficult thing. Her entire body shot with pain when she moved a muscle, by the time she even got out of bed, she was sweating and exhausted.

She was determined, which the doctors found both positive and negative. Positive because she showed strength in wanting to start walking again, but negative if indeed she used too much strength and collapses. Which by how exhausted she was, she bet that she was about too by the time she managed to get to the doorway and back to her bed. When Natsu left, Lucy threw up in the bin beside her, feeling completely ridden with sickness. She wondered if she'd be able to ever heal, how terrible that idea felt within her.

Lucy slept a little more, before the doctors made her eat horrible soups and vegetables that tasted of nothing but the medicine that was inside of it. She felt better though, with her stomach full. She had better progress of walking to the door and back to her bed this time around, the pain wasn't so bad she was sick after, which was a good sign.

By the second day, she was able to stand up for a good twenty minutes before getting a dizzy feeling. On the third day, she got a visit from Febe.

Febe looked amazing, instead of the peasant clothing she'd worn before, now she was wearing a marvelous royal blue robe with a light golden dress underneath, which shimmered in the sun. She sat down beside Lucy, touching her friend's hand. "I'm so sorry for the pain my convenience has caused you, my friend." Febe's voice was soft, but full of regret.

Lucy felt herself melt at the young Princess, she put her hand to Febe's face and made her look to her. "It wasn't your fault, Febe. Bandits come and go, and I lived."

Febe sighed, "No thanks to me, all I did was sit and watch you get thrown around." She looked to her, eyes full of tears. "One of your spirits, he cares for you so much that he basically demolished those bandits in two magical hits." She grinned, "Loke, you kept calling him. Is that his Spirit name?"

"No," Lucy blushed. "His real name is Leo the Lion."

Febe's eyes widened, "Oh?"

"Yeah, he's the main zodiac spirit." She chuckled, "He can act like the main guy when he wants too."

Febe smiled lightly, "Especially when it comes to your life." She said with a knowing tone.

Lucy bit her lip, "I suppose its because ... well... I am his master after all. Letting me die isn't part of his Celestial Wizard contract." She tried to joke, but Febe didn't look convinced. Lucy knew that Loke ended up saving her a lot more than she'd like to admit, he didn't really have to half the time. She had other spirits, strong independent spirits who didn't mind saving their Wizard Master's life.

Febe sighed deeply, "I still feel so sorry, Loke explained that in the spirit world, he has a law that says he's not allowed outside his world more than a few days. He was risking his back for me, and he didn't even know me."

Lucy smiled happily too her, "That's because Loke cares who whomever I try to protect, if he knows you're the good guy, to him, he thinks your worth protecting."

Febe's eyes almost spilled over with tears, "I wish I had spirits to protect me, I wish magic was a big part of my life! Instead I'm just a Princess who has to have people protect her all the time, I'm just a normal human! I'm nothing!" She cried, her sobbing could probably be heard from outside, which is probably why the guards came in. "I'm fine, leave us be." She told them, "How do I gain strength? How do I become strong, like you?" With that, Lucy for a moment didn't know how to comfort her friend.

Lucy felt tears in her eyes, she had memories swarm through her head of all the times she begged her mother to train her. She wanted to be as strong as her mother, as wonderfully elegant and gracious as her. She wanted her strength to carry on, she remembered crying all the time about it. Her mother telling her over and over the same phrase, Lucy remembered it a lot.

"When we face our weaknesses every day, we have a chance to show that we're stronger than they are. Easily, we could just forget about fighting them. We could just move on with our lives, avoiding the weaknesses that swallow us up into little pieces. Or we fight them, train with them, befriend them everyday. Soon enough, our weaknesses become our strength." Lucy whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "We become as strong as our nightmares are, and if we are as strong as they are, then we're invincible!"

Febe looked at Lucy with wide eyes, for a moment she didn't know what to say to her new friend. She took in her new metaphor, she treasured it in her heart as more tears spilled form her eyes. Febe stood up and hugged Lucy tightly, careful not to touch her arm that was damaged too much. Lucy hugged her back and smiled, she knew that Febe was strong enough, she hoped her mother's words soothed her along the way just like it had for her whilst growing up.

"You can be as strong as you want to be, Febe. Just go out there, and do it. Work hard, it doesn't come easily. Just do it, and do it well. If not for anyone but yourself, me, or your people. You have to be strong for them."

Febe nodded against her shoulder, "Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia!" She sobbed, "Thank you so much!"

Lucy just smiled, letting the young Princess cry on her. She cried for a long time, until she finally mustered up the courage to look up at the young Mage again. Febe stood straight and whispered, "If you need anything, I will make sure that the Albain family will fulfill your needs. Weapons, books, armies, a friend... I will do my best to supply them."

Lucy grinned, "Thank you, Febe. That would mean a lot to Fairy Tail, to know we have a great allies like you." Lucy wiped her eyes, "So what now, are you going to stay here?"

Febe grinned, "I'm staying to regain all strength before trying to gain medical knowledge, so that my people of Eroslee have a better fighting chance. I'm going to make sure I fight my nightmares, I will do what I can."

Lucy looked at her, amazed and excited for her. She said how amazing that was, and made a light joke that she'd make sure to recommend her to her friends when she got her medical degree.

Febe giggled, "I'll make sure you're taken properly cared of until then by the people here, I have to go to a private house now, but I hope your travels are satisfactory." She hugged Lucy one more time, "Goodbye, Lucy." She turned around walked out of the room, her guards following her.

"Bye, Febe." Lucy whispered, "I know you'll do great."

Lucy waited around for her final examination, she walked down the hallway and back to her room with only a slight elevation to her breathing. The doctors gave her enough medication to last her a few weeks, they said to call her own doctor if any complications may arise. Lucy thanked every one of them.

Lucy quickly bathed, getting clean enough that she didn't fine grimy. She dressed in a pair of shorts for the hot weather in Kiba-Lain, and put on her T-shirt, coat and boots. She made sure that she had everything before Natsu helped her out of the Kiba-Lain hospital.

Febe had arranged a car ride from Kiba-Lain hospital to the train station, Natsu was sick instantly, hanging his head outside the window to get some air. He twitched and shook the whole way to the station. Vaguely getting well before they boarded the train.

The train ride lasted half a day, by the time they'd gotten back to Magnolia it was 7.30 PM. Natsu was relieved, kissing the floor of the station as they got off the train. Lucy used her crutches to walk home, by the time she'd gotten to the park, she was absolutely exhausted. Natsu offered to help, but she declined, wanting to do it herself.

She got home late, Natsu choosing wisely to leave her be once he'd made sure she was comfortable. Happy even said a kind goodnight, before Lucy dressed lazily for bed and fell straight asleep. Her pain killers knocking her out completely.

Lucy awoke late afternoon the next day, she was hungry, exhausted and incredibly thirsty. She got up, despite her body screaming at her in pain. She moved with her crutches to the kitchen, attempting to make food with one arm in bandages. She spent half an hour trying to butter bread. She failed the six times that the bread started to tear under the pressure, and moved about too much. She gave in, getting some water which was an easier task and sitting at her table.

As soon as she sat down, she heard the familiar sound of a summoning. Looking around, she spotted Virgo standing beside her. "Hello Princess, do you wish me to help you?"

"Huh? I didn't summon you...?"

Virgo nodded, "Indeed miss, but brother had asked all spirits to be on hand encase you needed us. Would you like me to make you some tea with the sandwich?" She asked so calmly, Lucy was thankful.

Thank the Lord for Loke, she thought quickly. "Yes, please."

Virgo got to work, making a sandwich with fresh ingredients inside of it. It tasted good in comparison to plain soup that tasted of nothing, Lucy ate it in seconds, drinking her tea and then sighed, feeling a lot better. "Thanks, Virgo."

Virgo nodded, "I'll run you a bath, if you wish, Princess."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, that would be great."

Virgo went and ran Lucy a bath, helping her in it and offering to wash her hair. She took care of Lucy and helped to get dressed again. Asking how she was, Lucy said she felt better with her help. Which was appreciated.

"I will make you some more tea, is there medication you'd like me to get for you?" Virgo asked.

"Just the pain killers, thank you." Lucy said, Virgo left her to use the facilities and as she finished up, she heard some voices.

Lucy peeped out of the door, Cancer was there, asking how Lucy was. They didn't see her peeping in.

"He isn't doing so well, he thinks it's his fault." Cancer said.

Virgo said softly, "It isn't his fault, I hope the Spirit King see that as well as Loke."

"Yeah, me too." Cancer replied, "I'll let her know how baby is doing, see ya around." Cancer vanished, and Lucy left the bathroom.

Virgo nodded at her, "All is well, Princess?"

"Yes, you've been great Virgo." Lucy said nervously, "How's Loke?"

Virgo sighed, "The Lion is doing perfectly fine, he's just upset he didn't arrive in time so that you're injuries were less than they are."

"Tell him from me, 'no need to feel sorry, he did his best.' Also add that I'm grateful."

"Yes, Princess. If you need anything, summon me." Virgo vanished once she was done speaking.

Lucy took her tea to bed, putting her crutches to the side. She fell asleep easily that night, feel fulfilled and clean. _Maybe tomorrow, I can see Kiarely and the rest of the guild._ She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Okay guys, this is a filler chapter, next chapter will still be pretty much Lucy recovering, it will soon pick up! Promise! Remember to Review, it helps a lot!**


	6. Lynsey, the warrior of Fairy Tail Guild!

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 6! Lucy is finally well enough to go back to the guild, on her way, she finds a new inspiration to live her life by. And how long will Loke keep up the guilt act?**

Lucy of course had wanted to see the guild the day after Virgo appeared, but when she'd woken up that morning her stitches were irritating her so much she'd scratched them. They started to bleed. The blood wasn't positive, so she got a doctor in to see her. He said a week of bed rest would be the best thing for her, until he removed her stitches. Lucy asked for her friends, the doctor was kind enough to send the message on the way to his next patient.

Lucy had gauze on her leg, a lot of bandages and a lot more medication than she had beforehand. The young mages head was full of different things. Subject such as; wondering how Febe was doing, wondering if Loke was okay, wondering if she should just leave Loke be for now before summoning him-or maybe-just summon him right now.

She had a bit of sympathy for the Lion Spirit. She understood the terrible pressure to achieve high standards for someone, she definitely of all people unfortunately understood that. Her father had always put that sort of pressure on her when she was younger. He made sure she'd was kept so clean that one time she swore that she could see her reflection in her skin. Dresses were the highest of quality, he always hated her sense of fashion when it came to everyday. He said she always looked like a common girl when she did, she disagreed of course. She loved her clothes.

Though since joining the guild she has felt a new kind of pressure. Pressure that Loke must feel everyday of his life. Protecting someone. Guarding their life so they are not hurt, a celestial spirit had a lot of pressure. But in a way, Lucy did understand it because she felt that pressure every time she went on a job with her guild mates.

Lucy knew she was one of the weakest of the 'strongest team in Fairy Tail'. She was basically useless without her keys, and if she couldn't summon anyone, then she was completely powerless. She had good skills in her whip, able to at least defend herself, but when it came to protecting someone else, she sucked badly.

Loke though, had the power she wished she could possess. He knew when his Celestial Wizard was in grave trouble. He knew when to step in, help her. He knew when to allow her to try it herself, he knew everything. He didn't need to feel like he'd ever failed her, because he hasn't. She was alive now because of him stopping that axe coming down to her stomach.

The young mage decided to try summoning Loke, she didn't have much energy generally, but she thought to try it anyway. She picked up the keys from her bedside table, getting Loke's key from his special slot. She summoned him, but nothing happened. She tried again. This time, Aries popped out of his key instead.

"Hello Miss," Aries said timidly.

Lucy sighed,"Hey Aries." She smiled lightly, "Where's Loke?"

Aries gave her mistress a soft smile, "Brother is having a few days to gather his thoughts, unfortunately he believes he caused your misfortune, Miss."

Lucy frowned, "I already got Virgo to give a message basically saying that he didn't need to feel like that."

"Yes, Miss." Aries mumbled, "But he still feels the same." She looked to her, "I would give him a few days. I will tell him next time, no one will come in his place. That he will have to eventually talk to you."

Lucy was thankful for Aries, telling her to keep it easy before closing the gate. Lucy sat back in her bed, exhausted as she closed her eyes though, there was a knock on her door.

_Seems my friends got my message after all_, she thought softly. "Come in!" She called.

Erza and Wendy were the firsts to see her, getting her food and talked to her for a few hours. Wendy healed some of the bruising on her chest, which helped a lot for movement on Lucy's side of things. Though apparently, Wendy couldn't do much about the scars.

Lucy decided pretty quickly that the scars were the least of her worries. Scars showed that she'd won a battle, she was on her way to win a war. Scars were the least of her worries, her life was a lot more sacred than her skin. Erza seemed pleased with Lucy's notion on her new body situation, she told Lucy that what she did was a strong thing. A warriors fight, as she called it.

"All woman in this life have more to prove, the more we dwell on that, the more likely we prove those people right of our ignorance." Erza said calmly, "You showed that you would do anything, anything at all to save a person in need. That is a true warriors strength, which I think should always be commended."

Wendy made more tea, on her way back she mentioned the rumour that Loke came out of the Celestial World without a summoning. She was curious how a Celestial Spirit could do that.

Lucy explained to the young Sky dragon slayer, that all Celestial Spirits have their own magical energy which is what they use to fight during battle. If summoned by their Celestial Wizard, half their energy comes from their Wizard, half from them. If however their energy is strong enough to do so, which can be caused by a strong relationship between their wizard and them, they are able to come out of the Spirit World by their own accord. This may be due to them knowing their Wizard is in too much danger, and knowing they cannot summon them due to that, which is what Loke had done that day. And many other times.

Wendy grinned, "That means you're a really strong Celestial Wizard, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed, "Guess so."

Erza chuckled, agreeing with Wendy's statement. "Celestial Wizards are a large community, many fight to get more keys. It is a game to them. To you, each key is a gift. You treasure them like family, which is probably why so many have abandoned their old owners so they are with you. Adorning a new life of solitude, knowing their owner looks after them."

"That does make sense," Wendy said. "You always catch up with them, thank them a lot for their hard work. If I were a Celestial Spirit, I know I'd want an owner like that!"

Lucy sighed, "Supposing you're right, I should have still been strong enough to fight without my Spirits." Lucy said miserably. "I shouldn't have to depend on everyone else's to secure my safety."

Erza touched her friends unharmed shoulder, "Strength doesn't necessarily mean physical strength Lucy, you show great psychological skills in your magic."

Wendy smiled, "We always do need a thinker on our team."

Lucy wanted to scream at them for a moment, thinking takes up time. She sometimes didn't have time to think, instead she needed to learn skill to actually fight back. She needed to protect herself, so she didn't need to risk everyone's life.

The red head mage looked to the blonde, making a swift decision to help her friends troubled mind. "If you wish, once you are fully healed, I will train you. Give you some tips for the battlefield, more self defense really."

Lucy looked up, happily agreeing with her friend though she said no words to her. She hugged Erza with one arm, thanking her and then sat back tiredly. Wendy told her that she probably needed to get some sleep now she'd worked her healing magic. Erza agreed that it would be the best option, hugging their sick friend goodbye before leaving her apartment.

Lucy slept until 3 PM, that was when she got her next visitor knocking on her door. "Come in," She said loud enough for them to hear her.

Gray, Mirajane and Levy came into the room, Lucy quickly wondered as to where Juvia was. Gray gave Lucy a box of chocolates, saying that he didn't know which ones to get so Mirajane helped him selecting them. Lucy had to smile at the typical male thought process of gift giving, she thanked them both. Levy grinned happily, "Hey girl!"

"Levy," Lucy said softly, they hugged lightly. "It's great to see you."

They sat down, Mirajane asked if she needed anything from the grocery store, saying she was going to go there tomorrow morning anyway. Lucy thanked her, most of her food had probably gone off by now. Gray asked if she wanted him to do anything, Lucy sighed joked lightly. "You could when you next see Loke around, smack your friend's head or something."

Levy tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong with Loke?"

Lucy shrugged, wincing at the soreness in her arm. "He thinks this is all his fault," She explained, gesturing to her sore, scarred side of her body. "Even though he'd come just as I was about to get cut in half by an axe. He still apparently thinks that its all his fault."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Probably more upset that he can't sweep you off your feet, or something stupid like that. If I see him around when you summon him, I'll get his head straight."

Levy pursed her lips for a moment, "I understand that Loke would be worried, you know that his last Wizard was killed. Sure I would be a little guilty for not being there a few seconds earlier, but in the end, why is he feeling like it is all his fault? You chose the job, after all. Its not like he asked for the bandits to come along and attack you."

Lucy nodded to herself, "He just needs a few days. It might be hard to understand it at first, but Loke's past is part of the reason for his overprotecting personality sometimes. He just doesn't want to fail me like he felt he did to his ex-Wizard owner."

Gray made a 'hmm' sound under his breath, "Loke hates letting the women down."

Mirajane smiled her usual cheerful smile, "I'm sure like Lucy said, he will be fine in a few days. It must have been as much as a shock to him as to you, he probably never thought you'd be so close to death before."

"You may be right," Lucy said thoughtfully. "I just don't like it that he thinks this is all his fault."

Levy and the others went quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. Levy felt sorry for her friends. Loke was a great guild member, even though his pretentious personality against the women he consistently had by his side, he did always make sure though that he did his part. Preparing for festivals, going with groups if they needed an extra pair of hands, in general he was helpful along side that one annoyance of women.

Levy's head snapped back to the gift she'd brought her friend, getting it out for her friend. "Here, a read for you to pass the time with."

Lucy took it and smiled, _The poems and diary entries of Lynsey Kipling: The lonely mage of the Fairy Tail Guild_. Lucy read the blurb, it stated that Lynsey was a guild member of Fairy Tail roughly eighty years ago. She died when she was thirty three due to attempting to save the guild from a dragon attack. "Wow..."

"All true as well!" Levy grinned, "Its my favourite book by far of this year, so I brought you a copy."

"Thank you, so much, this'll be great!" Lucy said excitedly.

Before they left, Levy said she needed to have a quick word with Lucy, that she'd catch up with them. Levy looked nervous to ask at first, but asked anyway. "I want advice...on a guy."

Lucy raised a brow, "Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, well I know you've never dated someone. Surely though, one of your suggestions has to be better than any of the ones I've come up with." Levy said softly.

Lucy nodded, "Okay, go ahead."

Levy bit her lip, "Its...uh...Gajeel." Lucy widened her eyes, "I know, not really the best idea." She sighed, "But he's, well, been so nice to me recently. Helped me bring all my groceries home when it was pouring with rain, coming on a job with me and the boys just for back up, always asking if what I'm reading is a good read or not." Levy rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I don't know how to...ask him of his feelings."

"Do you like him?" Lucy asked.

Levy blushed, sighing she said, "Yeah...he's really not as cruel as people think."

Lucy smirked, "I'm sure he likes you, he may be a little new to it himself. I mean, I don't think he's the type of guy to have flocks of women after him, he can come across as mean sometimes."

Levy nodded, "True enough."

Lucy thought for a moment, "I would get to know him first, don't be too in his face, but if the conversation should arise, just ask him if he likes anyone."

Levy grinned, "I was just going to ask him straight off, I guess it makes more sense to know before confessing my crush for him."

"Yeah, definitely." Lucy laughed.

"Thanks, girl." Levy hugged her again, "Heal up, I'll see you again soon."

"See ya." Lucy said with a smile on her face. She was finally alone, and she was definitely exhausted.

Lucy for an hour decided to exercise her leg a little, walking across her room and stretching her limbs a little to test their strength. She picked up her small weight and started to slowly train her arm. She felt immediately better, knowing she was making herself stronger and back to her old self. After all, crutches sucked, she didn't want to use them any longer than she needed too. By the end of the hour though, her tired body begged for sleep.

Bathing by herself proved a challenge, she was able though to get the protector for her bandages so they would get wet on by herself. She washed her hair, and scrubbed her body. She brushed her teeth and went to bed with her hair damp. She fell asleep almost instantly, dreams of having adventures following her through her subconscious.

The next morning, Natsu came to see her quickly, telling her that she'd had to be walking around the guild by the time he'd come back from a job with Erza who needed some rent money. Mirajane came by with groceries, they talked for a while she made Lucy some tea cakes and a cup of herbal tea to wash them down. She then left to go back to the guild to work.

Lucy was alone for the first time in a few days, she had felt a lot better by the day after that, and that was when she decided to give the whole 'going to the guild' thing a go. She got dressed in a knee length day dress, her boots that were comfy to wear, and a jacket.

The walk that only usually lasted fifteen minutes at the most, lasted double that with crutches as her reason of tardiness. She tried not to get flustered, she wanted to look like she was getting better, that she could handle this. The pain wasn't so bad, luckily she'd brought her pills with her though, just encase.

She came to the doors to the guild panting slightly, she calmed herself down before she opened the door one handedly and walked inside. She smiled at her guild hall, realising how much she'd missed it. Makarov and Cana were having a drinking competition, Mirajane was laughing with Lisanna, and Gray was teaching Juvia how to properly eat an oversized sandwich without a knife or fork.

Wendy was the one who spotted her, calling at her, that's when everyone noticed her. "Lucy!" They cheered, Jet hugged her, and so did everyone who properly knew her did too. By the time they had all hugged her, Lucy couldn't stand with her crutches anymore. Levy helped her to a table, ordering some food for her.

People for around three hours asked her questions. Did she need anything? Can they see her scars? How was Loke? How was the Princess Job in general? How was the Princess in question? Did she need a cold drink?

After Lucy was able to actually answer them all, Levy insisted that they leave her be for a while. "It must be pretty overwhelming coming back to her home after a tragic ordeal, move it." They all wished her the best, leaving her be with Levy for a while. They talked more about Gajeel, who apparently yesterday had gotten mad when Jet slapped her ass in a joking manner.

When Jet himself came back over, he told Levy that they had a job offer. A couple of days looking after a priceless diamond whilst the rich as hell family went to a couples retreat holiday. Levy seemed to happy with that, she said she'd need to go back to her apartment for clothes and books. Levy hugged the young mage tight, before leaving the guild hall with her team mates.

Lucy was left by herself in some sort of peace, though the hum of people talking was pleasant, at least she had moved around a little today. She got out the book Levy gave her from her bag, and finally began to read it. The book started with a poem written by Lynsey herself when she was only Lucy's age. The poem, from what Lucy could tell, was about the life she had led after her parents abandoned her. Apparently magic to them was a curse, so when they caught Lynsey practicing it, they threw her out. Lucy smiled, realising the positive last line about finding a family worth fighting for was about when she found Fairy Tail.

Relating to Lynsey was actually easy to do, her whole life was full of battles. Trust battles with family members, feeling rejected, being rejected, and having found a new family. The only difference was though, Lynsey had gotten married three times since the age of 19 to her death. She had three children, Martin, Frida and Anita, two of which were actually from the same man. Lucy felt kinda angry, Lynsey gave up on love because she fell out of love so often. Though she did kind of understand the second husband's break up, he was abusive, so she had no choice.

One of her favourite diary entries by the Wizard, was explaining the adaptation to realising she was in love with her third husband, realising this time it was real.

_When you realise that you're in love with someone, your whole world feels completed by someone who has been there the whole time. Someone who has been in the world as much or almost as long as you, someone who has seen the same moon and sun. The world you saw each day till then was blank and decollate, now it is vigorously vibrant and swarming with foliage. You appreciate time a lot more, each second is spent to living it at the fullest._

_It isn't that your life is useless before this person had come along, it is just that something was missing. Your soul mate is that missing piece of the puzzle, that piece that can we mistaken as a different piece many times before that, you may be wrong a few times, but when it finally fits, you are redeemed._

_Finding the one isn't something I tell anyone to aspire too, if you are meant to be with anyone eternally in this life, and the life after this one through your souls then he or she will find you eventually. Fate, is the key goer in your happiness. Let it come, let it thrive in its own time._

_Take it from me, rushing things leads to divorcing two men, and having three kids with people you rushed into._

_Love is eternal, so it will find you. Never give up._

Lucy sighed to herself, she looked around the guild, Bisca and Alzack had hidden their love for so long. Waiting for that right moment, now they're getting there. They looked great together, so Lucy hoped they got together and had adorable rifle shooting children sometime soon.

Lucy went back to the book, reading on till late and realising she had to get home. She got ready to leave, making sure she had everything before she ventured home, getting home when it was dark. She dressed for bed, and read the book more. Finally falling asleep on her table with her book underneath her.

Lucy awoke the next day in her bed, she realised someone must've put her there. She sat up, hearing a cracking sound of paper. She looked beside her, there was a note.

_Good to see that you're healing, we'll talk soon._

Lucy recognised his handwriting, she smiled to herself, happy that he'd finally recovered mentally from the accident. "Loke..." She laid back down and took another hour of sleep before going back to the guild for the day.

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter! REVIEW! I've loved the 2 I have right now :) Will Loke show up anytime soon? And what exciting news will Lucy hear about in the next chapter? Better follow and find out, see you then!**


	7. The leader of the Mood wolf guild!

**Welcome to chapter 7! Things are starting to show signs of darkening as the leader of the moon wolf guild is surfaced. **

The next few days were pretty exciting ones, Lucy had gotten the news from her doctor that she could have her bandages removed. Once Levy had come back from her mission, she had come with Lucy to the doctors home to have them off. The stitches could also be removed, the scarring now were a very deep pink colour, and only slightly tender to the touch, which the doctor was pleased with.

Lucy apparently still needed her crutches for another week, but he was delighted that she could walk small amounts without them. He called her a fast healer, also that she was extremely happy that the scars weren't deeper. Operations would have had to follow those types of injuries. He gave her some ointments to use for the scars, so that they at least lost some of their vibrancy. Lucy thanked him, and with Levy they went to the guild, where their second piece of exciting news came from.

Magnolia was holding an annual Halloween Party, this year the town was allowing Fairy Tail to host the parade that would go through the entire town and celebrate the occasion. Lucy was so excited that she instantly applied to paint some of the festival boats. Makarov was pleased to see her so excited about it, giving her good shoulder a pat. The Guild master had always enjoyed seeing the happy faces of his children around the guild hall, happy to see the most contagious one being back on the scene made it a lot better.

Makarov went on to tell everyone that Fairy Tail will hold a party within the guild on the same night as the festival. It will involve party games, alcohol, food and fun. Sort of like a well done to them all working so hard on getting the festival done and dusted. That was the third piece of good news to Lucy's ears that day. Levy grinned and asked, "So like a slumber party without the sleeping in the same place?"

"Exactly like that," Makarov smiled cheerfully.

Jet and Droy then both jumped in, Jet starting the conversation that everyone could hear. "If you want a slumber party, Levy I could spend the night with you."

"Yeah, or you could come with me!" Droy pitched in.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Not a chance, guys."

The boys looked disheartened, but were distracted by Makarov also including the annual Fairy Tail picnic at South Gate Park. Which will be celebrated in two weeks time, the event would be full of food and fair games. Everyone seemed somewhat excited by it, some more than others. Gajeel rolled his eyes, making a grumbling comment saying that it was a stupid idea of a picnic. Levy blushed and asked if he wasn't coming. He raised a brow at her, "Never said I wasn't." He even gave a very small smile to the blue haired mage.

Makarov grinned to his guild, "This year, we have two new mages to help us prepare for the picnic and festival. The Purple Angels, Kiarely and Zachary have proven themselves by taking the job for protecting the North of Livix's walls, a six day ride away."

Lucy gasped, "For how long?" She asked.

"They will finish their job in a couple of more days, and come back in another six after that. Livix is a dangerous place, I commend them for doing it." Makarov said proudly.

Lucy sighed in relief, then remembered something, "Where Luca!?"

Makarov chuckled, "Living with Mirajane for the time being, he's been a very helpful fellow in the guild while...well you've been away."

Lucy sighed deeply, "He's okay..."

Mirajane chuckled, "Of course, you're his godmother. I'll take you to see him, if you'd like?"

Lucy nodded, "Thank you, Mira."

Makarov did a short nod, then went on to conclude that the next meeting he would have with all of them they would talk about the New Years Picnic. They would need to talk about fireworks and so on at that time. After that, Makarov said that they could go and do as they please. Lucy walked to Mirajane, joined by Lisanna they all walked to Mirajane's home.

Mirajane's home was small but comfortable, a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and two rooms that could fit a double bed and some draws within it. Whilst staying with Mirajane, Lisanna had been sharing with her big sister. Lucy frowned a little, thinking in her head that maybe she should look after her godson for a while.

Luca was playing with a puzzle, almost finished the whole thing and thinking hard to himself. It wasn't until Lucy spoke that he realised that people were there, he ran into Lucy's arms, she hugged him tight. "Miss Wucy, why did you go away for so long?"

Lucy smiled to herself, "I was being treated for warrior wounds, Luca."

Luca looked at her amazed, and then excitedly asked to see her wounds. She showed him the scars on her calf and arm. He traced them very soothingly, muttering how they looked like lightning bolts, then proclaiming that Lucy was a lightning warrior of the Celestial world. Mira and Lisanna laughed, Lucy hugged him again. She'd missed him, remembering what it was like when she had to leave her home town. Leaving him behind, back when he was there.

She remembered how he had kicked and screamed, saying that he didn't want Lucy to go. Since Lucy had come to Kiarely's home the day before she left, the purple haired twins and their bright white haired mother and their little son were the only one's who knew. Lucy smiled, Katherine was a lovely woman. She had hugged Lucy goodbye that day, saying that she was a strong minded woman. Katherine had always had faith in the young mage, always foretelling her that one day her Lion heart would prevail to overcome the darkness of evil.

Lucy knew that only recently had Katherine passed away as well, her pretty face that was identical to her twin children's was always coming back and forth to her. She had written to Katherine many times, she always got a pressed flower back, nothing else. A message apparently that meant that Lucy had to do her research. After all, Katherine was a florist, flowers had meaning, and each time, she hid a message within her flowers. Which Lucy always respected enough to find out what she wanted to say.

Being pulled back into reality by Luca poking her, Lucy was instructed to help Luca finish his puzzle. Mira made him some supper, Lucy said that she wasn't too hungry. Instead she vouched for some fruit and tea. After Luca had finished his puzzle, he and Lucy with Mirajane by their side when for a walk through South Gate Park. The day was cool but sunny, and the leaves on most trees were floating in the breeze.

Luca laughed happily, running around and trying to catch as many leaves as possible. Making Mira do it as well, Lucy had to count the leaves in the end to find out who the winner was. Mira won by two leaves, which made Luca want a rematch. Mira chuckled, looking a little tired, she still went and collected more leaves, this time she allowed Luca to win. Meaning the seven year old was happy, and then they decided to go home.

Outside her house, Lucy asked Mira to talk. Luca was told to go upstairs for some dinner so that they were alone. Lucy sighed, "Thank you Mira, for looking after him, I know he can be a bit of a handful."

"All seven year olds are," Mira said soundly. "But I don't mind, honestly. He's been pretty helpful around the guild. Cleaning, and helping the guys with puzzles to keep them entertained. He's been a cute addition to Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled happily, "That's really great."

"But?" Mira smiled back, knowingly.

Lucy sighed again, this time a little heavier. "I think I should take responsibility for Luca, he is my godchild, and I can walk now. A week more, I don't need my crutches. Maybe I could just take him to my home tomorrow, I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Mira chuckled, "You're his godmother, Lucy!" She hugged her, "I'm happy you're okay, and I'm sure Luca would love to get to know you again."

"You don't feel like I am pushing you out of a job?" Lucy asked reprehensibly.

Mira giggled, "No, of course not. I was honestly looking after him until either his mother came uncle came back, or you got well enough to take over. As much as I have fallen for that little boys charms, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother for real yet." She looked up at her home, "besides, I'm already a mother to so many at the guild, my soul and mind."

Lucy smiled at her friend, she sighed realising how late it was getting. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mira."

Mira nodded, "I'll bring him by the guild in the morning, you can take him home after you finish up there."

Lucy felt extremely overwhelmed. The young mage was going to be able to look after her godson for the first time in over a year. She will be able to cuddle him, read to him, make him cookies, go for walks. She was excited for it, she had craved it for sometime now.

As she walked home on her usual route, she decided to try her walk on the slightly elevated path. The boat men called for her to be careful, but she knew she had total control. She felt her leg working again, it was growing muscle once more. She was waiting for it to be fully healed so she and Luca could run about Magnolia all day. She was happier now than she had been for the past few weeks, which was probably the biggest sigh of relief on her part. She was starting to lose a lot of hope till today, it was lucky that thing that it had started so well from the moment she'd stepped foot in that doctors office. Hope was refilling her life, she was waiting for the outcome.

That night, over a cup of tea, the young mage wrote some of her novel. Writing a letter to her mother, explaining happily about seeing her friends again, that she was also healing to her best advantage, and that Luca was coming to stay with her. She felt sleepy around nine at night, finally changing into some clothes with much more ease than before. She then brushed her hair throughly before snuggling into bed and slowly falling asleep with dreams that made the young mage smile.

* * *

Over a long stretch of water, and an even longer stretch of sandy beaches, laid a camp site. The camp site was large, ranging over a couple of miles around the jungle that circulated the island the camp site was on. Hundreds of men and woman were stationed there, they were drinking amongst themselves, talking by the large campfire. The individuals wore armor made of black iron, the rarest of iron in all the world. The black iron wearers also all had guild marks somewhere on their person, a mark that was the shape of a wolf on top of a moon.

The guild were a miserable looking pair, mean faced and occasionally within the hundreds you could hear arguments starting. The differences between their souls and the Fairy Tail Guilds souls were very viewable. These people had everything to fight for, power was all they needed. It was greed that fueled them, their souls dark by the pasts that led them to the guild to begin with.

Several guards circulated the guilds temporary camp site, they were some the strongest of the guild, showing no signs of letting anyone who was proved to be an outsider, inside. They wore Black Iron armor, and tunics that were as black as coal. The tunics were blessed, as they had magic circles sewn onto them. Fire, ice and spiritual magic circles, enough power to stop most mages that dared to cross their paths. This type of magic was usually forbade, as without the tunics the guards wouldn't have those magical gifts. It was magical trickery, which to the magic council wasn't allowed. If anyone could withheld these gifts, then they were in more danger than ever.

The rest of the guards were within the circle outside the base camp, in the main tent in a meeting with the council members of the Moon Wolf Guild. They all wore hooded tunics, all with powerful spells on them. Their armor was a stronger equipped metal, even stronger than Black Iron. It wasn't as rare, but it was sure strong. The metal was unnamable. Its strength was too high and mighty to be named any name that may be too weak for it. People were scared that if the gods heard that anyone named this metal a weak name, that the person who'd name it would die.

The armor had a blue shine to it, and was the only colour within the tent of the council members. Black sheets were all around it, the blue from the metal was almost welcomed.

The fire glowed and flickered in the middle of the council circle, the main in all black with a golden trimmed tunic's head was bowed towards it. All council members waited patiently for his prayers to be finished to the Goddess, Caine. The Wolf of strength and war. Caine was said to be purely a wolf, the same height as a six foot man, eyes as red as the rare blood river, and her teeth were as sharp as the pointiest blade possible. The wolf was said to be able to talk to her followers, sharing her knowledge on the battle field if she favoured their win. She also was a Goddess who would show herself to anyone who she wished to be their apprentice. The lead council member who was praying, was this said apprentice. Everyone followed him for the chance to be in the strength radar of Caine.

The leaders prayers were long, every night he did the same thing, pray every little hope to the Goddess, hoping she would deeply satisfy his hunger for power. To be the man of the world, the man's name that everyone's voices would shudder to speak. He wanted that more than anything in the world. He never lost hope, even if they lost a few members on the way, he would always make it up to his people in his recognizable power. He was a lightning mage, one of the best. He could also use Alchemy, which he only used to the most powerful of opponents.

One of the guards in the blue shined armor was called Sven, his eyes were kept on his master as he prayed. Sven's skin was almost as black as the sheets around the room, and his eyes were as amber as the flames in front of him. People feared him, he was the private guard of their leader. The strongest man apart from the master in the guild, his magic was feared across the guild and soon the world.

Sven was patient as the leader finally finished his prayers, looking up from the flames to his second. "Sven, bring the daily news to the council, if you please."

"Yes, sir." Sven mumbled, he got the scroll from his breastplate, unrolling it and reading it out loud to the other council members. "As of today, the leaders daughter is with us. She will need round the clock protection, as she is a mute, her power is the only natural way she can communicate. Letting her touch your face is the only way she can use her power at this moment, due to her age, her magic isn't as powerful as it will be in the future."

The council listened, one member raised his hand. Sven nodded to him, he spoke. "May I pray-tell, what her mother thinks of her being here?"

Sven looked to the leader, who nodded, Sven answered. "The wench has nothing to do with her, the leader took her from the mother for her own protection, she is the reason of the son's illness after all. Since the son is now weak and cannot be used, the daughter of our leader is our only hope."

"What if she comes after her?" The same member queried.

Sven grumbled, "The leader has told me if she indeed comes to collect her daughter, then she shall be killed, no question about it. You see her, shoot her, kill her any way you wish. She is nothing more than a spec of dirt in the plan ahead."

There was a silence in the tent for a while. The leader chuckled to himself, everyone looked to him in speculation. They waited for his moment of private humour to subside before one member asked him to share his joke, if it weren't too private. The leader looked up, his mouth was the only thing visible of his face.

"The wench mother is not necessarily useless, she is proving her worth right now. She is getting what I want, she is risking everything for her daughter. That in itself is commendable of course, but the stupidity of the wench will soon show herself to the God of Death soon enough." The leader cleared his gasping throat, his voice sounded like a dark hiss. "She believes of course she will win, when in reality, I cannot just give up, my daughter at all. She is a strong item to my plan, an object of immortal bonding."

Sven nodded, "The wench will never again lay a hand on the prized possession that is your daughter, sir."

The leader bowed his head again, "Indeed, but she is not the prized possession I have in mind." He chuckled, "My Princess is that prize, a prize that should be easy enough to withhold." He looked up again, "But nether the less, we must plan, she is a strong little wizard herself. After all, she almost tore my voice-box out when she was only eleven years old." He chuckled, "Such strength that I cannot wait to savour when inside of her for an eternity of our immortality!" He laughed out loud, the council looking to him, some worried, some happy to see his power flowing.

Another council member nodded, "Yes, she is a strong wizard. A wizard with such increasing strength. I saw it for myself on the Kiba-Lain path, between Eroslee. Such strength, such power that is only good for our master and nothing more."

"It is the way, it is the prophecy!" Another said, praising his leader forcefully.

The leader grinned, "Ah, I can almost not wait to see her. I almost feel like sending everyone to get her right now. How interesting that would be. Then again, I will not. My plan is smooth, no faults within it. I can wait another few months for my Princess to come home to me."

Sven hated to ask, but he looked to his master and asked it anyway. "What if those friends of hers try to stop you, or if she refuses?"

The leader growled, "Then I will kill all of her friends, she will have no one to stay behind for. I will not stop till she is in my grasp!" He yelled, "and if anyone fails me, even you Sven, I will kill you and not stop to let you beg me not too."

Sven looked to the floor, "Yes, sir. Understandable, sir."

A council member that hadn't spoken yet, piped up a little. "May I suggest a plan of movement to the council?"

Sven looked to the still chuckling leader, "Yes, you may Iga."

The female council member smiled from under her hood, her odd dark sense of beauty radiated the room. She had gold eyes, white hair, and the palest of skin. Her eyes were circled with black makeup, and her lips were stained with blood red lipstick. She spoke in a tone of power, a tone that no one could truly trust, but they did anyway. "I suggest that we send people to spy on the little 'Princess'. If she is indeed the prize possession of our beloved leader, then we need to know where she is at all times."

The leader hummed in approval, "Yes, do that Iga. You shall give three of your men to follow her, call for Erving, Kibley and Caleb." He chuckled, "I suppose they shall do."

Iga nodded, "Yes, sir."

The leader suddenly said to the council members, "Call for my daughter, I wish to see her face. You may other wise leave, apart from you Sven."

Lloyd nodded, a council member with gold hair and silver eyes. "I will get her."

The leader waited till everyone left, he chuckled lightly. "So close, I can almost smell her beautiful scent!"

Sven nodded, "She will make a beautiful Queen beside yourself, my future King." He then added, "Your children will be even more powerful than the several you already have, like Iga."

The leader laughed, "Iga only wishes she is as strong as my little Elanie." He looked to Sven, "Tell me, has she said anything to the guards? Does she need anything?"

"No, she said she needs nothing from us. She just wishes for her mother."

The leader growled, "I wish she wouldn't ask for such mundane things." He sighed, "My son, oh how I wish he was as strong as her. Boys are so much easier to manipulate." He chuckled again, his voice hissing. "At least, my son would have been."

"I'm sure Luca could show some use, still after his diagnosis." Sven said helpfully.

The leader rolled his eyes, "He's disabled and a _kind hearted pest_! How could he possibly show use!?"

Sven thought for a moment, "I hear he has shown strength on his travels with his mother, she sent letters to you that you wished for me to personally reply too. He shows great signs of his Alchemy, of his Lightning usages alongside other electricity type magic. I'm sure he could help, somehow."

The leader sighed in defeat, "I will think about sparing him, though I regret the idea of even doing that."

"Sir," Lloyd's voice caught their attention. "I give you, your daughter, Elanie."

Elanie stood as any three year old would, her eyes the same crystal blue as her mothers. Her skin the same tanned colour, but her hair, her hair was as brown as her fathers.

"Leave us, Lloyd." Sven said, he smiled to the young girl. "Hello Elanie, nice to see that you're getting comfortable here."

"The child doesn't need courtesies!" The leader growled, "Elanie, tell me something."

_Yes?_ His child spoke within his mind, with her hand raised to his face. She could only just reach his mind without touching him, it was a sign of getting stronger at least.

"Do you think you could show me the world again? My world, with your powers, all I want is to see it before I sleep."

_Anything for my father_, Elanie said softly. She touched her father's face, showing him images of the world he would have if the plan went the right way. She disliked every second, the images were foul and full of death. She was even told to show the dead body of her mother. She almost felt like crying. Crying though never served Elanie justice. She just stared at her future dead in the eyes, she may not like it, but she had no other choice. Her father was her law, she had to follow.

* * *

Kiarely awoke with a jolt, pictures flew through her mind of death and foulness. She rolled her head to the side and threw up, her brother coming to her aid. "Sister..." He said softly, "Again?"

Kiarely sobbed, "She's showing me it again, she is warning me. Warning me of the hate he will bring, she is trying to make me see sense. I can't just let her die, I have to save her, Zacky!"

Zachary nodded, "We will sister, we will save her." He sighed, she fell asleep again. He went back to his post and looked at the view of dimly lit villages ahead of him. "We will save our family, I promise."

**Thanks for reading! Review! I was so happy for my third one to pop up yesterday! Thank you for the 560 readers!  
****By the way, from now on, updates will be on Wednesdays or on Thursdays at the latest. Hope that's okay!**


	8. The protective Lion Spirit

**Welcome to Chapter 8! I will tell you guys some info in the authors comments at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

It was two days before Zachary and Kiarely were supposed to be back, Lucy had woken up much earlier than usual to a very active Luca. She didn't mind him being so excited, it had been their third night together. He was more than happy to be here, and actually was honest on Lucy's cooking. "More cheese next time," or "I think its tasty!" Which Lucy was grateful for, at least she wasn't poisoning the poor thing.

She made him breakfast, letting him taste it on the way to make sure she had gotten it right for him. Once completely satisfied, the young boy sat at the table, said grace and then ate his food like usual. Lucy sat and ate, drinking some tea and reading her book. It was the normality now, she would read and eat whilst her godson scoffed his face as much as he wished. She loved the idea of feeding someone she loved dearly, she guessed it was the inner mother inside of her that couldn't wait to escape.

The blonde had gotten a lot of help over the past few days, and not from the guild like most thought. It was from the book that Levy gave her, the Lynsey Kipling book. The former Fairy Tail wizard had turned out to be a pretty wicked mother of three. Being able to handle getting enough money off jobs, and getting them to high education and paying for it all. Her children had become Guards of the Magic Council. Anita being captain of the first rank, the youngest seemed to have her mother's heart. Fighting on till she was forty years old, before retiring and finally marrying. Martin died in battle, but it was his sacrifice that won a war. Also Frida married a King and had several children who are still alive today, who rule several points of the world.

The listed rules of Lynsey's motherhood was simplistic, but it worked. She showed her children firmness, but she still was able to show love. She gave them independence, but still helped them when they really needed it. She said in her journal that the idealistic child is involved with their mother's life. Let them help you, where they can of course. Then they will grow up well. Lucy applied this whilst looking after Luca, luckily, a lot of what she did was apparently similar to what Kiarely did. Which ended up working spectacularly.

Lucy waited till Luca had finished his meal, she then told him to bath and brush his teeth. He nodded and did so, she helped him dress after his bath and she then told him to wait outside for as she had to bathe and dress too.

Once done, Lucy and Luca went on a small errand for the guild. Paying the guild's landlord their rent, with the money given from Mira. Then buying some food as well for the guild hall. Luca helped pick the vegetables and fruit, whilst Lucy got meat ordered to be delivered to the hall later that day. Lucy a few times got stopped by old women, they always said similar things. "You're a great mother, your child is an angel!" Lucy would blush, she wanted to correct them, but the warmth in her chest stopped her.

Once they got back to the guild hall, Luca went to help Mira with serving drinks. Lucy was thankful as she was pretty exhausted. She sat at a table and wrote down a list of things she would need once Kiarely and Zachary cam back. A double bed was definitely needed, her single was getting too small as she continued to grow. She needed to get some wallpaper, as much as her wallpaper now made her home comfortable, she found that it kept fading. She needed some new stuff. A new lamp, a new desk chair, a new oven. She figured that she could actually afford it, she would just have to work a job that paid ten thousand jewel to help cover it. She would have to wait till she was better therefore to get her oven, since that was the most expensive thing on her list. Other wise she could afford it.

When she finished, she realised that Gray was talking to Luca, showing him some Ice magic. Creating things for the young boy to marvel at the Ice mage for quite some time, when Luca spotted Lucy watching them both, he waved. She waved back and then called over as to whether he wanted food. He nodded, she went to order some.

Mira grinned up at her, taking her order and then asking the chef of the hall to cook it. Whilst they waited, Mira looked a little flushed. Like she was hiding something, Lucy raised a brow. "Mira what's up?"

She shook her head, "Its nothing, honestly. Just something cute, I won't bother you with it."

Lucy frowned, "Seriously, I don't mind."

"I kinda said I wouldn't," she sighed. "I wish I don't agree with, you do deserve to know."

Lucy felt hot, she was suddenly worried. "If it helps me protect Luca..."

"No, it isn't particularly negative." She hushed, "I suppose I can tell you, but don't say anything, he'll get so embarrassed."

Lucy nodded, agreeing that she wouldn't say anything.

Mira sighed, giving her the hot plate of food that was ready for her. "Well... I was walking by your house yesterday, before I gave you the puzzle that Luca liked? Well, before I made my appearance known, I saw someone...pacing outside your apartment home."

Lucy gasped, "Who?"

Mira pursed her lips, "You said you wouldn't say anything, remember? Don't call him and make him feel like he's doing wrong, in reality, he's trying to help you."

"Say what you're gonna' say Mira!"

Mira frowned, "Okay." She sighed, "It was Loke."

Lucy widened her eyes, "Loke came out?"

"Yes, he did." Mira nodded, "He was pacing outside your home, almost in an army type manner. Looking completely and utterly concentrated in what he was doing, he didn't seem like he wanted to go inside. When I came up to him, he almost made himself vanish. I stopped him, saying I wouldn't tell you what he was doing if he told me. He then said he was watching out for you, he wanted to continue to protect you, but feels guilty looking at you because of your accident. I said I wouldn't tell, and went upstairs to give you the puzzle."

Lucy thought about it for a moment, feeling utterly confused with what was happening. Why was Loke protecting her house? How long has he been doing it? Why hasn't he come to see her? Why does he still feel guilty after what happened? Should she summon him?

"Lucy, you can't tell him." Mira said, "He said he'll come to see you soon, he just wants to make sure he can. His mental state of guilt is stopping him from coming to you."

Lucy growled, "Sooner or later, I'm going to need him here. I think it would be better if I saw him before I get myself blown up or something, wouldn't you agree?"

Mira sighed deeply, "I suppose I knew you would say that, but please, don't be hasty. His intentions is in the right place."

Lucy sighed as well, feeling exhausted. "I guess so, I'll think about it before kicking his butt." She grabbed the plates, "Thanks Mira."

She sat at the table with Luca, who ate his food happily. She smiled to him, picking at her food, suddenly not able to eat anything.

_Loke, please come back to me, I need to know that you're okay. I need to know you'll be there for me, like you promised you would be._

Lucy gave in, and tucked into her food.

* * *

Natsu and Erza came back two days later from another mission, this time for the benefit of Gajeel who they took with them. Lucy welcomed them, Erza went immediately to shower in the guild's shower room. Natsu ordered food, and Happy sat with him eating a huge fish which he'd caught several minutes earlier. Lucy asked them about the mission whilst they ate, Luca happily listening in.

Natsu explained that the mission was simple enough, all they had to do was defeat a gang of bandits that used some creepy magic to cause the whole town to freeze. Once Erza counteracted the spell, it was easy enough to free the townspeople and capture the bandits. Once they did that, they got their money and left. They stopped at the bath houses on the way, but got dirty again when Natsu declared a fight on Erza.

"Still trying to beat her?" Lucy asked, amused.

Natsu growled, "I will one day."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but listened in when Luca asked questions about Natsu's Fire dragon slayer powers. Natsu boasted, of course. Over expressing everything, and like Gray had the other day, showed him tricks of his magic. This time, he didn't give anything to the kid to hold and marvel at. Which Luca seemed a little thankful for.

Lucy got worried the later the day went on, Kiarely and Zachary weren't back yet. She was deeply worried by the time the guild started to empty, by the time Lucy had enough, the guild only had her, Luca, Natsu, Erza and Happy inside. They were given the keys to lock up, once they did, they all walked home. Natsu though came with Lucy, Happy following them. They had missed her home, understanding though that they may not have the chance of her bed.

Lucy had hit the lights once they got inside, starting her stove up to warm up the place on the cold winters night. She asked the boys if they wanted food, they nodded, Natsu looking pleased that he was getting a free meal again.

Lucy heated some stew, she'd made it the night before to let it mellow and marinade the meat. She gave servings to each of them, herself not being exactly hungry as she had a worried feeling in her stomach, she opted for a child sized portion. Natsu ate him in around ten big scoops, chewing once each time before swallowing it. Happy was eating a little more considerably, Luca was copying Natsu's table manners. Which Lucy wanted to scold, but realised he was having fun doing so.

After dinner, Luca fell asleep on the small sofa in Lucy's home. Lucy watched him as Natsu drank some tea, he realised her staring and seemed to realise something was wrong. He suddenly realised why.

"Kiarely and Zachary aren't back yet," He mumbled. "Wonder where they are."

Lucy pursed her lips, "In their last letter, they said they were fine and coming back today. I don't know what they're up to now."

Natsu sighed and pursed his lips, "I'm sure they're fine. They are really strong wizards after all."

"Yeah, I know they are." Lucy whispered, as if to herself.

Natsu didn't know what else to say, he got up and said he'd leave now so she could rest. He gave Lucy a quick hug, ruffling Luca's head lightly as he slept, and then left with Happy through her window. Lucy sighed and locked her door and window, clearing up her bowls and cutlery before dressing for bed. She sat at her table, as if she was waiting.

Her thoughts were on Kiarely at first, her friend had only just come to Fairy Tail. Lucy knew only some of her power, she knew Kiarely was strong, and she also knew Zacky was strong. The twins had undeniable power, but it was whether they could withstand the conditions of the Livix job. Livix was a harsh place, it was just desert and wasteland. The heat there was said to be unbearable, and the guards were the toughest. Lucy wondered if they couldn't handle it, which is why they weren't here to pick up Luca.

Her positive part of her brain pushed that idea out, stomped on it, and made her almost slap herself. Lucy knew deep down that her friends were either having some traveling complications, other wise their excuse was probably very much valid. They wouldn't leave Luca for too long, they weren't like that.

Lucy's thoughts were stopped when she heard footsteps outside her house, they didn't get quiet or louder at all, but they were moving around. She got up slowly, creeping to her window. She put her back to the wall, and peered out. She didn't see much at first, but then she did see someone there. Someone who she knew, dark orange hair, blue tinted shades, a smart expensive suit. Loke, he was patrolling outside her home again.

She wanted to call him up, it was cold out, surely he would want to be somewhere warmer. She resisted though, remembering that he still needed time. As much as she just wanted to call him up, tell him to stop being so sorry for himself, she knew deep down he wouldn't listen in the current state of mind he was in. She watched him for a while though, he stopped occasionally looking around, and then continuing the patrol.

She watched him for half an hour, before she realised how tired she was. She sat on her bed, peering out one more time before laying back in bed, pressing the switch next to her bed to turn off the lights. She didn't sleep for a long time, it wasn't until it hit midnight that she did finally drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Loke patrolled outside, it was cold sure enough. He wished he was somewhere warm, sure again. He wanted some coffee or tea to warm him up, and he knew all he had to do was go up to Lucy's and he would get what he wanted. But he resisted, because he knew he wasn't ready to see the pain he'd caused yet.

The girl he'd sworn to protect had only just come off crutches. All because he hadn't felt her danger two or three minutes before, he had risked her life by being so distracted in the Spirit world even thinking about her. He was the reason behind her injuries.

Mirajane had spotted him the other day, he was scared she'd call Lucy down. Instead she listened to what he had to say, saying she wouldn't tell her anything about it. She seemed the understand his reasoning, as much as he didn't fully understand it himself. Sure enough, Loke was dumfounded by his emotions as of late. He wasn't used to feeling so many at once, at least not since his last Wizard's death. Though this time, his emotions were a clump of guilt in a different aspect. Instead of feeling responsible for a death, he was responsible for a short span for someone to live difficultly.

He didn't know which is worse, mourning or seeing someone he deeply cared about scarred for life.

Part of the Spirit's mind was on a positive note, saying to him that she was recovering quickly. Quicker than anyone had ever recovered from that sort of injury, he wondered if it was the energy he'd tried to give her from the spirit world. The energy he knew she needed, and not him. He hoped it was, at least then he was doing something right.

His feelings for Lucy was both negative and positive to him. He cared for her, but cared for her too much. Sometimes it clouded his judgement, sometimes it got in the way with his work in the Celestial World, as well as the job he had here. Every time she was in his view, he either felt the overwhelming and almost uncontrollable desire to take her in his arms. Romancing the young maiden, showing her the world he'd come accustomed to when he first started to date women in the human world. Though another part of him wanted to protect her, and sometimes he went too far. Once or twice in the past, he would see her giggling with guild members. He would get _jealous_ that she would laugh like that with them. He would also get protective in fights, whenever she summoned him into one, or not.

_If anyone hurt her, they wouldn't probably live to tell the tale._

In the Kiba-Lain mountains, he had used a small amount of his power to protect her. He knew he could have impressed her a lot more, but at the time, anger had filled him to the point of just wanting the enemies out the way. He wanted to protect her, grab her, put her into his arms and keep her safe. Seeing her with all that blood, it made his blood boil within his body and soul.

Lucy deserved a life where she was safe, happy, fed and loved. She deserved the life he wished he could give her, each time he had the time to think about it, he thought of the life he could have. A house to themselves, her summoning him every night or whenever she pleased to see her. Making love, and a lot of it. Taking her out on dates, kissing her so much it would chap his lips. Moonlit walks in parks, buying her flowers, allowing her to read to him goofy paragraphs from books she's reading. He wanted that, because he knew deep down that's partly what she would want.

Unfortunately, the past few days proved she wanted something else in their lives. Luca had shown him the love she would give a child, the look in her eyes told him that she would want a child of her own one day. Probably get married, have that traditional type wedding. Loke knew that, wished he could give that to her, but knew he couldn't.

There had been no record of celestial spirits, marrying their wizards. No records of them ever having children, but Loke was sure he couldn't reproduce. He would want to eventually, if he was with her. He always tried to think the positive about that topic, there was always children to adopt, and he would love them if that is what Lucy would want. Marriage also wasn't a huge thing, in reality, a lot of people don't end up marrying. Marriage wasn't the full fledge pledge of love, was it?

Love...he sighed, he loved her. There was no denying the emotion within him, but he wished it wasn't real. He knew that if he didn't love her, his bachelor days would still be a thing of the present. He knew that he could happily go to her wedding, watching her get hitched with someone she'd dated for years. Watch her grow in pregnancy, watch her raise them wonderfully into intelligent adults. He would stay with her, as she died. He could remember her like that, a friend he would cherish to the end, the problem was...he couldn't.

_I can't stop a flower blooming, its there, but this time it will never die._ He thought to himself as he paced, he realised now that her bedroom light was off. She was asleep, safe and sound. He sighed, sitting on the front step. He continued his thinking, feeling tired from his consistent pacing.

His mind averted from Lucy from a second, or at least on the sub topic of his feelings of love towards her. Instead, he thought about why he was pacing in the first place. It was Virgo who had said to him that she felt something bad around Lucy's home. When Aries had said the same thing, and even Cancer, Loke found himself patrolling the whole of Magnolia one night. He found nothing too suspicious, just some people in alleyways kissing and doing a lot more. He didn't see negativity. At least not until he'd gone back to Lucy's home before she'd come home and fallen asleep on her book that night.

It was something small, but vital. Her home first of all was cold, once he'd realised that in reality Lucy always left her heating on, the house was too cold. Secondly, it was too bright for a place that no one was in at the time. Her desk lamp was on, he knew it was slightly broken before, but it staying on or being left on was a little weird. He checked her desk, seeing if he could feel any magic energy that wasn't supposed to be there. Nothing. He checked her paper work, skipping the novel. Other than a blush on his cheek when he'd accidentally saw a page with the word 'her pleasure' on it, he found no other standoffish penmanship to be worried about.

He was disturbed in his investigation by Lucy coming home, he'd hid in the kitchen whilst she did her thing, vanished for a few seconds when she'd made tea. When he'd come back, she was asleep on her dining table on top of a book. He had slowly picked her up, tucked her in and protected her for the majority of the night. Leaving before daybreak, writing a quick note. After all, it was nice to see she was moving around.

The spirit wondered if he was just being over protective, or if the other spirits had told him all of that so he'd hopefully speak to his wizard. He realised quickly, that something definitely wasn't right. He felt like someone was always watching her, watching him, watching her life. So he that was when he'd decided to protect her without her seeing him.

He bowed his heads in shame, "You're not gonna get the girl by hiding, Leo." He looked up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle. "One day, you'll get that midnight walk...you just have to actually get her to talk to you enough for her to like you enough to accept the date request."

He chuckled lightly to himself, "You're definitely not going to get the girl when you talk to yourself outside her house."

He stood up, brushing off his suit. He finally decided it to be time to go back to the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

Within the shadows of Magnolia, a tall mage stood within the alleyways. His eyes were transfixed on the 'Princesses' home. He was told by his master, Iga, to watch her home all night. She didn't give two shakes if he got frostbite in doing it, and he didn't care that she didn't care. He knew his mission, he was determined not to break his vowels doing it.

On the rooftops, a smaller mage crouched on some chimney tops. His face was fixed on a smile, it was full of insanity, that anyone could tell. He wasn't cold, he felt a fire within him that kept him on the job at all times. He was usually doing the day watching, but tonight, his partner had told him that someone had been watching her home all night.

The man watching her house was orange haired, handsome if you were into that rebellious hormonal male look. He didn't seem too much of a threat, he didn't look too muscular. The orange man did look like a threat however when he suddenly vanished in a golden vapor that shimmered in the night.

_A Celestial Spirit!_ The man on the rooftops thought alarmingly.

He jumped down to his friend, "A Spirit, something we never fathomed."

His friend grumbled, "Yes, we should warn Erving."

"Erving will not like to see a Spirit around here, especially on a job we were personally chosen for."

"We were chosen to watch the girl, not do anything else. No intervening."

His friend hissed, "No intervening, unless something gets in the way. A Spirit is something that has gotten in the way."

"Caleb, we will tell Erving about the spirit. But we have to be ready for him trying to end the Spirits days already...it can wait for Celestial Spirit killing."

Caleb glared at Kipley, "Fine, we'll tell him but subdue him form even attempting to hurt the Spirit till we get the order to do it."

Kibley grunted, "Let's go."

The Moon wolf guild's spies left silently, going back to their base nearby where Erving was sleeping soundly. The two decided not to wake him yet, in the morning seemed a better option for their lives.

**Hey guys! I bet'cha thought 'you're updating today? What the?' Yeah, in college I have an hour break on thursdays where I can upload my pre-written work to you guys! So every Thursday will be an update! REVIEW! Thank you to the 5 that have reviewed! Happy 12 followers! Happy 1 favourite! Happy almost 700 readers! See you soon, and thanks for reading!**


	9. The knight who patrols in the night

**Welcome to Chapter 9! I'm updating earlier than usual due to the fact I'm extremely busy the rest of the week! Enjoy!**

It wasn't till midday the next day that Kiarely and Zachary got back from their job in Livix. Luca spotted them from the top of Fairy Tail's Guild hall, he and Natsu were watching the view when they saw them. Natsu got him down safely, he got Lucy out while Luca waited outside. The twins looked exhausted, dirty, and even more tanned than usual. Kiarely, even though looked like she was going to collapse, she hugged her son tightly and carried him back inside.

Tea was prepared by Mirajane, who made sure that is had something to help them start healing their sore wounds. Makarov waited for them to finish it before he asked questions. "How did it go?"

Kiarely was the first to speak, "We protected who we were supposed to protect, did what we were told and fought who were forced to fight. We were given medals, we were given food. People praised us, people hated us. We were heroes and villains, that my dear master is what happened." She looked down to the floor, "Death shall forever be on my hands due to this mission."

Zachary nodded, "We had to invade a supposed enemy base, it turned out to be an innocent village around three miles from our camp. We had to kill who we were told to kill, and unfortunately..." he looked to Luca for a second, unable to finish his sentence. Though he didn't need to in the end, it was obvious. They had to kill children.

"Their faces...their poor little faces. I will never forgive myself." Kiarely whispered.

Zachary patted her shoulder, "Neither shall I, sister."

Lucy hugged her friends, they hugged her tightly back. Zachary smiled to her kindly, thanking her softly for looking after Luca. Kiarely heard him, and piped in. "How can we repay you? And you, Mira."

Mira smiled sadly, "No need too, he was an angel."

Lucy nodded, "He was indeed a good boy, it was a pleasure to look after him." Her voice was softer than she thought it to be, she realised that she was in shock, just like everyone else. No one had expected their first mission to be that intense.

Kiarely sighed, "If it is okay with you, Makarov. I want a few days to stay with my son alone, if I shall need anything, I will come here." She stood up, holding her son in her arms tightly. "I shall never let go of you, Luca. Mama loves you."

As they walked away, Lucy swore everyone's heart broke when they heard Luca say back, "And I will never let go of you mama. I love you too."

* * *

The Guild was silent for most of the day, it wasn't until someone mentioned that the picnic wasn't too far away that it lightened up a little. Mirajane started to express her passion for picnics, Lisanna was excited since this was the first event since she got back from Edolas she was able to attend. Everyone started to speak, the home like hum of the Fairy Tail guild hall was back and Lucy could finally breathe a little bit.

It went on like it for days, people getting extremely excited for the picnic. Mirajane announced that she had made her speciality, pecan pie with raspberry cream, but she was entering it as a prize for the raffle ticket draw. Suddenly everyone went crazy, buying raffle tickets. Soon enough, Lucy even gave in and brought one.

It was day three after Kiarely and Zachary had returned, and that was when Zachary had turned up back at the guild. Droy brought him a lemon pop drink, since Zachary didn't drink alcohol. Zachary said his thanks, and spotted Lucy in the corner reading her book and jotting things down. He took a moment to adjust himself. He had made sure his shirt was clean, that his underwear had been washed, and his hair was freshly brushed. He was going to ask her...no he couldn't she was his childhood friends, not some girlfriend...well she could be his...no...yes...

"Zacky!" Lucy called him over, spotting him.

_Crap._ Zacky gulped, walking over to her and trying to put on a brave face. She hugged him tightly, "Its good see you out, how is everything?"

Zacky nodded, "Fine," he said quickly, blushing. "Kia is getting better, she just needs a few more days alone. I got bored, so I came to see you."

"Zacky, are you ok?" Lucy asked, "I know that job must've been, well, I can't imagine it so I can't know how bad it was..."

"Honestly, I'll be fine. A job is a job, unfortunately we were given the wrong intel on the situation but still had to obey orders that were given." Zacky interrupted, not wanting this to be a thing of depression over what happened. He sat down and sipped his drink.

Lucy sat back down too, she continued to read her book. He read the title and smiled, "Is it true what they say about her? That she almost did slay that dragon?"

Lucy shrugged, "It's a biography, not really anything other than the things she'd put in here. So I don't know, which sucks."

Zacky smirked, "You've always liked your reading," he remembered. "Nose always in a book, at least, when it wasn't smelling flowers in your garden."

Lucy blushed, "I still haven't forgiven you for that god awful nickname."

"Heartfilia flower, the owner is a flower girl, I don't see the negativity," Zacky shrugged.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but then chuckled in remembrance. "Didn't we pretend to marry each other at one point?"

Zacky laughed, "Oh yeah, you basically begged me."

Lucy's eyes widened, "No, I didn't. A Lady doesn't beg."

"No, she demands." Zacky grinned boyishly.

Lucy scoffed, "In your dreams."

"Certainly, they were in yours for sure," Zacky teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not anymore, I'm grown up and I don't want to get married for a long while yet."

"I can see that you've grown, but not much in height." He laughed.

"Shut up, purple boy." Lucy grumbled.

They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter, they laughed for a good two minutes before they sighed and stopped. Zacky drank more drink before he sighed again, he watched her, scribbling in that notepad. He rested his chin on his hand, watching her in fascination. He realised that he'd forgotten what he'd come over for, adjusting himself again and then trying to pipe up.

"So, I was thinking since the picnic was in two days, that maybe you could come with me. Kiarely is just going to come for the food and leave, but I wanted to stick around for the fun. So maybe you could stay with me?" Zacky asked, he was glad his voice was strong whilst asking her.

Lucy thought about it, "Not like a date, right?"

Zacky cleared his throat, "Of course not." He wanted to say that it was, but obviously she didn't want to see it that way. He wasn't going to force his closest friend to dating him.

She grinned, "Okay!"

"Really?"

She scoffed, "Well duh, you're my friend and I haven't got many plans that day other than the picnic. It will be nice to relax outside for once."

Zacky nodding, wanting to mentally kick himself. No date, but a possible hang out buddy..._wait, did she just friend-zone me?_ He thought, horrified. _Who am I kidding, I've been like that since she ran away from home._

Lucy decided to go home soon after that, she wanted to do some writing at home alone, so she hugged Zachary goodbye and left. Before she got home though, she decided to get some of the stuff she'd wanted for her apartment ordered. She knew the stuff she wanted, so she was willing to get it done now rather than later. She went to a bed store, asking for the oak double bed frame. She then ordered a new mattress, which was surprisingly on sale, and felt even more air like than her mattress she already had. She ordered them, gave them her details and quickly got some groceries before she went home.

Her home was cold when she got home, she made sure her heating was on before she closed the door. She locked her door, confused. _Weird, I always keep my heating on._ She thought for a moment, coming up with a good answer for it. Her landlady must be trying to save money, so she probably turns it off through the day. Understandable, it was pretty expensive, but Lucy found her heater to be a burden. More like a spawn of satan, really.

After her heating spitting, hissing, and growling at her it finally gave up and turned on. She reminded herself to ask her landlady to fix it, but she was a little apprehensive, her landlady was a snappy woman. She hoped she was having an accepting day tomorrow. She almost prayed for it.

Cooking herself an omelette, she ate at her table reading her book. Lately she'd been missing her house being filled with friends, and her godson. It was too empty now, she'd been finding it hard to sleep since Luca went back with Kiarely. She sighed deeply, suddenly feeling pretty depressed about it. She touched her stomach, "One day, maybe I will be a mom too...it will eventually happen. I'm sure I'll be good at it, I may have a short temper at times, but with my own child it'll be different."

When it got dark, Lucy got up from her table and crept over to her window. For the past few days, she'd been watching him guard her. A cup of tea in hand, and just watched him. An hour, or two would pass before she realised that he wouldn't look up until her light was off.

Tonight, she decided to play a trick on him. She switched off her light about midnight, she sat on her windowsill, and waited. He kept patrolling, and didn't look up.

Loke was being stubborn, and it was working, at least till now. Lucy wasn't going to let him keep on at this guilt act, it was starting to get annoying. She sat there, not caring about sleep because she wasn't tired.

It wasn't until it hit around two in the morning, that Loke, her lion spirit, finally looked up. He caught her eye, blushing deeply and looking away.

_Gotcha..._ Lucy whispered to herself mentally. She opened her window and called down to him, "You may as well come up, I've known you've been there for a few days, Loke."

Loke blushed even deeper, and nodded. "Okay, no more not talking."

* * *

He walked up to her front door, she let him in and turned on the light. She made tea, sitting him down and sitting opposite him. His eyes were not looking at her, his glasses on, suit slightly damp from the cold air. She watched him, of course not wanting him to feel as though he would be pressured into talking to her. Of course, she wanted to speak with him, yell at him, let him yell about his emotions as well. To do that though, she had to wait till he was ready to start speaking. And she would wait all night if she had too.

Loke's mind was swarming, he didn't know how to suddenly speak. He found the slight irony that after all these years, seducing, medaling, laughing with women and his friends that now he was in front of his wizard, the woman he loved, he couldn't find his voice. He tried to write in his head a letter to her, each sentence pin pointing his worries, his emotions. He begged internally to know what to do, he wished that he had a mother, a father, someone to ask 'what do I do?' Unfortunately, as a spirit, he didn't have that homage. He was alone, like usual, having to think for himself for the task ahead.

Lucy looked beautiful, he only allowed himself to peer up at her through his glasses. She was watching him, and he watched her. She had recently trimmed her fringe, and layered her hair. Her eyes were sparkling, though he didn't know out of pure anger or passion. Her body looked as delectable and frustrating as ever, frustrating in the sense, he could never touch it in the way he wanted too. She wore her cotton pajamas, the ones that were white and that meant he could see the outlines to her breasts. He wanted to know what they felt like, but of course, he knew if he touched Lucy like that, a Lucy kick would be sent his way.

She didn't move, not once in the hour he didn't speak. She made no attempt to draw out a conversation, she didn't need to speak as long as he didn't. The pressure to find those right words, phrases, witty or not, was hard. He held back from starting with a pick up line, knowing that would just make her furious at him. That was of course if she wasn't already, which he wagered that she was.

The spirit thought for a moment about how he would show his apology through his body. If it were one of his 'girlfriends' he would've hugged them and bite their ear playfully. They would giggle, slapping his arm and saying he was a bad boy and then it would lead to a night of him making up for his actions. He knew though, he couldn't seduce his wizard as much as he knew he would cravingly adore too. Biting his lip, he tried to see how he could say sorry another way. Coming up with nothing, he realised he needed to just say it. It was just finding his voice which was the problem.

Lucy moved startling him, Loke watched her every move and she watched him. She walked around her table to him, kneeling in front of him, she grabbed his hands. Kissing them very lightly, holding them tight to her chest.

His heart started to thump, his eyes in a frozen wide eyed stare in shock. She smiled up at him, those eyes twinkling of happiness. "You're an idiot, Leo the Lion."

He blushed, she never called him Leo. It sounded wonderful, her vibrations purred the word. The name he hated, was something suddenly loved. He held her hands as tight as she was to his. He nodded, opening his mouth to speak. She suddenly put a finger to it, "Loke, listen to me." She spoke softly, she cupped his face in her hands. He just watched her face, her mouth, her eyes. He realised just how beautiful she was, how much he felt for her. How he would just love to make see that she must see the same thing as him, deep down he knew she felt the same. He wished he could scream it, scream it from the heavens.

"Loke," She whispered, he paid attention to her fully. "Tell me, what was our contract?"

Loke gulped, "I would serve you as your celestial spirit, you would summon for a task you can not complete with our my services. I would then protect your life as if it was my own. I would protect you as though you were the fabric of my being." He whispered, "Till the day you die, or otherwise end the contract with me." He choked on his throat, it was wishing to scream in tears. He felt them within him, he could cry to her if he wanted. He didn't want to see weak to her, so he swallowed and held them back.

She smiled, that smile that could break hearts but save lives. She said very softly, as if teaching him a lesson. "That day, what did you do?"

Loke widened his eyes, was she going to punish him? She was angry, he knew it. "I failed you, you were hurt. I failed to protect you."

Her smile vanished, she suddenly launched her hand to his cheek. The slap was loud, it stung against his cheek. He touched it, it was hot and tender to touch. "Lucy..." He whispered, shocked. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

"No, you idiot." She shook her head, "That isn't why I slapped you, I slapped you because you needed some goddamn sense put into you!" She rolled her eyes, cupping his face again, also cupping the hand that nursed his cheek. "You need to realise something, people die on missions all the time. In this line of work, you either work, or die. Also if you work, you have a chance of dying even then." She sighed, "There is as much chance as me either being injured on a mission, killed on a mission or better yet, live." She smiled again, "Your contract, is to protect me. You did that, Loke." She sighed again, "You stopped that axe, you stopped me from being killed. I will be forever grateful for that, I will never not be. You did extra that day, you summoned yourself there. You heard my cries, you saved me Loke! There is nothing to feel guilty about."

Loke couldn't help but cry, Lucy held him close. He nuzzled into her neck and cried, "I should've been there sooner, you wouldn't be scarred for life if I had! I didn't protect you to the fullest, I didn't do what my contract stated! Lucy, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, she held him closer.

Lucy pursed her lips, she knew they would disagree on something. Somethings are opinions, people differ with them. She would forever disagree, but she accepted that small fact, she hugged him harder.

"That is something we will always disagree on, Loke." She mumbled, "You are strong, wonderful, caring, funny and my friend" She said, he cried into her shoulder. "I don't care for scars, they don't bother me. Like I explained to Erza, scars are a warriors wound. I won, I'm here, I am alive." She choked on her tears, "Please don't live in guilt again, I don't know what I would do if you did."

Loke sniffed, whimpering against his wizard. He looked into her eyes, resting his forehead against hers. "You mean a lot to me, I care for you. You love your spirits with such loyalty, I will forever give that back to you. I won't fail you ever again, I promise."

Lucy smiled, "I accept your pledge, Loke." She then looked up at him and grinned, "Imagine what people would say if they walked in on us like this."

Loke laughed lightly, "Probably would come up with a pick up line that makes mine look like they're written in gold."

Lucy giggled, that giggle made him fall in love with her a thousand times. He held her cheek, she looked to his hand and blushed. He closed his eyes, refraining from doing what his body begged him to. He instead lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. "My love for you will power me to protect you, Lucy Heartfilia."

She rolled her eyes, "You're back, those pic up lines are definitely from the Loke I know." She giggled, standing up.

He looked up to her, his smile was slightly forced but she didn't seem to see it. His love proclamation didn't seem to faze her, he knew it would be that way. She was new to love, she'd only felt it once from her mother. Her entire life was full of entities that he forever wished to protect her from. She trusted him, but he needed her to know how much he trusted her, cared for her, loved her.

He stood up too, hugging her tightly against him. They didn't say anything, they just both needed a hug to ease the scarring they'd been feeling lately. He traced his finger on the outline of her scars, knowing now that they would be the fuel to keep his promise to her. She would be protected by him, he would make sure his promise was never again broken.

Lucy sighed against him, nuzzling herself against his chest. "For a man who's been outside for long time, you sure are warm."

He chuckled, it rumbled against her ear. "I'm a huge teddy bear, can't you tell?"

She shook her head, "Not a bear, a lion. Lions always look so warm to me, it makes sense now since I'm hugging one."

His heart thumped, he held her even closer. Her words made him want to kiss her, her words surely were sign that she liked him? It was flirting, right? She was making a cute gesture towards him, anyone knew that was a sign of affection...at least, he hoped it was. Her scent filled his senses, the lion he knew he was wanted her. It was as good of time as any to try and show his love. He hoped it would at least send her searching for emotions that he knew she had.

She looked up to him, he looked at her. Bending his head a little, she blushed instantly realising what he was attempting. "Loke..."

"Yes?" He asked, his hands were now claiming her waist.

She gulped, "I think this gesture is getting a bit inappropriate." She gestured to his stance, the stance of trying to kiss her. His hands wanted to stay where they were, or at least roam a bit more. He could feel the lion growl at him when he forced himself to let go.

He blushed a little, he never really had gotten used to be turned down by her. She did it every time he made a joke, sure. Every time he attempted to ask her out, or use a pick up line. But this time, it made him embarrassed, he was wrong. She still had a long way to go to figure his and her emotions out properly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She smiled, "No worries, just thought I'd stop you. The whole wizard and spirit thing would..." She stopped, then sighed. "It would never work, Loke. Immortality and mortality never work well together."

Loke closed his eyes, "Yeah, I know."

She tried to make a joke, "You probably still have plenty of girlfriends anyway still out there, willing to be romanced. I'm not special, I'm your wizard."

Loke wanted to deny her that, she was much more than just his wizard. She was the flower he was never allowed to pick. He could smell her scent, admire it from afar, touch it a little. Though he could never pick it and take care of it. He could never show her what passion was, or what her first kiss could feel like. He would have to forever watch as someone else gave her kids, married her, kissed her. She wouldn't do it to hurt his feelings, she was blind to his love. He just wished he was human, that he could do everything she wanted.

Loke remembered a dream he'd once had, a dream where they were together. Children giggling around them, they all looked similar to Lucy. Had his powers, her will of strength. It wasn't until he woke up he realised how much he wished he could make that a reality.

The sun started to come up, Lucy yawned, Loke smiled to himself and sent her to bed. "Can't have you not storing your strength, can I?" He tried to sound happy, it worked because she followed his orders. She was asleep in moments, he stayed in her home till late morning. Realising she was safe, his patrol over, he left her world back to his once more.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am mountains of chapters a head, so I will update 2 times a week for your viewing pleasure! Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, they're wonderful to read. Now I'm off to write a 1000 word essay on International Initiatives, fun times -.- (P.S THANK YOU FOR THE 1000 + Readers!)**


	10. Kiarely Vs Natsu, a battle of the mind!

**Welcome to chapter 10, and the usual Thursday update! Last chapter was just a nice present to you all, cause I got 1000 + readers. Thursdays are update days. Hope ya' enjoy. **

The day of the annual Fairy Tail picnic was under way. Lucy and many other Fairy Tail members stayed up late to make sure all the lights around South Gate Park were fitted. The lights would be around the big tree, and within the bushes to give off a stunning effect when it started to get dark. When they'd tested them at four in the morning, the beauty of it was fully captivated by the members who'd set it up. Lucy was relieved that they looked so wonderful, she hoped she could stay up long enough to see them on the actual night.

She didn't get much sleep, and at the morning of, she had Cancer fix her hair after a long bath. She put on one of her black dresses that went to her knee, she put on tights and her heels. Lucy had never really thought of makeup before, she had never really saw a reason too. But today was a great occasion, she put on some purple eyeshadow, some eyeliner, curled her eyelashes and put some gloss on. She felt utterly pretty, but she hoped she didn't look too over dressed.

She decided against the black dress, quickly putting on her yellow one instead. Brighter the colour, the less formal she looked. She wanted to look good, not obnoxious. She grabbed her jacket, Spirit keys and whip before leaving her apartment for the day.

Zachary had told her the day before that he'd meet her outside his house, he was for once not wearing his hooded robe. Instead he vouched for a black shirt with some formal black pants, he had a jacket on as well that was a dark brown. Smart casual, Lucy was glad she changed. He took her hand and led her along the path to South Gate Park, they talked about stuff that came up. The conversation was nice, it made her happy knowing her childhood friend remembered so many things that she was hazy on.

Zachary reminded her of the time that she'd first tried their mother's cooking. Katherine was a skilled cook. She made stews, broths, roasts, noodles and soups. Most of all thought, Katherine was famous for her rum soaked cherry cookies. She had sold a lot of them to people in the village outside of Lucy's father's land. She always had a fresh batch on, and one day, Lucy was allowed to try some.

Her first bite of the cookie was a little confused of course, she'd never tasted rum soaked cherries before. After her mouth adjusted, the rum suddenly turned creamy and the cherries sour. The dusting of sugar helped combine all of the spices and flavours within the cookie itself. Lucy gulped down four of them that day, feeling a little sick by how fast she'd eaten them.

Lucy made a habit to visit Katherine once a week just for the cookies and a chat, the other days were filled of her helping out in the kitchen. Lucy loved to bake, and it was all because of Katherine. Katherine taught her tricks; the trick to not allow your pastry to go dry, or your cookies. When to know you've put enough liquid into your dough's, when you've added enough coca powder. Little tips that made Lucy intrigued with cooking.

When Lucy was a bit older, Zachary remembered the night when his mother made Lucy test her skills. She had to make everyone a noodle soup dish, Katherine had eaten it all, and Zachary remembered his reaction and everyone's reaction. They loved it, everything tasted wonderful. Lucy blushed that he'd remembered that day. Kiarely was five months pregnant, Zachary had only just calmed down about the matter of his fourteen year old twin having a baby. Lucy remembered that it was the day that Katherine also gave her a little booklet of recipes that she had to this day. It was her most proudest moment growing up. She would never forget it.

Zachary stopped outside the florist shop, grinning at the presentations. "Wait here." He said and vanished inside, minutes ticked by. He came out with pink Anemone's. "A Heartfilia flower." He grinned.

She blushed in remembrance of that day, it had been sunny. Zachary was looking after the flowers that were about to go on sale on Katherine's stall. Zachary had always made fun of her favourite colour, pink. He said it was really girly in choice, she always fought back in saying that his favourite colour purple was stupid. Or something childish like that. He then laughed, saying to her to find the pinkest flower she could, if he agreed that it was beautiful, he would agree that pink was a good colour. So she did, she searched for a few minutes before finding a pink Anemone. Zachary grinned, realising how beautiful it was, he agreed to the idea of pink being wonderful.

It was that day that the joke of a Heartfilia flower bloomed, and her nickname flower girl started.

She had the flowers in one hand, luckily they had a water pouch so they wouldn't wither. They continued to walk along the path to the park, it took another five minutes before they met with all the Fairy Tail guild in the park eating happily and talking amongst each other.

Kiarely was sat with Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu and Happy. Luca was in her lap eating a huge pretzel that Natsu seemingly dared him to eat in as few bites as possible. Zachary and Lucy sat with their friends, Zachary watching Luca play around with Natsu a smile on his face.

Mira giggled when she saw the flowers in Lucy's hand, "Look at that, Aphrodite's tears."

Lucy raised a brow, "Huh? You mean the Anemones?"

"Yeah, they're known as Aphrodite's tears. The Goddess of love's tears created them when she mourned the death of Adonis." Lisanna explained, "Mira loves flowers, she's pretty good with them."

"A green thumb," Lucy grinned, internally she questioned if Mira could do just about anything.

Lisanna laughed, "Yeah, she loves them."

"They're so pretty!" Mira gushed, giggling. "I'm surprised he didn't get roses, they're always a good symbol for romance."

Both Zachary and Lucy blushed deeply, Lucy was the first to dispel the rumours. "No, it isn't like that! Me and Zachary just have a long term joke with these flowers, nothing romantic about it, I swear." She suddenly felt really hot, she realised she was blushing all over.

Kiarely chuckled, "Zachary has never been one with the ladies, right brother?"

Zachary frowned, "Only because you kept frightening them away, sister."

Elfman intervened, "A real man doesn't allow his girlfriends to be scared by his sister."

Zachary sighed, "Believe me, I try."

"Always the case of them not being good enough for my younger twin!" Kiarely laughed, punching his arm.

"Its by like four minutes, Kiarely!" Zachary complained.

Kiarely looked determined, "Still won the race, brother."

Zachary looked defeated, "Lucy do you want a drink?"

Lucy grinned, "Since its a special occasion, I'll take some wine."

Zachary smiled politely as he went off to get some drinks, he came back with drinks and food for him and Lucy. Everyone ate their own food and talked, and laughed. Kiarely and Zachary answered questions from anyone who asked them as they passed by.

They were asked how they knew Lucy. Kiarely answered that their mother worked for the Heartfilia's before Lucy was born. When her mother died, Lucy basically grew up with Kiarely and Zachary. She always helped out with the flower stall that their mother brought when she was dismissed from the Heartfilia's when Lucy was five. They've been friends longer than the twins could remember.

Mira asked about what they did after Lucy left her home, Kiarely swallowed some food before answering. "We traveled, Luca deserves to see the world. We went through deserts, jungles and so on. We joined a guild for a few months...unfortunately, they disbanded."

"How terrible," Lisanna mumbled.

Zachary shrugged, "They were all weak, they pretty much never took anything seriously, if they did, the darkness was there behind them."

Kiarely sighed, "We traveled some more, then it just so happens we got to Magnolia. I remembered mother saying she'd gotten a letter from Lucy, saying she'd moved here." She sipped her wine, "We didn't want to join another guild fully, so quickly. It wasn't until we actually saw how wonderful the guild was as soon as we got through the guild doors, that we realised how much a guild meant to us."

Mira blushed a little bit, "Well you did make an entrance."

Zachary's stature straightened, "I always make sure a place is safe before letting my family enter."

Elfman grinned, "A real man!"

They talked about powers next, Kiarely was eager to catch up with where Lucy was with her Spirits. "Lucy only had basic Celestial Spirits before she left."

"Hey, I had and still have Cancer and Aquarius!" Lucy interjected, wanting to show her how well she was doing she showed her keys. "I have 9 Zodiac keys right now, I'm missing Capricorn, Pieces and Libra."

Kiarely smiled, "That's amazing, zodiac keys are hard to come by." She then counted her silver keys, "And six silver keys, impressive." She looked to her friend, "Who do you have in those?"

Lucy grinned, "The Southern Cross, Crux. The Pendulum Clock, Horologium. The Lyre, Lyra. The Canis Minor, Nikora, but I call him Plue. Finally, the compass, Pyxis." She showed up the six fingers in victory.

Kiarely nodded, "I thought you'd have at least ten zodiac keys by now, possibly eleven if you were lucky enough."

Lucy frowned, "I went through a lot to get those keys, nine is a lot for any Celestial Wizard's standards."

Zachary laughed, "You know that Kiarely means the best, she just wishes you to have all twelve eventually."

Lucy sighed, "That'll be a while."

Kiarely nodded, "Yeah, oh well." Kiarely grinned, "The most fascinating thing is that your relationship with your spirits is strong." She hovered her hand over the keys, "So much power within them, much more than they would with any old Celestial Wizard, that I can assure you." She closed her eyes, "Such loyalty. Such love for you. They would do anything for you, Lucy." She looked at her friend, "I'm proud, you've followed your mother's legacy well."

Lucy blushed, "Thanks, Kiarely."

Mira grinned, "So Kiarely, what powers do you possess? We never got around to talking about it."

Kiarely sighed and nodded, "I suppose I should say, but it is difficult to explain what powers I possess." She shrugged, "I hope the powers called Spirit Energy, it can only go as strong as the spirit of the person summoning the spells it possesses. It is strong, when you are strong in other words. Contributing to that, both me and Zachary possess Nature type magic. We can control growth of plants, the movements of any plant type in the world. That was our mother's biological magic, passed to us." Kiarely pursed her lips, "When I was with...him, Luca and Elanie's father, he taught me magic I wish I didn't know."

Mira seemed to instantly understand her, "Darkness magic."

"Not the soft kind either," Kiarely mumbled.

Natsu seemed to realise what she was saying, "So what you're saying is, you're powerful?"

Kiarely looked to him oddly, "I suppose."

Zachary grinned to himself, Lucy innerly rolled her eyes. Kiarely was strong when she was younger, Lucy could only imagine what she was like now.

Natsu stood up suddenly, "Come fight with me, right now!"

Kiarely frowned, "Pardon me?"

Natsu grinned, "At the Fairy Tail picnic, if there isn't one training type fight, then it is a boring venture."

Elfman rolled his eyes this time, "Natsu wishes that he can beat someone with dark magic."

Natsu looked to Kiarely, full anticipation within his expression. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Kiarely sighed, "Fine, I will. I felt the need to train anyway."

Lucy wanted to scream, it was supposed to be a day where everyone chilled out and spent time with family and friends. Not fight each other in the middle of South Gate Park for crying out loud.

When people heard of the fight between Natsu and Kiarely, they instantly made room for them. Lucy stood with Zachary and Luca, holding the boy in her arms, holding him close. Natsu stood far away opposite Kiarely, he clicked his knuckles, his smile was his usual 'I'm going to beat her' look on his face. He picked up a stick with a flame, eating it for good measure. He explained with great boasting to Kiarely of his Dragon Slayer magic. Kiarely nodded, "I know of your magic, I commend it. Strength though, my friend is no matter for me."

Zachary chuckled to himself, "Oh he's gonna get it."

Lucy watched intently, Kiarely put her hood down her long purple hair flowing in the breeze around her. She closed her eyes, Lucy realised what she was doing, and prayed she didn't go too crazy on Natsu.

Kiarely felt her energy increase, it flowed within her so much that she'd felt it on her finger tips. She found her peace, listening to the sounds around her of people muttering, betting on the victor, she was winning my a few hundred Jewel. She wanted to smile, but she knew inner peace mean no movement for a while. Natsu clicked his knuckles again, she could tell he was warming his body up. Clicking his bones and stretching, saying how long its been since he's had a fight with a member of Fairy Tail.

The purple haired mage knew the type of fighting style Natsu had, she could tell what it was by just feeling his energy. He fought, used his strength without thought. It was his weakness, he never allowed himself enough time to evaluate the situation around him until forced too. She would give him the chance to beat her, if he failed, she would fight back.

Natsu watched his opponent, grinning happy that she agreed to a battle with him. He wasn't going to go easy on her because she was a mother, but he put it in his mind not to hurt her so much she wouldn't be able to finish her tasks as a mother. Kiarely though, seemed not to think about fighting. She was almost meditating, by the looks of things. Her hands moved a little to go into a pose, her hands were raised to her chest. Her finger tips touching all at once, she didn't say anything, didn't do anything else, just stayed still.

Natsu had enough of waiting around, he wanted to get it all started. "Are you ready, purple girl?" She didn't answer him, she found no reason too. She was ready when he was. Natsu punched his fist, the fire grew within him. He scoffed, "Let's see how well you can use that magic of yours!"

She stayed still, he ran towards her. He growled out, "Fire dragon, sword horn!" His body turning ablaze as it hit Kiarely's body. The two of them were engulfed in smoke, everyone covered their eyes. Lucy's eyes widened, wondering if Natsu had caught Kiarely off guard or something. She bit her lip, hoping that wasn't that case.

The smoke cleared, everyone gasped at what they witnessed. Kiarely had stopped Natsu's attack, her arm simply out in front of her, stopping his head attacking her. She still had her eyes closed, she pushed him away, only opening her eyes partly.

"Try again, Natsu, you have one more try before I fight back." She said softly, closing her eyes again.

He growled, "Oh yeah? Try this!" He breathed in heavily, "Fire Dragon, Roar!" He burst his flames over her, again smoke filled the air. Everyone hid this eyes and nose from it, Lucy tried to see if this time she was hurt. She was desperately worried this time. She looked over to Erza, who had a smile on her face of complete satisfaction. Lucy realised that she knew of Kiarely's power, just as much as Lucy did.

The smoke cleared, Natsu was still standing where he had been. Kiarely however had a black shield out of energy protecting her, again, only her hand extended, and her eyes were yet again closed. The shield vanished, she put her hands back to the finger tip stance, she opened her eyes and smirked. "You are weak in thought, Natsu. You do not think, you fight. Fighting to your full strength takes peace and thought. You cancel out all fears, hatred, emotions to fight to your fullest. It allows you to think." She breathed in, "And I will show you how much thinking can inflict the balance of a fight."

Kiarely raised one arm again, she had a small smirk on her face. Everyone was at suspense, even Natsu who looked like he just wanted to see her power in action. "Control, Spirit." She mumbled.

Natsu went rigged, he gasped and tried to struggle. He was completely controlled by whatever magic Kiarely was using. Natsu yelled, "What the!"

Kiarely smirked, "I am controlling your spirit, Natsu. I am tasting your soul, keeping you until I am satisfied. I will be able to know the power of all your spells, I will be able now to prepare my body for them all." She let go of him, "Again, try to hit me."

Natsu growled, "Fire Dragon!" He darted towards her, "Brilliant flame!" He screamed, his attack was strong. Lucy couldn't imagine Kiarely not being hurt by it, but she also wasn't shocked when the dust settled and she had jumped in the air. Natsu not noticing her landing on him, kicking him through the air.

"Dark spirit, scream." She casted her spell to him black energy wrapped around him, Natsu's eyes widened. His scream was full of pain.

"What're these images...These images."

Kiarely sighed, "Dark magic is a product of hate, fear, neglecting emotions." She dropped him, "Spirit, blast." Natsu's body flew through the air. "If you allow that power to control you, the darkness within the magic will take you to a place of pure evil. If you, however, control it yourself. You will become strong, intelligent, you will next to always win."

Natsu tried to get up, clutching his side. "I won't give up!" He got up fully, standing straight. He charged towards her again, "Fire dragon, Grip strike!"

This was when Kiarely showed agility, she flipped her legs over and fixing Natsu's head between her thighs, she wrapped her legs around him. She yelled, "Spirit, soul blast!"

There was an explosion of purple, everyone ducked as debris floated around. Ground was everywhere, when it cleared, Kiarely was standing over Natsu's knocked out body. She wasn't even out of breath, she put up her hood again and said softly. "Think, Natsu, what could you have done to beat me? I will allow you to think that through as you heal."

She looked up to Zachary, "Help me repair the park, damage isn't an option for a picnic."

Zachary jogged to her, together they used their nature magic to place the dirt, grass and plants back to where they were. Everyone went back to what they were doing, Lucy gulped her wine, feeling exhausted with what she just witnessed.

_At least I know she's gotten stronger over the years... That's for sure._

* * *

Moon Wolf's three spies, Caleb, Kipley and Erving were in the Magnolia Inn. Their stay was paid so that they could stay in their rooms in peace. No, interference's, no questions, and if a Fairy Tail member came to see them due to their mysterious pay, they'd kill them all.

Erving had heard the news of the recent findings of a Celestial Spirit being in Fairy Tail, patrolling the 'Princess's' home. Erving had the sneaking suspicion that the Spirit was indeed the little wizards pet. He winced at the thought that she could possess that power, the power of possessing little demon pets that were at her beck and call. Erving wasn't an idiot, he knew that Celestial Spirits were strong. Their powers was something that people begged for.

His mind raced with the possibilities of holding that power, but then he remembered that in the end if he had that sort of power, he would have to be a spirit, and then he would have to sacrifice his honour. He would have to a pet to someone, being summoned when they needed their butts wiping. A Celestial Spirit allowed humans to consistently abuse their power.

They were weak, and he hated them for that. He hated that such beings had become such weaklings towards humans. How dare they give up their power for another being that probably doesn't deserve it? Where is their honour?

Erving had his wine refilled by an attractive maiden who he'd chosen to satisfy him through the Moon Wolf's spies stay. Her name didn't matter to him, as long as she kept his bed warm and her mouth shut, he didn't really care. She sat beside him as Caleb slipped through the window, grinning as he did in that creepy manner. He had a wide mouth, his smiles always looked as though they had too many teeth. His eyes were huge and were the most insane shade of blue, so bright, they were almost gray. His hair covered one side of his face with a fringe, otherwise his head was shaved. Erving found him to be a use, but in the end, he still creeped him out entirely.

"Looks like there was a picnic and a fight in the Park today," Caleb said. "Between some Fairy Tail members, the sickening pests looked like they were just training. Such strength between one of them, she won almost instantly. I didn't see her face though, what a shame that was."

Erving grunted, drinking his wine in one gulp. "Refill." He told his maiden, she refilled it for him without fuss.

Caleb sat on a seat back to front, almost wrapping his legs around the chair's back. He watched his muscular friend, who was unnecessarily toned in body and face. His cheekbones made his eyes look small and permanently squinty. He grinned again to his friend, "Guess who I saw also today in the park, looking rather beautiful?"

Erving looked up to him, "I'll give one guess, the 'Princess'?"

Caleb nodded, "I can see why she gives such an attraction, her body doesn't leave much to imagination." He chuckled, "Damn, is she beautiful!"

Erving growled, "I don't care about what she looks like, all I give a damn about is how long we have to watch her before we can snatch her."

Caleb smirked, thinking for a while. "Why don't we just, ya know, scare her. Make her realise that she is never alone when we're around?" He did a terrible grin, "Then she'll think she is so on guard, but in reality, we will know exactly how to get her when we need too. When she leasts expects it."

Erving raised a brow, liking the idea of a little fun. "What do you suggest?"

"That's what I love about Magnolia, they never run out of rocks, and their doors are never too hard to unlock..." He winked and cackled to himself. Erving smirked, _looks like I won't need little maidens to satisfy my boredom after all._

* * *

By the end of the picnic, everyone was either the following: Full, drunk, or half asleep. Unfortunately for the young blonde maiden, she was all three. Lucy had never been a huge drinker, a lot of the time when Fairy Tail had a party she'd have one small glass on wine, she would then swap to some juice or a nonalcoholic cocktail instead. Lucy therefore after three glasses of wine, was sinking into a seep sense of tipsiness. Her body felt warm, and she had to think about every movement she made. Luckily for her, she was good at keeping up conversation without sounding obliterated.

Zachary, who didn't drink was the one that told Lucy at half past midnight that he would take her home. She grinned and thanked him, she took his arm in hers and they started to walk away from the party within South Gate Park. As Lucy remembered it, Kiarely had left a few hours after the fight with Natsu to take Luca home. Mirajane had finished the raffle prize, Natsu and Happy winning the draw. They ate her baked treats with complete satisfaction.

As they walked, Lucy also remembered that the whole night, herself and Zachary talked and laughed together. Jokes about their childhood, jokes about Natsu, Jokes about things that made her laugh even though she didn't fully understand the topic. They also danced, as it was apparently a part of the annual picnic that there is a dance at the end of it.

The dance was wonderful, people danced to music that sounded like it belonged on a pirate ship. They danced to softer music, happier music, music that you could dance dirtily too. It was the most fun that Lucy had had since she could remember, the best part was that her family was with her. Kiarely, Zachary and Luca were her family now. She hoped they would stay for a long time. Lucy thought how nice it would've been though if Elanie was with them, the whole picture would then be finished.

The thought of a family of her own entered her mind as she walked, looking slyly to Zachary who was holding her hand. She thought for one moment, that maybe she could easily allow herself to fall in love with Zachary. She'd always had a crush on him growing up, he was always so sweet to her. But maybe he just sees her in a way a brother would a sister. She would never be able to allow herself to get that embarrassed, if indeed, she ever tried to kiss him.

Zachary caught her attention, he asked if she was okay since she was blushing red. She widened her eyes, touching her cheek and feeling them burn with embarrassment. She bit her lip and nodded, saying that she was just a little tipsy and the alcohol was going to her head.

Zachary chuckled, "You're going to have a hangover tomorrow morning," he stated.

Lucy sighed, "I know, I wish I never drank more than one cup." She was feeling defeated over the matter, since it was a celebration, she never thought of not drinking again till this very moment. She was suddenly feeling very tipsy, the air around her almost making her feel a lot more drunk than usual.

Zachary sighed, "Well, I could always give you the number one tip I give everyone who's in this situation."

"What's that?" Lucy asked begrudgingly.

Zacky smirked, "Never drink again."

"Easy for you to say, you've never tried a drop before." Lucy complained.

"True enough, but at the same time I watched my sister come home drunk from parties she went too. Guilds near by would always give her a drink when she wanted, so when I saw her come downstairs one morning, sick as a bug due to drinking too much, I vouched never to try it. At least I'm not missing out on much," he laughed.

Lucy sighed, "Well I don't drink very often, so it isn't like I will be like this again any time soon." Zacky was pleased with that response.

They finally got to the front door of her apartment home, Lucy looked to Zacky as she stood on the step above him. "Thank you for coming with me today," He said happily.

"No problem, I really enjoyed myself." Lucy giggled, she lent down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Zacky!" She opened the front door, waved and went inside, closing the door behind her.

It was seconds, the door knocked again. She opened it, he was there and he rushed his sentence. "Do you wanna go on a real date? Like, dinner and stuff? I know we've been friends for years, but I've always wondered what it would be like to...well, date you Lucy."

Lucy widened her eyes, feeling unsure suddenly. Sure she'd questioned earlier whether she could let herself love this man, but she realised pretty quickly that he was just her friend. She loved him as a sister did love her brother, and it unfortunately wouldn't be any other way.

"No." She mumbled, "I'm sorry, Zacky. We've been friends too long for me to want to date you." She sighed, "It would feel weird, like dating a brother."

Zacky looked hurt at first, he then sighed and nodded. "I suppose I saw that one coming," He smiled at her, "thanks anyway, today had been great all the same."

"Yeah, sorry it had to be just as friends." She smiled a small smile.

Zacky shrugged it off, "Its good, I'll see you tomorrow at the guild." He waved too her, walking off to the direction of his apartment shared with Kiarely and Luca.

Lucy sighed deeply to herself, resting her head against the doorframe. She thought to herself for a while, breathing in the cool air. She looked to the glittering stars and smiled to herself, they were really beautiful tonight. The moon gleamed down on her, it was huge tonight. She was disturbed by her landlady calling down the stairs to close the door, she was letting the draft in.

Once Lucy made it up the stairs, she went instantly into the apartment. She locked the door behind her, putting her keys, flowers and whip on the table. She sighed to herself, turning on some lights and turning around.

She let out a scream when she saw Loke at her table, he was sitting back in the chair comfortably. One leg crossing the other, arms crossed over his chest. Lucy blushed, suddenly having the suspicious feeling that he had been waiting for her all night. He looked like a parent that just caught their child coming home from a party when they were grounded by them hours beforehand. Lucy gulped, nervously smiling to him. "Hi...Loke, I wasn't expecting you there."

He stood up, looking at her flowers. He winced a little, looking up at her and said sternly "We need to talk about something, it can't wait till tomorrow. I'm sorry, I know you're tired...and tipsy by the smell of it."

She frowned, "Don't remind me of how much I drank, I'm a huge lightweight, I should've stopped at two-"

"Lucy, as much as I would love to hear about your date, I have to speak about other matters." Loke grumbled.

Lucy sat down, taking off her heels and sighed deeply in relief. "Fine, go ahead. What's the matter?" She complained, sounding a little more slurry than before.

Loke sat again, he looked away for a moment and looked back to her. "I have made a deal with the Celestial Spirit King," he said calmly. "I think someone is stalking you, and it is my job to look after you. Therefore, I am officially out of the Celestial Spirit World until I can verify that you are safe by yourself."

Lucy looked up, shocked. She had no idea that she was being stalked, she bit her lip. A cold feeling washing over her as she thought about it. It was a very familiar feeling, a feeling that was like a snake slithering up her legs. She cringed to herself, shivering a little on the spot.

_Is it him? Has he found me?_ Her thoughts were full of fear, _Please God, not him...not him..._

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Things are slightly heating up! Review! It is so nice to see people reviewing my work, it makes me really happy! See you soon! Thanks again!**


	11. Personal impact, a doll of resemblance!

**Hey there guys, welcome to chapter 11. I was bored because I had a day off at home, so I decided to put up one of my pre-written chapters. Enjoy!**

Lucy's thoughts were wild, as Loke watched her she was thinking a million different possibilities in seconds from each other. She wondered how long she could have kept away from the past, she had managed a long time without thinking about him. Fathoming his existence was always going to be a struggle, what he did to her life, it was unforgivable. Lucy would never allow him to make her life a misery. Not again, she was different now. Happy, content with her new life within Magnolia, and the walls of the Fairy Tail guild.

Thinking back on it, Lucy remembered the time Phantom Lord had invaded Fairy Tail. What they did to her friends still scarred her mentally to this day. That was when she realised two things; If it was indeed him, then she could never tell the Fairy Tail Guild, she would just leave and not tell anyone. Their safety could never again be risked because of her. Secondly, she realised that it couldn't actually be him.

She gulped, _it can't be him because he was sent away a long time ago, it was promised that he'd never bother you again Lucy. It's probably just some guy who thinks you're attractive and wants to ask you out, but can't, is a bit shy and one day might leave you be._

It was a positive thought, he wasn't allowed to be in a 60 mile radius of her. He wasn't allowed to interfere in her life anymore, he couldn't even if he tried too. It was impossible.

If Loke believed she was being stalked though, she couldn't help but try and think who it could be. Loke was risking himself to look after her, protect her from a pervert who believed it okay to peep on her. Stalk her, walk around and follow her every move. She winced, realising that maybe they were watching her today whilst she was at the picnic...the idea of that happening haunted her a little. It made her body shudder in disgust.

She looked at Loke and sighed to herself, _meanwhile, I have a feeling that Loke will be staying in my apartment, which in itself won't be terrible. He's nice, a little too hands-on, but he is your spirit. Letting him stay to let him to his job won't be the end of the world._

She suddenly felt a little down, _why do I always get the feeling that he would let himself die if its my life that would be saved? Just looking at him now, all I can see is determination and fearlessness. It almost makes me worry, how protective he could become if my this stalker gets too close._

_There's nothing you can do about it, the likelihood of you being able to defend yourself as weak as you still are from a stalker is zero. You need his help, and you have to remember how grateful you to have him there to support you._

Lucy finally spoke, Loke let a sigh of relief out. She wasn't going to be silent forever. "Okay," She mumbled, "I'll make a bed for you on the sofa." She stood up, "Make some tea while I do? We need to talk about stuff, and I don't think I can if I'm still tipsy to the point of slurring my speech a little."

Loke stood up, watching her as she made a comfortable looking bed for him on the sofa. He looked around her apartment, though he'd been in it before, he'd never taken in the surroundings of it so much before. It screamed Lucy, it screamed at him that this was a women's apartment. He felt right at home when she saw her come out of the bathroom, makeup off, pajamas on and her glasses were on as well.

As much as he felt homely, however, he felt an inner fear. She was being stalked, that he knew. He didn't know who the perpetrator was, but he knew that he needed to bring up what he saw today in Magnolia whilst he kept on investigating throughout the day. He knew it'll be a long night, and he didn't know where on earth to begin.

_You promised her protection, Loke. That is what you're going to give her, and that isn't going to change._

Loke felt a sense of jealousy though, through it all. He looked behind him to the flowers, which Lucy was now arranging in a purple vase. He frowned, he tried not to feel so protective over her. But that guy gave him the absolute creeps, he was too nice, to considerate. Also every guy also knew that flowers were cliche, you gave those when you sparingly succeed in a few dates. It was so forward of him, and getting the flowers she really liked apparently. Smooth move, Loke gave him that. If he'd known her favourite flowers though, he'd would've left her some a long time ago.

He grumbled to himself, waiting for the kettle to boil on her hob. He watched her smell them, smile to herself in remembrance, he almost wanted to just show her what a real kiss was like. Since he never showed her out there, he felt the need too.

He watched her kiss him on the cheek from the window, he looked proud of himself, then upping his courage to the point where he actually asked her on a date. Lucy had turned him down, there was no denying it, Loke was very happy with that response. Zachary was too much of a friend, in his mind Loke hoped he never got to that point. The point of no return.

It frustrated the Spirit, he would've given anything to have that chance. He would've kissed her cheek too. He would have maybe sneaked a real kiss, making her hitch her breath. How that would feel made his inner lion growl in need.

_If only I had the chance of just one godforsaken date, I would live up to the chance of making it the best date she'll ever have. Not just take her to a lousy picnic where everyone was in the way, where's the romance in that?_ He thought to himself, the kettle squealing, dragging him out of thought.

He poured the water into the teapot, adding the tea leaves, picking up the strainer and putting it all on a tray. He got out some mugs, and a milk jug. He carried it all on a tray to the table, she thanked him, she poured it out and added the milk. She added three sugars to it.

Loke made himself one, they sat in a sort of content silence whilst he waited for her to get caffeine into her system. He saw that it was working, the awakened look in her face showed that she was sobering up. When she drained the first cup, he poured her a second, hinting that she needed to be sober to hear the details of the scenario they were in. She thanked him, smiling to his direction with that killer smile.

Half way through the second cup, she finally said that she felt ready to talk about it. So Loke had to think of a way to explain all he knew, which if he was honest, wasn't a lot. All he knew that possibly more than one suspect was in the line, though he did not know his identity, he once saw a silhouette of a heavily stocked man in the alleyway across from her home. He stayed there for hours before leaving. It happened for a second night, this time a skinny and tall man. He this time was on the roof opposite her home, he stayed there for a bit less of a time lapse, but all the same, he was watching Lucy.

Lucy listened, concentrating on every word. Considering the possibilities in her head as she watched her Spirit talk. He explained that the suspicion started when Virgo told him about it, Virgo came that night mainly because of this feeling. At first she had apparently felt it was just because Lucy was harmed anyway, but when she felt the bad aura, she told Loke as soon as she had come back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Loke admitted that he hadn't thought much of it at the time, confessing that he was still so hurt about that particular situation of her being harmed, that he didn't even want to come to the human world to check. When Aries and Cancer though had felt those same vibes, that was when he had started to worry.

Lucy interrupted, "So...this has been going on for weeks, this is the reason you were patrolling my home all night?" She questioned.

Loke nodded, "Yeah, I didn't want to say much about it until I knew basics about the situation. Luckily before I had the chance of deciding to forever just protect your home, and not speak to you again out of guilt, you spotted me and slapped some sense into me." He chuckled, Lucy blushed in remembrance. He then sobered and said in a stern voice, "I promised myself that day, that I would never allow that sort of injury to be inflicted on you. That I would always keep an ear out for your inner call to me." He smiled softly, "That I would always wait to feel your emotions hit me," Loke felt himself blush a little, embarrassed to admit that he was in reality a softy for her.

Lucy was happy, she reached for his hand, holding it tightly. "Thank you," she said, her voice full of pride. "For protecting me."

Loke smiled, feeling entirely full of pride. His ego boosted, he squeezed her hand and sighed deeply. "I won't let them hurt you, I won't let them get their fingers on you. They will never take you."

Lucy wondered how far he would go, a dreading feeling was that he would kill them, just for her. She felt dreadful, not wanting anyone to die for her safety, even if they were evil. No one deserved to die because of her expense, well, no one but him.

She nervously smiled, taking her hands away and put them on her lap. She fidgeted and sighed, "Anything else about him we know?"

Loke was dreading that part of the conversation, he didn't really know how to start. How could he explain that someone had been breaking into her home, knocking her heating out each time? How can he explain to her that today he'd come here and found her diary on the floor, opened? How could he explain that to her that he had found a doll in her home, a doll he knew not to be her own?

He rubbed his face, adjusting his glasses before looking at her, wondering how to word everything. He decided that just saying it would be the best thing. "Someone was here today, whilst you were out. I think they were just hoping you'd be the one to come home and find it, to try to scare you as it were."

Lucy winced, "What did they leave?"

Loke sighed, "Its a bit more complicated than that." He explained, "They opened your diary, ripping out some pages. I didn't read which ones, but I suppose you should have a look at it in a moment." He pursed his lips, "If they were trying to find information on you, then a diary is one of the most common places to start looking. Where did you hide it? Anywhere hard?"

"No," Lucy sighed shakily. "I left it under my mattress, I move it around occasionally."

Loke watched as she shakily put her hand to her mouth, tears rose to her eyes. Loke didn't know what to do, he hated seeing her cry. Every time he saw tears in the young maiden's face before he would hope something eventually made her smile. He would try his best too himself, but if it didn't work, he would hope someone else could do it. But now it was late. He was the only friend she had, so he decided to console his wizard. Sitting on the seat next to her, he pulled her close to his chest. Kissing her head and resting his cheek there.

Loke stroked her hair, it was soothing to Lucy who sobbed into his chest. His shirt and tie catching the tear droplets, he didn't mind though. He had brought clothes with him to the human world thanks to Virgo, so he didn't see it as a bad thing to get freckles of mascara on him whilst they smudged under some tears. He sighed, "It'll be fine, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, sniffing she asked, "What else did they do?"

Loke winced at the thought and then realised he couldn't avert from the subject anymore, "A doll, they left you a doll."

Lucy's eyes widened, "What kind of doll?" She shook underneath the arms of her spirit, who was worried as she did it, but got the doll out. She deserved to know what it was. Maybe she knew what it was, which was why she was shaking? He thought softly to himself.

Loke picked up the doll that was wrapped within the confinements of a towel, he slowly unrolled it. Lucy's gasp wasn't unnoticed, he let her grab it. She stroked the hair of the porcelain doll. The pink dress was fancy on it, still in good condition by how old it looked. Its face had been freshly painted, the hair freshly redone. Someone had cared for this doll all these years, loved it like it was a person who needed tender love and care. Loke thought the doll was creepy, as he thought all dolls did. But something about this one was a hundred times more creepy than any other doll he'd ever laid eyes on.

The doll looked like, Lucy.

Lucy gripped the doll tight, holding back sobbing as tears fell from her face onto the copy of her. Her hands shook as she through the doll into the wall, Loke jumped in his seat, Lucy stood up and walked into the bathroom. Loke thought to wait for her, but when he heard something crash he followed her.

Lucy was trying to find something in her bathroom, raiding her medicine cabinets as she did. Her face was red with anger, her tears hot on her face. Loke wondered what to do, he let her at first get her anger out. She threw perfume bottles against the wall as she attempted to find this unnamed thing. She jumped down from the sink and yelled, "Where is it!"

Loke widened his eyes, "Lucy, where's what?"

She didn't say anything as she barged past him, looking under her bed. Pulling out boxes, throwing old toys across the room. Papers flew across the room as well, whatever was under there that wasn't what she wanted, was thrown. She sobbed loudly when she found it, "T-that sick, sick bastard!"

Loke rushed to her, kneeling behind her. Holding her shoulders in support, peering over her to see what she was looking at. It was a letter that she was holding, red paper and golden lettering. The penmanship was old fashioned and fancy, Loke could read it of course, but he wondered who would have written it. At first glance, it could've been any old letter. Though by Lucy's reaction, he wagered that it wasn't just any letter.

Loke took the letter from her, reading it and then closing his eyes. _Bastard_, he thought to himself.

The letter had read:

**_To my darling little Princess,_**

**_Hope you don't mind, I thought I should make this doll pretty again. You really did let it go you know, but still I wonder, why on earth keep it if I meant so little?_**

**_Loving regards to my future Queen,_**

**_O._**

**_xx_**

Loke's hand shook in anger as he folded the paper, he put the letter on the table and thought for a moment.

It was someone Lucy knew, by the looks of things it was someone who was in the past. Someone who has an enticingly strong hold of her mind even now, someone who most likely left a very negative aspect to her life. That was simplistic enough to figure out by just looking at her reaction, the question, who was this 'O'? Was he an ex boyfriend? Someone who loved her in the past? A past stalker who's come back to haunt her?

Loke saw Lucy still kneeling in front of her bed, he walked to her and held out his hand for her. She looked at it, dazed for a long time before eventually taking it. She looked up to him, "I thought... I thought it was _him_ for a moment. But I do not know anyone by the codename 'O'" She sniffed, "Even though they knew about the doll, the doll I was given by..._him_ when I was ten, he knew about that, but he didn't show signs to know anything else. Only where I'd hid it." She sniffed, and paused for a moment before laughing to herself, "The funny thing is, I hate that doll."

Loke touched her cheek, "I can get rid of it for you, as soon as we get our friends to have a look at it." His voice was both worried, but worked up. He wanted to soothe her, but he didn't know what to do in that aspect.

Lucy shook her head, "We can't tell them, Loke. More fighting, I can't help it, I hate it when anyone fights over me. Either to save me, or to help me. I hate it, I don't deserve it." She sounded broken, Loke felt his heart squeeze in hopelessness.

She sniffed again and then suddenly, burst into tears falling to the floor as if in pain. Loke rushed to her, holding her in his arms as tight as she could, as if protecting her. "Lucy..." he whispered, she sobbed loudly against his chest. "Its okay, it'll be fine, honestly."

She cried, her sobs were loud and painful. So painful to hear for him, her cries should never be heard. She deserved better than feeling miserable, she deserved utter happiness. Not someone doing this to her and making her feel utterly disgusting, as he knew that deep down, she felt at this moment.

"I'll protect you Lucy, I promise."

Lucy cried even more, "I thought he was back, I thought I was going to have to go with him this time. I thought I was going to...have to be with him, I don't want that Loke. Please don't let him, don't-don't let him touch me." She shuddered, "No, please." She pressed herself against him, pure hopelessness was washing over her.

Loke as confused, who was this 'he' or 'him' she kept saying? Swallowing hard, he didn't know if he wanted to particularly know who he was. He looked down on her and whispered, "Whoever he is, which I don't want to force out of you to tell me who he is, I promise I will protect you from him. With all my might, I promise I will."

She sniffed, "He's powerful, Loke. Stronger than Phantom Lord ever was," she whispered. "I've always been scared, scared to join any guild because of him." She smirked to herself, "I almost didn't follow Natsu to Magnolia, because one day, I thought he'd come and get me." She looked up to him, "I still don't know if he has yet, like I said, I don't know anyone with the codename 'O'" She closed her eyes, "Whoever it is, they want to hurt me. They want to bring up what he did, they want to embarrass me."

Loke nodded, "I thought as much," he mumbled, he went onto explain. "Dolls, ripping our diary pages. They're all such personal subjects of embarrassment, personal jabs at you. It may be someone you know, who may know this...whoever this guy may be."

Lucy sighed deeply, "Pass my diary to me, please."

Loke did, he got it and passed it to her, she went back into his arms. As much as he enjoyed her being in his arms, the circumstances made him feel sad. She needed the support, but he found it hard to not give her other consoling movements. Give her support with a kiss, or a spooning cuddle on the bed. Nothing sexual, he wouldn't dream of it, not in this situation. Instead, he gave the best of his hugs out to her. Still, he rested his cheek on her head.

She flicked through her diary, she thought to herself that if someone had ripped at it, then it wasn't much point to keep it secret anymore. What use is a diary that everyone can read? Unless it was a publish journal, that you knew one day someone would see.

He had ripped out thirty-three pages of Lucy's diary. At first, Lucy hadn't seen much importance to the documentation of her teenage rambles. She mumbled to herself, trying to match up what she wrote in the missing pages, by reading what she could read. Remembering the days she'd written within the diary, trying to remember if there was anything private that related to Fairy Tail, to her Celestial Spirits, her past.

One page she remembered to be her talking about Loke's past, talking about how he'd felt guilt for years over Karen's death, but in reality he was completely innocent. She was the one who hurt her spirits feelings after all, abused them to the highest of degrees. She told Loke, he seemed to understand why'd she put that in there. Because that day, she'd saved him and met the Celestial Spirit King.

Twenty pages were roughly just ramblings about her nonexistent sex life, sure enough, Lucy admitted that she was a virgin many times. It was obvious, she'd never had a boyfriend and she hoped she gave off the vibe that she was a girl who waited for someone special. They'd taken the pages that described her frustration about people teasing about that factor about herself. About Aquarius always jabbing her about the fact that she had Scorpio, or that Cana told the entire guild that she'd never been with a guy.

Lucy also figured out that in the end, they'd taken some information also about her past. Which she didn't share with Loke, and it wasn't because she didn't trust him. She knew he would eventually understand about what happened to her. It was his reaction that she didn't trust.

_After all if it is him, Loke can't be the one to kill him_. Lucy though to herself, standing up and stretching.

Loke sighed, "I think we should sleep, after all, we have a lot to think about tomorrow...or shall I say, in a few hours?"

Lucy nodded, "Thank you Loke, for everything."

"No problem..." Loke trailed, hearing something. His enhanced hearing had picked something up, something was coming closer to her home...no her window. "Lucy!" He jumped at her just as her bedroom window's glass shattered by the weight of something smashing into it.

Loke was on top of her, covering her as the glass scattered on their bodies. Loke made sure she was okay, that no glass was over before rolling her away from the glass. "Stay there." He got up, luckily he had shoes on. He patrolled the room, seeing quickly that a rock had been smashed into Lucy's window. Thrown, long distance. Incredible strength was needed to throw it.

He picked it up, scanning it before finding a note. He winced, read it out loud "'_Get rid of the Spirit, it won't help you_.'"

Loke gritted his teeth, "I'm going to kill them."

Lucy widened her eyes, "Please, don't do anything right now Loke. Don't leave me." She looked to him, alarmed. "Stay."

He looked to her, closing his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Okay." He kissed her hair, "I'll clean up, make more tea and try to calm yourself."

Lucy nodded, "Okay," she sniffed back tears, she walked slowly to the kitchen, as if she was frozen stiff.

Loke cleaned up the glass, getting a bag and putting it inside. He swept up, double checking for glass shards before putting the bag by the door to put in the trash in the morning. The windowless window pane was letting in the cold air, Loke went outside and found a thick board big enough to cover the window with. He stuck it in, putting tape to keep it in place. Soon enough, the room warmed up a lot more than it was before.

Lucy had come out of the kitchen, tears down her face as she shakily carried a tray full of tea into the living room area. Loke helped her, sitting her down and serving the tea for her. "Here," he gave her the steaming mug. She took it, sipping it and nodding thanking him voicelessly.

Loke saw that she was too in shock to move, and he knew she didn't want to sleep in her own bed. She shook her head every time she looked at it, to her now, that bed wasn't safe. Loke carried her to the sofa bed she'd made for him, she asked if he was sure he'd be okay. He said the floor was satisfactory considering the situation. He locked the door and hit the lights.

She was snuggled up, in the fetal position. Her eyes shut, her face squished into the pillow. Loke smirked, making a bed for himself with her old bed sheets and pillow from her real bed. He laid down and sighed, he was completely exhausted. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The world around her was dark, growls, bombs, shooting, spells were being fired and voiced. Her breathing was ragged as she struggled to run through a forest, a forest full of thorns and brambles that cut into her feet. Vines whipped into her face, cutting her cheeks as she ran. Her body was exhausted, but the danger was near by her, she couldn't stop even if she wanted too.

Jumping over a log, she fell into a swamp. The water was thick with sludge, she tried to crawl her way through it, her body screaming in detestation. She panted as she reached the mossy shore of the forest, pulling herself out, then she kept running. The danger was catching up to her, she could hear his calls and his petty taunts. Each time he talked to her, her body cringed and wanted to stop running to shudder.

She had no time to stop, she couldn't stop, her body no longer would let her. Sweat drenched her body, slime slipped down her leg from the swamp. She cried out for help, but no one came for her. She jumped over another log, climbing through some tangled roots of a huge oak tree.

That was when she fell over, she face planted the floor, her whimpers filling the sudden looming quiet around her.

"Loke, help me." She whimpered, "Help me..."

"Lucy!" Loke called for her, she looked up. He ran to her, throwing his Regulus Punch at the danger behind her. Something happened unexpectedly, a shot of something hit Loke's left hip. He bled everywhere, he was bleeding, he couldn't bleed! He was a Spirit!

"Loke!" She screamed, "No!" Loke's dead eyes looked at her as he hit the floor in front of her. "NO!" She screamed on the top of her voice, "No!"

She woke up with a start, realising it was a dream, she panted and looked beside her. Loke was still asleep, she slipped out of bed and kneeled in front of his sleeping form. "Loke?" She nudged him, "Loke, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, "Lucy, what's wrong?" He tried to get up, Lucy realised he only had his boxers on. She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I had a nightmare, I don't want to sleep alone."

He looked to her and smiled, pulling back the sheets for her to join him. "Come on beautiful, I'll keep you safe." She laid beside him, letting him spoon her behind her. He nuzzled her neck.

She sighed, "Thank you Loke, I know this is childish."

"No, it isn't." Loke whispered, "I have them all the time."

Lucy looked over at him, "Really? I didn't know Spirits dream."

Loke smirked, "Yeah, we dream. We have night terrors, we just happen to be Spirits."

Lucy nodded, laying back down. "What was the worse dream you've had?"

Loke thought about it, "It used to be about loosing Karen, the guilt, the lies I told to Fairy Tail..." He swallowed, "But now, its the fear of getting you hurt, killed, and so on. The idea of you dead, Lucy, I don't know what I would do if you died." He whispered, nuzzling closer to her.

Lucy turned over, snuggling into his chest closely. "I will be dead one day, Loke."

Loke closed his eyes, "I know, it will be the day I dread the most."

Lucy kissed his cheek, he gulped. She giggled, "Why'd you gulp?"

"Because you kissed my cheek, you've never done that."

Lucy blushed, "Why, didn't you want me too?"

"If I could ask for that kiss on my mouth, I definitely wouldn't complain." He grinned to himself.

She rolled her eyes, "In your dreams," she mumbled.

He laughed, "You have no idea."

Lucy ignored the comment, she just cuddled closer to him. His warm, comfortable body allowing her to fall asleep in a deep fulfilling sleep.

**Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews on my story so far! Keep reviewing, Please! I love knowing what you guys think of my fic. See you guys Thursday for the next update! (I'm off now to stress over 1000 word essays, bye!)**


	12. Tensions rise, competition is brewing!

**Welcome to chapter 12! Some interesting news in the AN below :) Enjoy the chapter. **

Lucy woke up from a surprisingly comfortable sleep on the floor the next morning, hoping in a way that the night before hadn't happened. She didn't open her eyes for a while after she'd woken up, dreading that if she'd open them, her home would still be tainted with the ordeals of the night before.

It was hard for Lucy to accept, that were was a small possibility that _he_ was back for her. She knew deep down that if it were him, he'd stop at nothing to get her this time. He had 'let her slip' last time, or so he had apparently proclaimed. Leaving poisonous markings around her life and other people's lives, ever since. Lucy though, knew deep down that the percentage of chance wasn't in that favour. She did not know who 'O' was, 'O' had never come into her life before. This meant that Lucy's stalker was possibly someone she'd never met, and if she had, then it was nothing more than an acquaintance.

Well, an acquaintance with a really psychopathic attitude. That, she knew to be one hundred percent the case.

Lucy smiled to herself, remembering the night before in a positive. If Loke wasn't there, she'd probably be running away right now. Psychologically breaking down into a million pieces, probably never being able to fall asleep next to a guy. Maybe even be in the same room as one.

She rolled to the other side of the mash made bed on the floor, she opened her eyes and smirked. Loke was still fast asleep, his face completely relaxed. Lucy wondered what he was dreaming about, she wondered if they were good or bad. She wondered who he was dreaming about, whether it was someone he was friends with, or someone he hated. She'd never seen Loke sleep before, and somewhat, it was intriguing to watch. There was something about his face, it brought a lot of happiness wherever it went. At least, it gave her a little considerable calmness in times of need.

Loke's body was extremely close to Lucy's, his arm that wasn't under the pillow was draped over her, almost in a protective way. She felt safe like that, she didn't really want to move. Not one bit. Everything was just so peaceful this way, she wished it could last.

Loke's snore was very low and quiet. Almost like little growls whenever he breathed. It was actually quite amusing, how much his snores and sleeping mannerisms were like a lion's. He really was a lion at heart.

Lucy kept watching him for a while, she then closed her eyes, deciding to get a little more sleep. When she couldn't, she opened them again, just as Loke was stirring.

Loke's eyes were a very beautiful Hazel colour, she could see freckles of brown within the vibrant green background. She even saw a golden hoop around his iris, adding to their awe. Lucy found it an actual shame that he wore those tinted glasses, he was hiding a beautiful thing. His eye shape was a beautiful almond shape, she imagined them to be very feminine. If indeed Celestial Beings did have parents, she guessed he had his mother's eyes.

Loke had never thought in a million years that he'd wake up next to Lucy's side, and he especially did not expect her to be looking at him when he did awake. He'd imagined himself to wake up to her either still sleeping, or that she was already up and keeping herself busy. He watched her looking at him, she was studying him. As much as it would've usually flattered him, today it felt different. She was admiring him. What she was admiring though, he didn't know.

Lucy had never been so beautiful to him, that was at least the thing he did know. Her skin was flushed from sleep, her eyes were twinkling in being so content. Her hair was messy, but that didn't matter to him. In fact, it added an aura of sexiness to her. Bed head definitely suited Lucy, he imagined though what it would be like to stroke her hair when it was freshly brushed. She was always beautiful, but this was another level of beauty.

"Good morning," She smiled.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbled sleepily, "How long have you been up for?" He still looked at her, and her eyes were still on him too.

She shrugged, "I don't know." She replied lazily, "Half hour, maybe."

Loke stretched, his muscles flexing. Lucy couldn't help but look, she'd never really seen Loke topless before. Before she'd saved him a few months back from fading, he'd always was clothed, not even at Fairy Tail parties did he show signs of undressing. He wasn't widely built, his body was slender, though his stomach showed a toned set of muscles. His arms were beautifully sculptured, which was surprising. He always looked thin, his suit always hiding his physique.

He relaxed and looked over to her, she was still close to him. She realised she too needed to stretched, embarrassed thought to do so. If she was able to look at his body while he stretched, he could too. She had already vouched for panties and a pajama top to bed, that showed enough to any guy who wasn't her boyfriend. She sat up, realising this way she could stretch.

Not to the knowledge of many, Lucy was actually double jointed in her arms, so when she stretched, she was able to wrap them around her neck a little until they clicked. She did that as Loke watched her, he was surprised of her flexibility.

She sighed to herself, feeling a lot better. She looked over to him, "Thank you."

Loke raised a brow, "What for? Marveling at your body as you stretch?" He played with a smile on his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No, for last night." She sighed, putting her legs to her chest. "I never really had it planned to ever tell anyone anything about my past. Let alone my Spirits. You know enough about me to want to protect me, to want to have contracts with me. Knowing too much about me might change that aspect of opinion, sure enough."

Loke sat up beside of her, touching her face for her to look at him. His hand was warm on her cheek, he smirked at her. "Nothing would make me hate you, Lucy. I care about you far too much to ever hate you."

Lucy smiled, resting a little against his hand. It felt nice, his warmth always felt good against her skin. He watched her for a while, he wondered if he kissed her, even if it was to just give her some comfort, if she'd be okay with it. He sighed, deciding not to risk it.

He kissed her forehead, "Good, now we know I'd do anything for you, may I please use your shower?"

Lucy nodded, "Sure, spare towels are on the top shelf. The purple ones."

He grinned, "Care to join? It's a great way to save water."

Lucy rolled her eyes, she somehow knew that pick up line would come along. "Go shower, you stinky lion." She stood up and sighed, going into the kitchen and deciding what to make for breakfast.

Loke walked past the kitchen doorway, he couldn't help but watch her bend down and get bowls out of the kitchen cabinets. Her panties and pajama top choice was definitely one of his favourites. He wanted to push her up against those cabinets, biting those panties and pulling them off her with his teeth.

He realised what he was thinking, he closed his eyes, trying to expel those thoughts from his mind for now. He couldn't help it though, she was too appealing in those clothes. He bit his lip, his inner lion definitely wouldn't mind that idea. A lot of other things he definitely wouldn't mind. But Loke had to promise himself to put his mind onto the matter at hand, the stalker, and nothing else.

"Need help?" Lucy caught his attention, he gave her a questionable look. "With finding everything?" She looked around the room, realising her lack of clothes was embarrassing.

"No, I uh...no I'm fine." Loke tried not to blush, turning around, bumping into her table and going into the bathroom.

Lucy shook her head to herself, wondering what got into him. She shrugged it off, placing her bowl on the counter and finding some eggs. She cracked them, put them into the bowl and cracked enough for two people. She added salt, pepper, milk, spring onions and tomatoes. She beat them together, until the mixture was light and fluffy. She put butter into the pan she'd preheated, it sizzled so she put the mix into the pan.

The smell of food filled her tiny apartment, her stomach growled in need of it. She mentally told it to wait, be patient, it had to be done slowly so it wouldn't burn by the time Loke came out of the shower.

Making sure the eggs were on a low heat, she got out another pan. She added butter and oil to it once it was heated through, putting slices of bread into it. Frying the bread, and making sure it wasn't greasy when she put it onto the plate. By the time Loke had shut off the shower, the omelette was almost done.

She made tea, putting the tray on the table and turning around as Loke came out of the bathroom. He had a towel hanging loosely from his waist, his hair soaked and dripping from the shower. She blushed, "Um, breakfast is ready when you are..." She walked back into the shower, unable to look at him when he was basically naked in front of her.

She heard him go through his bag, going back into the bathroom to dry off. He came out when she put the food on the table. He smiled to her, "Thanks, it looks delicious."

She smiled, "Its just egg and fried bread, nothing special."

Loke sat down at the table, she put his food in front of him. She sat in her place and was about to pour the tea, he stopped her and did it instead. He did hers the way she liked it, putting in down in front of her. Lucy thanked him, and then they tucked into their food.

Loke wished that Celestial world food tasted this good, this was something else. Lucy had managed to make something as simplistic as omelets, taste like something amazing and scrumptious. The onions still had enough crunch to them, the milk had made it fluffy, the seasonings were just right, and the tomatoes had made it sweet. He looked to her as she bit into some fried bread, he smirked to himself, _her hidden talents aren't so hidden anymore._

The conversation was light, easy to keep up whilst eating. Once they'd finished, they stayed at the table and talked about stuff that was on each others minds of the other. Lucy started whilst she drained her cup of tea, "How old are you, in both I suppose human and Spirit years?"

Loke thought about it, in human years he could pass to be as young as twenty, but as old as twenty-five. He guessed that he was somewhere in between, "Probably twenty-two in human years, in Spirit years...try the thousands."

Lucy smirked, "Looking good, old guy." She then thought, "How much into the thousands?"

He shrugged, "I can't remember too much about it, but I remember hitting my thousand year old birthday a couple of hundred years ago." He rested his head on his hand, "I've lived too long to remember birthdays."

Lucy looked shocked, she mumbled out, "Definitely looking good for an old guy."

Loke had to smile at that, "Why, thank you." Loke thought of a question, "Favourite foods?"

Lucy answered, "Yoghurt."

"That's it, stuff that comes from cows and get thickened?" Loke raised a brow at its simplicity.

Lucy added, "Strawberry and blueberry are my favourite flavours."

Loke made a mental note to remember that, "You're next."

Lucy thought for a moment, she sighed before asking slowly. "How many owners have you had?"

Loke thought for a moment, trying to think back. He'd been contracted with Kings, Lords, Ladies, Duchesses, and so on. He'd also just been contracted to everyday wizards, trying to find their identity in this world. He counted, it took a while but he remembered every face as he thought back on it. "127," he answered. "More than half of which were females, the men never liked me stealing their thunder." He grinned a ego filled smile.

Lucy processed this, "That's less than I thought, I'll be honest."

Loke smirked, "Care to explain?"

"Well, you're almost two thousand years old. Give or take a couple of hundred years, right?" He nodded, she continued. "With that, there should be more people squeezed into those years."

Loke nodded, getting her valid point. He answered her questioning mind, "Well, I am a very rare key. The likelihood of someone finding a Golden Zodiac key is pretty rare, especially when they were first made. I was lost a few times, some people hiding me on purpose because they didn't want me to have a master after their passing."

Lucy nodded, "So basically, you're saying that your previous owners were greedy?"

"Yeah, most of them were." Loke agreed, he then sighed. "One of them wanted to conquer the world, his other spirits, which at the time I was with Cancer and Capricorn as well. We all wanted to get out of the contract somehow. We didn't want to be a part of his schemes." Loke rolled his eyes, "He tried to banish us from ever being with another owner, but as it was never a part of the original contract, it was invalid." He continued to say softly, "One day, as if a blessing, our owner came across another Celestial Wizard."

Lucy cocked her head to the side, "What happened?"

"The wizard was ruthless," Loke sighed, "from what we were told by his spirits later, Pisces was summoned and attacked our previous owner without warning. He didn't even have time to summon me or Capricorn."

"He died," Lucy sighed.

Loke nodded, "The guy who killed him took our keys, he turned out to be a great wizard to work with. He only killed our previous owner to make sure we were safe, he had known of our owners plans. He thought it best to end it."

Lucy pursed her lips, "Some good out of darkness," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled politely, "I can tell you though, not one of them were as great and powerful as you."

Lucy winced a little and gave a small smile, "I'm not as strong as some, Angel almost killed me."

Loke held her hand, threading his fingers through hers. "I knew you could do it, you just needed that extra nudge."

Lucy smirked, and looked down on their hands. "You're always so warm," she whispered.

Loke smiled and held her hand tighter, "What can I say, you light my fire beautiful."

Lucy blushed crimson red, she cleared her throat and was about to say something when her front door knocked. She got up and went to answer it, Loke watched, ready to leap at an enemy. Lucy looked to him from the door, "Its my landlady, put a shirt on!"

"I can say the same about your lack of pants," Loke mumbled, throwing her the skirt she wore the day before last.

With Loke with a shirt on, and Lucy's butt not on display, she opened the door to her Landlady, who rushed in unhappily. She rambled on and on about something that neither Loke or Lucy could properly understand, when she pointed in Lucy's direction and rambled again, she had to stop her and ask what she was trying to say.

"Last night, I heard shouting, screaming, crying, crashing, and oh dear lord! What happened to my window?" She yelped, "This is adding to your rent, young Lady! Destroying my property will not be prohibited!"

Loke leapt into the conversation, "Ma'am, if I may intervene. Last night the window was broken, not by Lucy's hand, but by someone else. We don't know who, but we gather it maybe just some kids who thought it to be funny to scare a girl."

The landlady scowled at him, "And who are you, you spiky haired stranger?"

Lucy blushed again, "A friend, I didn't want to be alone last night so I asked him over."

The landlady wasn't happy about that information, "Young lady, at the beginning of this deal between us, I made a rule. I said no men in my building who aren't renting, past Eleven in the night. If someone is to stay of the opposite sex, you tell me twelve hours before!" She said, as if she was insulted he was even there. "I don't want any invalid, before marriage shenanigans under my roof."

Loke smirked to himself, almost wanting to laugh out loud. This women was from the stone ages, and Lucy realised that too. Lucy thought on the spot and calmly said, "Don't worry, Loke is a part of Fairy Tail, like me. He just came back from a long stretched job and found out his apartment was being sectioned off for a clean up after termites were found there. So I said he could stay with me until it was okay to go back, it just so happened at the same time, this happened."

The landlady rolled her eyes, "Another Fairy Tail schmuck under my roof, brilliant." She sighed, "If he is staying here for more than three weeks, I want his rent due. If you're gonna stay here young man, you may as well pay your way." She sighed, about to leave, she then stopped herself. "Oh yes, Miss Heartfilia, there's some bed men downstairs. Apparently you ordered a new frame and mattress?"

Lucy grinned, "Yay! Its here! Send them up."

"Okay," The landlady sighed, "by the way, I meant what I said. No invalid before marriage shenanigans." She left the room, and left the door open for the bed men.

Loke smirked, "A new bed, huh?"

"Yeah, I worked my butt off for that bed. Single beds are getting to small for me," She explained, the bed men came up the stairs and started to removed her old bed.

For the next hour or so, the men who had come in worked hard to put together the bed frame perfectly for Lucy. She asked them if they wanted anything, they saw how beautiful she was, and started to flirt back to her. Loke watched from the table, glaring at the men every time they made her giggle or blush.

They put the new mattress on the bed, and one of the guys had the general nerve to ask. "So, sweet muffin, do you wanna go out sometime?"

Lucy's blush was a livid crimson, Loke saw how embarrassed she was. Loke stepped in and said that she couldn't because she was going out to dinner with him. In return, the man gave him a look that could have only served as 'Damn you are one lucky man,' Loke couldn't help but think, _I wish_.

They finally left around one in the afternoon, allowing Lucy some time to remake her bed with the new sheets that she'd brought. She laid on the double bed, sighing in complete pleasure over it. Loke couldn't help but smile, she looked so at peace. She suddenly stood up and started to bounce, she giggled and motioned for him to try it out. "Its fun!" she cried happily.

Loke smirked, he jumped on the bed and grabbed her into his arms. Widening her eyes, she screamed laughing. He bounced high, she held tight onto him and laughed even louder. He held her tightly to him, looking at her with a look of adoration. Her laugh could make wars end, he was sure of that. He grinned and laughed, he was having fun, it had been a long time since he'd actually had fun.

As childish as it was for them to be bouncing on a freshly made bed, on a Friday afternoon when everyone else was working, the two of them didn't seem to care. The aftermath of the day before had left them both so thin with worry, Loke knew deep down that Lucy needed this laugh. She needed to laugh because laughter heals wounds, however deep the scarring, laughter cures. Love cures, love strengthens, love conquers. He didn't care that they were acting like some teenagers, or even children, because in the end, sometimes being a child at heart is what you need in life. Even if in small dosages.

Loke had made a mistake to allow himself to be lost in thought. His foot got caught n the sheet, sending him flying back on the bed, with a giggling Lucy on top of him with her legs wrapped around him. Her laughter stopped, realising what happened and what position they were both in. She widened her eyes, Loke moved on top of her at first to get off to make it less awkward. But the Lion spirits stare caught on hers, she was so curious of how it felt to be like this. He didn't know whether she liked it or not, but he stayed there still she would say other wise.

It was a five minute filled with silence, and not sure on what to do about the situation. Lucy's legs were still wrapped around his hips, her skirt ridden up so he could see her panties. He could see her collarbone. He wondered how it would feel if he nipped it with his teeth. What would happen if he kissed her skin, sucked on it, marking her skin with his need and love for her? What would happen? It was surely fifty-fifty chance of bad and good happening.

Lucy's heart was thumping, she knew he could feel it. Her body felt hot, and tender to touch. His arms around her sent shivers down her spine, she wondered what that meant. She'd been in this sort of position with Natsu before, when she'd jumped off Phantom Lord's tower, he caught her. Her breasts in his face, and yet she never felt this feeling with him. It was almost like fire, like electricity.

She watched as he watched her, those tinted glasses causing those beautiful hazel eyes to be covered with blue. She wanted to just take them off, so she could look at the hazel jewels again. His hair, though now back to his human Loke style, was in his face. Lucy had to admit, Loke was an attractive man.

_It's a shame he's a play boy Celestial Spirit who's contracted to you,_ Lucy thought to herself.

Loke's mind was racing, she suddenly looked sad. He wondered if she was nervous, maybe she was considering to make a move. Should he make the move? She's never had a boyfriend, she may not have a clue how to make a move with a guy. Loke had to make a move before she decided against it, it may be his only chance to kiss her for a very long time. He was sweating a little, a little nervous himself. When it came to it, he was always nervous when it came to Lucy and him being like this. He put it down to him being nervous to mess it up, that was the thing he least wanted to do.

Loke decided not to kiss her on the lips at first, that it may startle her. Make her embarrassed, if indeed it isn't what she wanted. His desire though, to kiss those collarbones, took over. He bent his head, and before she could say anything, kissed there. Her gasp rattled the cages of his inner lion, she smelt like cherry blossoms, and tasted sweet under his lips. He wished he could do more, but she started to push him away.

"Loke, no..." She whispered.

Loke pursed his lips, "Okay." He got up, his mind moaning in defeat when he unwrapped her legs. He sat on the edge of the bed, she laid there for a moment and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," She said softly.

Loke looked to her, "Its okay."

Lucy looked to him, their eyes holding slight embarrassment for two different reasons. Lucy because she had slightly enjoyed it, it was a thrill, a thrill she'd never endured before. But deep down, she was also embarrassed that it was Loke who had given that. He was her friend, her spirit. Why did she enjoy that, surely from a friend it should feel weird? It hadn't though, which was why she was so embarrassed.

Loke was just embarrassed, he felt like he'd crossed a line. Forced her to let him kiss her neck, it felt good to him, but also terrible. He wanted her to want it, but knew he couldn't force it to happen. He could wait till she realised her feelings, which from her expression, he knew that she was considering. _I'll wait for the flower, I'll wait till it is thornless for me to hold._

Lucy sat with him, taking his hand and whispering. "It would never work," she said. "We're too close of friends, spirit and wizard, immortal and mortal. It's impossible." She said with a sad tone.

Loke nodded, and stood up. "I understand, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said, not looking at her. She would see the tears if he did.

Lucy looked to the floor, "If things weren't so..."

"No, I understand Lucy. Too many things getting in the way for you to accept my love."

Lucy decided to let it drop, "If only you knew," she whispered. She thought he didn't hear it, but he did. She got up from the bed and said she was going to shower, then they could go to guild, explain last nights findings to the guild.

He grabbed her hand as she walked by, "If it takes till you're eighty, Lucy, I'll wait till then. I will never force you to love me, but I can wait till you see it for yourself, till you know what to do with it."

Lucy was about to say anything, but he walked to the kitchen. She decided again to let it drop, she walked to the bathroom and showered. Taking her time, she took care of shaving and scrubbed her entire body clean. She almost felt dirty with this mornings happenings, she wanted to just forget him, but the feeling of his lips on her neck was still there.

She shook her head, "No, stop it Lucy. Get this done, get today over and done with. Him being here won't change, so just live and forget."

She dried herself, putting her hair into the usual style she adapted, and clothed into a pair of short shorts and a T-shirt. She found her boots, putting them on in the living room, where Loke was now dressed. He wore a blue tunic with golden trim, his trousers were like Gray's, baggy and comfortable, and trainers.

They left the apartment, walking in an easy silence between them. When they hit the market, they spotted Zachary with Luca. The seven year old was watching a fish munger gut a fish, Zachary stood by and watched, but when he spotted the blonde mage with a tall orange haired individual he waved her over.

"Lucy, how're you?" he asked happily, Luca spotted her and jumped on her.

"Miss Wucy!" He grinned, "Mama says you were taking too long to come to the guild today, so me and uncle Zacky were on our way to see you!"

Lucy chuckled, "Aww, you guys are too nice." She sighed, "I'm fine, I was just waiting for my new bed to arrive." She lied smoothly.

Zachary raised a brow, "Oh, that's cool." He eyed Loke, wondering who he was, he asked the question. "Who's the tall guy?"

Loke narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm Loke, one of Lucy's spirits."

Zachary grinned to himself, "A Celestial Spirit, you're one of Luca's favourites. Luca, meet Leo the Lion."

Loke smirked, "That obvious, huh?"

"You have the hair the colour of a lion, not that hard to decipher." Zachary mumbled.

Luca was in awe, "Awesome, a spirit! Can you do cool magic?"

Loke nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I can."

"You have to show me one day!" He clapped his hands together, "I never knew you had such a cool boyfriend Auntie Wucy!"

Lucy looked to Loke's confused face, the spirit knew that the kid was close to her, but he didn't seem to understand how she was his aunt. Lucy smiled, "Luca is one of my best friend's son, I'm his godmother." She chuckled, "He calls me auntie, always has done. Usually though, he calls me 'Miss Wucy' because he used to be terrible at pronouncing L's." She giggled.

"Its your name now," Luca grinned.

Lucy smiled, "And Zachary is one of my best friends from childhood, he named a flower after me."

Loke nodded, "Friends then," he smirked, "always good to know." Zachary glared to him.

Lucy blushed, "Anyway, let's go to the guild!" She chuckled nervously.

Zachary held out his arm, "Allow me." His smile was very attractive, Loke hated it.

Lucy took it, "Thanks." They started to walk together, Loke was left to walk with the kid who was called Luca.

He looked up at the spirit happily, "Do you wanna take my hand, Mr. Lion?"

Loke had to smile, "Nah, I'm good. Its Loke, it is what everyone calls me."

"Good to meet you, Loke!" Luca took his hand, "I can't walk without someone holding my hand, mama's orders."

Loke shrugged, "Fine by me."

As they walked, Loke couldn't help to glare at Zachary walking with Lucy. His lion hated it, he wanted to tear them apart and hold Lucy the whole way there. But he knew that was a terrible idea.

Luca giggled, Loke drew his attention to the seven year old. His questionable brow to him made the seven year old explain, "Uncle Zacky loves Miss Wucy!"

Loke winced, "That makes two of us, then."

Luca hadn't listened, instead he ran ahead, leaving Loke to walk by himself the rest of the way to the guild.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 12! REVIEW, so close to 20 reviews :D and almost at 2000 views! Just a quick announcement guys, my book will be published onto the kindle by Christmas. It is a psychological thriller, so its hopefully interesting. If you want to know more, follow my tumblr: m-o-n-o-t-o-n-o-u-s And come and look at my anime blog: lovemakespiritsstronger - See you next time, have a good week. **


	13. Princess Lucy!

**Welcome to chapter 13! Enjoy! :) **

Gray was the first to greet Loke, they had a guy hug before Mira handed him a drink. Everyone asked how he was, and for the best part of an hour, everyone's attention was on him. Some new comers who had heard of his time at Fairy Tail, and his abrupt past coming to pass, came up to him and shook hands. They were fans, apparently. Loke also saw that his spot as Guild Play Boy had been taken, at least, not knowingly by Gray. He had several girls flittering around him, trying to grasp his attention, it never worked. He was just glancing in the direction of a blushing Juvia, who apparently, liked him a lot.

Loke sat and talked with Cana, Levy and Gray for another hour. Lucy came over exhausted, she'd been talking with Kiarely who wanted help to prepare Luca's birthday. Levy volunteered to help, she'd apparently fallen in love with that kid as much as everyone else had. Lucy seemed happy, "Thanks," she managed before Zachary asked if she'd come and help him buy some birthday presents for Luca today. She looked uneasily to Loke, who for a moment want to avoid her glance.

He looked to her and said to Zachary, "Lucy and I need to speak to Makarov and the guild before you do, it is important."

Zachary frowned, "More important than Luca?" He asked Lucy, who blushed.

"No, not that! But it's more...in the present than Luca's birthday. We'll explain why, I'll happily help out afterwards."

Zachary sighed, "Fine."

Loke gathered everyone around Makarov once he asked the old man if it were okay, Lucy stood next to Loke nervously. She hoped she could voice everything the way she wanted too. She hoped everyone understood, danger was here, and she hoped deeply they would know that whoever it was, was excessive.

Natsu saw how worried Lucy looked, he frowned and asked what was going on. The hum in the guild showed that everyone was curious, Loke cleared his throat. Looking to Lucy before starting to speak, Lucy was envious of how strong his voice was.

"As you know, I only come out of the Celestial Spirit world if A) Lucy summons me to help her, or B) If I feel like she needs my help, therefore, summoning myself and using my own magic energy to do so." He said clearly, "Lately, I have been using a lot of my magic energy for a few hours each day in this world, because other Spirits who belong to Lucy, have felt as though she's been in danger."

Gray raised a brow, "Danger, how?"

Loke looked to Lucy again, then back to the crowd. "For the past few weeks, I have been patrolling Lucy's home. At the time, I was too ridden in guilt over Lucy's accident to actually tell her about it. I patrolled her home, at night and by myself. This is due to the general negative feelings most of the Spirits have had, such as the feeling that Lucy is being consistently watched by someone." People looked uneasy by this, Loke continued. "Last night, showed that indeed, Lucy is being followed by someone."

Natsu growled, "By who, some psychopath?"

Erza interrupted, "A stalker?"

Loke nodded, "A stalker who likes to break into his victims homes, subtly at first, showing signs he'd been there. I had realised the other night, when Lucy wasn't home, they'd been there. I say, 'they' because it shows signs of a two man show, if more, then the third hasn't shown his face yet. They subtly left lights on, turned off Lucy's heating. Things Lucy never does, it isn't like her. Meaning someone else did." Loke said strongly, "Last night, took the cake." He clenched his fists.

Zachary looked to Lucy, "But I left you at your home, you were fine."

Lucy sighed, "It was afterwards. Loke had waited for me to tell me...well...Loke?" She looked at him for help.

Loke nodded, "I came to Lucy after she came back from the picnic. I confessed of my patrolling, also I confessed about the entire scenario that, that night had unraveled. The supposed stalker had broken into the home when she wasn't there, ripped both important and unimportant information from Lucy's diary. Also, they had left her a parting gift...a gift that unfortunately, reminded Lucy of her past."

Kiarely looked alarmed, "Do you think you know who it is?"

"I did think that at first, yes." She whispered in return, the blonde haired maiden was shivering in remembrance. "But, it was signed by someone else. A letter he wrote alongside the gift, he signed it with 'O'. I do not know a person under the codename 'O'." She explained, "But he knew about the doll, that godawful thing!" She wiped her tears away, "He stole it, made it look new..." She shook her head, not able to say anything else.

Loke carried on, "The doll resembled Lucy herself, the doll was a gift...from someone she knew a long time a go. The doll isn't anything particularly special to her, but the suspect seemingly knew it would embarrass Lucy if she saw it again. This is a stalker who wants to embarrass his victim."

"Who gave you the doll?" Levy asked softly.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, her eyes traveling to Kiarely who sighed deeply. Knowing exactly who. "Issac, he was friends with my mother. They used to garden together before Lucy's mother died." Kiarely said softly, "If indeed this is the doll in that sickly pink dress, then it is that one."

Natsu frowned, "So...he was a boyfriend too? I don't know much about gift giving, but something that personal would usually come from a partner, right?" He looked to Lisanna, who sighed and nodded in agreement.

Lucy sobbed lightly, "He was no friend, no boyfriend. He was sick, sickest in the highest of altitude!" She growled, "It can't be him though, at least directly!" She looked up, "Remember, the person who signed the note, signed it with 'O'."

Kiarely pursed her lips, "Even I do not know anyone by 'O'."

Lucy nodded, "I knew you wouldn't," she whispered.

Loke gritted his teeth, he was starting to want to harm this 'Issac' guy. If it were him, Loke wasn't going to just let him get away with it. Any of this, even. He was going to pay for making Lucy cry.

The spirit kept his cool, sighing deeply before continuing the matter at hand. "It was an hour after I told Lucy about the stalker, that someone threw a rock at her window. The note simply explained that I couldn't look after her, keep her safe. Warning her, threatening her to get rid of me, since it would make no difference."

Zachary touched Lucy's shoulder, "Were you harmed?"

"No, I was fine. Thanks to Loke." Lucy whispered, distancing herself from anymore crying. Her voice was blank, almost.

Loke held her hand lightly, "I will be staying, therefore, to protect Lucy from harm. Whilst at home and at the guild, if she wishes to do-well-normal activities without my appearance, someone will have to be with her. More than one person, I can't have the stalker take his chance and possibly take her."

Makarov nodded, "Agreed, this predicament shows that Lucy is in danger. Therefore, I cannot allow anyone to take their chance and take her from this guild. As one of my children, her safety is as important as everyone else's."

Gray spoke, his voice slightly exasperated, "I don't understand why someone would want to stalk Lucy, especially when she is a part of this guild. Anyone who sees us usually stops causing trouble, even if we're in the markets."

Loke simply answered, "A stalker knows no limitations, simply they will find their chance. So we just have to make sure he doesn't find one."

Erza nodded, "Indeed, but what about work? Soon enough, even with the recent pay, Lucy will have to work again."

Droy nodded too, "Yeah, money is a huge issue. You either have it and have a place to stay safe in, or you don't and you're homeless and vulnerable."

Levy pursed her lips, "Surely then, when Lucy needs to work we simply choose strong people to go with her? Like her usual team, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy."

Happy frowned, "Always forgetting about me." The cat sighed dramatically to himself.

Lucy pursed her lips, "I don't want people worrying, this is my issue, no one else's."

"It was our issue as soon as you joined the guild, child." Makarov mumbled, "We love you, we will always protect our own. A stalker will not get his chance to dishonour you." He patted her good shoulder.

Lucy bit her lip, Loke put his hand on her lower back. Causing her to watch him as he spoke, "Everyone, therefore, has to keep their eye out. Any suspicious movements, people, or objects? Tell me, straight away."

Natsu nodded, "If for instance, the stalker tries to take Lucy but fails, what if we take her to someone else's home? Like mine, no one really goes there."

Loke nodded back, in agreement. "Good idea."

It was decided, someone would be watching Lucy's home at all times. Patrolling like Loke had beforehand, Erza volunteered a week of nightly patrolling, before she had to go out again to work. Levy said she'd help out whilst Erza was away, so she said she'd work this week instead. Gajeel looked to the small blue haired maiden, "I'll go with you, make the job quicker anyway."

Jet and Droy didn't look happy, but Levy had already agreed by the time they thought to intervene. Gajeel also said he'd patrol with Levy, two was better than one, and he hated stalkers. Loke nodded towards him, thanking the dragon slayer.

Soon enough, they'd made a timetable for a month. They would meet again if it was still an issue after then. Lucy was so angry with herself, angry that she allowed her friends to risk themselves for her. She didn't deserve it, and she knew that if he really was back, and wanted her, their attacks would basically be useless.

Lucy needed air, everywhere seemed so claustrophobic to her at the moment. She went outside, breathing the air like it was her last. Sobbing against the wall outside, she punched the wall, feeling utterly useless, numb inside.

Levy found her in tears half an hour later, the petite mage sat by her friend and comforted her. Asking her if she needed anything, she got her a tea, even though Lucy had said she was okay. They stayed outside for an hour, talking about how everything was going. Levy knew her friend found it hard to talk about her past, she guessed that the possibility that Lucy was abused by this Issac was a high one. She didn't want to bring it up though, encase it was a sore subject. Even after all this time, psychological scars can be raw.

Levy decided to ask how everything else was, apart from the current situation. Lucy explained that Loke was basically living with her, the stalking situation meant he didn't want her to be alone. He had apparently taken on the fact that he would only be comfortable if it were him looking after her, especially with what was going on. Levy took it lightly, saying that Loke was strong if he'd held back from temptations.

Lucy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Loke obviously really likes you, Luce. Every time he looks at you, I see a heart melting on the floor." Levy rolled her eyes, "Everyone thinks it is pretty obvious."

Lucy blushed, "We've had moments, at least, I think they're moments. I've never experienced the feelings before, so I don't know actually...what they are, or what they mean."

"Explain, girl. You gotta tell me this stuff!" Levy grinned.

Lucy sighed, explaining everything to her small friend. The first time Loke tried to kiss her, the hugging, the promises, the kissing of the forehead, the cheek. She went onto explaining the incident of last night, where she was so scared, she asked Loke if she could sleep in his bed on the floor. Levy widened her eyes at that, Lucy explained that nothing happened, just slight flirting from his part. Lucy slowly therefore explained about her not being able to stop looking at him the next morning, that he was so...nice looking. His eyes, she explained, were too beautiful to be eyes. They were jewels.

Levy giggled, making a sly comment before Lucy explained about the bed incident. Levy's eyes widened, Lucy explained. They were bouncing on her new bed, having actually some fun that felt natural and not forced at all. Then he fell, she was on top of him, he had some decency to try to get off. That's when it happened.

"What happened!?" Levy widened her eyes.

"Um..." Lucy mumbled, "We stared at each other for a long time, he looked so nervous. Like he wanted to do something, but couldn't. My heart, it was thumping so loud! I've never felt it before, never. I don't know what it was, but everything was hot, and the staring felt-well-right."

Levy grinned, "Then what, you're hiding something!"

Lucy blushed deeply, "He...um, kissed my collarbone. It felt-well-I don't know how it felt. I can't explain the feeling."

Levy's eyes widened again, "Oh my god!" She gushed, "That sounds...wow."

Lucy felt embarrassed, "I stopped him though, I knew then he wanted to kiss me properly. I can't let that happen." Her voice was soft, not convincing.

Levy frowned, "And why the hell not?"

Lucy sighed, "Even if it felt good, even if I liked it, he's my Celestial Spirit." She said, "He is immortal, I'm mortal. I live and die, he lives. He's a spirit, I am human." She explained, "It could never work."

"Oh..." Levy sighed too, feeling sorry for her friend. "Guess you're right."

Lucy shrugged, "Even if I allowed it to happen, it wouldn't last forever. One day, I want to get married, have children of my own. How can that happen with a spirit?"

Levy bit her lip, "You never know for sure, it could be that spirits can have children, can marry and such."

Lucy sighed, "If that is the case, why hasn't anyone tried it?"

"Maybe its a 'hide it, because people will hate' kind of thing. God, they did that with interracial marriages, now look, its accepted by basically everyone. Its a wonderful thing, maybe it will expand to Spirits and Humans." Levy gave her hope, or at least she tried too.

Lucy shrugged again, "It doesn't matter anyway, I bet Loke doesn't like me as much as he plays out. He's a play boy Celestial Spirit, under my contract, I bet he flirts with everyone who lays an eye on him." Lucy got up, "Its not any good thinking of a future that probably will never happen, so let's drop it."

Levy blushed, "Okay...if you say so." They walked inside, Loke smiled over to them both. Lucy smiled back, finding Zachary who wanted to go and buy some presents.

Lucy smiled tiredly, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Loke heard the conversation, "I want more than one person with you, Lucy."

Zachary glared at him, "So when it's just you, you're enough to protect her?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit," Loke growled, "I can do a lot more than your human body can ever fathom!"

Zachary grinned nastily, "I can achieve power that'll make you spirits tremble, lion boy."

Lucy split them up, "Can you two keep your testosterone at bay, for one moment!" She sighed, finally feeling drained. "Can we just go?" She asked Zachary, "If it makes you happy, Loke, come with us."

Loke nodded, "With pleasure, my love."

Zachary scoffed, "Sure, come and look at toys for soon to be eight year olds with us, _Leo the lion_."

Loke just glared, Lucy walking ahead of them slightly to keep herself from screaming. They were silent, too silent. She went into a toy store, Loke followed her first. Lucy ignored him, looking for the perfect present. Her mind suddenly at bay, Luca was her priority right now. She wanted to make her godson happy.

She searched for a good ten minutes, most toys showing signs of being too young for him. She looked for slightly more expensive gifts, seeing no avail, she sighed in defeat.

A shop keeper came up to her, being friendly and kind. Loke kept an eye at a safe distance, not wanting to intervene if not necessary. The shop keeper was kind to Lucy, explaining that if she wanted something with more sentimental value, he could get some of the zodiac pendants out, since she was a Celestial Mage, it made sense that something like that would be her gift.

He took her to the front desk, getting out the zodiac pendants. They gleamed in different jewels, golds, and silvers. Lucy told the keeper that her godson was a Libra, he got out all the Libra pendants. She awed the golden ones, wanting to buy them all. She though spotted a silver one, thick, sturdy and had a thick chain. It was boyish and long lasting. The bonus was, it was in her price range.

Lucy paid for it, getting it gift wrapped. She went and brought a card too, and was set. She saw Loke looking at some toys, she tapped his shoulder smiling. "Come on, I'm done."

"Okay," he smiled. "You're looking better."

"Yeah," she smiled, "that little guy always makes me madly happy, children do that too me. I've always thought that children bring happiness, ya' know?"

Loke smirked, "I get it," he agreed. "Zachary left, apparently he wanted to read Luca a bed time story before it got too late."

"Oh, okay." Lucy mumbled, "Well, we should maybe go home?"

Loke cleared his throat, "Let's get something to eat, something quick, there's a burger stand outside."

Lucy sighed, realising how hungry she was. "I guess that is an easy option, I don't mind cooking though."

Loke ushered her outside, "As much as I wish you could make me all the foods right now, you've had a long day, let's not add more stress."

Lucy giggled, "Okay, you've pulled my leg."

They brought two burgers with all the trimmings, they walked Lucy's usual route home at first, but ventured to South Gate Park to have dinner there. They tucked into their food, Lucy chewing a huge mouthful. Loke smirked towards her, she had a bit of ketchup on her cheek. He went to wipe it off, she looked alarmed, but realised what he was doing. She blushed, he laughed. "I like a woman who can eat properly," he explained, "looks appealing."

Lucy swallowed, "Um, maybe that's the lion in you. Like maybe, its something that a Lion would look for in his pride members. Lionesses who can eat?"

Loke grinned, "Suggesting that you're my Lioness, beautiful?"

Lucy stuttered, "U-Umm, n-no!" She widened her eyes, "That isn't possible," she giggled nervously. "I was just...suggesting the-I um-I dunno?" She blushed deeply.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant." Loke joked, "Though if you want to be my Lioness, I will most definitely not say no."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm not," she said surely.

Loke just chuckled, they finished eating. Sitting under the giant tree, watching life go by as they did. Loke asked whether she wanted a normal life, like the couple near by, who had a small child with them. The woman was pregnant, heavily. Lucy felt envious, that they looked so happy together. That their love in sight, looked prominent.

"Define normal," She muttered.

"Married, children, die by each other's side at eighty." Loke muttered back, fiddling with his hands.

Lucy sighed, "I dunno, marriage seems scary. I wouldn't mind it eventually, I dislike the idea of promising forever. Forever can be so short, so I prefer saying, 'until it ends,' which is never. A child, a child would be the ideal. It has always been the way with me."

Loke looked to the floor, "What if you met someone, someone who couldn't give you children, but you still loved them?"

Lucy pursed her lips and thought, "I would be heartbroken, sure. There are ways to still have children. Adoption, and so on. As long as I raise a child, I don't think I mind how it happens." She smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought, since you're human, I wondered if you had the same idealistic dreams as one." Loke mumbled, his voice sad.

Lucy sighed and rubbed his shoulder softly, "Do you ever miss being human? Or at least, pretending to be human?"

Loke chuckled, "A little, I'll have to admit." He said, his voice suddenly amused. "When I came to Fairy Tail, I was pretty awkward. Everyone thought I was a mute or something, then suddenly, I decided to try the normal human things. Friends, drinking, partying and so on."

"Also girls, you forgot about those." Lucy added with a smirk.

Loke sighed, "Yeah, girls." He mumbled, "As much as I admire and respect a woman, those girls were really just a distraction for what was going on behind the scenes."

Lucy looked away, feeling a pang in the chest. Loke watched her, he asked if she was okay. She then bit her lip, "Its a personal question that I am considering whether to tell you or not," She explained.

"I am an open book," Loke said with a smile.

Lucy sighed, taking a deep breath. She didn't know whether when she asked, he would realise how personal it was. She wondered if he would get angry with her, she looked to the floor again. "It really doesn't matter, I just wondered if out of all those girls you've...um, dated. If you ever actually loved any of them at all?"

Loke blushed and looked away, Lucy wondered what he was thinking. Loke cleared his throat and mumbled softly, "I thought I did." He looked to her, "She was my first girlfriend, back then I only had one at a time. She changed me, she had more than one boyfriend at a time. She taught me the ropes of a play boy lifestyle. She was my first everything, actually when I come to think of it." Loke muttered, blushing a deeper pink.

Lucy bit her lip, "Did she hurt you?"

Loke had to smile, "No, not intentionally." He sighed deeply, "You know I said she had more than one boyfriend at a time? Well, I didn't know that till I caught her in bed with another guy. Which is when I decided to go ahead and have multiple girlfriends, like she had boyfriends."

Lucy gasped, "How one earth is that not intentional? She cheated!"

Loke nodded, "Yeah, but she had told me the rules before, I just never thought she was like that. Really, she had warned me. I just chose to ignore."

Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance, "I find that disgusting." She mumbled, "If you lead someone on, then its disgusting. At least with your girlfriends, they knew of your play boy nature, at least they knew it wasn't serious." She huffed, "Personally, if I got into a relationship, then it would just be them I would be with until we broke up. If we broke up, that is." She mumbled, "Trust is a huge part of a relationship, so if I can't trust that person, what's the point?"

Loke smirked, "Good thing to know. Just for the record, my play boy days are over." He grinned, "You could always trust me."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, Loke."

"Again, you have no idea." He teased.

Lucy bit onto her lip, "That's hard to believe," she said.

Loke looked to her sadly, before he could argue with her, she got up. She stretched, looking down on him. "Let's go home, I'm really tired." Loke took that as she didn't want to talk anymore.

Loke walked with her, she was walking slowly, as if something was on her mind. Loke wanted to ask her, but he knew she was in no mood yet to talk. Instead, he held her hand. Realising that she was cold, he wanted to hold her close, to warm her up, but he didn't. He was too scared too.

Her apartment was cold again, she stopped frozen midway through the door. She looked to him, alarmed. "They've been here."

Loke told her to stay where she was, he investigated the home. The boiler was off again, and the lamp was on. Loke checked the papers, nothing out of the ordinary. He checked the kitchen, bathroom, and under the bed. Nothing new, not that he could tell. He closed the front door after she walked fully inside. She didn't move from the middle of the room, she fidgeted, rubbing her arms and looking around nervously. "Loke, I feel that something isn't right."

Loke touched her shoulder, "What doesn't feel right?" He asked her softly.

She went to her underwear draw, as if she knew. She rummaged around for a moment or two, she stopped suddenly and looked to him. "They've stolen a thong and left something in its place," she looked back to the draw, picking up the thing they left and shut the draw.

It was another doll, this time it looked like Lucy in a Princess outfit.

"I don't know this doll, this doll is a doll I've never seen before." She mumbled softly, "but I get the message," she added.

Loke sighed, "Princess Lucy..."

She nodded, "He used to always call me Princess, it made me feel sick inside, well, now I look back on it." She looked to him, her eyes exhausted and dead panned. "It is him, Loke."

Loke didn't know what else to do but pull her into an embrace. He realised that he had been doing that a lot recently, hugging her to hopefully comfort her. He didn't know what else to do, that at least wouldn't end up spending as long as it took to find this guy, and hurt him so badly he would never look at Lucy again. He knew a hug, told a thousand words. He just hoped she could hear them all, feel them all. Because he knew, words right now that were spoken, could be processed wrong.

Loke thought of what to say, but had nothing. The young mage had of course a past with this man, it was most obviously negative. He couldn't fathom her wanting to go with this creep. He also knew, that she didn't want to speak about the situation too much. The personal tie within the situation meant that Lucy couldn't speak about it, which meant that helping her was difficult. It was almost like his owner had put a mental block on what had happened back then.

Lucy looked up at him, her eyes were full of curiosities. She then said simply, "You're wondering what he did to me to make me hate him, aren't you?"

Loke nodded, "But I won't force you to say anything, whatever you feel the need to share is fine by me."

Lucy went and sat on her bed, she looked up at him again and said softly. "He just...hurt me when I was a child, something possibly minute, but to a small version of myself, it was the end of the world. I suppose it was an overreaction, but at the same time, not one at all." She smirked, "I can't say much else, I don't think my head could take remembering it all."

Loke sat with her, rubbing her back and smiling to her. "Thank you for sharing the small things, I'm sure it'll help keeping him away from you."

"I hope so," She admitted. "Though I have to say, he is a strong man. Has a lot of magical energy that people could only dream of, I'm scared, of course that he will hurt everyone I love just to get to me."

Loke was silent for a while, holding her hand softly and kissing it. "I promise, I won't let him hurt anyone."

"That's a big promise," She whispered sadly.

"I will, I will protect them."

She glanced at him, "You can't protect everyone, Loke."

"I can protect you and my friends, that's all I care about." Loke said firmly.

Lucy didn't fight with him, she just rested her head against his shoulder. Her sigh was full of exhaustion, she said softly, "I promised myself, you know, that if he ever gave the opportunity. I'd kill him, without hesitation."

Loke's eyes widened, he gulped lightly. "How would you do it?"

"Can't say," She whispered. "Though it'll be amazing."

Loke was worried, not that Lucy had made a mental promise to kill a man to herself. But that she was going to risk her life to do it, he had to be there to help her perform her tasks. He was her Spirit, he had to help her to seize closure.

Lucy made an excuse that she was exhausted, that talking about this subject was making her feel like she was about to pass out. She went and brushed her teeth, Loke did the same beside her. They did a bed time routine almost, dressed for bed separately after brushing their teeth and spoke for a while at the table about some things that bothered them. Loke didn't mention the situation about the past man of Lucy's life, no, he kept it mutual.

When Lucy got up and got into her bed, she looked at Loke and blushed. He smirked, "Don't want to sleep alone, huh?"

"I don't feel safe," she said softly. "When I'm alone, sleeping, I have nightmares."

Loke got into bed next to her without another word on the subject. He let her snuggle into him, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. He got comfy laying on his back, Lucy closed her eyes. Loke couldn't help by watch the young maiden fall into a deep sleep. She finally looked so peaceful, so content. He wondered, was she dreaming about sweet things? Things that make her happy? He hoped so, he really did with all of his heart.

As his owner slept, the spirit stayed awake. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something negative was about to brew, he did peek outside with Lucy still on his chest, nothing was viewed strange. He knew Erza was patrolling right now, the sound of armer moving was all what he could hear outside. Though he still felt like he was being watched, he stayed up for hours because of it.

Loke had thought long and hard about Lucy's past, he didn't want it to be what he'd concluded. This 'O' had hurt Lucy psychologically and physically. Loke decided also that the abuse was probably something sexualised, hoping to the gods above that it wasn't the case, but it had made sense to him that it could be. He instantly hated that someone could be as horrible to someone like that, especially to someone like Lucy.

This 'O' had to be punished, and Loke wished he could show his face soon. He would do all he could to possibly hurt the man to the brink of death, he would let Lucy finish him off, understanding her reasoning of wanting to end his life. He accepted it, straight away he knew that he had to let her do what she wanted. He would let her do this task, with his help of course, he didn't want her to feel like she'd failed if she couldn't get him to surrender. Which Loke will do his best to make that pest do, surrender, fall to his knees in apologies. He had to, he had hurt Lucy. No one hurt his owner, it was the one thing he could not forgive.

Loke was finally able to close his eyes for rest, with the warmth of his owner by his side, his slumber was yet again fulfilling and full of regeneration.

* * *

Kipley and Erving sat in the inn they were staying in, Caleb had told them what he could see. The Spirit was sleeping in the same bed as the Princess, the likelihood that the two of them were in a sexual relationship was highly possible, meaning that the boss would not be happy. Meaning their lives were in risk, all because the possibly that this wench couldn't keep her legs shut to anyone.

Kipley grumbled to himself, wondering if they should just snatch her as soon as possible. Erving declined that idea, saying that the boss wouldn't want her there when they were still preparing the whole scene for her to arrive too.

Caleb smirked, opening his eyes and muttering. "Maybe we should just keep scaring her?"

"Or, maybe make her feel like she's safe." Erving said.

Kipley raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"If we leave her be, leave no trace we're here. She'll go back to taking jobs, not have that Celestial Spirit freak around her twenty-four seven." He grumbled, "When she thinks she is safe, safe from this 'stalker' we've made her think we are, then we grab her. She'll be so off guard, no one could tell if we were going to grab her or not."

Caleb chuckled manically, "A wonderful plan!"

Kipley had to smile, "Being so simplistic, it may actually work."

"So its agreed, we tell the boss of our plan. We wait, and that's what we do until we see otherwise." Erving grumbled, looking to the wench beside him. "More wine!"

Caleb closed his eyes again, seeing that the couple had begun to spoon. He wondered, will she remember her other childhood friend after all this time?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I updated today because I thought you guys deserve an update. Review! Thank you to the 17 reviews I have so far. See you Thursday for the regular update. **


	14. I'll follow you

**Welcome to chapter 14! I was extremely bored, so I updated for you guys. Enjoy. **

A week had passed, Erza was now on a job for catch up with rent. Meaning that Levy and Gajeel would we watching for another week, meaning Lucy felt even more guilty than before.

Lucy had spent the entire week helping out the guild, drawing planning maps with Mirajane for the Halloween festival. They together with some other female guild members, chose the theme floats. Who would be on them, was still up for debate. Though for at least two of them, there were favourites in the firing line. Gray and Juvia would be on the ice King and Queen float, they would have a gothic look to their white or dark blue clothing which Mira had chosen fabrics for. Meaning that Juvia was gushing and happy with the ending result.

The second couple was Lisanna and Natsu, they would be the fire mage and the tribal Princess. A story of star crossed lovers, bonded by the love of fire from the tribal Princess's ability to turn to a fire phoenix. Mira found this one irresistibly adorable, making sure she picked the slightly more expensive materials for the that particular float. Lucy pretended that she didn't notice, for Mira's reputation sake.

It was Cana who had made the comment about the Queen of time float, the Queen of time being able to unlock gates of time for her own devious pleasure. Cana mentioned that Lucy's spirits could easily help out, Lucy agreed for nearly everyone apart from Aquarius who probably wouldn't want too. Bisca giggle and made the comment that maybe they should make Loke her King on the float. Levy blushed, looking away. Lucy realised, Levy must've let something slip about her and Loke.

It was the least of Lucy's worried, rumours didn't bother her too much. She had much more important things to think about. Like Luca's birthday, which was tomorrow. She had his present ready, his card written, his banner had also arrived. Kiarely wanted them to have dinner, but their home's kitchen wasn't properly fixed in yet. Which is why that now, they were having dinner around Lucy's home. She agreed to it, she brought the ingredients and decided to make a Green Thai noodle soup. She'd also said she'd make cupcakes and cookies for the occasion. Kiarely had asked if Loke would be there, since he had a fan within Luca.

Lucy had thought at first to ask Loke to suspend his watch for one night, she wondered if Loke and Zachary could hold back grudges for one night. But instead of asking for a night of freedom, Lucy had to ask Loke that night if he'd stay for dinner. For Luca's birthday, meaning his apparent hatred for Zachary had to stop for one night.

Loke seemed a little nervous at first, explaining that family things weren't for him. Lucy said it was only food, and then probably a walk in South Gate Park. Loke then agreed, saying he couldn't turn down his owner's orders, or her food.

Lucy snapped back to the present, telling everyone that she will draw up more float ideas when she could. Collecting her blue prints and went to Loke who was speaking with Gray at the bar area. Loke finished his drink and said goodbye to Gray who said to Lucy to keep her chin up. On the way home, Natsu walked with them, explaining that he and Happy won't be around till the Halloween festival.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean?"

Natsu smirked, "We gotta work, Luce. Its a cool job, actually. We have to find this cursed Witch's book who died a long time ago, anyone who reads the hidden curse, apparently can hear dragons screaming within them for all eternity. How cool does that sound?"

Lucy had to admit, it sounded fun. She mentioned how easy the task sounded though, Natsu then went onto explain. "Yeah, well afterwards we're doing a forest task. Find a runaway, that's all. Shame you can't come, you're good with kids."

Lucy frowned, looking to her Spirit and back to her pink haired friend. "Can I come?"

Loke gritted his teeth, Natsu grinned, "Sure, I'll protect you."

Loke interrupted, "No way, you won't be safe in a forest."

"But Loke, I need the money. I need to eventually go back to working, I'll lose strength and magic power if I don't. With you, Happy, and Natsu I'll be safe!" Lucy said, looking to Natsu, "I won't be able to leave till the day after tomorrow, though."

Natsu nodded, "Sure, you can't miss the kids birthday."

Loke growled, "Fine, but you will be by me at all times. We're not going to allow this stalker to have any chances of getting you."

"Understood!" Lucy grinned, "Agh! Finally! I get to go and do some normal Wizard things!" She clapped happily, "I'll meet you at the guild the day after tomorrow, Natsu, at midday?"

Happy sighed, "She's back to her old excited self again."

"Shut it, cat." Lucy mumbled, "So yeah, midday?"

Natsu grinned and nodded, "Yeah! Good to see you're back, Lucy!"

Lucy giggled, "Thanks Natsu, I needed this."

He waved it off, then walked off with Happy in the direction of their home. Lucy watched for a moment, fully content within herself that she could do this. Two simple jobs that wouldn't take more than a couple of days, she could then maybe take the job in the local library with Levy to keep up with the rent after next month's. She was happy, she was getting somewhere now. Small steps, she needed to take her time with everything.

Loke was silent when they walked to her home, getting inside to see that nothing seemed to be out of place today. Nor had it been for a week, Loke said that they may just be hiding, waiting for the right moment. Lucy didn't think so, she thought that they were gone for good. After seeing their competition, they must've realised that they had no chance with her. Maybe it was just a stupid psychopath after all, and not him.

Lucy made the broth for the soup for the next day, adding the needed spices that she carefully crushed and mixed within the stock. She added mushrooms, onions, been shoots, and bamboo. She left it to brew for two hours on a low heat before turning off the hob, she then set to leave it over night. She marinaded the chicken, putting honey and mellow spices with it. She put it in the fridge on a plate to soak the juices. She washed her hands and properly started to make tonights dinner, which was a pasta dish.

Loke all night had been silent, he only spoke if Lucy asked him something directly. Other wise, he seemed distant and not fully bothered by the conversation. Lucy bit her lip, wondering if she'd done something to upset her Spirit. She asked if he wanted some pudding, he shook his head no. She frowned, "You never decline pudding, what's wrong?"

"Not really hungry," he replied.

Lucy worried to herself as she did the dishes, once she'd put them on the rack to dry, she heard music playing from her living room. She peeped out, Loke was playing some soft music. It was lovely, she recognised it to be one of her favourite artists. She watched him look out of the window that had been recently fixed, his gaze was full of thoughts, and she was naturally curious what they were.

She was caught staring, he looked to her. His face at first was deadpanned, behind those glasses, she couldn't see any inner expression. She worried that he was angry at her for sure this time, he wasn't acting himself and she knew he wasn't going to tell her unless she pulled it out of him. She blushed, looking away for a moment, peeping at him. His hand was extending to her, she widened her eyes. "Dance with me," he said with a smile softly placed on his face.

She walked to him, taking it. He pulled her close, he couldn't dance very well, but he needed to do this. He held her close, looking down on her and blushed. "Teach me to dance?"

She giggled, feeling a little relieved. She guessed the song suited more of a waltz, so she put him in the position. She put his hand on her waist, holding his other hand, and putting her hand in the other position. She pulled him close, making sure his feet were the right distances apart. She told him to go into a square at first, that's a good starting point for any amateur dancer.

They started to move to the music, the motion was clumsy at first. Loke had stepped on her feet, accidentally pushed them into her table. He blushed each time, apologising and trying again. Lucy had patience though, she soon showed him the easier way. To close his eyes, feel the person in his arms, hear the music, feel it. He closed his eyes, and he did what she suggested.

He felt her in his arms, her body was so warm and soft. Her breasts were pressed up to his chest, her head resting against his collar bone. The music was slow, progressing to sweet harmonies that made him want to kiss the music notes. He felt her hand go to his face, her soft hands cupping his cheek. He bowed his head, touching his forehead to hers. He sighed in state of being content, they swayed to the music, their bodies feeling calm about the situation.

Her hand that was on his cheek moved to the back of his neck, he opened his eyes in shock. Her eyes were closed, her fingers running through his hair. He felt little shocks travel down his spine, it felt too nice to be innocent. He felt his arousal grow, for a moment he thought to act on it, maybe she was hinting.

He didn't know what to do, sure enough, if it were any other woman, he'd have them in a heartbeat. He would seduce, make love, and leave. But he had never made love in the sense of really meaning it, he was suddenly worried, what if she did want him? What if he was terrible? Hurt her? Made her first time with someone painful?

He remembered his first time, it was clumsy. He hadn't actually been with anyone sexually before he had been banished from the Celestial World, so when he was with his first human girlfriend, it was a first for a lot of things. He tried to seem he knew what was doing, it seemed to have worked. She wanted more, at least. But in the end, he knew with time he became quite a passionate lover. He enjoyed it, a lot.

He would enjoy it a lot more with Lucy, that was for sure.

Though that didn't sustain his worry, every time she stroked his hair, he felt himself want her more. It was an unfortunate turn on spot for him, he hoped she didn't notice. She opened her eyes, smiling. He smiled back, she then said, "Your hair is so soft."

He smirked, "Surprising due to it staying the way it does when I'm in my usual form."

She giggled, "A lions mane" She said softly.

He couldn't help but fully smile to her, "Yeah, a lions mane." He mumbled, he didn't know if she was doing it on purpose. But she was pressing herself closer to him, he wondered, did she want him for sure?

He mentally nodded, _no time like the present, Loke._ He ran his hand to the back of her head, she watched him, they were no longer dancing. Feeling her soft hair better his fingers, he wanted to grab it, it was so soft. Silky and full of volume, she was in such great condition he wanted all of her. He rubbed the back of her neck, easing her. She seemed a little curious, seemingly enjoying what he was doing to her.

He suddenly felt hot, realising that he was really nervous. Beyond nervous, he was petrified. He finally had the chance, finally had the chance to show her how much he wanted her. Loved her, cared for her.

She lifted her head a little, signaling that she was okay with it. His mind leaped a million miles, she wanted him! He licked the inside of his lips, bending his head towards her.

Their lips brushed, ever so slightly brushed together. His eyes closed, her eyes closed, both of their hearts thumping loudly. He went in for the kiss.

They were interrupted, just before he could properly kiss her, by the window tapping. He was suddenly alarmed, pulling Lucy behind him as he looked to the window. He sighed in relief, it was only Natsu.

_Crap, he saw us._ Loke muttered in his thoughts, letting Lucy go and walking to the window and letting the pink haired mage inside.

"Sorry, I was interrupting something there." Natsu said, shrugging a little.

Lucy collected herself, "Its fine, what's wrong?"

Natsu smirked, "We know where they were hiding!"

"What?" Loke asked, puzzled.

"Well, today me and Happy went to do a small job in the inn. Just helping them move the whole place around. The woman there shared her worries, that they've been housing for a few weeks these gentleman. They threatened their lives if they told anyone, so we have to keep it hush hush." Natsu said, "One of them was tall and lanky, one was muscly beyond comparison, and the third was tall and toned. All of them used Dark magic. They would watch this direction nightly, the woman said sorry for not mentioning, its just they have an inn to look after. Also their lives."

Lucy put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god," she whispered. "They're gone?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, upped and left a week ago, apparently."

"So...they won't bother me anymore?"

"Not that I know of," Natsu said happily. "Which means, we can safely go to this mission!"

Lucy for a moment didn't believe it, she didn't know what to think about it. She was free, she was allowed to breathe again. She gasped for breath, falling to her knees. "Thank god," She breathed heavily, Loke bent next to her, rubbing her back.

Happy watched with a sly smile on his face, "They're in looovveee!" He giggled.

"Not now, cat." Both Loke and Lucy muttered, annoyed.

Lucy wiped away the happy tears that filled her eyes, she looked up and smiled, "So, the day after next, we get to be a team again?"

Natsu grinned, putting up a thumb in positivity. "You bet, Lucy!"

Lucy grinned back at him, they left her in peace for once after ten minutes of planning the day after next. Loke was silent whilst they did, feeling the dread over him that he did on the way home.

Lucy got ready for bed, showering and brushing her teeth. Loke waited on the bed for her, he wasn't getting dressed. Loke spotted her, in a night dress made of silk. She looked beautiful. Loke wished he could see her like that everyday.

Lucy sat with him, "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"I might as well not, I mean, my mission is finished. I'm allowed to go back to the Celestial World whenever I wish." He looked to her, "I might as well just leave, you don't need me anymore."

Lucy frowned, "But...Loke, you're my friend, I want you here for tomorrow...I don't want you to go. I thought you needed to come with me to the mission the day after next?" She whispered.

Loke hugged her close to him, "If you want me here, then I will. In the morning though, I will have to go to the Celestial Spirit world. I have to heal up a little, which means you'll have to summon me whenever you feel like you need me." He sighed, "This two day thing sucks."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Loke."

He looked to her, blushing as he thought about it. "Earlier...with the kiss."

She blushed too, "I um...it was..." She shrugged, "We shouldn't do that again, really. It wouldn't work, and it must be against some Spirit Laws out there."

Loke wanted to just kiss her then, screw the laws. Screw everyone who hated the love he had for her. He wanted to taste her tongue, her lips. He wanted to kiss her collarbones, touch her waist and breasts. He wanted her, all of her.

He held back though, knowing if he did kiss her right now, it would cause a rift.

"Yeah, I know." He said, his hurt not unnoticed.

"At least it didn't go too far, we didn't fully...well, kiss after all." She tried to make light of the situation, obviously trying to make it light again. But Loke was hurt, he needed to shower. Clear his mind.

He got up, he smirked, taking off his shirt. "I'l go shower, wanna join?" He tried to play out his usual pick up lines, lighten the mood that way.

She rolled her eyes, "Go shower, you stinky Lion."

He chuckled, but when he got into the shower, all he wanted to do was scream. _I will wait a hundred years for that flower, if I have too, I will!_

* * *

The Moon Wolf Guild were in a current state of idle, their leader was in a fit of conundrums. He did not know whether he could wait as long as he needed to wait for her. He needed her within his grasp, her body under his. He growled to himself, the sound causing the council members within the tent to look up at him.

Sven watched his master, the man's eyes were glowing amber within the dimmed light. His leader was having a hard time dealing with the sudden news that the Guild had been gifted with. The Princess had a body guard, a Celestial Spirit. By the sounds of things, Sven guessed the leader of the Zodiacs. Leo the Lion. The description matched the suspect well, and once Caleb had shown the guild the image of the man from his projection magic, Sven was convinced.

The girl had some power behind her, a type of power that he or the leader hadn't guessed she would possess.

Sven looked to Iga's three main goons, he disliked them all. They were sleazy and murderous in the most terrible fashion. They were messy, and mess made the Guild look bad. Erving was the worst of them all, no collectiveness within him. No mindful thinking that could be used to fight well. The man had muscle, and used it to the point where thinking wasn't required anymore. Sven of all people, disliked that certain tactic of fighting, and of magic.

The three of them waited patiently for their master to recuperate his stature. They knew their news wasn't the best to bring to the guild, that they had to retreat because they were being suspected by the Celestial Spirit named Leo the Lion. Erving grimaced at the sight of him, the sight of him protecting that, 'Princess' that belonged rightfully to his master. He gritted his teeth, Spirits are such weakling, such pests. He couldn't wait to squash this one.

Caleb smirked, it seemed that he could make his plan work. He could make it seem to the Guild council members that he had made up this plan all by himself, gaining the trust he needed. He saw that the leader's head started to rise, he looked the three of them, glaring at them.

"So, you decided to come home?" He asked, his voice a hiss like usual.

Caleb cleared his throat, "Yes, master. We only did come home to explain the impossibility to capture your Princess right now."

Kipley nodded, "She's too highly protected, too alerted with what is going on. She knows we were watching her, spying turned sour, we couldn't do it anymore." He explained.

Erving grunted, "We decided a new plan."

The leader grinned nastily from under his hood, "Pray-tell, what is your plan exactly?"

Caleb gulped, "We think a surprise would be more effective. The girl would probably not be so protected, be by herself, surprised. We could easily then use some faint magic, get her here, so your plan can go ahead."

The leader chuckled, "So you believe she will fall for that?"

"The most simplistic of plans usually work the best, sir." Kipley joined in.

The leader hissed, "Well, if you fail me again, I will have your fingers." He waved them away, "watch out for her, do not be seen! Catch her, do not fail me!"

Sven told them to leave with a firm voice, the council members waited patiently as the leader went onto praying to Cain. The leader did this whenever he was in slight turmoil, apparently it was down to the Goddess wanting to speak to him. Usually it was a quiet affair, though today the leader was getting scorned. He apologised to Cain, saying that the girl will be found, will be captured, will be brought to him. He promised, by the new year, everything will be as planned.

The council knew of the priority in hand, some agreed that this Princess shall be their salvation. Sven though, didn't fully believe that this girl was the right one. Though she had Celestial Magic in her blood, could she possibly possess the true power they needed? Could she be the Princess the leader thought her to be?

Sven gritted his teeth, _If she isn't then I shall kill her, before any mess is caused by her tainted blood._

Sven had been told that the girl needed to be a pure Princess, he didn't know if that meant that she needed to be a maiden, or kept kind at heart. He hoped the latter, he had no trust that a mage as attractive as herself was still a maiden. He doubted that she would, at least, be a maiden for much longer by how many men seemed to be tailing her as of late.

The purple mage, and the Celestial Spirit. She had a very wide range of choices, especially if you considered his master. Which he knew he had to make sure she chose. His life was as much on the plate as hers was.

Sven was nothing to the leader but a body guard, no friendship was truly between them. Sven knew the leader pretended his loyalty to his Guild, he knew if they did anything wrong though, he would punish them to the highest degrees of physical and psychological torture.

"Bring my daughter," the leader suddenly snapped at Lloyd.

The blonde mage walked off towards the daughter's tent.

The leader looked up, "Cain accepts the circumstances. We're lucky, but we need to plan. If we fail past the time limit, she will kill us all." He panted slightly, "She is already annoyed by out slow movements."

The council members nodded, all of them agreeing. They did need to move, and move quickly. As quickly as they could at least, without making mistakes.

Elanie entered the tent, the mute three year old said through their thoughts; _Good evening, ladies and gentleman._

"Elanie, come too me child!" Her father ushered to her. She went to him, he pleadingly looked up to her. "Show me, show me those wonderful images again my darling girl!"

_Of course, father._ She touched his face, showing him the dreams again. Those red skies, the screams and bombing. The death. Once it ended she asked simply, _is mother causing a problem to you, father?_

"No, she isn't, she's doing as she's told."

_Good to hear_, Elanie said, stroking her father's head. _The plan will go ahead father, I know your power shall prevail._

"Thank you, my child. You're right, I shall win this god forsaken war!" He stood, "Lucy Heartfilia shall be mine!"

Elanie smirked to herself, the three year old had a mind of a woman twice her age. She had the gifts of a person triple her age. She knew when she could use her powers, knew how to make people believe her. She turned and left the tent, _mother, hurry, I need you here. I need you to bring me home!_

**Thank you for reading! Like I said in the tip authors notes, I got really bored so I updated a chapter for you all. REVIEW, please it makes me so happy seeing you guys feedback my stuff :) Until next time! By the way, the song Loke and Lucy were listening to was Shinedown - I'll follow you. :D**


	15. Don't call me Small Fry!

**Welcome to chapter 15! Gajeel x Levy is seen in this chapter, they're just getting to know each other. **

Levy sat within the walls of the guild hall, the petite blue haired mage was reading as usual. Her attention fully within the contents of the pages beneath her hands, she was alone and at utter peace. She loved to read books, even if she had read them thousands of times before, each time she read a book she found something new to love about it. Today, she was ready Lindsey Kipling's memoirs. Her mind racing like a school girl who had just met the boy of her dreams. She was in a moment of pure bliss with this woman, she was a heroin. A heroin that Levy couldn't shake from her mind.

Lindsey had alway mentioned within her works the aspect of love, love was a consistent pass time of her life. It was reoccurring, and it happened in an instant. It was almost amazing how many men this one wizard had loved, loved in ways that Levy could only dream of. She had never had that particular experience with men, or women. Love wasn't particularly a pass time that came to her, an almost flat chested mage who was small in height.

Levy knew she was somewhat attractive, but she knew that people would just see that. A small, slender mage that probably couldn't fend for herself in critical conditions, who also happened to be attractive. Conditions where her life was on the line, she would surely die. She knew she wasn't the strongest of people, she knew deep down that any mission by herself that involved fighting may as well be her last one. But in hindsight, she knew she would try, and with the strength of psychologically, she knew she could at least try her best. Maybe it would work in her favour, maybe it wouldn't, but she wouldn't dwell if it went to the latter.

The mage with blue hair was interrupted from her reading, she looked up to see Gajeel come back through the guild doors. The iron mage was as tall, and foreboding as ever. Pantherlily followed him with a smug look on his face, and that was when Levy noticed the bandage on Gajeel's arm.

Levy bit her lip, she wondered what the two of them had been up to. They must've been some fight for Gajeel to ever get hurt like that. Gajeel after all, very rarely was beaten in a battle. It must've been quite a competitor to ever get a scratch on him like that. The blue haired maiden couldn't help but worry, she worried about all of the people in the Guild. Especially when they come back injured.

The blue haired mage decided not to worry too much about it, Gajeel was the type of wizard to come back with some cuts and bruises. He didn't take any challenge lightly, he always had found ways to make himself in tighter situations than they were worth. And half the time, Levy wasn't surprised that the Iron Dragon Slayer had once come back from a mission in complete turmoil. Broken bones and everything, Levy had of course been worried at the time, but when he said he provoked the person, she decided to let him wither in pain.

Looked back to her book, she read on to the point where Lindsey had talked about her dangerous missions she'd endured. Each time she read a new log in her journal about a job, it seemed to get a lot more dangerous. One time she had to fight off several highly trained in dark magic bandits. She defeated them all, and was able to come home with only some cuts. Levy's eyes widened, the time Lindsey was kidnapped for several days. Under dreadful conditions, Lindsey had to escape. She escaped by knocking out all of the guards by some old fashioned potions. Potions that she had found ingredients for in the fungi in her cell. She escaped and for several months, trekked home. It took that long because she had no idea where she was. When she finally came home, she was sad to find that she'd missed her eldest daughter's birthday.

Levy felt sad, getting out of being captive to find you've let family down must've been heartbreaking. Levy closed the book, and opened another. This time it was a massive old fashioned hard back book that she'd received from the library.

The book was black and leather, and the printed front had a picture of a spell circle. The letters in gold spelt; _Ancient techniques and spells 101_. Levy found each segment fascinating, mainly because she'd realised everything was written in an ancient tribal language. She had tried to decipher some of the ancient text, but it was still difficult to track down and switch around to her language.

_Temná magie je tak nebezpečná, ale také užitečné pro ty, kteří vědí, jak ovládat své zlé hněv. Osoba, která je schopna používat temnou magii a žít, je považován za pravdivý nádoba z temných bohů a bohyň._

Levy wrote down the old language, taking notes on the accents that were used. She opened many different dictionaries, searching for some words that used similar accent markings. She thought it to be French or maybe Spanish at first, but quickly learned it wasn't those languages. It was a lot older than that, possibly by a thousand years or so. She wrote down some of the old tribal languages that she knew, she got another book from her bag, looking them up for some referencing.

Levy was lucky enough to know a lot of languages, French, Italian, Japanese, Welsh and Indian. She knew how to read some old tribal languages with the help of books, but this particular language had her completely stumped. Where did she go from here? She didn't know what the language was, so therefore the information in the book was practically useless to her.

She sighed and leant back into her chair, she was about to give up. Her mind felt foggy from concentrating too much, but in the end she wanted to continue. Her curious mind not letting her rest, she knew she would eventually find it. She just needed to look harder.

Just as she was about to continue on her search, someone sat opposite her on the bench. She looked up, Gajeel was sat down and shirtless. She raised a suspicious eyebrow when she saw Pantherlily tend to the cut on his arm. Levy gulped, Gajeel was staring at her intently. She bit her lip and blushed, "Can I help you?"

"That looks damn complicated," He said, ignoring her question, but gestured to her book.

Levy nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, its kicking my intellectual butt right now."

He smirked, "Anything I can help you with, small fry?"

Levy rolled her eyes, "Unless you know this particular ancient language, then no."

He nodded, "Unfortunately, I don't."

She nodded too in return, "Thought as much, this is a dead end subject." She started to close the book.

"Maybe I can help you," Pantherlily said softly. "I like ancient languages. In Edolas we had to search many encase of possible ways of gaining magical energy." He explained, "May I?"

Levy was speechless, she just passed the book his way. He studied it for a moment, a smile crept onto the cat's face. Levy gave a questioning look to Gajeel who shrugged in return.

Pantherlily searched the book from start to finish, he took an hour to flick through it all together. He looked up and smiled, "Its Czech"

"So, not a tribal language per-say?" Levy asked.

"No, but they are one of the main people to start using dark magic, it was one of the favourites within smaller communities."

Gajeel raised a brow, "Why are you looking at dark magic anyway?"

Levy sighed, "Because I want to know what we may be up against in the future, it might be worth while knowing the spells and curses that come with Dark Magic so we know how to counterattack it."

"I'm sure learning Dark Magic is against some laws, even if it is to know how to protect yourself against it someday." Pantherlily said.

"Well, I need to know. By the sounds of things, Lucy's stalker sounds like a person who uses Dark Magic in a bad way. So I may have to know, even if I hate what I see." Levy crossed her arms for a second, peeping up at him. "Protecting the guild is my top priority, and my guild members are my friends."

Gajeel smirked, "Friends, huh?"

"Yeah, friends. Just because you don't like anyone, doesn't mean I can't like them. They've supported me for years, I would do anything for them." She explained dependently.

Gajeel chuckled, "You're tough in a different way than I know, small fry."

Levy growled, "What does that mean, Iron boy?"

Gajeel raised a brow, "Iron boy?"

"Yeah..." Levy blushed, "I didn't have a lot to go on for name calling you."

Gajeel watched her for a moment, a smile crept onto his face. He launched his head back and a loud rumbling laugh came from his throat. She widened his eyes, she hadn't heard him ever laugh like this before. He'd always been so gloomy, laughing in short bursts when something was mildly amusing, and that was it.

Something she said must've made him laugh, she wondered what. Was it because she called him a stupid name? So he was laughing at her inability to come up with good name calling names? She narrowed her eyes, suddenly closing the book loudly enough so he looked at her and stopped laughing.

"Thank you, Pantherlily." She mumbled, packing her books away, slinging the heavy bag over her shoulder.

"Goin' somewhere?" Gajeel asked, suddenly curious.

She glared to him, "To another table, you're annoying me."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "Me, annoying you?" He snorted, "You annoy me all the time, yet I put up with ya."

She widened her eyes, "Well at least I don't throw my weight around, pretending to be the huge 'I am' because I feel insecure in being in a guild, that I went and attacked because my master asked me too for no good reason but that I was getting paid too!" She said furiously, "And secondly, I like to read these things because I give a damn. Unlike you, who doesn't care for anybody but himself. You think that'll work in this guild? Because I can tell you now, it won't. You'll be scattered in a corner, with no back up by the time you hit thirty. So don't come crying to anyone when you're in a bad way, because you've done nothing to earn their help in the first place!" She fumed, deciding to leave him and walked out of the guild, heaving her heavy bag as she did.

Gajeel watched her for a moment, once she'd disappeared through the door, he sighed in somewhat relief. He was a little shocked by her outburst, sure, he had said something quite mean towards her. But he didn't see how he deserved being treated that way. He'd been kind to her in the past, right? Helped her in missions, going patrolling with her for the past few days before he had to work. He knew he didn't deserve that outburst. He would confront her about it, but Pantherlily stopped him.

"The girl doesn't agree with your views, so leave her be to calm down."

Gajeel growled, "Well I need to speak to her, she's too nice to be angry. I should calm her down somehow. Show her I'm sorry, right?"

Pantherlily rolled his eyes, "Well, that's a first. You apologising for your actions."

"Shut it, cat." Gajeel said in a grumble, "I can't help but like her, okay? She the first one to fully accept me into the guild, even after what I did to her and her group buddies over there." He gestured to Jet and Droy. "So what can I do but apologise?"

Pantherlily looked to him, "Well, go on then. If she means that much too you, do the right thing and apologise."

Gajeel got up and ran after Levy, the blue haired maiden was walking slower due to the heavy amount of books she was carrying by herself. He grabbed the bag and slung it over his own shoulder, he looked down to her suddenly shocked face. When she saw that it was him, she narrowed her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you, now give me my books back."

Gajeel sighed, suddenly annoyed himself. "Goddamn it woman! I'm helping you!" He held the bag up, meaning she couldn't reach it. The blue haired mage still attempted too though, jumping up and down for it. Grabbing her hand in the air, but failing amazingly at getting the bag.

"You can't just take my stuff!" She fumed.

"Will you shut up for a sec, so I can apologise? Geez!" He grumbled.

"Whatever you say, apology not accepted!" She yelled in his face in return.

Gajeel yelled back, "If you weren't such a grumpy short fry, maybe you'd have a boyfriend!"

"Oh real smooth, you big jerk!" She smacked his arm, barely hurting him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Really, resorting to smacking me isn't going to help this situation, small fry!"

She stopped, standing her ground and yelling as loud as she could. "Its Levy! L.E.V.Y." She then pointed to him, "If you call me small fry one more time, I will personally use one of these damn dark magical spells to curse you forever. Meaning you'll be as short as me, and live for the nicknames as well!"

Gajeel threw his hands in the air, throwing the books to the floor as he did. He was in defeat, "Fine, you hate me. I get that. All I wanted to say was sorry for earlier, but you hardly deserve it now. So, see you around, _Levy._" He said her name with sarcastic emphasis, turning around and stalking off.

Levy stood there for a moment, she bit her lip and blushed. He was just trying to be nice, and if she had thought about it, unfortunately Gajeel wasn't good at saying sorry in the usual way. He was doing it in the way he knew how, which Levy had rudely smacked back into his face.

_You're an idiot, Levy McGarden_. She thought to herself, picking up her bag and sighing to herself and rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment.

"Hey," She called to him. He heard her and stopped, looking over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, for snapping at you and calling you names."

He smirked and turned around, "Good to know you know when you're in the wrong."

Levy rolled her eyes, deciding not to argue. "Can you help me with my books? They are pretty heavy." She blushed as she asked him.

Gajeel smiled smugly, picking them up and waited for her to start walking. "So, where too, Levy?"

"My house," She mumbled. "I can make some food, if you want."

Gajeel looked at her for a moment, his stare was calculative, as if he didn't know what to do. Did he say yes or no in this situation? He pursed his lips and nodded, "Sure, food sounds good."

She smiled, "Good, I'll cook something tasty for you."

He smiled back a little, "Sounds nice, thank you." They started to walk in the direction of Levy's home. He looked to her and asked lightly, "So uh...what made you want to start reading anyway?"

She thought about it for a moment, she never had really thought about it beforehand. She always thought it was because in books the information given was endless. It wasn't really that though, but in the end, she really did know why. She blushed a little, looking up to him and saying, "Because creativity went into writing and making those books. Why not marvel them, cherish them?" she answered.

He took a moment to process it, he then nodded and said, "That seems fair enough, as an answer anyway."

Levy giggled, "Glad you think so."

The two of them spent the majority of the night eating and talking, after a while, Levy had found out a small amount about Gajeel that she didn't think anyone else knew. After he had thanked her for the meal, and hugged her awkwardly goodbye, he asked softly. "I heard you would be the Goddess of literature at the Halloween festival. I saw the blue prints, I just wanted the say-well-I think you'll look like a true goddess..." He cleared his throat, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Levy."

With the blue haired mage's eyes widened, the Iron Dragon Slayer left her home with no other word. She managed a small, "Goodbye," herself. But she doubted he heard it.

She sat at her desk and got out the book to take her mind off things, she started to use her Czech translation books she had stored away to decipher the old language in the _Ancient techniques and spells 101 book._

She spent hours on the task, when she finally knew the basics, she wrote down her own decipher of the opening words.

She looked down on them, pursing her lips and realised what she was getting herself into. It was a lot darker than she had first anticipated, she wasn't so sure what else to do with what she'd just deciphered. But deep down, she knew that she had to keep going, her guild needed her to keep strong, to trek onwards.

_Dark magic is dangerous, but also useful for those who know how to control his evil wrath. A person who is able to use dark magic and live, is considered a true vessel of the dark gods and goddesses._

She realised that also, the people going after Lucy most likely use this kind of magic. She soon figured that her Guild might have to really up their game if they were to ever beat them. If that opportunity ever came, that is.

* * *

Lucy awoke on the morning of her and Natsu's job. She showered and started to pack the needed things for her journey. She had woken up alone, Loke being back the Celestial Spirit World until she finished the first part of her job or other wise needed his assistance. He needed to be in the Celestial Spirit World to heal, after a short debate about the matter, he realised that Lucy was right, meaning he left after Luca's party the night before.

For the first time in a while now, Lucy had slept by herself. The double bed seemed too spacious without someone there with her, she hadn't slept much since Loke's leaving. She needed to learn to sleep alone again, she was safe, no one was coming to get her. Not now, but only a small possibility not ever. She had to live now, she couldn't keep on leaning on Loke's help.

She needed to be herself again, this job will surely seal it.

She slung her bag over her shoulder, making sure she grabbed her coat on the way out. She had everything else, and she was ready mentally as well.

Natsu met her at Magnolia Station, her was frozen stiff at the front entrance. She smiled kindly to him, mentioning that it will be over as soon as they got to their first destination, which was Valcain Central. It was only a few hours away, it'll work out fine.

As they paid for their tickets and sat on the train, Lucy began thinking about how nervous she was. She realised that she had been out of action for months, she wondered if she'd possibly taken a deep chance in doing two jobs. She would be away for a long time, she doubted she could handle it. She could still go back, she could do small jobs to pay rent...

She could do that, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't. She knew she wouldn't because of the words Loke had told her before he'd left the night before.

_"You have a heart of a lion, Lucy. So take it from me, with a heart like that, you will have a strength of a whole Pride to help you do your bidding. Believe me, because I will be a part of that Pride."_

She smiled to herself as the train started to move, she thought to herself; _I can do this, my Spirits, Natsu, Happy, they're my Pride. I can go on and be myself again, a Heartfilia, a strength no one can destroy._

**Lucy is going on the mission! Will it go right for the blonde mage? Find out next time. By the way, I really loved writing Gajeel x Levy, so I decided to do much more of it, so look out for that! Review! Review! Review! See you all next time :)**


	16. Kyo the witch of a thousand curses!

**Welcome to Chapter 16! Happy Saturdays!**

The job in Valcain Central was confusing from the start. The city was shaped in circles, almost like a dart board in what you would find in a local pub or bar. The outer circles held the less rich villages, usually home to farmers and training doctors. They were friendly to Lucy, Natsu and Happy who had come off a boat from a small off island that was attached to the main land where the train station was. Natsu had come out of his sickness quickly, when the smell of slowly roasted meats and noodles came over them.

Natsu had brought himself a turkey leg, Happy nibbled on a large fish. Lucy was too set on the task in front of her to eat at all, instead she brought a map to navigate the complicated town that was Valcain Central.

The inner circles held the richer towns, there were three of these circles. The first circle from the outside of these three circles, was the town where the Lord lived. His family were the ones who had contacted the guilds to help them with this task. They met the three of them outside the gate that connected to the town, horses awaited them. Natsu wasn't looking forward to this short venture.

The horse ride on Lucy's part was swift, she missed riding horses. She remembered the time she'd taught Kiarely and Zachary how to ride horses. The twins were good, mainly due to their magical abilities of nature. The horses seemed to speak to them, in ways of the mind and their movements. Lucy was jealous of them, sure enough. She was just a Celestial Wizard who connected to immortal beings. Horses, she wanted to be one with them. Nature seemed such a vast thing, a thing she wished she could venture and be a part of someday.

The Lord's house came up in the distance, Lucy marveled at the ancient architecture that had survived within the rather modern village structure. The base was a rectangle, with the old fashioned Tudor brickwork, it even had one tower in the middle of the rectangle. It showed to be at the very back of the building, and it was as tall as the sky, or at least that was how it felt to Lucy's depth perception.

The Lord's home even had a moat, the bridge came down very slowly as if it hadn't been lowered for a long time. A tall man awaited them on the other side of the bridge, he had a bowl cap on and very casual clothes. He was a gentleman from the start. He helped Lucy off her horse, kissing her hand as a welcome. Lucy felt a blush rise to her cheeks. He was rather handsome, his cheeks were sharp, his eyes shaped like slanted almonds. Those eyes held very dark stories, that Lucy could tell. Stories that could haunt a person, Lucy wondered if her eyes too looked like that.

Natsu took a deep breath and got over his motion sickness, he looked up at the tall man. "Hi, we're the Fairy Tail Guild, we're here for the supposed curse?"

The tall man with wonderful eyes smiled politely, "All in good time, dear sir. First though, my father would like a word with you in the drawing room. Would you require some food? I gather your travels must've made you hungry." He was so polite, it almost made Lucy shiver like she was being hit by repellent.

Natsu raised a brow, "Food huh? Sounds good to me." He looked to Lucy and then back to him, "What's your name, may we ask?"

The tall man smiled, again too politely for Lucy's liking. "I'm Ian the second, the son of Ian the elder the Lord of the third circle of Valcain Central." He bowed, "Your names?"

Natsu smirked, "Natsu, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. This is my exceed, Happy."

Happy grinned, "Aye, sir!"

Ian the Younger looked at Lucy, "And you my beautiful Lady?"

Lucy gulped, "Lucy, Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail." She blushed, gesturing to her keys. "These are my Spirits."

Ian the Younger bowed, "So pleasant to meet you." He straightened, "Please follow me."

They followed Ian the Younger to the front door of the Lord's home. The door was large, and was so big it had two sides. The material was old fashioned oak, the expensive kind from endangered species of tree. The door handle was pure gold, which Lucy wondered how many people in this peaceful town had to scorn to find that much gold in the first place.

The doors opened slowly, they creaked with their age as they did. Inside was dark at first, the whole house smelling of old books and leather. The floor scuffed under her boots, she wondered when was the last time this place had been cleaned. The blonde mage willed herself not to ask, out of pure politeness of the matter at hand.

The walls were old fashioned rock, the ceiling was wood that was similar to the front door. Lucy knew deep down that the sovereign of Valcain Central probably had all the endangered oak he could possess, meaning the Lords got the little amount. Enough to show stature, but that was it. She realised that she used to be a lot richer than these people, her father had a lot more land and wealth. She blushed, reminding herself that it wasn't like that now. She was a member of Fairy Tail that had to start worrying about rent again soon enough. She was no better than the people Natsu brought a turkey leg off earlier.

The hallways were longer than expected, they were so dark that Lucy clutched onto one of her keys encase something happened. She realised it was Loke's key, she wondered if her subconscious knew that, or if it were just a fluke.

Ian the Younger finally came to a door and opened it. Inside the room was a lot brighter than the rest of the Lord's home. The library slash living room had a large fire place, made entirely of cream coloured marble. The books towered high in the air, and the room seemed so big, that Lucy wondered if they were actually in the tower at the back of the Lord's home.

The fire was the only light in the room, the windows were boarded over and the curtains were drawn. Ian the Younger welcomed them to sit, telling that his father would be with them soon enough, along with some food.

They sat and waited, Lucy clutched Loke's key in her hand. She felt unsurprisingly off in this room. It was too quiet, even with the fire roaring and crackling away beside her. She nibbled nervously onto her lip, wondering what the hell they all were getting into. She knew from the moment they had gotten over the bridge, that something was wrong with this home. They were almost recluses. The house was underused, under kept, and too dark for normality.

Lucy was used to these sized homes to be brightly lit, people spilling from them, whether they were workers or just guests. Lucy was used to things being a lot more happier in these homes. She wondered what had happened for that to change in this particular one.

Happy navigated the entire room, coming back out of breath as he explained the size of the room. He mentioned how tall the ceiling was, making Lucy look up to see for herself. Sure enough, she thought to herself, we're in the tower part of the building.

The door to the towers library slash living room opened, and in came a man who was roughly eighty years of age. He was tall, slender, and his facial expressions highly resembled Ian the Younger's. It wasn't too hard to tell, that this man was Ian the Younger's father, an idiot could figure that out.

He welcomed them, his voice was like mahogany. Aged to perfection. He sat down, following him was an elderly woman who served them tea and some sandwiches. The old man waited for the woman to leave before speaking again. Lucy gathered that it was due to the privacy of the matter at hand. Lucy was anticipating what this whole ordeal was about, a curse was something that her guild had been a part of before. She hoped they didn't need the help of Erza this time.

"I hope you all feel as though you were welcomed to Valcain Central," He smiled kindly to them. They all nodded, Happy though looked a little apprehensive.

The old man lit a cigarette, he offered them all one, they all declined. "The matter at hand, unfortunately is not so welcoming. It all starts with a very long winded curse that was placed on my family many thousands of years ago." He sighed, "My ancestor decided that it would be a very pleasing idea to agree to a deal with a witch. It backfired on him, the witch was an evil one. She cursed him, cursing all of his blood relatives with an aging spell. We all live longer than our children, I will see my son die. He doesn't have children, or a wife. Meaning that I will see his grave, and not the other way around." He pursed his lips, "I need your help, to stop this curse."

Natsu raised a brow, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"To find the book, the book of the witch who cursed my family. If you do, I'm sure it'll give you clear view of how to kill the witch, and her curse." He mumbled, "Unfortunately, I do not know where the book is. It changes its place, consistently. I once trapped it, but it vanished three days afterwards. I haven't been able to find it since, fortunately, I know it cannot leave this house."

Lucy frowned, "How come you didn't just destroy it then and there? Or try to find help sooner?"

"Because, child, I didn't know about the curse until a year ago. I tried to find help myself, within the circles of Valcain Central, but it never came to the conclusion of anyone able to find and destroy it. I put the notice up in every guild I could fathom around three months ago. You're the second lot who've come to me, I hope this time you all can help."

Happy whimpered, "Will the witch be...um angry? Old? Scary?"

The old man nodded, "Yes, she is most likely all three." He shrugged, "I've never seen her myself."

"How then, do you know this witch is real? Where's your father, if the curse if real, shouldn't he be alive?" Lucy asked.

"The curse falters when the parent has children, the problem being here, Ian the Younger isn't my biological child. I cannot have children myself, my wife was married to my brother before he died. He died of a fever, which even then apparently falters this curse." He mumbled, "I do not know the full extent of this curse, all I know is, I will probably never die, until of course I die of a plague or something pretty extreme, like a knife wound."

The older Ian stubbed out the cigarette, he sighed, smoke coming from his mouth. "I've even tried smoking to end my life a little faster, I want to die before my son's death. I do not want to see him die, so do this for me, please?"

Lucy, Natsu and Happy looked to each other. They all were thinking the same thing; this was freaking' crazy. Though they all knew, they couldn't turn this down. They needed to make the old man's wish come true, however morbid it may be.

Lucy looked to the old man, "Okay, we'll help as much as we can, sir."

"Thank you, so much." The old man sighed, as if content.

The man gave them permission to work as much as they wanted tonight, then they could use the guest bedrooms to sleep in. The old man retired to his bed an hour afterwards, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards to themselves in the library slash living room.

Lucy started by seeing the full extend of how big the room was. She soon saw, that it was larger than the rebuild of the Fairy Tail Guild hall, by huge amounts. Books surrounded the room, which would usually make it seem smaller. In reality to this room though, that wasn't the case.

The books had ranged from one particular genre to another. Lucy wore her pair of gale-force reading glasses, she flicked through pages and tried to see if indeed that was the particular book they were looking for.

The blonde haired mage was exhausted when it hit around 2 AM, Natsu was exhausted too, they decided to make their way up to their rooms. Lucy left Natsu at her door, where a kind servant had shown her too. She undressed into some packed Pajamas, snuggling into the crisp clean bed and closed her eyes shut tight.

* * *

Her dream was full of red skies, again the sounds of everything scary filled her hearing. Bombs, shooting, screaming, crying, and spells being casted. The smell of the air was putrid, it smelt like burning bodies. She cried as she rushed through the forest around her, running as fast as she could in her bare footed state. She jumped over a log, landing face first into some quick sand. She managed to stand straight, but the quick sand started to suck her in.

Her scream pierced the air around her, she screamed for help. Help that never came to her. She clawed at the sand, trying to find a way out through fighting for it. She gasped for breath, feeling extremely claustrophobic. She finally grabbed onto a vine above her, pulling herself out of the quick sand after what felt like hours of trying.

She landed on the ground safely, hearing that the person chasing her was nearby, she started to run again. Her heart pumping with adrenaline. She jumped over a large bolder, and that's when she lost it.

She fell down a hole and screamed, it wasn't too deep but she managed it. She woke up, and tried to climb out of the hole. She cried for help again, no one helping her at all. She finally got out of the hole, her legs bleeding.

She finally got to a clearing, she crawled there and gasped at what she saw.

Loke was on the floor, bleeding heavily from a wound on his side. She screamed, crawling to him and putting pressure on the wound. "Why are you bleeding, Loke! Please don't bleed! Go back, go back to your world and live!"

He coughed and wheezed, he grimaced and mumbled. "I'm protecting you, Lucy...run, don't look back, just run!"

"NO!" She screamed, "I'm not leaving you!"

"Please, just go! I need to protect you."

"You can't protect me like this! Go back, I'll be fine!"

He held her hand and looked up at her, "I love you Lucy, so much." His voice sincere, he suddenly started to glow, and vanished from her site.

He was dead, she could feel it in her gut. She cried so heavily, her vision fully blurred over.

She woke up with a start, her bed drenched with sweat, she panted heavily. She got out of bed, putting some towels over her sweat patches on the bed. She shivered, she was so cold yet sweating. She went to the window, opening it to get some air. She breathed it in, trying to calm down.

Loke was alive, she knew that. She couldn't call on him now, she knew that she couldn't face him right now. She shakily moved back to her bed, and that is when she heard the sounds.

They were faint, very faint. It sounded like scratching, or maybe even biting. Lucy changed out of her soaked pajamas and put on some clean clothes, she was slipping on her boots when she heard the low whooshing sound coming from downstairs. She put on jacket, slowly leaving her room and closing the door safely behind her. She held her keys in her hand, clutching them close to her.

The home of the Lord seemed a lot darker than usual, she had to concentrate on every step she took. She bit her lip, regretting that she didn't take a candle with her from her room. She gulped, clutching herself and hugging her body. It was really cold out, even with her jacket on she felt the cold creep up her body.

She made it to the library slash living room eventually, the hallways seemed a lot longer than usual. She opened the door and peeped inside, the sounds were coming from in here. She bit her lip, going inside and finding a lantern. She lit it with a match, the room seemed a lot brighter now. She wondered through the overbearingly large room, the rows of books towering high above her. She listened out for the sound, and sure enough it was there.

Scratching, biting, sniffing. All three seemed to come after one another. Lucy's heart thumped loudly as it got louder, she tried not to breathe so loud. If it was an intruder, she had to be quiet. A sneak attack. She would have to summon a spirit, and Virgo seemed to be a good enough choice for when the time comes.

She turned a corner, she heard the sounds again and this time they were much louder. She held her breath, looking around another corner, seeing nothing, she walked around the corner. She realised that she was shaking, she gulped quietly and bit her lip. Maybe she should go to find Natsu, he could help her out in this situation.

She was about to turn around when a blast of books and paper threw themselves into her, she hit the wall behind her, gasping for the breath that escaped her chest. The Lantern fell to the floor, luckily not bursting into flames. It was suddenly dark again, she looked up and she could just see something glow in front of her. She screamed, it was coming straight for her.

She jumped up as fast as she could and bolted down the rows of books, she made her legs go as fast as she could. She jumped over a pile of books and hid behind a pillar. "What...the...heck!" She gasped, looking behind her she widened her eyes. "Crap!" She jumped out the way as books shattered over her again. She landed on her front heavily, she groaned and got up, getting out Virgo's key. "Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" After a puff of smoke, Virgo appeared in front of Lucy.

"Yes Princess, shall I punish them?" Virgo asked in her tranced voice, as usual.

"Just get that thing away from me!" Lucy jumped up again, backing herself against the wall behind her.

Virgo nodded, "Yes, Princess. I shall punish." Clapping her hands together and putting them into fists, Virgo jumped to the glowing lights. Seemingly, she crashed into someone, as she started to fight the person beneath her. Lucy watched with her eyes wide open, someone was there. Someone was in this house that was trying to kill Lucy, or whomever got in their way. Who the heck was it?

Virgo was suddenly throw into the air, catching Lucy off guard. Virgo flew into Lucy, Lucy gasped loudly and groaned. "Virgo..." She whispered.

Virgo got up, helping her up. "Sorry, Princess. Shall I punish myself?"

"No time for that!" Lucy said alarmingly quickly. "What is that thing?"

Virgo shook her head, "I do not know, Princess." She looked to Lucy, "Unfortunately, I do not think I can help you."

Lucy widened her eyes, "Oh my god, don't leave me!" But she was too late, Virgo was gone and she was alone.

"Holy crap!" She squealed when the glowing thing flew to her again. She ran up the isle of books again, dodging attacks for a good ten minutes before she had to stop to catch breath. Her lungs heaved and tried to catch up with her, she bit her lip and looked behind her. The glowing thing darted for her again, she ducked, but it flew straight into her side.

She was thrown into a wall, her body screamed in pain. She wasn't able to move anymore, she rolled to her side and winced. She was in unbelievable pain. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, almost as if she was waiting for death.

"_Get up, child_." A voice said, it was almost like a double voice. One extremely high and sarcastic, the other low and dull. She peeped upwards, she saw the glowing thing in front of her. She winced at the thought of it throwing itself into her again. "_I said, get up!_" It ordered her with a spiteful voice.

Lucy sat up slowly, sliding up back up against the wall to help herself to stand. She panted and looked at this glowing object, and now she could properly see it, she saw what it was.

Behind the glowing orb there was a woman, she was as small as a three year old. Her hair wiry and white, her eyes were pure black, she wore robes to match her eyes as well. She was a witch, Lucy could tell, but where she'd come from she didn't know. She gulped and stared at the witch with fully focused eyes, she didn't know what to say to the thing, but she knew she had to mention something to get out of this alive.

The witch grinned at her, her teeth were sharp and disgusting. Her breath could be smelt where Lucy was standing, she shuddered on the spot. "Who are you?" Lucy asked politely.

"_I am Kyo, the witch of the thousand curses._" She said back, her voice making Lucy's heard hurt slightly with its two different tones.

"Oh, okay. Kyo." Lucy nodded, "Are you...the witch that cursed this household?"

"_Yes, I am._" She said in a matter of fact voice, Lucy nodded along with her.

Lucy held her side, "Why did you attack me, you could've killed me."

"_At first, that was the intention. Then I smelt your blood, and smelt the most beautiful scent I've smelt in a thousand years. You my dear, are quite extraordinary, aren't you?_" She cackled, "_Something is withering within you, begging and begging to come out. But you can't hear it, can you? Your inner self, begging you to come out and play_." She cocked her head to the side, "_A Celestial Wizard tried to fight me, many have before, and none could defeat me." She laughed, "You're no different, no matter what your blood tells me._"

Lucy was confused, and her expression told the witch that the young mage had no idea what she was talking about. The witch's cackle was as loud as a high pitched bell tolling. Lucy wanted to cover her ears, but resisted against it. "What do you mean? What's in my blood that is so important?"

"_Your heritage. My dear, you are part of a great heritage_." She put out a wrinkled hand that was smaller than Lucy's own. She stroked Lucy's cheek, Lucy shuddered a little as she did. "_Your blood tells me everything, you hold the ancient heritage that only one in a couple of hundred years at a time can bestow!_"

"Wh-what?" Lucy couldn't believe a word this witch was saying.

Before the Witch could answer, a ball of fire hit the witch in the face. She was launched into the wall beside Lucy, the blonde mage covered her face and looked over to the doorway. Natsu stood there with Happy beside him, they both came over to Lucy to see if she was okay. Lucy ignored it and said quickly, "Come on, follow her smoke trail she leaves behind. If she's the witch we're after, it'll lead to the book!"

They all ran, following the smokey trail of the witch. They searched for a couple of minutes, Happy flying up high to see if he could see the trail from above. That was when the blue cat saw the trail led to an up high placed book. He flew to it, but as he did the witch came out of the wall that she'd been launched into.

Lucy and Natsu were suddenly alert as ever, Natsu started to fight off the witch, telling Lucy to stand back as he did one of his special moves on her. Fire Dragon Roar. The witch screamed in pain, "_You pest!_" She screeched.

Natsu yelled as she blasted the light of the orb in his direction, Natsu jumped onto the wall, doing a back flip as he landed into the witch. They both projectile into the ground, Natsu jumping out safely. The witch taking a few seconds before coming back, she screamed at them, launching herself at Natsu.

Natsu had a ball of flames going her way, his fist crashing into her face as she screamed. She landed to the floor, Lucy nursed her sore side and looked up to Happy. He was still searching for the book, Lucy told Natsu that she'll help Happy look for the book. He nodded, he had this in the palm of his hand.

Lucy ran through the isles to where Happy was, the blue cat was trying to pick up books to get to one where the smoke was leading too. Lucy called up to him, "Need help there Happy?"

Happy looked down on her, almost dropping a book onto her head. Lucy dodged it, rolling her eyes and getting a ladder. "I'm coming up, hold onto the ladder, Happy!" The exceed nodded, she held onto the ladder and started to climb.

The sounds of fighting almost made Lucy stop completely, the sounds were getting way too close to her. She climbed quicker, soon enough she got to Happy's level. The blonde mage stopped to catch her breath, she then looked to where the trail of smoke was coming from.

The book was one of the thickest books that Lucy had ever seen, it was completely green and leather. The pages were homemade, and thick. She threw some books that were on top of it off the pile and too the ground below. She slid the book off the side of the shelf, but unfortunately, it was a lot heavier than anticipated.

Lucy's arm was hit by the book, causing her to lose her footing. She fell from the top, Happy flew down and grabbed her. She sighed in relief, "Thanks, Happy!"

"Aye sir, no problem. Let's find the book!" He said, putting her safely to the floor.

Lucy found the book no problem, she kneeled beside it and looked inside. The book showed that it had no writing within it, she couldn't even see any writing with her Gale-force reading glasses. She pursed her lips, she wondered therefore where the spells were. Quickly then she realised, they were in the witch right now. The spells allowed her to come out of the book at will!

"Happy! We gotta destroy this book, now!"

"How're we gonna' do that, Lucy?" The exceed asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, she realised what she could do. She got out a key from her holder. "Open! The gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Cancer popped up, smiling towards her.

"Hello, baby. Its been too long, baby." He said in his cool voice.

Lucy sighed, "Yeah I know, look, can you destroy this for me with your scissors?"

"Sure thing, baby." He said, he instantly started to cut up the book.

The scream of the witch that cursed this household was so loud, it made everyone cover their ears. Lucy screamed for Cancer to carry on, telling him that he needed to fully destroy the book. He did what he was commanded, he did it as fast as he could have done. The book shredded up into thousands and thousands of tiny pieces. Natsu then came over, the witch withering on the floor. He threw the fragments into the unlit fire place, lighting them with his breath.

The last screams of the witch shattered all the windows in the Lord's home, it made Lucy shudder on the floor in pain. Cancer left because of it, she put his key back into her holder. Natsu screamed too, holding his hands to his ears. "Jeez! Stop already!" He yelled over the scream.

It was moments later, that the scream ended. The glowing orb vanished. Lucy collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, "Oh my god, we did it."

"The curse...I wonder if it lifted."

Lucy looked up at Natsu before they both fainted in exhaustion, "We'll find out if he dies."

**Thank you all for reading, and hello to the new Favourite's and the new readers/followers to this fic! Welcome! Remember to Review guys! I can't tell you how much these 18 reviews have meant to me. It makes me so happy to know you've all enjoyed it. Come back next time! See ya!**


	17. A transparent Lion's heart

**Welcome to chapter 17! This chapter was so fun to write. Enjoy!**

Lucy, Natsu and Happy woke up a few hours later within the comforts of their rooms of the Lord's home. A servant had woken Lucy, explaining that indeed the curse had been lifted. At first, Lucy was over joyed. She had finished her first job since the accident with ease, she had managed to do it partly by herself. She was able to help Happy get the book down, and she was the one to find the witch in the first place. Even if by accident.

She was happy with herself, she showed her excitement to the servant. Who unfortunately, did not share her enthusiasm with the blonde mage. It wasn't until the servant started to cry, that Lucy asked what was wrong.

Then the news arrived, Lord Ian the Elder, was dying.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy went to see him before the old man had passed away. He was apparently a lot older than he looked, so old that as soon as the curse had lifted, he was in his death bed and withering away by the second. He managed to ask his servants to pay the guild, not minding the damage made by the three of them. In the end, they had completed the task that they were asked to do in anyway. They were paid the 25,000 jewel each. Meaning that the total of the mission was fifty-thousand, a fact that Lucy hadn't known till the last minute.

The old man died by the time sunset came, he had said his thanks, and apparently that was enough for him. Now, the newly acclaimed Lord of Valcain Central, Ian the Younger had his turn in saying his thanks.

He kissed Lucy's hand, giving her a shudder down her spine. She found him utterly repulsive. She couldn't wait till they left.

After a parting dinner, the pink and blonde haired mages and their exceed left the third circle of the higher end of Valcain Central. Their travel across the waters back the island with the train station meant they had to catch the over night train to their next job. Natsu was almost throwing up by the end of the journey.

* * *

They stayed at an inn over night, Lucy sat thinking in the morning by the inn's kitchen table that she should've ordered some flowers to be sent to the Lord's home in her condolences. She knew though, that she was too late. She should've done it straight away, doing it now would seem a little delayed.

She ate some breakfast, which consisted of natural yoghurt with honey and nuts. She brushed her teeth, showered and changed into some clean clothes. Today her and Natsu were going to go to the second half of their jobs. The retrieval of a runaway child, a child who had been missing for almost a year. But had been sighted in the forests nearby the village that they were staying in right now. Loovey Village, was known for its bad police force, and for its poverty. Lucy wasn't shocked that no one had gone into the woods, no one could afford to die if there was danger within those woods.

Lucy knew what Natsu had said to her was true, she was good with children. If the child knew she was involved, she could quite easily get him or her to come back with them to the village. She knew she could do it, but she still had a bad feeling for today. Something wasn't right, the sky seemed to dull and the clouds were slowly rolling in. Her unease meant that she had only eaten half of her breakfast, as much as it was delicious.

She met Natsu and Happy in the main entrance of the inn, the rain poured in then. They all didn't mind the rain once they put the hoods up of their coats, they ran as fast they could through it. They had to find the woods entrance themselves, apparently there only being one entrance and one exit which was also the entrance. They split up until they could find it, then they would shoot a flare into the air when they found the entrance.

Lucy ran along with Happy by her side, Natsu wanted her to have some protection. He too felt uneasy today, so he felt it better that Lucy was with someone. Happy flew above her, searching the skies for the entrance. He said though that the rain was so heavy that he couldn't see the entrance in the woods.

Lucy kept running, through alley ways and knocked on houses she did. She asked and was declined information from everyone. Apparently, no one liked to give strangers directions to these woods. Lucy therefore, had no choice but to search around the entire village if she had too.

The village was rather large, the population meant though that most of the foundations were covered in small huts. Lucy had to slip through alley ways for hours on end, slipping on mud at one point because of the rain turning it to sludge. Or at least, she hoped it was mud.

She sprinted carefully for another hour, stopped every so often to catch her breath and see if she'd been running in circles. She soon found that the more north she went the more trees and foliage was around her. She nodded to herself, heading northwards. Happy following her as fast as he could, she wasn't going to stop now. She was on a hunch, and she hoped she was right.

If Lucy hadn't fallen in the slippery mud beneath her, she didn't think that she'd actually find the entrance. The entrance was small, it was a bush with a hole in it. So small, a child could've made it. She got out the flare from her bag, shooting it in the air. She was so happy with herself, she put on a smug face to Happy who rolled his eyes.

Natsu took twenty minutes to get to where Lucy was, he too was covered in mud. They both looked like they'd been in a mud fight or something. Natsu saw the entrance and told Happy to slip within the hole and see what the forest looked like before they followed him. Happy looked worried, but he did it after Lucy mocked him jokingly for being a wimpy cat.

Happy squeezed through the hole, and after around five minutes he called up the hole. "It seems okay to me!"

Natsu let Lucy go first, the blonde mage being able to slip through it easily thanks to the mud that acted as a lubricant. She slid down the hole like she was on a slide, hitting the ground below. She grunted, getting up and brushing herself off.

Natsu fell through the hole moments later, he got up and grunted as well. Happy hadn't warned them of the drop. Lucy mentally cursed at him, she then looked around the forest. It was so enclosed by trees, they leaved acted as an umbrella. She took down her hood and sighed, she felt a little less claustrophobic now.

Natsu found it to be the best idea that they split up again. Happy went with Lucy again, they went north, whilst Natsu went east.

Lucy and Happy walked in peace, Lucy checked under most rocks, alcoves and behind most bushes she past. She called out the child's name, which was "Kevin." She asked Happy to navigate up in the air. He did so, and told her that he couldn't see much over the green of the forest. She nodded, thinking that maybe he wasn't north after all. She decided though, it was best to keep on walking forward.

She hummed to herself, deciding to the routine she did at home to pass the time as she worked. Balancing on a long piece of wood and walking across it like a long piece of rope. She hummed a song she knew from her mother's past, she used to always sing it to her in a lullaby to her when she was little, before she died that was.

_Sweet little roses,_  
_May the winter not bestow,_  
_The rot of the cold around,_  
_And let you continuously grow._

_I hope my sweet little friends,_  
_That you survive eternally._  
_If not then I shall remember you,_  
_As you were and never as you weren't._

_I shall remember you beautiful, pure and good._  
_As red as the blood inside of me._  
_As beautiful as the mother's voice,_  
_Who used to sing to me._  
_My memories shall always serve,_  
_as a vessel for you to live within._

_I shall never forget you my sweet roses,_  
_My friends, for eternity._  
_I shall remember you as the gold you were,_  
_To my life, and my love within._  
_I hope you survive my friends,_  
_As I love you, eternally._

She hummed the end of the song, and realised that Happy wasn't with her anymore. Alerted, she got out her whip. She went into a stance in a defense position, she looked around her. The forest was completely silent, no birds sung, no rabbits scurried across the floor. She knew then and there that something was wrong. But she questioned over everything, where the hell was Happy?

"Happy?" She called out, "You there? I swear, if you're gonna play a prank on me, I'm gonna ring your neck!"

No answer. She took a deep breathe, she took out Loke's key just encase. She promised, she would ask him to be there when she needed help. She just needed to make sure that she needed it first.

"Happy?" She called out again, "Please, answer me!"

A crack behind her sounded, a twig broke in half. She spun round, nothing was there. Her heart started to pump violently, she took a deep breath. "Happy?" She whispered to herself, almost inaudible. "Is that you?"

A caw of a crow startled her, the crow flew down and passed her. Lucy felt an instant chill pass through her. _That isn't a normal crow_, she thought to herself. She spun round, following its path. It swooped down again, and landed on a rock in front of her. It stared at her. She wide eyed it, gulping and deciding to look behind her. "Happy?" She called out again, no answer again.

The crow cawed again, and before Lucy could look at it, she felt a very unusual amount of magical energy. She felt frozen, she could remember that energy from anywhere. She turned around slowly, peering over her shoulder at the man that now stood where the crow had once stood. She gasped, "Kipley..."

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia."

She turned fully to face him, she stepped back from him. "No, you can't be here..."

"I'm here." He said sternly, "And you're coming with me, child."

Lucy widened her eyes, "No, I'm not. I know where you will take me, I don't want to go to that place."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, you have no choice." He started to walk to her, "Come now, or I will take you by force."

Lucy gritted her teeth, standing firmly where she was. "Over my dead body, Kipley." She whipped him, her arm so fast that he hadn't seen it. He hissed loudly, she ran as fast as she could. She ran over the boulders in the way, walked carefully over a log over a swamp. She grabbed onto a vine and swung across a small lake, she kept running, not allowing him time to follow her.

She slipped on a patch of slippery mud, she realised that there was opening that was large and circular that she had ended up in. The trees therefore, allowed a large hole in the sky above. Meaning also, the mud below her was slippery. She slipped onto her back, grunting to herself as she tried to get up but slipped again.

"Natsu!" She called out, "Danger!" she called as loud as she could, she was then hit hard with a log.

She flew a little, face planting the mud below her. She whimpered, realising that she was still holding onto Loke's key. She got up slowly, turning around to Kipley who threw something blue her way. Happy landed next to her, knocked out with a bash on his head. She gasped, "Happy..." She whispered, he was still alive, thankfully.

She looked up to Kipley, standing up shakily. Her knees felt like jelly as she did, "Why did he send you? Who else did he send?"

He smirked, "Caleb and Erving..." He smirked nastily this time, "Your favourites."

"...Not what I would call favourite..." She panted, the pain in her side was growing.

He chuckled, "I'm surprised, you usually have a more demeaning escort around you." He clicked his knuckles, "That pest was nothing."

She gritted her teeth tighter together, she put Loke's key in front of her. In her hand, nice and strong. She spoke loudly, "You'll be sorry, Kipley. For ever trying to do his dirty deeds." She then yelled, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Loke turned up in front of her, by the looks of him he wasn't happy. He glared at Kipley, "What's up beautiful, did this guy hurt you?"

Lucy fell to her knees, "Loke, please just...get rid of him." She then screamed in pain.

Loke of course, wanted to just hold her close to him. She was hurt, his natural instincts was to make sure that she was okay. But right now, another instinct took over. The man in front of him was one of the stalkers, his stature and his scent was too familiar. He was strong, and very tall. Loke decided that he would be a very difficult opponent.

Loke went into a stance of his attack, he watched the man in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at him, instantly wanting to kill him. "You put your filthy hands on my owner, my Lucy." He growled, "That my friend, I cannot forgive."

He chuckled loudly, "You're the one who poses as a patroller, nice to finally know which one you are for certain. Leo the Lion, interesting that she has you as her Celestial Spirit. She never showed she had that much strength, all those years ago..."

Loke was confused, she knew this man. That would add to the idea that it was that past man called Issac, code name 'O' was involved in this, if not the reasoning behind this attack. Loke knew this man was here to take his owner away, to that man who hurt the love of his life. He powered up his magic, his hands glowing a very loud looking gold.

Kipley grinned to himself, "If you could be more transparent, boy, you would be glass." He chuckled loudly again, "You're in love with that girl. How disturbing to know that you won't see her again after today."

Loke felt worried, a sudden pressure fell onto his shoulders. He ground his teeth together, "Lucy will be back in Fairy Tail by the morning, that I will promise her." He took a deep breath, "O' Regulus, grant me your strength." He glowed with the golden light of Regulus. Kipley looked impressed, putting himself into a defense stance.

"Regulus, Punch!" Loke too Kipley slightly off guard, the lion spirit attacked him quickly. He was fast, Kipley handed that too him. He did give Kipley some very hard punches with his Regulus energy. One punch even sent Kipley flying in the air, landing into a tree.

Loke use his melee kick to plant his foot into Kipley's chin. Kipley pushed him away, causing Loke to land butt first in the slippery mud below. Loke jumped up, dodging a punch that would've been directly panted into Loke's skull. Loke flipped backwards, landing on his feet and putting back into an attack stance. He panted slightly, he watched as Kipley used very old transformation magic. He allowed a take over of a bear, the bear was huge and black. Its eyes were the colour of red roses.

Its roar filled the air, Loke narrowed his eyes. He jumped out the way of the bears kicks and punches. He flipped over the bear, grabbing its neck and flipping it over him and throwing him into the tree in front of him. Kipley was almost out cold, he shook himself out of it, transforming as quickly as lightning into a panther. Still black and sleek, and with red eyes. His roar was high pitched, Loke decided it was time to stop fully dodging. It was time to attack.

"Ring Magic! Twister!" He waved his hand in front of him, the air tycoon swirled the panther in the air. Kipley yelled as he was put back into his human form, Loke timed his next attack perfectly. He let Regulus take over him again, raising his hand he yelled over the wind current. "Regulus! BLAST!" His yell was so loud, the magical energy soaring out of his body and towards Kipley.

Kipley got a direct shot of the Regulus magic, he was shot through the sky and he landed through six trees before stopping in the sludgy mud. Kipley was knocked out cold, Loke panted to himself, falling to his knees in a state of slight exhaustion. "Too much magic into one attack, stupid move." He told himself off, he took a deep breath and looked over to an almost unconscious Lucy. "Worth it, you saved her." He told himself, going to her.

He held her in his arms, kissing her forehead he picked her up. Looking down at Happy who was still out cold, he put him on the stomach of Lucy. The blonde beauty opened her eyes and mumbled, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Thank God, he wanted to take me to him..." Lucy whispered, "Thank you, Loke."

He smiled, pride filling him. "No problem, come on, let's find Natsu."

They walked for a while, Loke not tiring with Lucy lightly in his arms. He walked through the forest, sniffing the air for scents that related greatly to Natsu. He soon started to sweat though, the forest was humid, and he was soaking wet from the mud and rain. It wasn't until he got to another clearing that he stopped, putting an almost slumbering Lucy to the floor. He sat down for a moment, he looked to Lucy who could now sit up on her own. She winced as she did, but it was a stable pain that let her know that she was healing.

"I can't keep you out for much longer, Loke." She mumbled, looking to him, looking quite drained. "I don't think I can take it."

He bit his lip, internally feeling pain. He was hurting her, he knew that he couldn't help it. But he was still hurting her no matter what. He thought about what to do, he said that he could return to the Celestial Spirit world, for a moment. He could then come out again to help her with the rest of the job. Lucy nodded in pain, Loke left with a remark. "I'll be back in a blink of an eye, beautiful."

Loke found himself in the Celestial Spirit World in an ironic blink of an eye. Aries of people was waiting for him, he panted lightly and shrugged to her. "What?" He felt the usual fulfillment of the regeneration of the Spirit World. He felt his energy creep up slowly, he wished it would come back sooner.

"You're doing it again, aren't you? You're going to go out with your own magic, even when you've already come out once today." She mumbled nervously.

Loke nodded, "She wants me there, she just can't keep me out for long as she is injured." He smiled to his friend, "See ya around, Aries." He then vanished back out of the Celestial Spirit World, landing back in front of Lucy.

He picked her up again, Happy was luckily waking up. "Can you walk?" He asked the exceed.

"Aye," Happy mumbled, "But I need a minute."

"You carry Happy," Lucy whispered, wriggling out of Loke's arms. He put her down as she explained, "I can walk for a little while."

Loke wasn't happy with this decision, he knew that Lucy was just protecting her friend. He knew that his owner was hurt, meaning that walking would be a struggle. Loke though held his tongue, he could always carry her if it got too much for her.

He smiled to her, "Come on then, beautiful. We need to find both Natsu, and a kid right?"

"Right," Lucy smiled, threading her arm through his. "We better hurry, if Kipley is here. Then Caleb and Erving is here too, and you don't want to fight those guys." Lucy said warningly.

Loke nodded, they walked steadily through the forest. What they both didn't know was that they were being watched by a tall slender man, his lanky body and creepy smile on show. Caleb watched the orange haired lion who had carried the "Princess" in his arms. He narrowed his eyes, looking behind him to Kipley who was leaning against the branch of a large tree.

"You couldn't even defeat a cretin of a Celestial being?" He asked his toned friend.

"I would like to see you try," Kipley growled, "he's stronger than he looks, Caleb."

Caleb narrowed his eyes, looking back to the Princess and her Spirit. "Luckily we still have time before we really have to attack. Little miss blonde Princess will be ours during or just after that godforsaken Halloween Festival of theirs." He chuckled nastily, "Come, let's go back to HQ."

The three of the men met up and left the forest, their plan in place. At the same time they teleported from the forest, Loke felt a shudder go down his spine. They'll be back, that means _Lucy will be in danger...God knows what they'll do to her..._ He frowned to himself, promising himself to not leave her side unless she closes his gate for him.

**Le Gasp! Lucy knows Kipley? I wonder how? You'll have to wait till you find out! :D Review, Review, Review! Welcome to new followers and favourites. Hope you enjoyed the chapter all of you, see you next time. :)**


	18. You're worth my love!

**Welcome to chapter 18! Kiarely gets into training with Erza, and Lucy and Loke have a heart to heart. **

Kiarely was readying herself, her body flowing with magical energy. Enough so that she could feel it through her finger tips. Her eyes were closed for concentration, her fingers all touching each other and put to her chest. She found her inner peace, taking a deep breath that filled her lungs. She could hear her opponent readying herself, she was re-quipping into appropriate armor for Kiarely.

Erza had asked Kiarely for a training battle between the pair of them. Kiarely had only accepted because she knew that she also had to keep on top of training, training kept her alive after all. The red haired S-Class mage wore armor that was called, Heavens Wheel armor. Erza explained the armor, and Kiarely wanted to smile to herself. She closed her eyes again, relaxing her stature, readying herself for battle.

Erza watched her opponent, Kiarely, the apparent mother of two was stronger than most women her age who have had children. She had kept herself toned and slender over the years, and Erza knew of her strength as well. Her battle capability was one of the highest Erza had ever seen. The red haired mage was slightly apprehensive however, the purple haired mage had a quite odd way of fighting. She seemed to meditate before most battles. Almost as though she was trying to find zen.

Erza equipped herself with one of her more athletic sword. A sword that was light but still packed a punch. The S-Class mage glared to her opponent now, wishing to get the fight underway. She raised her sword, deciding to see how focused the purple haired mage was, she didn't announce her attack. She instead charged quietly, achieving one of her stronger attacks. She thought of course, that her new friend was caught off guard. That she had gained an instant win. But she was wrong.

Kiarely's eyes opened wide, she said very quickly. "Spirit, defense guard." As quickly as she spoke, a black shield surrounded the mage within a bubble. The bubble at the last minute, shot out spikes to Erza. The spikes sliced at Erza's arms and legs, she landed on her feet beside Kiarely, who took off the guard.

_She keeps her zen so that she can hear my attacks, hearing can sometimes I suppose be stronger than the power of sight_. Erza guessed, the guild were watching around them intently.

Erza jumped in the air, getting out another sword, so now she was two sword style. She screamed her attack this time, landing before Kiarely and kicked at the mage's legs. Before though Erza could get them, Kiarely jumped high in the air. She grinned down to the Red haired mage, "Gotcha!" She said down to her, raising her hand as quick as sound. "Dark Spirit, Scream!"

Erza's vision suddenly changed, instead of being within the guild. She saw thousands of images pass her, the black background of these images causing her to feel ill. She knew she was screaming, but she couldn't feel or hear the scream. She for some reason just knew it was happening. The images were her past, in the tower of heaven. She was seeing Jallal, her friends from the tower of heaven. She was seeing the men from there taking out of her eye, her screams from the past circulating around her.

She screamed louder in real life too, Kiarely allowed her to see what she needed before letting her go. Erza fell to the floor in utter pain, she shook there for a moment. Erza caught her breath, looking up at her new friend and smirked to herself. "So, you remind people of the past or their worst nightmares, and they writher in pain. Am I correct?"

"Correct," Kiarely smiled. "Please, accept my apology by you taking the next move."

Erza grinned, "My pleasure."

Erza stood, pride taking over her. She reequipped into her Lightning Empress armor. Panting to herself slightly, this mage in front of her, used very effective magic. She thought for a moment, and jumped high in the air. Before Kiarely could look up, Erza had called out, "Lightning beam!" The end of her spear shot streaks of lightning to the mother of two.

Kiarely looked up just in time, flipping backwards out of the way. She smirked, but she had missed looking for a second streak of lightning. The strike of lightning went into her, making her body rigged for a few seconds before leaving her. She felt some of her magical energy leave, her legs feeling like jelly. She looked up to her twin on the other side of the room, he nodded lightly. She turned around, just in time to dodge a spear attack. She put her right foot on the tip of the armor, launching herself high in the air.

"I call upon mother nature, vines, respond to my command!" She waved her arms in the air, and on the spot vines flew. Wrapping themselves around Erza's waist and arms, holding her arms backwards. "Tighten!" She called for the vines, they responded, keeping Erza within the vines of nature long enough for her to land on her feet in front of her.

"Heal!" She yelled, "The power of the twins!" She raised her hand to her brother, who's magic energy glowed brightly and shared to his sister. She felt her energy rise, she smirked to Erza.

The vines broke, Erza charged for her. Kiarely yelled, raising her hand again. "Light Spirit Magic: Pixie blast!" A pink casting circle came from her hand, blasting a darker pink streak of magic towards Erza. The magical blast was the shape of a pixie, and it hit Erza dead on target.

The blast was strong, and it felt like fire and electricity against Erza's skin. The fire burned the Lightning armor away, and the electric feeling filled her body. Erza screamed loudly, she felt her body collapse to the floor. She felt the spell leave her, but the effects left her almost paralyzed. It lasted around three minutes, she then felt like she could move again. She got up slowly, a hand helping her up. Erza looked to the hands owner, Kiarely was there smiling to her.

"I take it that training is over now?" She asked.

Erza panted and smirked, "Till next time."

The guild was in obvious shock, no one would usually beat Erza. Kiarely though, was something else all together. Erza changed into her usual everyday armor, and brought Kiarely a drink as she was victor. That was when Lucy's voice filled the guild, "What the hell happened here?"

Kiarely smiled towards her friend, "Training between me and Erza."

Erza giggled, "And Kiarely rightfully won."

Natsu who had just also come into the guild overheard the conversation, he widened his eyes. "Kiarely beat Erza!"

"Yep," Lucy said with a sigh. "In a weird way, I thought it would be a draw."

Kiarely looked to Lucy with a confused face, "Great to think that you think so highly of me." She was serious as she said it, but when Lucy gave her a nervous guilt filled face, she burst out laughing. "I too thought I would at least draw with the mighty Erza, at best. Honestly though, you almost had me at the lightning." She looked to Erza, "That armor is one of the strongest I've seen."

Erza laughed, "Thank you, it is one of my favourites. Alongside my Seduction Armor."

Lucy blushed and bit her lip, she hadn't seen that armor, nor did she ever particularly want too either. Lucy realised though that Erza had become quite good friends over the past few months with Kiarely, the two of them have had dark pasts, true enough. Lucy though couldn't help but feel like her and Kiarely hadn't been together that much, in the time of their reunited friendship.

Kiarely and Erza talked for a while about their favourite moves, magical spells, and armor usages. Lucy drank a nonalcoholic cocktail on the tab of Mirajane, as a welcome back from her mission with Natsu. Natsu was eating with Happy on a table by themselves, Lucy almost felt like joining them. But unfortunately, Lucy still was annoyed by the commotion himself and Loke caused in the forest a day ago now.

They had found Natsu, carrying a wriggling child in his arms. Kevin who was the missing child was angry, angry that they had found him and were going to bring him home to his parents. Lucy was angry that Natsu was holding him so tight, telling him to put the child down. Kevin was around eleven years old, and had the attitude of an adolescent teenager. Lucy followed Kevin to a tree, where Kevin walked too. The child was holding back tears, and Lucy knew that he wanted to let them free.

Lucy rested with him, the kid not saying anything until she mentioned about how her father never really paid much attention too her growing up. That after her mother died, she was basically left to be raised by other people. He listened to her, seemingly very interested.

That was when he started to open up about his family life. His mother was the only one left in their family aside from himself and his little brother, Kibu. Kibu had a lot more attention from his mother, who beat Kevin a lot because Kevin had never got along in school. He apparently couldn't understand the words on the wall, his mother just thought that he was being a stubborn boy. He basically cried to Lucy that he could see fine, and he tried to read the words, but he just couldn't understand it.

Lucy told him that she had the same problem with mathematics, she couldn't understand long devision. She found some other things very difficult as well, but some of it simple to understand. The boy yelled that his mother hated him because of it, he wanted to hurt his mother, but held back all the time because he didn't want to teach Kibu that fighting was good.

It turned out that his mother had gotten drunk on the night of his disappearance. She'd hit him so hard that he had a bruise on his eye for months. That was when Natsu just asked why the kid didn't just go to the authorities. Loke snapped back at him that no one believes children, no matter how much they scream in these situations. Kids aren't believable when it comes to something so serious, not to adults anyway.

The two of them bickered about it for a good ten minutes, Lucy tried to calm Kevin's crying down. She tried asking him of course how he'd survived, but he couldn't hear her over the bickering. She stood up and yelled at them, they both looked at her shocked. She then told Natsu to go and keep watch, explaining that she had been attacked earlier on. She promised to explain it further later on.

With quiet around them, Loke sat opposite both Kevin and Lucy. The kid explained how he'd stole some bread, some weeks he didn't because the markets were too busy. His mother also worked on the markets, so he didn't bother. So instead he ate some berries, the one's his father told him were okay to eat before he left him.

That was when a second time, Loke and Natsu annoyed her. Natsu asked how Kevin could even survive on his own, aside from bandits and animals who could kill him, it was always raining in this town. He would've gotten pneumonia, and probably died without someone here with him.

Loke said that not everyone needed a dragon to protect them in the wild, in a joking way admittedly. Though Natsu did not think this way, he instead thought that Loke was meaningfully mocking him. That was when Natsu started to yell again, Loke held back for a while before yelling back.

Lucy yelled at them to stop, other wise she would kick them both up the butt. They were silent, Lucy sighed explaining that if his dad had told him which berries to eat, it was very possible that he taught him how to keep safe in a forest.

Kevin said that he didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay here by himself. Lucy explained that no matter how skilled he was, he needed to go to school and to keep with his family. His mother was probably just having a very bad time, as his father had left them and everything. It was a rather large possibility that she was mourning for the love she had lost. Giving her time would be the best thing to do, meaning that Kevin had to do his best. On the subject, however of school, she suggest to ask the teachers to test him for dyslexia. Since he could read words very well, and that he couldn't understand them, she found that to be the easiest option.

Kevin cried in her arms, thanking her for the help. That was when he wanted to go home.

They got back to the town around eight at night, Kevin's mother was so happy to see him that she hugged him till he couldn't breathe. She offered them all food, which they all agreed too. They ate stew, and then took their pay. Kevin gave Lucy a high-five. Then they had left the kid to a new start, and with that Loke saw it best to leave her by the station. A hug and a pick up line before he vanished.

Lucy sighed, sipping the nonalcoholic cocktail in her hand. Kiarely and Erza's conversation ended and they looked to Lucy, "Hey Lucy," Kiarely said softly. "How about on this Halloween Festival, I'll hire a babysitter for Luca and we all drink at the after party together. I hear that Mirajane has organised party games for whoever wants to play them."

Lucy grinned, "That sounds awesome!" She clapped her hands together, "I have so many ideas for the outfits after the festival, after all, it is Halloween!"

Erza smiled proudly, "I am going as the traditional sexy Witch!" She proclaimed, "Fit to perfection along with the perfectly styled Witch's hat!"

Kiarely smirked, "I am going to be a scientist, a mad one, with a dash of revealing features which I am sure everyone who isn't female will enjoy. Unless some girls are into that sort of thing, I suppose." She giggle, "I can't be too on show though, I am a mother after all."

Erza nodded, "Modest yet showing that you're not in your late forties yet. You're still young, after all."

Kiarely nodded back to her with a smile on her face, "Of course, I'm twenty-one, not a wrinkly widow." She then looked to Lucy with excitement, "I know for sure you'll look fabulous, so what are you going to go as?"

Lucy for once, felt unprepared for this festival. She had of course, planned to have a different outfit to the festival boats, but she hadn't actually prepared an outfit. She had guessed a few things, but she hadn't come up with anything concrete. She suddenly felt very stupid. "I don't know, I haven't had the time to think about it lately."

Erza cocked her head to the side, "Surely you still have time, we still have a week till the festival."

"A week!" Lucy suddenly remembered the date, "Oh my god!" She rested her head on the bar table in defeat. "I'm going to look so dumb!"

Kiarely patted her back, "I'm sure you can do it, you're a creative girl. You can do a lot with nothing, remember that."

Lucy nodded, still feeling defeated. Even if she could think up a costume in less than a week, she still had to make it. She didn't want to buy one, they never could fit her properly. They were always too small, or if she tried the next size up they were too big on her. She groaned to herself, deciding to go home and relax due to her not really knowing what else to do. Maybe she'll gain some inspiration there, at that is what she hoped.

She said goodbye, and walked her usual route home. Her body was really tired, she even today decided against walking the wall like she usually did. She walked to her front door, opened it, went inside and locked it behind her. She got into her apartment on the top floor, kicking off her boots. She sighed and felt internally depressed. She'd gotten back, and instead of the usual happy welcome she got from Erza or anyone who was there to give the welcome. Instead of that, she had gotten nothing at all. Just an hour where her best friend was talking to her other best friend, and left her out completely.

She was probably over thinking it, but she felt a little left out. She was most likely utterly stressed out, and just needed a night to herself and pamper her body and sleep well. She stripped down to her underwear, putting some clothes into the wash basket. She got out some face masks, a shaver, a body scrub, and lotions and creams.

She ran herself a bath, adding extra Lavender and Cherry Blossom oils into the hot water. She put the bottles of pampering stuff beside the tub and undressed fully. She got into the bath tub, and popped her head under the water. She raised her head out, and soaked in the deep end for a few long minutes. Her body unwound within the water, the heat helping the pains in her legs, chest, and arms. She sat on the ledge, getting out her shampoo and lathered up her hair.

Her hair washed, and conditioner in her blonde locks. She got out her loofah and started to scrub her entire body with the body scrub. Once her body was fully lathered up, she shaved from the collarbone down. She jumped back into the water, washed herself off and put on the face mask.

Once she had finished washing out her hair, she got out of the bath and dried herself off. She rubbed lotion into her body. She then realised that she had left her pajamas on her bed, she sighed. Her towel to wet to wear again, she walked out of the bathroom naked.

She walked across the room, picking up her pajamas. That was when she heard a gasp, she looked up and screamed. "Loke!" He was staring straight at her breasts, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. "Stop staring, you pervert!"

He spun round, "Sorry!" Loke's voice was too high to be normal, he heard her run to the bathroom again. Probably taking her pajamas with her.

Once he knew she was gone, he sat on the bed. His eyes still wide in shock, his mouth still slightly open amazement. He hadn't expected tonight to go that way, and he didn't expect it to be that beautiful from the start, that was for sure. He had just expected to catch up with her, make sure that everything was safe. Speak to her maybe for a few hours, before she went to bed. He hadn't however, expected to catch her walking through her apartment butt naked.

Wonderfully...perfectly, naked... He thought in a daze. Loke couldn't believe how splendid Lucy's body was. Sure enough he had imagined it a lot, he had imagined those curves and those breasts. He was of course, no where close to the truth of that Wizards body.

He didn't know what to think though, he felt like he had violated a sacred time to the mage. He never really want to come across as a pervert, he always wanted the first time he saw her naked to be the time they'd first ever make love. Unfortunately, he had caught her off guard. Now she just probably thinks that he was spying on her or something. Though untrue, he could see where she could come from in that aspect.

He felt also quite sorry, he also felt like he interrupted time which she was using to pamper herself. He knew how much girls liked to take care of himself, he also knew how much he took care of himself. He worked out, used good lotions and cleansers and so on. He liked to wear nice suits and clothes, mainly because that was expected of him in the Celestial Spirit World. He was lead Zodiac, he had to look good.

He sighed to himself, feeling embarrassed and miserable all at once. Embarrassed because he had embarrassed Lucy. Miserable because he didn't see her naked the first time like he'd dreamt. _Never going your way, huh Loke?_ He thought to himself.

Lucy opened the bathroom door slowly, peeping out with a pink tint to her cheeks. He looked up at her with his own pink tint, his smile was sheepish. She had her head bowed as she walked slowly up to him, she rubbed the back of her neck looking at him, her eyes shy.

He cleared his throat, fiddling with his hair. Deciding to ease the tension, he said softly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have just walked in like that."

She nodded and smiled a small smile, "Its okay. I guess I overreacted, I was more shocked than anything."

He raised a brow to himself, he nodded to her. "Sorry if I embarrassed you, but I can assure you, if its your body you're embarrassed about I can say that it is more than spectacular." He grinned, trying to sound like his usual Loke self, though he didn't want to break the boundaries.

She bit her lip, "I guess...um...thank you." She looked to him, "Anyway-well-what're you doing here, Loke?"

"Catching up, too see if you're okay mainly." He explained. "Yesterday, with the whole Kipley thing, I just wondered if there was anything you wanted to explain about that?"

Lucy closed her eyes and sat on the bed next to him, she crossed her legs and sighed a very deep sigh. Almost like she knew one day this would come, almost like she'd been dreading it from the start of this whole ordeal with the stalking.

She looked to Loke, her eyes sad in remembrance. She looked away shyly and started to explain, "A long time ago now, around seven years. Kipley, Erving and Caleb came to my father for work. They became workers easily, father wanted new workers for low pay, that's what he got. Caleb worked with the technology in our house, Erving did the heavy lifting. Mostly gardening. Kipley, well, Kipley was a cleaner." She sighed, "I never actually met any of them, aside form Kipley before. I never actually 'met' him, I just saw him around." She explained, "Kipley occasionally cleaned the rooms I was in. One time, whilst I was being tutored, he came in." She mumbled, "He got beaten for interrupting my Geography examination." She looked to Loke again, "I think he hates me, because all I did was stand in the corner whilst I watched a kid of sixteen be beaten by my tutor. I was crying, quite honestly I didn't know what I could do in that situation."

Loke bit his lip, "So he hates you? What brought him then to even work, or be in association to work with codename 'O'?"

Lucy nodded, "He does hate me. Yes," She then went distant, "I think he was friends with...him. O was around when they were, I think they grew close. I saw Kipley around him a lot," she sighed deeply.

Loke looked to the floor, "So that's why he wanted to take you, because of codename 'O'". He said to himself more than anything, "It would make sense, since O most likely can't come near you. Leaders usually don't, they usually wait till the last possible moment before showing up to the big event."

Lucy nodded again, "Most likely, with him there will be a big event. Something that Fairy Tail will find very exhausting to go up against." She mumbled, "Fairy Tail are a strong guild, sure enough. But he...he is stronger than anything we've faced so far."

Lucy seemed daze, her mind wondering to the past. A ten year old Lucy, being introduced to a new worker who would be under Katherine's wing. The man had white hair, streaks of gold still in it. He wasn't old, it was apparently his natural hair colour. He was around twenty at the time. Or so she thought. He was really nice to her at first, so whenever Lucy was allowed to play outside, she would go and play with the man with white hair.

The man with white hair, started to ask Lucy what her favourite things were. When Lucy had answered his questions, as innocent as the answers were, she would find extremely disgusting things in her room. But in the end, they were the things she liked the most, just modified-she guessed-into something sexually demeaning. She had no idea at the time, that he was the one behind it. She kept crying, these things scared her a lot. Even now, knowing what they were. Where they went in the body of a girl or a boy, she was still scared of them.

She went to him again one day, he was about to take a lunch break. Kiarely was in school along with Zachary, so Lucy was rather bored that day. He asked her if she'd like to join him...and that's when she realised, how much of a bad person he was. What he tried to do, what he said, what he tried to say to her. All of it still pained her to this day.

In a psychological manner, she gathered that this was the reason that she'd never dated anyone. Never had a boyfriend. She was petrified that all of the things in the past would repeat itself, that she couldn't have sex with anyone because of those things that frightened her as a child.

He'd scarred her, mentally and physically that day. It was a few days after that when she found out that he was getting pay back, he met Kiarely, and then everything changed again.

If it wasn't for his emotional scarring on her life, Lucy would still warn every one of his physical strength. His magical ability wasn't too be messed with, it was something darker than the darkness itself. It was something that she was always afraid of. It was one of the reasons why she hesitated to join a guild, until Natsu came along. She was worried, petrified, completely numb thinking about the idea that one day he'd come back for her. In a way she'd always known that, that he'd come back.

She should never have joined Fairy Tail, because now everyone will try to fight for her. If the day should come, if Kipley is as persistent as she knew he was, if 'he' would train him to be as powerful as Lucy knew 'he' could train anyone...Fairy Tail would be blasted, and tried before probably being defeated.

There were somethings a strong guild like Fairy Tail could never achieve. One of them being to be able to beat them.

Lucy held herself in remembrance, in the realisation that she was probably going to be back...in the presence of him again. If everything went wrong, if he was as persistent as ever, she would be with him. She wouldn't have a choice in the matter, and if it happened, she would try her best to kill him.

Loke had watched Lucy have this apparent flashback. Saw the tears in her eyes, saw the way she looked like she was in pain. The deepest of sadness washed over her entire stature. She wasn't happy anymore, she didn't carry the stature of a confident woman anymore. She held her body like a victim. A victim of something that Loke could probably never forgive off the man who did it too her.

Lucy sobbed, leaning against Loke for support. He held her close to him, pulling her into his lap. He let her wrap her legs around him, nuzzle his neck and sob into it. He stroked her hair, down to her back and repeated. She sobbed louder, saying something that he couldn't fully make out over the sobbing and muffled sound of where her face was in his neck crook.

She repeated herself, a little more audibly. "d-n't...serve...to-be...'appy" she sobbed again. Clutching onto his coat, as if again in pain. Loke though, didn't know what to reply to that. She knew of his personal emotions to the personal worth he felt for her. She meant literally more than the most expensive of jewels, gold, or metals in this Earth. He would sacrifice himself for her life, that he knew. She was his drug to keep going, his happy pills, his life coach pills if you like. Everything she did, whenever she wasn't crying, made her a thousand times special than the girls he used to date. Thousands if not millions of times more.

Loke made her look at him, her cheek in the palm of his hand. She rested against it, sniffing to herself as tears leaked down her cheeks. He used his thumb and other hand to rub them away lightly, she looked at him whilst he did it. Her eyes bloodshot, tired, and full of pain. He wished he could wash all of that away. Wash all the pain and the exhaustion away, unfortunately, he didn't particularly know how too. Though he knew to try his best, that was all he could do.

He knew how to show girls, girls he'd previously dated, how to feel good. But that was always in the sense of sexual arousal. He was nice to them, did actually listen to their problems. Helped them out quite a bit, especially with emotionally broken outlooks of life around them. Although, it was mostly like that if they just broke up with their super star athlete boyfriend. He was mostly always a rebound that they kept, kept for good use of an exciting time.

Otherwise, he was useless at showing how to make people feel good about themselves. He wished he knew words that could mend hearts, dry tears and make tears rejuvenate into loving organs again. He wished, but he couldn't.

He rested his forehead against hers, stroking her hair and back the same way as before. He smiled at her, her eyes still looking at him like he were to her. They saw into each other that night. Lucy realised, her feelings. They weren't like she should be. As much as it petrified her, as much as it made her want to shut down like that all over, but she couldn't.

He realised that night that the girl in front of him, loved him back. The girl in front of him though, needed to be mended. Needed time to trust him in a completely new way. A way she'd never trusted anyone before. He would give her all the time she needed for that to happen. He would wait for years if needs be, he would wait because he knew that could never force her into anything. If there was anything he could keep from his past, he knew when to back away from a girl when the words or action was shown to that direction.

He kept looking at her, even when she drew away a little. He thought the calming embrace to be over. But it wasn't. She only drew away from him to put her fingers forwards, to take his glasses off. Hazel to Brown, they finally saw each other in the purest of ways. In truth, they didn't know what to do from there. Loke would've liked to make this romantic, kiss her and let her feel loved. Though he knew, she was in no real mood for that. It was a too traumatic of a time for her.

They laid down next to each other, the bed comfortable underneath them. Loke rested on his arm so that he could look straight into those brown pools of rich chocolate. She did the same, so the deep jade green and the speckles of dark brown were there to be admired. For those golden rings within his eyes, they needed to be assessed. They were like wedding bands, they were that golden.

They didn't need to say anything, and they did not for a very long time. They just smiled and assessed each other, looking at features of each others faced that other times they were to be missed. Lucy around twenty minutes in, started to play with his hair, which was still in its stand out spiky form. It felt nice, feeling her fingers run through his hair. He let out a sigh of happiness. It was wonderful to think, that actions do indeed speak louder than words. He truly was ecstatic with that aspect.

She sighed as well, but she seemed to remember again. He held her face again, hoping it would stop her thinking the way he knew she was thinking. She pursed her lips, "I don't, you know." She whispered, "Deserve the love you give me, Loke."

He closed his eyes for a second, almost psychologically rolling his eyes. "That is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said from your wonderfully shaped mouth." He pointed to her heart, "Everything about you, is worth saving. Everything. From the last strand of hair, to the last drop of magic energy, you are worth everything. My love, my protection, the fathoming of my being. You can have it, because I have found you to be worth loving, saving and seeing me for who I am." He smiled to her, tears in her eyes were leaking out again. This time, they were realisation tears. Tears of happiness.

"Loke..." She whispered, she didn't know what else to say.

He kissed her hand, smirking towards her. "I will wait, I will wait for the day that you want to hear the words I want to scream from mountain tops. My love can wait to be proclaimed. My protection for you, it will always come first."

She sniffed, snuggling close to his chest. "Okay," She whispered. "I'll tell you when I think I can handle to hear those words, because it be the same time I can say it back to you, and fully know that is how I feel."

Loke held her tightly to him, her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead, he whispered gently. "Does that mean our first kiss will have to wait, too?"

He felt her roll her eyes and smile, "If you're lucky."

"I've been known to be a very, very lucky lion spirit in the past." Loke grinned.

"If you're as lucky as the luckiest coin," She added quickly after his words. He laughed loudly.

She sighed deeply, he could tell that she was falling asleep on him. He stroked her hair, knowing that it soothed her as she fell into slumber. Once her soft snores sounded, he kissed her nose. Slowly he pulled away from her, knowing he needed to continue healing in the Spirit world. He looked at her for another few minutes, taking off his suit jacket and draped it over her. He smiled as she clutched it closer to her, he then sighed as he prepared to go back.

"Goodnight, I love you." He whispered to her sleeping body. He then vanished and appeared in the spirit world.

**OOOOOOOOOOO, Loke is getting there, I must say this scene made me cry whilst writing it. It was a pleasure to write x) REVIEW! So many readers, 3400+ readers! omg! See you next time :) **


	19. A massage of tears

**Welcome to chapter 19. WARNING: This chapter has scenes of assault of a sexual nature. Please be warned. Other wise, enjoy.**

Levy awoke in her home two days before the Halloween Festival. She had just come home from a tiresome job with Jet and Droy, the trek to the job being the longest walk and train journey she'd ever known. Her body was stiff, and she even realised that the tops of her arms and legs were a little more toned that usual. She was tanned from the heat of the sun from where they were, and her head ached from exhaustion.

The petite mage decided that staying where she was all day, in her bed, wasn't the best decision. She needed to get up, get researching again. The thought of doing what she loved all again sent a little shiver of excitement through her. This shiver was the thing she needed, to get up and get moving around her apartment. She ate an apple and some grapes for breakfast, showering, brushing her teeth, dressing in some clothes and running to the guild with her book bag around shoulder.

On the way, the blue haired mage stopped at the local library. The smell of old books surged through her nostrils. She loved the smell, inhaling and exhaling the smell a few times before returning a few older books to the front desks, and getting an extension on _Ancient techniques and spells 101._ After they granted her the extension, Levy quickly looked at the list of extension books she needed to lend out. These books had been mentioned within the pages of the _Ancient techniques and spells 101_. They were apparently old magical books as well, well into the hundred year old mark.

The books on her lists were two spell books, and three potion books. Back in the times where reequipping objects were still being figured out, potions were used a lot more within fighting and defending the cities and guild halls across the world. Levy knew that some of them though, in the fighting side of it, was considerably dark magic. Though the young mage was intrigued by it all, she wasn't prepared to allow dark magic into her life fully. She was researching it to defend her guild, nothing more, nothing less.

The books were quite difficult to find, the shelves were overly stacked today. After searching three separate sections of the library, she finally found the books she was looking for.

She picked them up, double checking the untranslated titles too see if they were correct. _Rare herbs and antidotes of the Czech tribes, Dark magic and the locations of the Roots and oils that conjure them. Potions, and how to use them._ They were the potion ones found, she then picked out the other two she needed. The spell books: _Summoning circles, and how to use them_. Also; _Spells that use dark magic, the tale of the darkness_.

She hastily took them to the front desk, the man behind it was a little apprehensive. Looking at her guild mark, he raised a brow suspiciously. "Why would a Fairy Tail Guild member want books like these for, hmm?"

Levy bit her lip, "I need to research, nothing bad really. I just want to know what we may one day go up against, you know?"

The man nodded, still apprehensive. He stamped them, telling her to bring them back in three weeks. She nodded, thanking him and putting them into her bag. The weight getting heavier, she rushed as fast as she could out of the library. The smell of old books lingering on her clothes.

She got to Fairy Tail around noon, slightly sweaty from carrying such heavy books and running a good mile non stop. She leant against the doorway, realising that today everyone was on red alert. It was after all, two days before the festival. She wasn't going to get a lot of research done today, she knew that for sure now. She sighed a little, watching for a little while.

Lucy and Mirajane were finishing up the floats. Costumes were put on the mannequins, and the structure for the floats were fully built. Levy had to admit, even though it would be terribly exhausting, the Halloween Festival sounded really fun to attend. Last year she'd been too sick to take part, so this year she knew that this was her shot to redeem herself.

Putting her books on her usual table, she walked over to Lucy who was now talking to Cana. Lucy grinned to her, Levy was happy to see her friend finally look a lot more like herself. Less stressed than usual, and there was an unusual sparkle in her eye. Something good happened to her at last, and Levy at the time had no idea why.

"Levy fantastic! You're here!" Lucy giggled, "We've got your costume to try on for the last fitting, once that's sorted out, we have to make sure you look like a true Goddess of Literature on her float."

Levy nodded, letting Mirajane fit her in her costume. Her costume was a long ball gown, it was made out of fabric that was stretchy and comfortable. What made it fun though, was that it looked like it was entirely made of paper. Within the papers, was one of Levy's favourite stories written on them. _Guess how much I love you_, one of her favourite children's books. Growing up, she couldn't stop reading it. She was the one of course, who'd asked the story to be the written words within the dress. Mirajane obliged, happy with her choice.

Mira squealed with joy, the dress fit perfectly on Levy. She got her to try on the heels, which were also comfortable as they were wedge heels. The headband had the same design as the dress, it pulled Levy's bangs the same as her usual headband. She had her hair pulled up, and then she was finished. Though on the day, she was told that makeup would be applied to her too. Which of course, Levy was a little annoyed about. She didn't like makeup.

Lucy came to see the finished product of her best friend, she too squealed with joy. Everything was going according to plan, everyone's outfits so far looked amazing. Natsu and Lisanna's outfits looked amazing, as usual to Mirajane's talents. Lisanna's outfit as the Tribal Princess was gorgeous, and rather sexy, Levy admitted to herself.

Lisanna's outfit was a red and orange sparking swimming costume, she had a garter on the leg opposite her guild mark. Her red sparkling boots looked like flames, and in her white hair was a head band, which at the sides were paper flames, painted red and orange, they sparkled in the light. Natsu had a tux, entirely made of red and orange. He looked rather dashing, if you thought about it. His tie was sparkly, and so were the cuffs and leg ends of his suit.

Even Gray and Juvia looked great, which Lucy was even more relieved about. The two of them were wearing bright white. Juvia wore a similar style of outfit to Lisanna, a swimming suit. Though her's were white, sparkling with crystals, and she wore stockings that were make of silk. The difference of this, was that Mira and Lucy designed a piece of fabric that hooked to the swimming suit. The fabric made of white silk, flowed behind her from the sides of her hips. It ended a few inches from when it hit the floor. Also, Juvia had lace down her arms, almost making the outfit look like a glorified wedding dress.

The gothic attributes to both costumes was that their makeup would be dark, and they would wear gothic chokers, and bracelets and belts. With this, their float would have lightning bolts crashing across it, thanks to Luca's Lightning magic.

Gray just had a simple white dinner jacket on, and a pair of white formal pants. He wore no shirt, but wore a tie that sparkled, he also had a black bowlers hat on. He looked cool, and since he didn't like clothes, it was better to have as little as possible whilst still having dignity.

Levy was suddenly very excited, she had a float to herself. She had a big job, to bring some happiness to Magnolia. After all, that was the whole point of parades. She got out of her dress, happily helping Lucy with finishing her float, which was the Goddess of Time float. Lucy's outfit was still on the blonde mage. She wore a Tulip styled dress, which stopped above the knee. She had high heels on, which looked good on her. The dress was cute, it had numbers on them, different colours that stood out to the black background. She also had a robe with a hood on, which was a royal blue and it had clocks all over it. Different in styles, it varied. Pocket watches, an old grandfather clock, a wrist watch and so on.

Levy felt so happy, everyone had finally forgotten about the looming idea of the stalker. Which is was both better for Lucy and everyone else. Everyone was so worried, so on edge. Now that it was finally over, she knew that Lucy could calm down and live her life. She could go back on regular jobs, could go back to writing the novel that Levy couldn't wait to read. Levy knew that this festival is what her friend needed, it was something to focus on that was completely friendly to her psychological wellbeing.

Levy painted the float until it started to get dark with Lucy, whom suggested they'd go back to her place and she'd cook for them. When Natsu and Happy had heard this, so did Gray and Gajeel. They all invited themselves to Lucy's place, even though the blonde mage looked stressed about it, she eventually grinned to them. "Sure, it actually sounds cool, considering I haven't properly spoken to half of you for a while." She looked around, as if trying to spot someone. "Where's Erza, Kiarely and Zachary? Speaking of which, where's Luca?"

Natsu was putting his usual tunic back onto himself, "Kiarely went to see about a job in the west, Zachary is looking after Luca at home, as far as I know."

Lucy looked upset, "She didn't tell me, again, that she's on a mission."

Everyone went silent for a moment, it was Gray who spoke again. "I'm sure she's just busy. A job and a kid, its hard for anyone after all."

Lucy sighed, looking down to the floor in defeat. "I suppose so, I just haven't really been able to spend too much time with her since she's got here." She bit her lip, "Oh well, I'm sure I will at the party in two days." She smiled bravely at her friends, "Let's go." Lucy changed into her normal clothes behind a screen, then they all left the guild hall.

They walked to Lucy's house, the young mage looking to the floor most of the time. That night, after eating a feast prepared by Lucy, they all talked about the parade, and other things. The boys talked about how the girls looked, leading to Lucy to imply that they must've looked in dire need if they looked at Levy and herself, which Lucy knew they had done.

The boy's faces went bright red, Lucy burst out laughing, putting her hand to her mouth as she giggled behind it. Natsu spluttered, saying that he wouldn't dream to look at Lucy or Levy whilst changing or in anyway sexual or in need to look at them. Gajeel grumbled something that Levy only heard him say, "I'd only look at Levy, she looked cute in that dress."

Gray looked most flushed and mumbled, "Speaking of the parade...Juvia seems-well-more Juvia than usual..."

Levy sighed and rolled her eyes, "She's in love with you Gray, she would die for you if possible."

Gray blushed a deep crimson, "Yo-you think she likes me?"

Levy scoffed, "More like deeply infatuated, you big divvy."

Gray gulped, "Oh...right well...um."

Natsu caught on before the girls, which was a first, Levy gave him that. "You like the water freak back!?"

Gray went red with anger, "She's not a freak! How would you like it if people hated you because your powers, all the time, all your life?" He yelled.

Lucy put a finger to her lips, and smiled slyly. "So, you like her as much as she does back?"

Gray widened his eyes, "Um..." He bit looked frozen, "I-I don't know. Honestly, I'm kinda stumped about it..." He seemed stiff and confused.

Lucy looked to her friend, her sly look not leaving her face. Levy smirked behind her tea cup, trying not to giggle at Gray's naive attitude towards relationships or emotions.

Lucy rested her chin on her hand, picking up her wine glass and saying to her friend. "You sir, like her. I'm not going to take no for an answer, here's why. Juvia has loved you from day one from the Phantom Lord attack. She sacrificed herself whilst we fought Jellal, she fought like a warrior for you. Please don't tell me you don't love her back, because I see how you look at her whenever she passes you." Lucy admittedly looked a little tipsy, she and everyone else had drank a bottle of wine each that night. Levy was feeling a little flushed herself.

Gray's eyes were so wide, he almost looked completely petrified. "I-uh-" He gulped loudly, suddenly composing himself. He glared to Lucy a little, "Says you! You and Loke are pretty much married by how much you two give the goo-goo eyes at each other!"

Lucy blushed deeply, memories of falling asleep in his arms the other night, waking up in his jacket alone in her bed. She gulped to herself, looking up at him, "Unlike me and Loke, you actually have a chance in making it work with Juvia. Because there is nothing getting in the way of you and Juvia's future together." Lucy felt warm, she sighed heavily.

"So, you and Loke..." Gajeel said, surprised. "Are like...together?"

Lucy coughed on her drink, she cleared her throat. "No!" She cleared it again, "Loke and I are just close friends, I was just stating to Gray that him and Juvia can be together, they love each other, clearly. Meanwhile, if me and Loke did indeed love each other, that wouldn't at all matter. Why? Because he's my Celestial Spirit, he's under contract with me and a dear friend who I would put my life too. Another reason we could never work out, is because he's freakin' immortal and I will die humbly at eighty-three with my grandchildren reading to me before I pass away." She huffed, "So no, I wasn't stating that me and Loke are in love or anything, because we simply are not." Even Lucy had to admit, she was lying to herself a little. Her feelings were growing for him, but couldn't help but hold back.

If someone found out, bad things could possibly happen. She didn't know if they were going to happen, but she didn't particularly want to risk it.

Natsu snickered to himself, Gajeel even smirked. Lucy raised a brow, "What?"

Natsu said whilst laughing, "For a girl who isn't in love with her spirit, you sure ramble on about it."

Lucy fumed silently, Levy cleared her throat. "Um-well-as friends we should respect was Lucy says. If she and Loke are not together, then we should accept that. No teasing about it, we're old enough to know better, right Gajeel?" She pointed the question, not really thinking. She didn't really intend of asking Gajeel that question.

Gajeel was mid way of drinking his wine, and like Lucy he choked on it. He was expecting her to launch a question his way, a lot like herself. He swallowed and then said strained, "Sure, we're mature adults. Well, all of us except lover boy and bone head over there."

Levy closed her eyes and internally sighed to herself, _you just disproved my point of us supposedly being mature..._

Natsu sighed, looking at the clock. "Look at the time, we better get going." He stood, "Me and Happy are doing a short job tomorrow so we gotta go home to sleep."

Lucy sighed in relief, "Thank god," she mumbled. "Last night the floor almost killed me." _Also, Loke's coat is under my blanket, if they see it their going to go all childish again about me and Loke, which isn't a thing, and I would have to yet again explain that._

Natsu and Happy left through her window, as usual. Gray stayed with the rest of the friends for a cup of tea, before leaving with Gajeel. Lucy and Levy hugged their goodbye, Lucy waving at them from the door as they disappeared down the street.

Levy walked by herself, books over her shoulder in her ever growing back pack. The night was growing bitterly cold, making Levy wish she'd brought herself a thicker coat for today. She hugged herself, trying to get home as quickly as she could. Finding herself walking into the alleyway opposite her home, she sighed in relief seeing her front door not so far away.

The sound of a can falling to the floor startled her, she spun around. Her breath showing in the air, the cold clinging to her lungs. She swallowed hard, "Hello? Anyone there?" She heard a meow of a cat, a black kitty-cat running past her feet. She sighed in relief, "Thank god, it would be so cliche if someone attacked me after that. I'll be okay..." She mumbled to herself, turning around and she started to walk again.

She heard faint chuckling, and another can dropping to the floor. She suddenly froze on the spot, the chuckling was getting louder. It was the kind of chuckling that would cause anyone to shudder in disgust, it was manic, insane. Someone was teasing her, and she wished it to stop.

She spun around again, this time she was met with a tall slender man. His smile was the only thing she could see, no, it was his teeth. They were so bright, she could see them within the darkness of the alleyway. He chuckled again, "Cliche, huh? I thought my theatrics were rather cool, actually." He looked up, the street lamps light catching his face. He looked as insane as his laugh sounded.

Levy took a step back, "What do you want?"

"Oh no-no-no!" He laughed loudly, "Haven't you ever seen it in the films, dear?" He sighed dramatically, "Never ask the attacker what they want, they'll come out with a droned out speech about how the world needs justice, or whatever." He waved his hand about, "So basically, you're dumb." He crossed his arms across his chest, "But since it would be rude to dismiss a question, I'll answer you anyway."

Levy's breathing was heavy, she put her hands in position. He watched her and smirked, "I'm going to use you as a warning, of course."

Levy's eyes widened, she panted as she shouted, "Solid Script: Guard!" She wrote the word quickly in the air, the barrier circling around her as quickly as she spoke.

The attacker grinned to himself and laughed loudly, launching his head backwards as he did. "So silly! How are we meant to play if you guard yourself like that, huh?"

Levy thought about what to do, she didn't have much to go on right now. She was tipsy, cold, and exhausted. She could only keep her guard spell up for so long, eventually, she'd be out in the open again, and that would be when the attacker would have a chance to get her. He would probably succeed too, Levy didn't have much magic energy in her since she was so tired and tipsy.

She thought of something that may buy her some time, she posed again. "Solid Script: Storm!" She waved her hands, a gust of wind expelling from her body. She felt her energy drain. The spell hit the attacker backwards, she ran for it once he landed.

"Dark Spirit, soul clench!" She heard behind her, suddenly she screamed out loud.

_My soul...my energy...its...draining! _She squeaked to herself_, No, not draining! Being put on hold, its staying the same. I just can't use it! He's clenching my soul, my magic energy!_

"Such an idiot!" The manic laughing started again, "So pathetic, a fairy tail guild member like you must be why they're a laughing stock!" He laughed in her face, "But you are sure pretty, I could make use of you before I send you back with a message."

Levy's eyes, though full of pain, widened in shock. "N-No!" She screamed. "Help!" Her scream increased.

The attacker laughed louder, "Yes, a message of bleeding between the thighs seems to be thing to be done here! Yes indeed!" He laughed, touching her crotch. "After all, by the look of you. You're a maiden, which is what I need if I'm going to get a message out there!" He looked at her directly in the eye, bending down, sticking out his god awful tongue. Levy felt him lick her cheek, to her collarbone and back again.

Levy closed her eyes, feeling him throw her books to god knows where. Ripped her shirt open, she felt the cold breeze hit her small breasts. She sniffled to herself, she was unable to move with this spell on her. She wished she could, she would hit him so hard he would fall over. She could then run inside, but she couldn't.

He had started to stroke her sex before she gathered up strength, she screamed as loud as she could do. Her voice feeling as though it was being shredded in the cold air, "GAJEEL! HELP ME!"

She felt a harsh, cold slap against her cheek. She fell to the floor, she tried to crawl away from him. He stomped on her leg, she screamed. "You're not going anywhere, you foxy little kitten!" He kneeled, putting himself between her legs. Not doing anything just teasing her, "You're my message, remember?"

"Gajeel..." She whispered, feeling herself slip into a state of psychological paralysis.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but what was going on. She started to cry, heavily. The tears stinging her increasingly freezing cheeks, she sniffled to herself as she felt him rip her panties away from her. All she had on now was a skirt.

"Get away from her!" A roar of anger filled Levy's ears, tearing her out sharply from her paralysis of fear. A black figure lunged itself at the attacker, pushing him into a brick wall. "Levy, run inside, I'll sort this asshole out!"

Levy stood up shakily, she held onto a lamppost, "Ga-Gajeel?" She asked dazed.

"Just go!" Gajeel yelled.

Levy didn't need to be asked again, she grabbed her bag and she ran inside. Locking the door, as soon as she did she burst into tears.

Gajeel looked to his opponent, "You made her cry, you were trying to hurt her...in a way I can't even fathom right now, weren't you, you sick bastard?"

He didn't give the asshole the chance to answer, he allowed his arms turn to iron. Feeling the magic energy flow throughout him, "I'm not going to allow you to run now, you little shit."

The manic man laughed, jumping up. "Come and get me!" He jumped off the wall he landed on, and jumped up to a room. "If you can!"

_Such a fucking asshole_, Gajeel growled, chasing after him.

**I would like to formally apologise to any who found this chapter triggering or disturbing in any way, but this is tagged as a horror. So there will be scenes that shock you. (It was supposed to be a thriller, but they didn't have that in the tagging slots) Don't worry, Levy will be fine! She has big ol' Gajeel and Pantherlily looking after her! REVIEW! 19 reviews so far, thank you so much! See ya' next time. :)**


	20. I'll protect ya' Small Fry

**Welcome to chapter 20! TWENTY CHAPTERS, LIKE OH MY GOD! Enjoy x) **

Gajeel chased the asshole for around three miles of Magnolia, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The odd thing was, the attacker was in no way showing signs of slowing down. Gajeel understood that lankier people were more flexible, carrying less wait they could become rather angelic as they moved. At least in his mind, that is what Levy always looked like to him. Though this person was too slippery, he landed on his tip-toes each time, jumping and running with great speed. Gajeel unfortunately found it hard to catch up with him.

The only thing keeping the dragon slayer going, was the fact that Levy trusted him to do this task. Levy had entrusted him in the time of which she was about to get hurt, badly. Gajeel couldn't help but feel like an utter idiot about it, though. He should've walked her home tonight, she had been drinking, it was dark and late. She wouldn't have had herself exposed like that, to a complete and utter bastard like the one running away from him.

Gajeel growled as he jumped from a lower roof top, to a higher roof top. Grabbing onto the ledge, launching himself upwards, landing heavily on the tiles below him. He had to steady himself for a second, looking up he realised that he'd lost some trek of the attacker. He gritted his teeth, thinking of what to do as the attacker jumped to an even higher roof.

_The Cathedral, he's jumping to the Cathedral!_ Gajeel realised, hissing as he realised that he needed to do something. "Iron Dragon: Kunai!" He said to himself, several Kunai knives appearing in the air beside him. He grabbed a few, judging the accuracy of the throw before launching the knives in the attackers direction.

The knives were quick, they flew in the air soundlessly. The attacker didn't see them coming. Two hit him into the shoulder, the other went straight into the back of his calf muscle of his right leg. Gajeel didn't wait, he ran for it to the Cathedral wall.

He jumped to a higher roof beside the cathedral, the attacker had gotten to the top. He pulled out the Kunai knives, throwing them to the floor. He growled towards Gajeel, "Insolent snake!" He yelled. He limped slightly and held onto a chimney wall. "Playing the hero of this facade! How cliche and ugly, my friend!"

Gajeel picked up another knife, "Why her, huh? She's the nicest goddamn women I've met, and you go and try to-to-rape her!" He aimed the knife, missing by an inch.

The attacker threw himself towards Gajeel, pushing them both off the building's rooftop. Landing harshly against the floor, Gajeel kicked him in the ribs. He flew through the air, landing into a tree. The tree toppled over to the floor, the attacker got up.

"Why her you utter? She was there, and I needed a message to be sent to your pathetic guild." He then laughed manically, "What can I say, I can't keep away from the maidens."

Gajeel felt disgusted, he put himself in an attack stance. "You think you can hurt Small Fry, and live to tell the tale?" He growled, "I made that mistake once, and ever since I promised myself to protect that half pint mage." He yelled, "Iron Dragon: Club!" His arm instantly turned into metal, he pointed it to the attacker. "So I'm going to ask you nicely, why don't you just fuck off?"

The attacker cackled to himself, "How delightful! A dragon slayer who wants to protect his Queen, how quaint!"

"You disgust me," He jumped in the air, the attacker seemed shock. "I warned you, you pansy!" He threw himself downward, the attacker widened his eyes. Gajeel threw his club into his face, making him fly into a large building behind them.

"Strong, so strong." He cackled, "I'm strong too, ya' know?" He called out, "Dark Spirit: Scream!"

Gajeel gasped, suddenly the images in his head took over. It was almost like he'd been put in a dark room, films of his life flowing past him. There was an image that kept repeating itself, over and over. Levy dying, Levy getting raped, Levy dying, Levy getting raped again. Over and over. Gajeel yelled out, screaming for it to stop.

He suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him, falling over and hitting the floor. The images stopped, he heard the attacker speak to him in a menacing way. "You see, she was just a small morsel that is going to come to your pathetic guild. Every moment you spend defending the little "Princess," is another day spent unwisely. You may as well just hand her over."

Gajeel gasped for breathe, "Who the hell?" He gasped, "Heartfilia? This is what this is about, you asshole?"

He laughed loudly, "You catch on quick, you dull dragon slayer. Iron, ha! Fire is so much more interesting!" He waved him off, "Just tell your silly guild friends about the warning, and then we'll forget about the beautiful little blue haired mage."

Gajeel growled, "If you think you're going to get away with hurting, Levy, you have another thing coming!"

He rolled his eyes in return, "I'm bored now, see you around." He watching looking at his nails when he suddenly vanished. _Transportation magic_, Gajeel thought.

Gajeel slowly got up, he coughed feeling the pain in his chest subside. Standing, he looked around. Realising he'd broken some buildings, he decided to leave as quickly as he could back to Levy's home. He had to make sure that she was okay.

He ran, he ran as fast as he could. Pantherlily found him when he got to the alleyway before Levy's home. He asked what happened, Gajeel quickly told him. Pantherlily volunteered to go and look around again for the attacker. Gajeel thought it to be a good idea to double check the perimeter.

Gajeel looked at Levy's house for a moment, not sure on what to do. If he knocked, she may not answer the door, in fear of course it being her attacker. Though, if he knocked on her window scaring her, he would probably having her screaming the police over. He sighed, deciding the safer option of knocking lightly on the door. "Levy? Its me...Gajeel."

All he heard was sobbing, he realised that he door was unlocked as if waiting for him. He pushed it open, peeping inside. Levy was sat in her living room, sitting on the floor in the corner. She was watching the door from under her arms, protecting herself from whomever entered. She was sobbing, her eyes red and puffy. It was then Gajeel realised she was clutching the fabric of her top to her otherwise naked top half.

He walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't usually the type to ever soothe anyone in need. He was the type of person who continuously hurt people, defending himself in the process and no one else. He knew he was a bit of an asshole when it came to emotions, Levy had basically proclaimed that knowledge when he tried to help her with her books. He didn't have natural human emotions, after all, he was brought up in a way emotions were hardly the normality.

Levy's sobbing though caused Gajeel to feel completely different about emotions. Her little body was bruised in places he knew were uncomfortable. Her face showed a slight bruise and cut as well, that made him excessively angry. Levy was small, and she was defenseless out there. Sure enough, he knew she would've tried her best to defend herself. Though being so tiny, and so scared that couldn't have helped out with the defense of it.

He should've walked her home, he knew she should've. It would haunt him for a good long while, but he knew he couldn't change it now.

Levy looked up at Gajeel, she stopped sobbing for a moment and sniffed. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She sobbed again, clutching the fabrics of her torn clothes close to her chest again. Gajeel closed his eyes, he opened then and walked to her. Sitting in front of her, he looked at her as she sobbed. He looked around him, finding a dressing gown on her bed, he picked it up, came back over and sat again. He gave her the dressing gown, she looked at it as if it were alien for a moment. She eventually took it, slipping it on. Not apparently caring if Gajeel peeped guiltily at her breasts.

She covered herself, numbly she held herself tightly. She looked up at Gajeel again, her eyes looking guilty and deeply petrified. "Did he get away?"

Gajeel nodded, "Though not without some Kunai knives in his body, he'll be out of action for a while."

She sniffed, looking away. Her eyes ventured to the bag of books she'd managed to take inside with her. She asked Gajeel very softly, albeit very brokenly if he could pass the bag to her. He did, she took it and rummaged inside. She brought out a rather large book, the book she'd been reading the other day. Gajeel looked surprised that she wanted to read in this time of night, also after what just happened just under an hour ago.

She rubbed her eyes, they were red with exhaustion and tears. Gajeel saw her bangs fall in her face as her headband had been lost. He guessed she must've lost it outside. She opened the huge book, finding her bookmarked page she hummed to herself as she kept herself busy. Gajeel peeped over her shoulder, wondering what she was trying to do. What she was trying to find in that big ol' book of hers.

She went to the index, finding through the old language a page number with a chapter than interested her. Gajeel didn't know what anything on those pages meant, but she apparently did. She wrote down the untranslated words on a notebook she had within the book itself. Once she'd finished, she put the book to one side for a moment. Ripping out the untranslated text from her notebook, she started again on a fresh page. Gajeel realised that she was translating a chunk of text, possibly relating back to dark magic, which the attacker was using.

She was trying to find out what they knew, to protect herself from further harm. To protect her guild, even if she knew her life was in danger doing it, she kept on in doing what she knew was right. Protecting her best friend, Lucy, from further danger.

Gajeel at first thought she was an utter idiot for doing it, he saw no reason to risk his life excessively for something they one hundred percent didn't know the background in. Though once he thought about it, if Lucy was in danger, their guild was in danger. He suddenly realised that protecting Lucy, and the guild was probably the smartest move Levy could think of. Dark magic was very powerful, and as Kiarely had mentioned when she fought Natsu at the picnic. If you can control Dark magic, then you can become the strongest person in the world, whilst technically still being a good person.

Levy sniffed, finishing her translating. She dotted the full stop on her page, sighing to herself. "He's using a type of Dark magic we're slightly used too, Kiarely uses a very similar technique to him."

She showed him the translated text.

_Dark Spirit magic: This type of magic can bestow the users ability to enter the spirit of another. This entitles the user the rank of controlling what the person does, sees, or thinks. If used correctly, you can control the victim for long periods of time. Dark Spirit magic has several attacks, the most powerful spell is **Dark Spirt: annihilation.**_

_This spell takes over the body of the victim, giving enough time for the spell to take over, the user can remove the spirit energy, therefore the victims magic energy also. With this, it is technically a stance of torture, as the user can choose how much energy they remove from the victims body. In ancient Dark Magic tribes, torture was administered by users who can form this spell perfectly._

_**Dark Spirt: annihilation**, is one of the hardest of these Dark Spirt spells to master. As it takes a lot of magical energy of the user to administer. Only several every one hundred years or so, are known to fully be able to use this spell to its highest advantage, to kill the person and retrieve their magical energy._

_Other spells of Dark Spirit magic, are as follows._

_***Dark Spirit: Scream** - The availability to put the enemy in a trance of their deepest nightmares. If used properly, the user can make the victim see anything they desire. This was once used as a very deadly torture technique as it causes immense pain to the victim._

_***Dark Spirt: Crush** - Using this spell, you are able to hurt the victim internally. Using their magical energy against them, meaning they could bleed internally from the brutal force and so on._

_***Dark Spirit: Clench** - This spell when used correctly can cut off, or put on hold the victims magical energy, leaving them in a state of paralysis._

_*** Spirit: Soul Blast** - A large impact of spirit energy that blasts the victim away from user in a defensive manner._

_*** Dark Spirit: Kufa Papo** - Translated into '**Instant Death'**, it causes the victim to instantly die. (Use in extreme precaution)_

Gajeel finished reading, "He used one of these on me, did he use one on you too?"

"Yes, I believe he used Dark Spirit: Clench on me." She whispered, looking at him. "Now we know what they use, we can ask Kiarely if there is a way we can defend ourselves against them when they use the spells."

"What, like opposites?" Gajeel asked, frowning.

Levy nodded, "Yes. If there is darkness, there must be light. Light always conquers evil, so there must always be light." She said, "Maybe they know about it."

Gajeel agreed, though he realised that Levy was very likely avoiding remembering what had happened tonight with researching. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find a way to ask the upcoming without sounding needing or rude. "So I uh...was wondering, what else did he use on you? Did he mention anything we may need to know?"

Levy winced, huddling up again and sighing. "He just said he was going to use me as a warning, hinting that we was going to-well-make me bleed between my thighs. Hinting that he was going to rape me, his actions led up to the conclusion that he indeed wanted to rape me. I was a message, nothing else. He didn't really use anymore spells on me, he just tried to...do it."

Gajeel wanted to be sick, the idea of that man touching her in anyway that presented itself as sexual sickened him. Levy deserved a guy to treat her right, to make her giggle and smile all the time. He liked hearing her giggle and to see her smile. Seeing her like this was practically torture.

"Thank you, by the way...for saving me." She said as strong as she could do.

Gajeel smiled politely, "Don't mention it, small fry."

She sniffed a little, "I guess I'm really not strong enough, to protect myself."

Gajeel widened his eyes, she was crying again. He hesitated, but he slowly pulled her into his arms. "Look...uh. I'm not good with-ya know-sappy stuff like this. I just want you to know though, I think you're strong. What you did, guarding yourself like you did was very smart. You think, and that's um...good." He rubbed the back of his neck, watching her snuggle into him naturally. His breath caught before he continued quickly, "So-well-in other words, you're not weak, Small Fry. You just need-eh-" She looked up at him, her hazel eyes twinkling at him. "To um...well to gain some confidence in yourself." He cleared his throat in nervousness.

She gave hime a small smile, she blushed a little before mumbling. "You're a nice guy after all, huh?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Don't tell anyone, my reputation is at stake." He smirked a little, her smile being contagious.

Slowly, she got up from the spot she was sitting on. Looking up Gajeel saw that she was motioning him to stand with her, she then asked him very forwardly. "Will you-um-stay here tonight, please? I just-well-I feel kinda off, being alone."

Gajeel's eyes widened, he almost choked on his own spit. He realised he was holding his breath, he let the breath go and mumbled slowly. "Um-yeah-I mean um..." Nervously he clicked his knuckles, "I suppose you-uh-need safety..." He said, feeling utterly foolish that he was speaking like an utter moron.

Levy smiled a small, exhausted smile to him. "Thank you Gajeel, there's a sofa space over there." She went and got some sheets, "Make yourself at home, I'll go and shower."

Gajeel nodded, feeling a little dazed as the tiny mage left the living room to go into her bathroom. Still dazed, he started to make his bed on the rather large sofa. Not sure what to do other than wait, he looked around. He looked at her overflowing book shelf, from erotic novels which he blushed at, to factual book about the wild, flowers, and potions. Levy had it all. He whistled to himself, wondering how she ever had the time to read them all. She must've spent all of the free-time she had researching, reading, decoding and so on. She must've become addicted, it was the only solution that Gajeel could come up with that fit the obsession.

Picking up a book and looking at the cover, Gajeel realised that the entire time he'd been here, Levy had waved off the entire attempted rape. She'd talked about the message the rapist was trying to leave behind tonight, she even tried to decipher the type of magic he was using. Gajeel realised that she was mentally trying to block out what had happened, almost like it was a huge emotional deal. Gajeel wasn't good with emotion, but he knew this sort of emotional blockage wasn't good for anyone. Especially Levy.

Sighing, he read the content of the book in front of him. Skimming through the pages, realising that the small mage had written small notes beside most things. Mostly thoughts, or maybe something she'd deciphered. One paragraph talked about Time controlling magic, the notes beside it explained that the magic was so difficult to learn, that possibly only one person in the world knew it. He was absolutely fascinated, how such a small thing like Small Fry, could have such a huge brain full of knowledge.

_Surely, her brain must be the size of a huge football by now?_ He thought casually.

He put the book back where it was, hearing a knock at the window. He slowly looked outside, relieved to see Pantherlily on the window ledge. He opened the window, letting him inside. Pantherlily shook of water from his body, it was sleeting heavily outside all the sudden.

The black exceed sighed deeply, his deep voice muttering something about how much he hated sleet. Gajeel scoffed to himself, it was just rain to him, nothing to be so sensitive about. He crossed his arms around his chest, interrupting Lily's self-ramblings with a demand of an updated progress report.

Lily went onto explain that he'd found nothing out the ordinary, though he did see some people pissed off that some of the rooftops in the town area were broken. Also that a wall of a building was almost completely caved in. Gajeel swore to himself, sighed in defeat he admitted to Lily that it was his fault for the wall. Pantherlily shrugged, "Not my problem, if you decide to pay for it, don't come crying to me when you need rent money again."

"I sometimes wonder why I picked you as my cat," Gajeel grumbled.

Pantherlily sighed, "Anyway, how is she doing?"

Gajeel sighed a little annoyed under his breath, truthfully he didn't really know how she was doing. She was hiding her emotions, so he couldn't make a one hundred percent guess. If he had to make an educated guess, he would gather that she was trying to pass it off as something that happened, but she wasn't going to dwell on it forever. Meaning of course she was going to try to go on and be her usual self. Gajeel knew though, that the tiny mage couldn't keep it from her own mind forever.

Gajeel couldn't answer, Pantherlily seemed to understand why he kept silent. It was then that, Levy, came out of the bathroom in a pair of blue pajamas. She sheepishly smiled to both Lily and Gajeel, mumbling a 'hi' to them. Lily asked how she was, she shrugged it off and nodded. Sitting on her sofa that was tonight, Gajeel's bed, she looked up them both.

"Why me, do you think?" She asked softly.

Gajeel didn't know how to particularly answer that one, he looked to Lily for help. The black exceed folded his arms over his chest, "I can't specifically state 'why he chose you,' unfortunately, half the time in these cases there isn't a reason. He must've saw you, thinking that you were a target. Being alone at night always attracts the wrong attention."

"He wanted her as a warning, Lily. He must've been following her since she left the 'cheerleaders' home. If not earlier."

Lily pursed his lips, "Therefore, the message would've been violent. He wants someone to be guilty of what happened, if its about Lucy, then indeed he's aiming for her to give herself up. Less stress for cause, that way."

"Its about, Lucy." Gajeel mumbled, "He made that very clear."

Levy sighed, attracting their attention. "It isn't Lucy's fault it happened, though." She looked straight into Gajeel's eyes, "Her past wasn't her fault, it isn't her fault that she has someone who can't take no for answer."

Pantherlily agreed, "Yes, but in the end if we do not do something about it soon, not only Lucy's life, but everyone's life will be in danger."

Levy nodded, "I saw his mark, I was remembering everything tonight. He had a guild mark on the right side of his neck." She got out her notebook again, drawing it down from memory. "Its something like this," She showed them the finished product.

Gajeel shrugged, "I don't know who that is, probably some hidden dark guild."

"Maybe Zachary and Kiarely know of such guilds, they both use forms of Dark magic after all." Lily put in.

"We'll ask them tomorrow, Kiarely would seemingly know a lot more. Zachary has Dark Magic, but I think Kiarely is definitely the stronger twin."

"No denying that," Lily and Gajeel mumbled in unison. Gajeel added, "I know only of a bitter few who have defeated Erza."

Levy nodded, "She's most definitely strong, both her and Zachary use several types of magic at once. Its hard to do, though the do have family blood lines allowing them to do the Nature Magic."

Lily smirked, "But they have willpower to be able to do the rest, right?"

"Magic energy is hard to maintain in the sense that we eventually run out of it, if we use too much at once. Being able to control that, and able to use it wisely to last a lot longer than most mages, is extraordinary. I do not even think master Makarov has that ability."

Gajeel frowned, "Definitely something helpful on our team, we need it the way some of us just chuck about our magic energy like its nothing."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Like you?"

Lily chuckled whilst Gajeel grumbled, "As long as I have Iron, I'll never run out."

Levy yawned loudly, she looked drained and exhausted. Gajeel made the point that she needed to go to sleep. Nodding tiredly, she said to Lily he was free to stay as well. She got into her bed and snuggled into the quilts, only her blue hair was left to see by the time she'd made herself comfortable.

Gajeel took off his shirt and pants, folding them and putting them to one side. Left only in his boxers, he settled down on the comfortable couch which only just fit him. Lily settled down in the armchair, falling asleep in a few seconds. Gajeel stayed awake, hearing Lily snore. He looked over to Levy's bed, she was sound asleep. Gajeel turned off the lights, and started to try to sleep.

A few minutes later, he heard light sobbing from Levy's bed. He felt a shot of pain shoot through his chest, she was crying, finally. He didn't want to disturb her, he thought that she'd been crying too much in front of him today. She sobbed herself to sleep, Gajeel staying up the majority of the night. Silently laying awake, as if in immobile patrol. It wasn't until the light of a new day came through the curtains, that he finally closed his eyes to sleep.

Levy awoke early, quietly using the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and pee. She made breakfast, consisting of cereal. Lily awoke, eating with her as Gajeel slept. She watched him, a small smile on her lips. She drank a mug of coffee before Gajeel finally awoke, he drank some coffee, used the bathroom, brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush. He dressed in the day before's clothes, Levy decided then that they should go to the guild after that.

Levy dressed in a green dress, black socks and shoes. Her headband was red. They walked to the guild, waiting for Kiarely to arrive. When they saw Zachary arrive with Luca beside him, they called him over with an odd request, that the purple haired mage was dreading.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope the light amounts of Gajeel x Levy work out okay for ya'! REVIEW! Happy Twenty reviews! See you next time. I'm off to make hospital appointments and revise for my World Development exam which is in like 2 weeks. x)**


	21. The purple haired twins

**Welcome to chapter 21! Here we have some background of Zachary and his life growing up with Lucy, and how he and Kiarely learned so much magic in a small amount of time. Also, Gajeel when will you learn? **

It was a very long time ago, since the first day of meeting her. Zachary was five at the time, and she was only just turning one. Her hair was short but curly, and her eyes were so big and brown in comparison to the rest of her face that, Zachary thought she was a bug or something.

Zachary had always been jealous of how carefree the young girl was. By the time she was four, she had a sense of humour, hot headedness, and a lot of emotion. She would say what she wanted to, even when her S's were lisped and her U's were W's. Zachary had always found a soft spot for her, even when she lashed out due to her mother's deteriorating health. Her mother's illness was something that made Lucy into a more independent women. Something to which, Zachary admired.

Lucy wasn't like other rich people his mother had dealings with. She treated his mother Katherine with the deepest of respects, mainly due to Katherine treating Lucy as her own. Zachary for Lucy had a sister-brother bond with her, for a long time that was the case. He would protect her from bullies, treat her scuffed knees, pick her flowers when she was ill. Simplistic things, that later turned into romantic things.

When Zachary was fifteen, he remembered Lucy being around his home a lot more. By then, his older brother and two older sisters had left the home to be independent. Katherine appreciated her company, she felt the house to be empty without her. It had been a year since Lucy's mother had died, leaving the cute blonde in a state of depression. She came to the house as a way of escaping her father's consistent negligence towards her. Every time, Katherine, Zachary and Kiarely welcomed her with open arms.

It had also been a year since 'he' had been and gone. Luca was almost a year old by the time Layla Heartfilia had passed, Zachary had guessed Lucy felt so close to the toddler because she saw him a fresh beginning out of all the sadness. Zachary soon agreed, even after hating the child for a few months.

Zachary was two months of sixteen when Lucy started to train as a Celestial Spirit Mage, Kiarely spent the majority of the time helping her train. All the while, lying to her friend who her 'new' boyfriend was. Lucy was finally happy, and Zachary adored it every time she smiled and laughed. That's when his feelings started to stir a little, he really liked her, but no longer in a brother and sister way. It wasn't a sexualised feeling at the time, it was just he admired her and was deeply protective of her. Zachary trained with Kiarely and Lucy to keep his strength up, to keep strong.

Lucy and Zacky had a rather odd relationship when Lucy finally hit fourteen. She was blushful, and giggly around him, in a way it made Zacky rather proud to make her laugh as often as he did. Her strength was getting better by the day, her magical energy rose with every sun. Zacky saw great passage within her, wanting to help her every step of the way, he grew even more protective of her wellbeing.

That's when Kiarely came out with who she'd been seeing the two years since she promised to train Lucy. It was him. He was back, and this time he had done something disgusting. The day she told him of what happened, was when the accident had happened. Luca lost his arm and leg, and Elanie was announced. Kiarely was having another baby, this time it wasn't happily conceived.

Zachary had promised that day on, he would do anything to protect his family, Kiarely, Katherine, Lucy, Luca and Elanie from harm. From him, he would especially protect them from him.

Zachary had grown great strength in time after Elanie's birth. The mage had always remembered being greatly powerful, alongside his twin, they could share each other's magic energy to survive big battles. He learned to the highest degree, his Nature magic. He also learned Light Spirit Magic, reflecting in times of need the Dark Spirit Magic which had caused his family to crumble.

It was when Lucy had ran away, and they had joined a very Dark Guild, that he and Kiarely perfected the art of Dark Spirit Magic as well. Able to contrast their Light within them, to be able to fully control the Dark Spirit Magics evil. They were in control of it, fully and undeniably. That was when the last straw of bad luck exploded.

He was back again, this time he made Kiarely choose. At the time, she could only save one child, and Luca was the only one she could get her hands on at the time. Now Elanie was with him, and Zachary knew that deep down, Elanie wanted to be back with them.

The power within the child wasn't natural, but it was stronger than anything he could fathom for a three year old to posses. Zachary realised early on in their trek to find Magnolia, that Elanie could easily handle herself against her father. Though he wanted nothing more than his niece to back in Kiarely's arms, safe and sound, he knew they could stop and think before action struck.

With all that behind him though, he still had never prepared himself for people asking questions about the magic he'd learned. Especially the Dark Spirit magic.

Luca sat quietly beside Zachary as he intently listened to Levy's explanation. The previous nights events shocked Zacky more than anything. The use of Dark Spirit Magic wasn't the shocking aspect, sure enough he'd seen enough people use it to cause pain before. The thing that shocked him though, was the attempted rape and the reasoning behind it.

Levy was a silent kind of mage. Zachary had spoken to her a few times in the past few months, understanding that researching was the most exhilarating thing ever to bestow. He would like to think they were friends, especially now he'd been given such information about her personal life.

Luca soon got bored, he started to use his alchemy magic to create little stone birds. Creating several different species in under twenty minutes, he laid them all out in alphabetical order as he secretly listened to the conversation.

Levy finished explaining the story of the attempted rape, Zacky said how sorry he was to hear of the attack, that he was glad she wasn't seriously hurt. She thanked him, and then rummaged through her bag to get out the Ancient techniques and spells 101 book. She heavily laid it on the table, meeting Zacky's shocked expression.

_I'm surprised they haven't burned that book already_, he thought sourly.

"I've translated a lot of the text, I know of most Dark magic spells around the world now. Each spell is equally as powerful as the last, its dangerous to learn, because Darkness is controlled by Gods. This magic is given to you by a God, it either controls you or you control it. Not many can actually go about learning this stuff and not be possessed by Cain." Levy mumbled, "How did you and Kiarely do it, and do it in such apparent short time?"

Zacky closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He'd dreaded this day, which was partly the reason he didn't want to join a guild so quickly after the first. Opening them he mumbled softly, "Me and Kiarely are twins, we use each other's magical energy to survive. Switching the energy around, so we can hardly ever die in a battle. Unless of course fatally wounded in vital areas of the body, its hard to transfer the magic that quickly." He sipped his drink, "Whilst training with our last guild, we read hundreds of books within the span of three months. Each book teaching us different ways to control dark magic, we decoded the fake trapped teachings. We used the actual step-by-steps that worked." He shrugged, "We found it pretty easy to control Dark Spirit Magic, because due to our heritage as Pixie's and knowing Light Spirit Magic, we're technically stronger than the weak aspects of the gods that try to possess you."

Levy pursed her lips, "Pixie's are real?"

"Not particularly physically," Zacky explained, "Pixies are souls. They travel around this world, in disguise as people. They possess as well, but only turn evil if the heart of the person they possess is truly evil. Me and Kiarely have bloodlines back to when Pixies were alive people, not just souls. When they were communities."

Gajeel scoffed, "How can pixies be so strong, in books they're always tiny."

"They can be tiny, sometimes they can be the size of any human." Zacky explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "It depends how strong the soul of the pixie is, quite honestly."

Levy nodded, understanding. "So you and Kiarely, with this bloodline you have and the use of Light Spirit Magic, which I take to be the opposite of Dark Spirit Magic, were able to stop being possessed by Cain?"

Zacky nodded, Luca grinned and looked up. "Even strong wizards can be possessed," he looked to Zacky. "But uncle Zacky is even stronger than them, and mama."

The purple haired mage chuckled, rubbing his nephew's hair. "You make me blush, kid." He looked back to Levy, "You can be possessed by Pixies when you learn Light Spirit Magic." He got from his bag his journal of all of his findings in magic, from his robe pocket. "You can be possessed by guards, popes, knights, Kings and Queens." He explained, "Depending on your inner abilities, also your heritage, depends entirely what you're allowed to be possessed by."

Levy smiled softly, "Who were you possessed by?"

Zacky smirked, "A knight, he gave me his strength and lent me his help whenever I need it. I just need to summon him."

Gajeel frowned, "I didn't even know you could summon pixies, or any other spiritual type of being apart from Celestial."

Zachary scratched his head, "Celestial summonings are different, those people are contracted to you because you find their keys. Pixie summonings are mainly due to the pixie choosing you, they wanted your body to protect, they use their own energy if they want to fight outside your body, and share your energy if inside your soul."

Levy bit her lip, "Sounds complicated."

Zacky chuckled softly, "Yeah, at first it is always difficult to grasp. That's why me and Kia researched like hell."

Levy pursed her lips together firmly, she hummed to herself. "Who do you know who can use Dark Spirit magic?"

Zacky was caught off guard, he coughed up his drink. He cleared his throat, feeling suddenly guilty, he laughed like it. "Um..." He sighed, giving in. "A few people, me, Kiarely, Isaac, Caleb and Erving." He went onto explain, "Kiarely learned the very basics from Isaac, Caleb and Erving the same really. I learned with Kiarely from scratch."

Levy asked, "Describe Isaac, Caleb and Erving to me."

Gajeel realised what she was doing, "Levy, are you sure you want to know who did that to you?"

Levy looked to him, gritting her teeth. "Yes, because if I ever see him again, I'll know the name of the person I will defeat."

Gajeel looked a little surprised, looking towards Zachary who also looked shocked. Gajeel nodded, "Sure...Guess that makes sense in a way."

Levy looked back to Zacky, "Tell me, what do they look like."

"It wouldn't be Isaac, he's as good as dead." Zacky mumbled, "Erving is stocky, muscular, has a slight Irish accent. Deep voiced, aggressive, around two inches smaller than myself."

"Not him, how about Caleb?" Levy interrupted a little.

Zacky had a bad idea that he knew how this was going to plan out, he hoped in a way it wasn't Caleb. That guy was sadistic and a pig, but damn, he was strong when needs be. "Tall, lanky, sadistic looking smile. He has black hair, you can hardly ever see his eyes. His smile could also cause people to go insane, just by looking at it."

Levy tried her best to keep composed, but Gajeel watched her break down into tears. Silent tears that made him want to somehow comfort her. Zacky looked guilty, Gajeel waved it off. It wasn't his fault he knew the guy, but in the end, if he knew him then maybe Cheerleader did too.

Zacky cleared his throat, "If its any constellation, Caleb has one known weakness." He sighed, "He's childish and hates to lose, so if you think in the same way, you'll win against him."

Levy sniffed, "One more thing, Zacky." She rummaged through her bag, showing him the guild mark she'd drawn. "Do you know of any Dark guilds with this or a similar mark?"

Zacky never thought he'd see that mark again, he resisted to rip into pieces. _Moon Wolf guild...they're back along with him, that's for sure_. He shook his head, "No, sorry."

Levy nodded, not wanting to speak anymore. Zacky stood, "Sorry, that I caused you cry, Levy."

"No..." She sniffed, "It isn't your fault, you've been a big help Zacky."

Zacky smiled sadly, "Me and Luca were going to paint some floats, did you want to join us?"

Levy shook her head, "No, I need to help Mirajane finish my float and tell Lucy what happened."

Zacky nodded, "Again, I'm sorry." He held Luca's hand, and left without another word.

Gajeel watched her sob, he sighed and mumbled. "I did warn you, I knew you couldn't handle it."

Levy sniffed and glared at him, "I needed to know!" She protested, "I needed to know, so if I ever see him again, I will crush him. I will find a way, and I will make sure he never hurts another woman again." She stood up, "If you're not going to help me do that, then we're done here." She stalked off towards Mirajane and Lucy, who looked worried when they saw her red puffy eyes.

Lucy glared to Gajeel, but Levy veered her away. Supposedly to tell her the news, Gajeel stood up a little angrily, he marched over to Makarov and grumbled, "I'm going home for the rest of the day."

He left without another word. He got home slamming his front door. Lily was sat at home, researching some more about Dark Spirit Magic. Gajeel sat angrily in his chair, looking towards Lily and grumbled. "I do one good thing for her, and then fuck up." He sighed, "She thinks I don't care about getting justice over this guy. What gives, huh?"

"She's hurting, she needs a good night out and some sympathy." Lily looked up with a raised brow, "Something you're too emotionally unstable to do."

Gajeel growled, "Hey, I'm not emotionally unstable. I may not know some freakin' relationship stuff, but I know how make women keep me from slapping me." Lily scoffed, "I can!" he protested. "I'll show Levy, I'll show her I give a damn."

Pantherlily held back a smile, "You do that, Gajeel."

Gajeel stood, "Fine, I will! I'll make her laugh and smile tomorrow, you watch!" He walked off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Pantherlily chuckled to himself, "God if those two don't get together soon, I may have to make them head-butt into a kiss or something."

* * *

Levy awoke from a nap around seven in the evening, she folded the page in her book and put it back onto her shelf. Yawning, she made some coffee and sat at her desk. She rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply, today had been exhausting. First finding out her attackers name was Caleb, who used Dark Spirit Magic, who knew Zachary and therefore possibly Lucy. Secondly, she had been painting floats since 11 in the morning, her body aching from kneeling most of the time. She stretched, muttering to herself how she needed to buy a back massager.

She heard the coffee machine ping, she picked up the flask and poured coffee into her cup. Adding three sugars and full fat milk, she needed her strength, she still had some research to do.

As the blue haired maiden stood in her kitchen, she thought about when she'd snapped at Gajeel. Remembering how mad she was at him. Didn't he understand, understand that she needed to find this guy, and make sure he'd never hurt a girl that way again? Which she knew he would, if that guy had his way.

The mage sighed deeply, she knew deep down that Gajeel didn't have ways with words. He probably meant no harm in warning her against the findings of her attacker, instead Levy guessed that he was trying to protect her psychological wellbeing. He just had to learn a better way of doing it, which Levy noted to gradually teach him over time.

If of course, he ever spoke to her again.

A depth of sadness washed over her. The idea of Gajeel not speaking to her was depressing, she actually liked spending time with him. He was protective, strong, sometimes could make a funny joke, and she felt really safe around him. Calm almost, like she could relax around him if things weren't so hectic. She hunched over herself a little, she was such an idiot for what she said.

Its hard to believe that he would ever speak to you again, Levy thought harshly to herself, gulping the last of her still too warm coffee and put the mug into the sink.

It was then that she heard a knock at her door, she gasped. Staying in her kitchen for a few minutes, her heart throbbing. Who would be knocking at this hour? She had nothing else to do with the guild today, so who could it be?

She walked slowly to the front door, peeping out the peep hole. No one was there. She gulped, unlocking the door after casting 'guard' on herself. She peered outside, and gasped.

She opened the door wide, peering down and looking at the pile of twelve books in front of her. The books were stacked on top of each other, tied together in a pink ribbon. She smiled to herself, feeling a flutter in her heart. She saw a card, opening it she read the contents that was written in a messy script.

_I do care, I'll help you out, Small Fry - Gajeel._

She blushed deeply, feeling the heat of her cheeks as she touched the skin with her hand. She smiled lovingly, picking up the books he took them inside and locked the door behind her.

"You can be nice after all, huh?" She asked herself, as no one was in the room with her. But the question was too the person who gave her the books. The Iron dragon slayer wasn't so scary and horrible after all. He'd got her books she saw on the way to the guild in the morning, brand new books, freshly published. Levy had wanted them, but she hadn't enough money.

Gajeel brought them for her, and she felt so grateful.

Outside, Gajeel stood in the alleyway opposite Levy's home. He could see her marvel at the books at the kitchen table, he smiled to himself. He'd gotten her those books as an apology to her, he knew how much she'd wanted those books. So why not buy them for her? He'd got some money saved anyway.

Though he did have to knock on the bookstore clerks door for half an hour before he opened up, once Gajeel promised a couple of hundred Jewel tip if he let Gajeel buy twelve books now, the guy who was once mad let him into the shop. Gajeel lived up to his word, paying the man the extra money and walked home. Pantherlily tied the ribbon, and then Gajeel left to give the present.

He grinned to himself, feeling smug. "G'night small fry." He mumbled, turning around and heading home where had slept amazingly that night.

**So…. Who liked the Gajeel x Levy thing? Who enjoyed the background on Zachary and his ever growing love for little miss Lucy? REVIEW! See you next time, I'm going to type out chapter 23 and sleep for a hundred years. **


	22. Seven minutes of heaven pt: 1!

**Welcome to chapter 22! ITS HALLOWEEN IN MAGNOLIA!**

Lucy had spent the remains of last night to finish her second costume of the Halloween Festival. The after party was a time to be true, natural Halloween creatures. She always enjoyed making outfits for the occasion, buying the nicest fabrics to create something that she was entirely proud of. The outfit was made with a swimming costume, a full piece one. She had snipped off the straps, and fitted in a strapless bra underneath, meaning she could still have support and comfort whilst dressing up. She had dyed it all golden, and attached the brown fur to sweatbands. She made a headdress, smiling at how she'd quickly created something quite cute.

She tried the headband on, feeling that it fit perfectly. It wasn't too overbearing, she had just fit fluffy ears to an old headband that she had tucked away somewhere. She had also found some stockings, which were black and perfect. She attached the tail to the butt of the swimming costume, and at four in the morning of the Halloween festival, she was finished.

Trying everything on, she was content with the results of her quick but hard labour. She put the outfit on the top of her dress draws. Putting on some slacks and a shirt before running off to the guild to help prepare for the festival that day. She hadn't slept much, she was far too excited. But she didn't care, not today, she was finally able to have some fun since her accident. She was finally able to be a seventeen year old girl again, she couldn't wait for that to be true.

Markets were just starting to open as she made her way to the guild. Market traders waved to her as she made her way through the early rush, she waved back, she even got an apple from a market women who wished her luck on the festival today.

Lucy got into the guild early, Mira and Levy were the only one's there who were awake. Others apparently had been there all night, making sure the floats were finished and working properly. Lucy helped Mira make them all coffee, making themselves one at the same time. Once every one was roughly awake, Lucy and Mira got ready into their outfits.

Around midday, the guild hall was completely full. People were getting ready, Lisanna and Natsu dressed together. Natsu blushing and telling Lisanna that she looked really cute in her outfit, Lisanna blushed thanking him in a shy voice. Mira giggled, telling Lucy that apparently Natsu and Lisanna had gone out on their first date last night. Lucy grinned to herself, thinking that it was about goddamn time that those two did something about those goo-goo eyes they had for each other.

Lucy had finished her hair and makeup by three in the afternoon. Virgo came out and helped her with it, also helping Levy and Wendy with theirs. Lucy made the point to invite the other spirits to tonights after party, to which Virgo for once grinned, thanking her for her gratitude. She left saying that she would make note to tell them all.

Lucy had to admit, she loved her outfit. She got a lot of compliments of the men in the guild, but the one that stole the show was Levy in her Goddess of Literature dress. She looked remarkable in it, her makeup highlighted her face to best of standards. Her eyeliner flicks made her eyes look ten times bigger, and her lips delicately covered in lipstick made her mouth look pouty. Jet and Droy couldn't keep their eyes off her, neither could a lot of people.

Around five, everyone took a toast of congratulations to everyone who helped out with the festival. Lucy only drank a shot of wine, not wanting to drink too much before the festival. She didn't want to make a huge fool of herself, especially in such a dress and heels.

At six, the sun started to go down and due to the time of year, by seven in the evening the sun had completely gone. Cheers and drums were heard from outside, and Lucy mistook it for her heart which was thumping inside her ribcage. She took a deep breath, being helped onto her float by Elfman. She got out the pocket watch from under the seat that was on her Goddess of Time float. She held it close to her, easing her breathing as the doors to Magnolia's town opened.

The first float that went out to the load drums, and flashing lights, and confetti of Magnolia was Gray and Juvia. They linked their arms together, waving to the crowd, occasionally shooting magical bursts of ice and water into the air to show off their magical power. The second float was Erza, and her warrior of the mountains float. She reequipped into her Purgatory Armor, doing some acrobatically jumping in the air, slashing the air, and flipping down to the floor to her feet. Showing off her skills, as well as amazing everyone who she passed.

Mirajane and Elfman were the next to leave, they were using their transformation magic to turn into birds, panthers, bears and so on. Mira turned into her 'She Devil', setting off pink fireworks to the sky, people 'awwing' at the sight of it.

After her was Natsu and Lisanna, both looking very lovingly into each others eyes. Natsu used his fire magic to set of fire fireworks, exploding wonderful shapes of stars and love hearts into the sky above. People giggled and cheered for them, one person even called out that they should get a room, which made the pair blush crimson and look at each other nervously.

Levy was before Lucy, she went out and everyone screamed and cheered for her. People praised how beautiful she was, how much of a Goddess she was even without a Halloween float. She blushed and called out her thanks, using her Script Magic to spell out 'Love," "Fire," and "Water" in the air, which like everything else exploded within the twinkling sky.

Gajeel watched her from the crowd, he wasn't in a float, but he was mainly there to cheer Levy on. He called her name, saying that she rocked. Levy surprisingly waved to him, and blew a kiss to his direction. Gajeel blushed, Pantherlily nudged his arm and wiggled his eyebrows to his human friend, who grumbled at him in return.

Lucy was next, her float moved and instantly Lucy felt better. She got out her Horologium gate key, she summoned him when everyone could see her. He popped out and recited some paragraph about the gates of time.

_Whate'er thou wilt, swift-footed Time,_

_to the wide world and all her fading sweets;_

_But I forbid thee one most heinous crime:_

_O, carve not with thy hours my love's fair brow,_

_nor draw no lines there with thine antique pen;_

_Him in thy course untainted do allow_

_for beauty's pattern to succeeding men._

_Yet, do thy worst, old Time: despite thy wrong,_

_my love shall in my verse ever live young._

Horologium added swiftly after his speech, "William Shakespeare, _Sonnet 19_."

Lucy grinned, and twirled around on her float happily, and everyone cheered for her. Horologium ended his side of the show by bursting magical energy in the air, where it burst into fires works of golden dusts, showing shapes of being clocks.

Lucy twirled around on her float for the majority of the festival, twirling the pocket watch she had around her finger, and bowed to everyone when she got to the end of the town, where Elfman helped her down.

Levy congratulated her, stating that she looked like a true Goddess. Lucy confessed to Levy that Levy herself looked a lot more like a Goddess than Lucy could ever imagine. Levy blushed and smacked her shoulder playfully, laughing with her as everyone else finished the festival of the floats.

Lucy and the rest of the guild made their way back to their homes to change, where they passed everyone in Magnolia congratulate them, where they were all having a party by themselves too. Lucy shook hands with a lot people, she even got a number off one person. He told her to call him.

Lucy went home and changed into her second outfit, she made some quick food for herself, brushed her teeth for the second time that day and ran to the guild also for the second time that day. She was running on adrenaline, but she felt amazing all the same.

She got the guild, where there banners dangling from the roof, the tables were draped over with white cloths, and people filled the insides with laughter and chatter. There weren't too many people there, a lot of guild members with family on the outside were spending the night with them. Lucy awed at everyone's outfits, Erza had the most sexiest witch outfit on known to man. Her high skirt frayed outwards, and her tunic left nothing at all to the imagination. Her hat covered her fake eye, and her hair waved past her shoulders, a lot of people stared at her in envy. Lucy was no exception.

Levy met Lucy at the door, the young mage wore a school girl outfit. Revealing, even for Levy. She wore her hair in pigtails, and her bows were bright red. Levy commented happily on how wonderful Lucy looked, Lucy thanked her and they both walked into the party together.

Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu and Levy talked together for an hour. They all had a drink in their hand, chatting vaguely about today's festival, commenting on their outfits for Halloween, and verging onto the subject that Lucy deeply wanted to go onto.

"So, I heard you two love birds went on a date." She asked slyly a smile on her face which made Lisanna blush.

"Mira told you?" Lisanna frowned, "She wasn't supposed to!"

Levy blushed, "Well it isn't like people didn't know you two were a thing, let's be honest, everyone's known for a while."

Natsu blushed as well, "Uhh...yeah, I mean..." he cleared his throat, "Well, we didn't realise it till recently, so we feel kind of dumb."

Happy flew over, "Soooo dumb!"

"Oh come on!" Natsu complained, "You can't have known as well!"

The exceed just grinned, "I didn't want to say anything, you know how you get when people tell you what your emotions are!"

Lucy giggled, "Looks like Happy is our official matchmaker."

"Unfortunately Lucy, you're too angry to have a boyfriend." Happy snickered.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy fumed silently.

Lucy danced with Levy soon after that, everyone danced to the loud music that played within the guild. Mirajane preformed, leaving everyone speechless and tearful. Gajeel made everyone laugh with his act, though Levy blushed the entire time, leaving Lucy to come up with her own suspicions between the pair.

Makarov made a speech of how wonderful it was to see his children showing signs of creativity, and talent with their magic. Stating that to make people safe, and happy, that those were the true reasons of magic. Lucy smiled towards her guild master, feeling complete happiness fill her veins. Mirajane and Lisanna wanted to dance with her next, mentioning how good her outfit looked, but giving each other a knowing look as they did.

Lucy blushed, looking down on herself. She didn't see what was wrong with her outfit, or over sexualised. There was nothing embarrassing about it in the slightest.

That was when Luca ran over to her, he jumped up and down in his pirate outfit. He grinned happily up at her, she bent to his level, asking what was wrong.

"They're here!" He cheered, Lucy looked up and grinned in delight.

Her nine zodiacs were standing in the entrance of the guild hall, she waved at them. Taking Luca's hand as she rushed too them, "Hey! You made it!" She threw her hands in the air and twirled, "Happy Halloween! Enjoy yourselves, tonights your night off!"

People noticed them, introducing themselves to the zodiacs they hadn't met before. Loke leaned against the door post, watching his master have fun. He smiled to himself, walking up to her and prodding her shoulder lightly. "Well, well. My owner the lioness, huh?"

She spun round, and smiled. "Loke, hey!" She giggled, "Happy Halloween!" She hugged him quickly, "Luca," She looked to the child, "you remember Loke, right?"

He clapped his hands together, "The awesome Lion guy, of course I do!"

Loke waved to him, "Hey Luca, good to see you." He smiled to the child, who hugged Lucy, explaining that she was going to get his mother who'd always wanted to meet Lucy's spirits. Lucy nodded, smiling in total happiness as the child ran off to the direction of Zachary and Kiarely.

Loke stared at his owner again, he couldn't believe what she was wearing. A golden swimming costume, which shaped her breasts beautifully. She wore a pair of lion ears on her head, and a tail to match. She obviously didn't realise what her costume meant, but a lot of people around them did. Pointing to them, and knowingly giving each other a look.

Lucy blushed, looking down on herself again. That's when she realised, "Oh crap!"

Cana laughed who was also dressed as a pirate, coming up beside her. "So we figured it out, huh? Miss Lioness!"

Levy who was now dressed as a mad teacher chuckled, "Bout' time Luce!"

"I-I...its an outfit! Nothing else!" Lucy protested nervously.

Happy flew over and giggled, "You're in looovveee!"

Lucy went crimson, "I-I...um."

Loke chuckled, breaking the tension. He wrapped his arm around his owner and said cheerfully, "Well what can I say, Lucy knows that I'm the strongest Zodiac, so she decided to dress up like one."

Cana slurred drunkenly to Lucy and Loke, "So are you two hooked up or something?"

They both widened their eyes, Lucy protested, "No! That would be breaking several Celestial Spirit Laws!"

Loke smirked, "Didn't stop me before," He winked.

Cana laughed, "You two have it so much for each other, that it may as well be a romance novel or something."

Levy chuckled, "Maybe that's what Lucy's writing about in her novel?"

Lucy blushed, "Hey! Don't make fun of me, I could say the same about you and Gajeel, Levy!"

Levy went crimson too, she gulped. "N-Nothing is going on between us, we're just really good friends."

Cana snorted, "God, could you be anymore transparent?"

Levy fumed to herself, "At least me and Lucy have guys after us, if indeed that is the case!"

Loke held Lucy's hand, smiling down to her slightly embarrassed face. She smiled nervously up to him. Hearing the song change to the song he'd danced with her that nigh they almost kissed, he held out his hand. She too realised it was the song they'd danced too, giggling happily, she took it.

Partners around the room danced together, Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm and pulled her to the dance floor. Natsu and Lisanna held each other, smiling and gazing into each others eyes lovingly. Lucy looked around, spotting Kiarely dancing with Macao in a romantic way. Lucy widened her eyes, they were suddenly together? Why didn't she tell her about that! Lucy pursed her lips together, spotting that Loke was just staring at her continuously.

She smiled up to him, asking him if he was okay. He held her closer, his smile was alluring. "Better now I'm spending time with you, my love."

Lucy's cheeks tinted, she smiled a one sided smile and rested her head against his chest. "Thanks for coming, by the way. I hope it didn't cause too much problems in the Spirit World."

Loke shrugged, "The King seemed fine with it, really." He sighed, "He warned me though, no trying it on with any of the women."

Lucy frowned, "He has a point."

"He never said anything about my owner though, you're not an ordinary woman."

"That doesn't count," Lucy smirked, amused with his logic.

Loke bent his head down, "I could make it count, if that's what you want." He winked, sending a shiver down Lucy's spine.

"No, I um...don't think that's a good idea." Lucy mumbled, his face was close to hers.

He grinned, standing straight as the song finished. Through the majority of the night from then, Loke and Lucy danced and drank some wine together. They talked about the festival, and over some personal stuff about the latest mission. Loke all the while couldn't help but admire her outfit, over and over again. No matter what she said, subconsciously she'd chosen that outfit to be his lioness for the night.

_Tonight might be the only night you will get a chance like that,_ Loke. He told himself.

Mirajane called for party games when it came down to two tables full of people in the guild hall. Everyone did their own thing on one table, but on another table, Mira forced the games onto them. Not that anyone minded particularly, by then they were all warm with drink, so anything entertaining was doable to them.

The table playing Mira's games were the following people; Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Kiarely, Zachary, Macao, a sleeping Luca, Levy and Gajeel, Lucy and Loke, Virgo and Gemini, Gray and Juvia, finally Mirajane herself.

The first game was 'Drink if you've done it,' basically a drinking game developed by Gajeel who made the rules up on the spot. "Whoever gets a turn, comes up with a scenario or a question about a scenario, if you've done it, then you drink a shot." He gestured to the three rum bottles that Mira had brought over. They all got a shot glass each, Lucy felt a little uneasy with this game. She hated to think what she might drink too.

Erza smirked, "I shall start," She thought for a moment. "I have had romantic thoughts about someone in the Guild." She drank a shot, so did Mira, Kiarely, Natsu and Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel. Lucy hesitated, she watched Loke drink a shot. She slowly drank a shot, _I guess Loke still is a guild member, and at one point Mira tricked me into thinking that Natsu had a crush on me. Oh well, one shot down._

Questions or scenarios like that were thrown around the table, Lucy in the end had drank three shots. Loke around five. They were both feeling the effects, Loke touched her knee and smiled down on her.

It got to the serious stuff when it was Kiarely's turn, "I've always been curious, has anyone ever killed someone?"

Kiarely drank a shot, so did Zachary, Erza, Natsu, Macao, Gajeel and Loke. Lucy would've loved to drink the shot for that one, but unfortunately, she'd failed her assassination attempt when she was ten years old.

"When was your first?" Lucy asked politely.

Kiarely sighed, "When me and Zacky were in the last guild, one of the men tried it on with me, so I fought him and killed him ten seconds in."

Zacky smirked, "I killed the deputy guild master, before me and Kiarely left, and before the guild disbanded, he was killing anyone he deemed a threat. It didn't take too long, he didn't think before acting." He looked to a sleeping Luca, "The weird thing was, he was after Luca, not me."

Lucy looked to Luca and sighed in somewhat relief, it was good to know that kid was so well protected. She was interrupted in thought by Loke, he muttered slowly "I was five hundred years into my growth as a Zodiac spirit, my owner was a terrible man. He would pillage small towns, getting me and his other spirits to 'finish them off'. He was a coward that way. My first kill-well-was a teenage girl clutching her younger brother. I ordered a break in contract not long afterwards, he commended it, he understood at least that neither me or the other spirits liked what he was trying to achieve."

Lucy looked to him, putting her hand over his which was still on her knee. She squeezed it lightly, looking at him. He stared into her eyes, behind those tinted glasses she saw sadness of remembrance. She gave a small smile in support, he for a second looked even more upset. He smiled back eventually, as if realising that things weren't so bad now. He squeezed her hand back, feeling a lot better by just looking at her pink tinted face.

The subject went back to romantic things, but soon enough people didn't want to drink so much. Mira suggested to play truth or dare, just for fun. Lisanna giggled, "Why not make it more fun?"

Levy grinned, "I know, let's play: truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or torture!"

Everyone seemed nervous, but all agreed to play it. Levy explained its just like the normal truth or dare, but anyone could give the command of kissing someone, or the command to do anything to anyone. Torturing someone is just something funny to do to someone, nothing too horrible though.

Mira used one of the empty rum bottles to use to spin, she spun the bottle, it spun to Zacky. "Zacky, you will be giving a following-whatever-too..." Mira spun again, it landed on Levy. "Levy!"

Zacky thought about it, "Truth, who do you like in this guild. You drank to the romantic thoughts shot earlier, I just wonder who it is, or was."

Levy went bright red, she stuttered for a while. "Um... I uh..." she drank some of her wine, "I drank to that? Oh, must've been a mistake."

Erza finished a mug of wine and smirked, "There I thought you and Gajeel were showing signs of being close."

Gajeel went red, "Uh..."

Levy gulped, "He-uh-just helped a lot recently, just friends, nothing else." She said to quickly, looking towards Lucy for support who just giggled behind a napkin. Lucy was just laughing because she thought she was the only one who saw this attraction, Levy in return frowned.

The game went on, Erza dared Natsu to give Lisanna her first kiss. Gajeel dared Kiarely to do a body shot off Macao's neck. Lucy asked if its true that Zacky's never had a girlfriend, which nodded sadly too. Which Kiarely added slyly, "Its because he's always been infatuated with you!" Causing both Lucy and Zacky to blush. Loke glared at him behind his glasses.

Gajeel answered Mira's question whether its true that he had a little brother, when he nodded, he added, "A little shit, that's what he is. Rogue, is his name. I haven't spoken to him in a long while."

Zacky who had been taking shots of orange juice the whole night, soberly commanded Erza to put on her seduction armor. Which all the men, spat their drinks out too. Erza did what she was commanded, only showing it for a minute before changing back to her sexy witch outfit.

Gajeel chose torture for Natsu, telling Lisanna and Lucy to tickle him until he screamed out the only thing that could make them stop. "I am a huge chicken fire dragon slayer, and have a small nut brain!"

Lucy tipsily dared Gajeel and Levy to kiss, the pair looked at each other nervously. If it wasn't for Pantherlily to nudge Gajeel's head forward, Gajeel wouldn't have lost his balance and fell onto Levy. Quite literally falling into a kiss. They both seemed rather surprised at first, but then Gajeel relaxed and pulled her slightly closer. Everyone realised that they liked kissing each other, so they looked away.

Levy was both angry, but enjoying herself. Gajeel's lips were surprisingly very soft, his tongue also tasted like peppermint and rum. But she was angry at Lucy, daring them to do this. Levy decided to punish her friend, but first she enjoyed the kiss. She touched Gajeel's cheek, stroking it as they slowly made out. It wasn't till Loke cleared his throat, that they pulled away from each other guiltily.

"Some people would think you enjoyed that, you guys." Loke joked with a cocky smile.

Gajeel grumbled that it was 'okay I guess,' but squeezed Levy's hand all the same. Levy giggled and blushed, "Okay, who's next Mira?"

Mira spun the bottle, landing on Levy. "Levy chooses..." She spun again, it landed perfectly on Lucy. Levy smirked to herself, _Payback time!_ "Lucy!" Mira grinned.

"I double dare Lucy too...Do two rounds of seven minutes of heaven, in the closet upstairs with Loke." Her menacing smile to her friend was extraordinary, Loke just blinked and smirked to himself.

Everyone widened their eyes, Lucy looked confused. "What's...Seven minutes of heaven?"

Kiarely blushed and chuckled, "You're locked in a closet with someone, and are allowed to do whatever you wish for seven minutes with them in that closet. Traditionally, you make out with the person. But you got two rounds, so technically..."

"Fourteen minutes!" Lucy was shocked, "Levy!"

Levy laughed to herself, "Final word!"

Loke though still in shock, took this as a message from some sort of arranged heaven. _Perfect occasion, it seems_. He thought to himself, entirely amused. He stood up, picking up Lucy and slinging her over his shoulder. "Come on, my love. Let's entertain ourselves, with love" He winked to Levy, almost thanking her for the opportunity.

Erza and Lisanna giggled as they locked them inside the second floor closet, Lucy wasn't happy as she wriggled out of Loke's arms. "Let me out! I can't do this, he's my spirit guys!" She bit her lip, no one answered. "Guys?"

Loke turned on a light, smiling to her as she looked over to him. She gulped, he put his hand on her waist, asking softly in her ear. "What do you want to do for these fourteen minutes, my love?"

Lucy looked at him, feeling nervous she thought about what to do. She slid away from him and banged on the door, "Seriously! Guys! Please, I can't do this!"

Loke sighed, leaning against the wall and thought, _I have just under fourteen minutes, I hope those angels up there are rooting for me._

**So… Do you think Loke will get his chance? Gajeel and Levy got it on, but will Loke get so lucky? Also, the award for best line in this goes to, Cana: "You two have it so much for each other, that it may as well be a romance novel or something." Hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW! I suddenly got a lot of reviews over the past few chapters, I'm so happy! See ya next time :) **


	23. Seven minutes of heaven pt: 2!

**Welcome to chapter 23! :D**

Lucy sat on the cold floor of the second story cleaning cupboard of the Fairy Tail Guild hall. The blonde mage pulled her knees up to her chest, staring aimlessly at the floor. She didn't mind that she was getting cold sitting on the floor, in next to nothing, with only her body head to protect herself. The coolness of the room seemed to help her out a lot, the heat of her body of embarrassment was getting a little much for her to stand.

A petty child's game turned quickly into something Lucy regretting agreeing to play. She was in no way happy in the idea of being tricked into something like this, she didn't like the idea that she was being forced to do something that people knew she wasn't comfortable with yet. Kissing anyone would be a huge thing for Lucy to agree too, last time someone tried anything with her ended up attempting to hurt her. Anything like that would have to take time, unfortunately, no one seemed to realise that.

The concept of kissing nowadays wasn't a terrible thing, she just agreed to herself that it would have to be with someone she was sure that she wanted to kiss. She wouldn't mind to eventually kiss Loke, if example he didn't something to make her feel as though she could trust him with her first kiss. She knew the idea of kissing, knew the movements from all the romantic comedies she had watched. She knew that after attempts, and time she would most likely be good at it. But she was just scared to make that first move to see where she was on the scale of things.

Her mind veered to the other night with Loke in her home. She thought about all the stuff the Spirit has done for her lately. She went red with realising that the Spirit has proven her trust for him many times. She trusted him with her life, yet she was terrified to kiss him. Pathetic as it was for the maiden to admit, she was just plainly scared that she would fall in love with him right then and there if she did.

Her feelings for the Lion Spirit was strong, she had admitted that sure enough with the other night. Even if it wasn't with words. She hoped that he grasped what she wanted to say to him that night, that she liked him a little too much for her own comfort. That she was too messed up mentally though for her to do anything about it for now. That until the day 'he,' the man who ruined her life, was gone for good she didn't think she can ever be with anyone. As she was also terrified that the man who ruined her life, would end up killing the person who fixed it.

She was scared of falling in love with him, Loke. She was scared because one day, she would break his heart with her death. She was scared in loving him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to marrying him or have his kids...or pups if you wanted to think of it logically. Marriage and children seemed a distant thing when she thought of a life with Loke. It was something she would have to think about for months if not years. Children was something she had always wanted, she wanted several of them. At least three. She wanted two boys and a girl. She would name them, Zeke, Dean and Leyna. She would hope her daughter carried the tradition of having her eyes, maybe even her hair. Keeping the legacy of looking like her mother alive.

She knew, with Loke that her dreams of those adorable faces wouldn't come to light. She sighed heavily in realising that. She would possibly have to adopt, she would have no light in having a child of her own. Having a child with those brown eyes she dreamed of. Not with him, and that was the problem. Life would be full of those 'stop sign' scenarios. Things that eventually, she knew would cause a riff between them.

Why would anyone want to put themselves through something like that? She questioned herself, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. Someone in love, she added to herself. Love makes you do foolish things, she thought, maybe that's why I keep looking in his direction.

Loke had sat himself on the floor opposite her. He seemed patient as he waited for her to say something, anything to break the tension. She looked under her lashes up at him, he was staring at her. She sighed deeply, realising that she couldn't just say nothing. She had to make her lines, she had to admit that no matter how much her feelings were there, doing this right now wasn't how she wanted things to happen. Not really, not ever.

Before Lucy could even open her mouth, he had slid himself closer to her. He held out his hand to her, she took it and he squeezed hard. His smile was reassuring, that he was there to make her feel good. Heart rose through her body, the smile itself was enough to make her feel flustered. It was a smile that could definitely cause women to melt, which explains perfectly on he was able to be a Play Boy for so long.

She almost allowed herself to lean into him, the idea of kissing him seemed to change drastically. She wanted to taste those intriguing lips of his, she wanted to suddenly grab his hair and tug on it as she kissed him. It was almost a passionate action that she knew deep down she wouldn't mean, which is why she stopped herself.

Loke noticed her movement, the Lion Spirit guessed them to be nerves about something that bothered her mind. He figured out pretty quickly that she was trying to think whether she should kiss him or not. They had ten minutes left in here, it would be an awkward silence if they didn't at least speak to one another.

He reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand, smiling to her he asked. "Are you okay, my love?"

"Not really, I'm not sure on what to do here Loke."

He looked down on her, "On whether to kiss me or not, right?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "There are too many things right now that's stopping me in kissing you."

He closed his eyes and sighed as well. He didn't mean to particularly seemed like a massive douche, but he was suddenly annoyed. Sure he knew that she had a choice as to whether or not kiss him. She had the choice in what she did with herself, but he wished she could make up her mind. Sure, he knew that she liked him. He accepted that she would be broken for a long time before possibly anything else the occasional kiss on the cheek would happen. But the Lion Spirit wished that she would make the choice in making him wait that long. She was stalling, not being able to make up her mind. It annoyed him, even though he understood and accepted it all the same.

He would rather know how long to wait, even if it was forever, than have to wait on her making up her mind for the same amount of time. He wanted to put her mind to rest, kissing someone who loved her as much as he did wasn't a bad thing. She didn't need to punish herself over her past any longer. Loving someone wasn't a sin. It never was and it never will be. He wanted to kiss away those worries, kiss every inch of her skin if he needed too.

He was very close in doing that.

She looked up at him, worried. "Loke?"

He opened his eyes, "I'm in love with you, Lucy." He said, his voice the most firm and sincere he had ever voiced anything.

She widened her eyes, "You said you wouldn't..."

He cut her off, "Well screw it!" He said, angered again. "I love you, Lucy. Every assimilation of my being, every section of my body, and every unexplored section of my brain is in love with you." He didn't let her speak, he suddenly moved.

Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist. Placing his hands tightly onto her hips, he hoisted himself and her up. Pushing her up against the wall and looking into her eyes, Lucy wasn't scared, in fact she was just shocked. In a way, she just wanted to know what he was going to do next.

"Loke..." she whispered, his face was extremely close to hers. "I..." She gulped, "I don't know what to say."

Loke ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes were burning behind his glasses. "I don't mind if it takes you a while to reply to my pledge, goddamn it I'll wait for years if I have too." He sighed, "I just want you to make up your mind, I want to know if want me as much as I want you."

She gulped, her eyes were twinkling in their chocolate brown pools. Her face was in shock, he watched as she thought about it for a while. She slowly moved, taking off his glasses and looking at him properly this time. Their eyes stared into one another, Loke felt as though it was the other time they were in this position. About to kiss, and looking at each other. Her hand went to the back of his neck, where she massaged his spot of unfortunate arousal. He growled a little, almost like a purr to Lucy's ears.

She started to smile, running her slender fingers through his hair. He felt a shiver run through his spine as he watched her close her eyes. He processed what her answer was, trying to mentally pinch himself. She did want him, she made up mind. He bent his head, her head leaned inwards a little more. Their faces close together, so close they both could smell the sweetness of wine and their natural scents mixing together.

The smell of wine, cherry blossoms and lavender filled his senses. His inner lion loved her scent, it beckoned his every male instinct known to man. Her body under his, the curvaceous body of Lucy Heartfilia made his body sing in need. Her breasts felt soft as they pressed against his chest, making him want to take off her shirt and bra. He wanted to finally be able to see them, with permission this time at least.

Lucy's heart pounded against her chest, her breathing was shallow. Her body was hot against his. She had a million thoughts running through her mind at once, but the most loudest of thoughts was her mind telling her to kiss the damned fool holding her against the wall. She ignored it, she wanted to take her time to enjoy this first kiss of hers.

He finally closed his eyes, brushing his lips against hers. She made no movement to stop him, she sure enough wanted him. He smirked to himself, grabbing her hair a little tighter before he went in for the kiss.

As soon as Loke's lips met his owners, his knees almost buckled over and nearly caused him to collapse to the floor. Her lips was as soft as flower petals, kissing them was like kissing expensive French silk. He moaned against those flower petals of lips, pulling her closer to him. She gasped against his lips, that felt just as soft to her lips as hers did to his.

Lucy tasted like wine and sweetness, he could also taste the remains of toothpaste. Smiling, he deepened the kiss by using the tip of his tongue to ask permission to enter her mouth. Sliding his sweet tongue against her bottom lip, she allowed him in. The kiss deepened with their tongues almost dancing in unison to each other. Tasting and experiencing each other's spots of pleasure. Loke could almost smell how much she wanted him at that moment. He was excited to go further, he wanted so badly to go further.

His hands slid up her thigh, she still made no movement to stop him. Running his nails up and down her flesh, she finally moaned loudly against his lips. Causing him to almost go completely wild in complete and utter desire. He grabbed her ass, remembering that there was a table beside them in this closet. He sat her on it, taking off his jacket. Still not breaking the kiss.

She threw his glasses across the room, he accidentally ripped one of her stockings with his grip against them. She laid down, him pressing himself in between her legs. It was almost like they were both releasing each other tension. He had plenty of it, and wanted it to be released in the way he majorly desired too.

He explored her body, even stroking the inside of her thighs, causing her the shiver and sigh against his lips. His hands found her breasts, groaning as he was finally able to squeeze them as he always wanted too. They felt as soft as he knew they would do.

They broke away for a moment to breathe properly, they opened their eyes. Both panting, they smiled to each other. Lucy put her hand to his cheek, he closed his eyes and kept smiling as happily as he already was.

The lion spirit guessed that they only had a few minutes to enjoy this moment together left. He wanted to keep thinking about this the rest of the night. He liked seeing those pink cheeks go red as she thought about anything like this. He kissed her cheek, running his lips down her jawline and to her collarbones. He ran his tongue against the ridge of those collarbones, making her shiver again. Her moan was soft, she felt herself want more than he was giving her. Causing her to blush heavily as she thought that way.

He kissed the cleavage of her breasts, and back up again. Biting the skin lightly, kissing it once more as he finally looked up. "Wasn't so bad, huh?"

She giggled, stroking his cheek again. "Not at all," She admitted.

He kissed her slowly again, he pulled away slowly after thirty seconds. "I love you," he said simply, a smirk playing on his lips. She blushed, slowly nuzzling her nose cutely against his. She liked hearing the words, but the words themselves were lodged in her throat. She didn't know how to say them, and yet, he didn't seem to mind to wait until she knew how.

She looked at him, "Loke-"

There was a massively loud crash coming from the first floor. Loke looked alarmed, pulling away from her, as hard as it was to do so. He pushed her behind him, listening out. Yelling was heard, he heard Erza tell someone to leave at once. That was when Loke realised that someone had possibly invaded the guild hall. He looked over his shoulder at Lucy, "Stay here, understand?"

"B-but Loke!" She widened her eyes, "You're not a shield!"

Loke closed his eyes, and then smiled a little annoyed. "Fine, but you stay close to me?"

"Well duh! We're a team!" She smirked smugly.

Loke turned back to the door, there was even more yelling and crashing coming from the floor below them now. They were being attacked, for sure. Loke kicked the door down in one go, grabbing Lucy's hand as they went to the balcony. He hid her behind a pillar and himself behind another one. They looked down, Loke immediately realised who was there. The scent could be remembered forever, it could never leave his senses.

Kipley, and at least thirty more people with them were attacking the guid.

Loke watched as the guild almost formed a semi-circle to the second floor stairs. Erza, Natsu, Elfman and Gray were at the front. Erza already in her Heaven's wheel armor, Natsu had flames ready in his hands, Elfman had his arm in the state of a gorillas and Gray had Ice swords from both arms.

Lucy was watching as well, her eyes wide and filled with undeniable terror. Loke went over to her, holding her close to his side. "I'm taking that these are the rest of his guild mates?"

"Caleb and Erving," she whispered, petrified in fear. "They're here too."

Loke narrowed his eyes at them, "The one's standing next to Kipley?"

"Yes," She managed. "They'll need help defeating them, Loke." She added.

"I know," he said. "Already looking at the possibilities, my love."

At that moment, Makarov came to the front of the circle. He looked furious, he glared up at Erving. "Can I help you all?" He asked snidely.

Erving laughed a bellowing laugh, looking around the guild. "There's a story, my dear little friends of Fairy Tail." He looked to Caleb and Kipley who both smugly grinned. "Seven years ago, a little girl from this guild was at home. She was very good friends with a man with white hair. One day, the little girl was supposedly attacked by the man, sexually." He looked up straight at Loke, and grinned. "Though I can't completely say its a lie, I can assure you it wasn't intentionally to be hurtful."

"Get too it!" Makarov yelled, "What are you filthy brats doing in my guild hall!"

Caleb laughed a maniacal laugh, it spread through the guild hall like ice and brambles. "To warn, to conquer, and to take what is rightfully ours." He laughed again, "We want your little Celestial Maiden!"

Erza yelled, "You won't take her from us, we'll make sure of it!"

Natsu growled, "No one takes my friends."

Gray went into a defense stance, "No one is taking anyone, apart from us ending your sorry lives."

Elfman chuckled, "A real man would accept when a woman says no to him!" He then growled nastily, "Your reasons for being here shows how dishonorable you really are."

Taurus yelled from the right hand side, "No one is taking Miss Lucy!"

Virgo nodded, "Agreeably, we cannot allow you to do that." She then asked in her trance voice, "Princess, do you wish for us to punish them?"

Lucy smirked, saying lowly "yes."

Virgo looked to Erza, "Very well." She nodded.

Kipley growled, "Finish them." He said, straight away the guild behind him answering his call.

Natsu jumped in the air, yelling out loud "Fire Dragon! Roar!"

Gajeel went in front of Caleb, "Iron Dragon! Roar!"

Wendy was hoisted in the air by Gray, "Sky Dragon! Roar!"

Their attacks went straight for the three main leaders, as the rest of the Dark guild attacked the rest of Fairy Tail. Erza had five people on her, she fought them quickly. Using Trinity sword alongside her Heaven's Wheel armor, the five of the Dark Guild stood no chance with her.

Natsu and Wendy landed beside Gajeel, waiting to see if their attacks worked. The smoke cleared, and Caleb smiled smugly to Gajeel. A black shield bubble was covering them with black spikes covering the surface area. Kipley and Erving also behind the shield, looked angered by the three dragon slayers attacks. Almost as though they were bored with them.

Erving smirked when Caleb took away the shield, clicking his knuckles he looked to Wendy. "The brat is mine." He launched himself towards Wendy, who managed to jump away. Erving chased after the small mage, Carla having none of it, flew after them to protect her mage.

Kipley smirked, "Looks like I'm playing with fire, huh?"

Natsu sneered, "I'm all fired up, buddy."

Kipley chuckled, transforming into the same black bear he transformed to when he fought Loke. Natsu ran straight too him, crashing into his with fire spreading all over his body.

Gray fought off another three Dark Guild members, using his Ice arrows to pierce through them, launching them to stay on the walls of the guild. He looked up and widened his eyes, "Watch out, Lucy!"

Loke looked over to where Gray pointed, alert he saw a girl land from the rafters to a few feet away from them. She had a black hood on, and was no taller than Levy. She looked up from her hood and grinned to the two people in front of her. She noticed that the girl matched the description given for the "Princess". She removed her hood, bowing to her a little. "Princess, we're here to take you to our Lord."

Lucy gasped, "No way, I'm not going anywhere." She got out her extendable Celestial whip, River of Stars. Whipping the floor in front of her, "I will rather die."

Loke growled, "O' Regulus, lend me your strength!" He glowed a furious gold, and spat out angrily. "No one is taking Lucy anywhere."

The women smirked, she had white hair that reminded Lucy of...him. She widened her eyes, "You're..."

Iga flashed her eyes to the "Princess," she laughed and summoned a spear in front of her. She twirled it around her arm, grabbing the holder and pointing it in a defense stance towards Loke. She hissed, "I'm the first daughter of Obadiah!" She jumped in the air, almost vanishing from sight. Her voice whispered in the shadows, "But I think you know him better as, Isaac!"

She launched herself downwards, Loke was about to summon Regulus punch, but suddenly he and Lucy were pushed backwards. Zachary slid in front of them, his eyes dark with anger. "How dare you, Iga."

Iga's eyes widened, "Zachary..." She said in a daze, Zachary rolled his eyes. Iga's memories surged. Remenences of the past year where Zachary was the strongest man in her guild, the man who always fought with perfect ease. Her heart thudded remembering him, her face blushing, her neck letting a trickle of sweat dribble down it. She gulped, "You're...protecting her?"

Zachary gritted his teeth, punching her in the face, causing her to stagger backwards.

"We were friends!" She yelled, "But no more, traitor!" Her anger was boiling within her, she was no longer going to allow her silly girl day dreams interrupt her fighting.

Zacky's eyes narrowed into terrifying slits, "Light Spirit Magic: Roho mgawanyiko!" Profuse light launched from his signaled hands, launching Iga into the wall behind her. She hissed, jumping out.

In the air she yelled, "I shall kill you, traitor!"

Zacky stopped her with the same black spiky shield that, Caleb used. He threw her backwards, long enough to use his next spell. "Pixie Magic!" He yelled, "Summon the Knight spirit: Myles Heineken!" His body glowed pure white, Loke widened his eyes and pulled Lucy behind him.

Zacky saw in front of him the Spirit of Myles Heineken, the Knight of the Pixies. He allowed the Spirit to enter him, allowed the spirit to give him all of the magical power he bestowed. Which came along with a knight armor, and a long sword made of pure gold. The armor though was just made of a leather sleeveless tunic, and a pair of baggy pants and sandals.

Loke stood beside him, Zacky looked to him. "Better get her to safety, me and Iga go way back."

Loke smirked, "Don't mind if I do, Pixie boy." He turned around, grabbed Lucy and ran to the higher levels of the guild hall.

Several Dark Guild members, and Kiarely spotted them. Kiarely growled, jumping high from level to level to catch up with them. The Dark guild members the same, Kiarely shouted up to Loke and Lucy to keep going. Loke didn't need to be told twice, he held Lucy tighter to him and ran up the stairs quicker.

Midair, Kiarely spun around to face the Dark Guild members. "Light Spirit Magic: Pixie Blast!" Pink magic energy shot from her hands, from the depths of her body right into the Dark Guild members below them. Causing them to plummet to the ground below.

Loke who had seen the affair, thought how the other twin was possibly doing. He grumbled thoughtfully to himself.

_Come on Pixie boy, if you want to show her how its done, you better do it quick. Cause these guys look like they're about to explode!_

**GO LOKE, YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU KISSED LUCY! And then Obadiah's minions fucked shit up…ruining it. Oops. What'cha guys think? Did that fulfil your needs for Lolu for a few chapters? REVIEW! So many reviews in the past few days, it makes me happy just thinking about it. See you soon! :D**


	24. The power of love conquers darkness!

**Welcome to chapter 24! **

Wendy was on the top of the Fairy Tail guild hall, on the roof where the sleet was landing on her small body. She was fighting someone who was triple her size, in both height and muscle. He had for some reason chosen her to fight, out of all the dragon slayers in the guild. She thought it to be terrible luck to even be picked by him. She was having trouble in finding his weak spots, and in finding any time to attack. He was quick for a guy who was heavily muscled.

When they did get onto the roof around ten minutes beforehand, the man had introduced himself as Erving. Erving learned her name, and for a moment was rather polite about the fact he was about to fight her. Though Wendy quickly learned he was only being polite to her, because he was aiming to kill a child. Apparently you needed to pay respects to that child before killing them, in a Dark Guild, that was law.

Erving showed his powers quickly after introductions were said. His magic was as strong as himself, he used Earth Magic. He was able to move the Earth and rock underneath him, manipulating it into something of his design. Rock bombs, Earth arrows, rock shields, rock clubs and swords. Wendy had a hard time dodging them, luckily Carla had flown in the air with her in her hands.

Wendy knew that she needed to think fast, this guy wasn't going to wait around for her to come up with a full fledged plan. That would take too long, and he obviously wasn't too patient when it came to fighting and defeating someone. The young mage gritted her teeth, thinking of all the times where her friends had saved her life. Where she had fought her hardest, but it was never enough to fully defeat someone in battle. She wasn't weak, but she wasn't the strongest either. She needed to show that she could indeed defeat someone, for her friends, for her guild.

Wendy looked around, thinking of what to do. She watched him use his powers to cause the Earth below to form into a ladder towards her. He ran up the ladder, his speed was undeniable. Wendy thought quickly, "Sky Dragon: Roar!" She hit Erving, he guarded himself just as quickly with a rock shield.

Carla gasped, "We have to get out of here, quickly!"

"No, I gotta fight him!" Wendy said back, thinking of what else she could do.

Erving caught up to them, launching himself towards Wendy. She yelled out a piercing scream, Erving winced. Wendy and Carla jumped out the way, falling to the roof below them. Wendy spun round said, "Sky Dragon: Wing attack!" She flayed her arms outwards once, hitting an off guard Erving. He fell from the roof, Wendy widened her eyes. Looking over the barrier to see where he was.

"Earth magic: Club!" A club of pure rock hit her straight in the face, a ladder of Earth scaling to the top of the roof. Wendy fell backwards, hitting her head against the wall behind her. Carla screamed, seeing if she was okay.

Wendy opened her eyes, her sight blurred and wavering. She moaned in pain, her head hurting, she tried to stand up. "I'm not going to give up!" She managed to say.

Erving chuckled, "Pathetic, for a Sky dragon slayer, you sure are weak."

Wendy growled, "I'll show you!" She breathed in, "Sky Dragon: Claw!" She jumped in the air, managing to launch herself right into Erving. He guarded himself by making his arms into rock, her body crushing into him. He grinned, she screamed in pain. He launched her backwards again.

"Little brat!" He spat, "Almost got me for a second there."

Wendy couldn't move, her body was soaring in pain. Carla stood in front of her, "I won't allow you to hurt her!"

Erving growled, smacking Carla out the way. The white exceed flew to another wall, knocked out cold. Wendy burst out crying, she was about to die and no one else could stop that.

"Say goodnight, Sky dragon slayer..." Erving grinned nastily, turning his arm into rock again, but this time in a shape of a knife. He swung downwards.

Wendy screamed and closed her eyes, suddenly she felt someone push her away. She rolled and opened her eyes, shocked. She looked in front of her, gasping at her savior. "Luca?"

Luca stood in front of the Sky Dragon slayer, a brick wall was in front of him scaling high in the sky. He looked over his shoulder, grinning widely. "Hey Miss Wendy!" he chuckled, "You better run, this guy is a bit of a hard one to get a rid of!"

Just as he said that, the wall protecting the both of them crumbled to the floor as Erving had punched it down. "Little shit!" He hissed at them. He then saw who was in front of him, "Luca...Son of Obadiah and Kiarely Mandragora." He narrowed his eyes, "The leader said nothing of keeping you alive," he grinned widely.

Luca narrowed his eyes, "Run, Wendy now!"

Wendy gritted her teeth, "No, I'm going to help." She stood up, "He came here to hurt, Lucy. No way am I letting him hurt my friend!" Her head pounded in pain, but she resisted the urge to turn down a chance to protect her guild.

Luca widened his eyes and then chuckled, "Yeah, we gotta' protect our friends."

"Brats!" Erving turned both his hands into clubs, "I'm going to squash you, son of Obadiah!"

Luca hissed, "Alchemy magic!" He smacked his hands to the wall behind him, a sword came out of the wall. He held it in his hands, "Wendy, when I say!" He jumped in the air, fending off Erving towards the edge. "Give it your best shot, got that?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, got it."

Luca threw the sword towards Erving, in flying speed. In matter of half a second, Luca shouted, "Lightning magic: Thunder bullets!" The lightning threw itself to an off guard Erving. Luca yelled, "Now, Wendy!"

Wendy breathed in, "Sky Dragon: Roar!" The blast of her attack, came straight from the heart. The air launched itself straight towards Erving, who did not see the attack coming. The air hit him in his unarmored arm, hitting him off his legs. Falling straight to the ground below.

Luca grinned, peeping over the edge. Erving was out cold on the floor below, his eyes shut and his mouth slack. Luca cheered happily, "We did it, Miss Wendy!" He hugged her tight, the mage may have been a little older than him, but Luca didn't want to miss a chance to look after her friend.

"You were so great!" Wendy cheered with him.

They hugged for a little longer, then checked on Carla who was okay apart from a bruised arm and leg. A second after helping Carla to her feet, the door to the guild roof opened. Loke holding Lucy in his arms came out, he panted and saw them. He widened his eyes, Lucy spotting them too. She ran out of his arms, going straight to the younger guild members.

"Are you okay?" She rushed her words, putting her hands to Luca's cheeks. "Luca, are you hurt? Wendy?"

Luca grinned cockily, "We're okay, we just beat Erving."

Loke widened his eyes, "The big one?"

Wendy grinned as well, nodding happily. "Yeah, Luca really helped me out there."

Luca blushed, "Glad to help!"

Lucy hugged them both close, "Oh god, you scared the crap out of me."

Loke sighed to himself, checking on the younger guild members too. He then searched the roof for anyone hiding away to attack. He found no one, for now they were safe on this roof. For how long that would stay that we, he didn't know. He went over to Lucy, putting his hand on her lower back. She looked up to him, softly smiling. Tears were in her eyes, he touched her cheek in worry.

She sobbed a little, putting her hands over her eyes in total unhappiness. She looked down towards the fighting on the lower levels, she looked back to Loke and whispered. "This is my fault, they're here for me."

Loke stared at her for a moment, closing his eyes and pulling her to his hold. "No one is blaming you." He sighed, "They're fighting for you and Fairy Tail's future. Which they want you to be a part of. No one wants you to go to this Obadiah guy, no one, especially me."

She smiled weakly to him, whispering softly "Thank you Loke." She rested her head against his chest, "Thank you for protecting me."

He kissed her forehead, "Its a good thing I love you, isn't it?" He joked lightly, she giggled a little in his hold.

Luca came up to them, "I think we better get to the fight, I can look after Aunt Wucy."

Loke smirked, "Nah, kid. I'm not leaving her, and I'd be a fool to let any of you fight. Especially Wendy, who looks like she's running low on power right now." He sighed, "We'll stay here, if needs be, we'll work together to fend anyone off."

Luca saluted him happily, "Yes sir!"

A manic chuckle broke all of their calmness, Loke looked up to the highest point of the guild hall. He saw a lanky tall figure standing there, with a smile that could turn anyone insane. Caleb, he thought sourly.

Lucy gasped, pulling Wendy and Luca behind her. Loke protecting them all, calling Regulus to his heed, he went into a defense stance. Caleb laughed again, "How sweet!" He cocked his head to the side, "A little family of dumb-bells." He jumped down to their level, taking off his robe. "I will have so much fun in hurting you all, but I only will if the 'Princess' will not come with me." Under Caleb's robe was a breast plate, and a pair of skinny fitting trousers and boots. He was cocky enough not to wear too much armor, that was due to him never losing in a battle before.

Lucy gritted her teeth, getting out her whip again. "Go to hell, Caleb."

Caleb again laughed, "Ooo! Feisty!" He held his palms out, Dark Sprit Magic spread over his entire body. "I can kill the little shit over there whilst I'm at it, Obadiah's son is no matter to us. I will not hesitate!"

Loke grinned nastily, "You ready, my love?"

"As ready as I will ever be!" Lucy grinned as well, Loke grabbed her and flung her in the air. Causing Caleb to look up.

Loke threw a huge amount of magic energy into his spell, "Regulus: Punch." Caleb was thrown back, landing in the rubbling building of the Fairy Tail Guild. He grunted, jumping out and screaming out attacks. Loke pushed back the young ones, defending himself against each blow. He narrowed his eyes, using his Melee to kick him backwards hard.

He looked up, smirking to himself as he yelled. "Lucy now!"

Lucy still in the air, threw her extendable river of stars whip. Whipping Caleb, he yelled out a curse word or two. She then landed in front of him, running as quick as she could, she started to wrap the whip around him. Running several laps around him, before pulling on it, tightening the grasp the whip held. She panted, grinning to him. "Got you, you asshole."

Caleb's head was bowed, for a moment Loke and Lucy thought he would surrender then and there. They were wrong. He started to chuckle nastily, it was slow, deep and insane. Luca was suddenly scared, holding onto Wendy who too was just as scared. Luca had always found Caleb to be the most terrifying person he'd met. He was a maniac, a killer. A child killer.

"There was once a Duckling, who swam away from home. A Duckling who always had daddy in the background, paying no mind." He looked up, his eyes wide in madness. "The Duckling needs to come home, or I will kill all of her fucking friends!" He spat, hissing towards Lucy who just looked at him, completely terror-stricken.

The black fog that was the Dark Spirit Magic, crept silently over the extendable river of stars whip. The whip started to crust and erode as it touched it, the glittering river of stars within the rope of the whip started to turn black. Lucy looked at it, panicking, she threw the whip to the floor when it started to creep to her hand.

Caleb threw the bounds away from him, his eyes turning as black as the magic he used. Lucy stepped back a few paces, breathing heavily. This was the magic that Kiarely and Zachary prayed and fought to never be used against them. They fought to control this magic, for them to be able to be in full conscious control. This is what happens when the Darkness took over, and it made Wendy scream in shock when the black eyes of Caleb turned red at the pupils.

"I will devour you all!" He screeched. "Dark Spirit Summon!" He yelled, "Priestess: Persephone Cross!" The black light was very similar to what Zachary bestowed when he summed Myles Heineken. This light though was black, black with purple lightning shattering within it. Persephone Cross was allowed within his body, he accepted her and grinned nastily to his opponents.

Loke ran, defending Lucy who was about to get hit with Caleb's suddenly dagger like arm. He used Regulus to blow him away, enough time to get Lucy to run away with Luca and Wendy. "Just go, don't worry about me, okay?"

Lucy widened her eyes, tears streaming from them. "Loke..."

"Go, now!" He yelled, "Just go!"

Lucy grabbed the younger guild member's hands. Pulling them away, running towards the door to the stair case, away from Caleb and Loke. Lucy opened the door, pushing the kids inside. "Stay here!"

Luca narrowed his eyes, "No!" He pushed out the way, pushing Lucy inside. Shutting the door and locking it. "I will protect you, Aunt Wucy!"

Wendy gasped, "Luca, no!"

Luca ran back to Loke, who was using a mix of Melee and his regulus magic to defend himself and attack the ever progressing terrifying Caleb. Luca saw that Loke was being pushed lowly towards the edge. The eight year old mage knew what he needed to do, he ran to the wall behind Caleb, being as silent as he could. He put his hand to the wall, eyeing up Loke who saw him.

Luca smirked, eyeing him with a silent message. _Move out the way, Mr Lion!_

"Hey! You big meanie!" Luca called out, "Get a load of this!" Caleb looked round, shocked and angry at Luca. Luca smacked the wall, "Alchemy magic!" He thought of what he needed, a giant spike accumulating from the wall. The spike shot out as far as Luca guessed, it hit Caleb in the shoulder.

The Dark Guild member hung from the muscle of his shoulder on the edge of the spike. Luca grinned to himself, "Mr Lion! Let's go and get Lucy! Quick!"

Loke ran over to him, picking him up and running towards the door.

"Dark Spirit: Scream!" They heard the screaming behind them, Loke only just caught a glimpse of Caleb staggering towards them before his vision changed to something else.

At first it was darkness, and then it changed drastically. It was him, watching Lucy naked in front of him. At first he thought it was good to see her like that, but then beside him a man was there. Caleb. He too naked, he grabbed Lucy and chuckled. "All mine now."

Lucy giggled, "Who'd want a stupid Lion, when I could have a man like Caleb?" She looked up to Caleb, kissing him passionately.

Loke's eyes filled with burning tears as the images repeated themselves, 'stupid lion!' repeated in his head several times. The voice of his love was making him want to yell out.

_No, Loke, this is a screen_. He is making you see what you dread the most! Loke panted and tried to blank out his mind. The fog disappeared, a beam of white entering his mind. His subconscious sighing in relief.

He pictured Lucy sitting on a double bed, the sheets crisp white. The room smelling of her sweet scent of Lavender and Cherry Blossoms. Lucy is in nothing but a silk white robe, holding something in her arms. She looks up at Loke who enters the room, looking happy as he did. She holds out her hand, still smiling as she coos him over. Touching his cheek, kissing him softly before showing him whats in her arms.

The baby was small, only days old. She was curled up against Lucy's breasts, sleeping soundly. Lucy grinned up at him, "Are you happy?"

"So happy." He whispered gratefully, "I love you so much, Lucy." His voice broke as he spoke.

"And I you, my love." She said calmly to him, they kiss. They baby giggling a little against her chest. "Leyna" She whispered, "She has your hair, Loke."

"Also your eyes. Your spirit." He nuzzled her hair.

Lucy kissed his cheek, "And our love to make her life the best it can be."

"Till the end of time, I will make that pledge." He said happily, tears running down both of their cheeks.

Coming out of the dream, he felt the tears run down his cheeks. He realised he'd fought off the paralysis. Using the dreams he held so dear to him, he managed to get out of the state of despair. He stood straight, "I will pledge, to protect our future." He whispered, in pain as his body creaked out of its frozen state. His body shuddered, preparing his magical energy.

Caleb widened his eyes, "You came out of it!" _No this cannot be!_ Persephone hissed within him.

Loke spun round, as he did his entire body erupted in golden like flames. He hissed in a deep voice, "You don't understand a thing about life, do you? You bastard." He panted heavily, looking over to an unconscious Luca. "I will make you pay, for hurting the people I love most." He walked closer to him, "I will defeat you, because I have something you don't you monster." He yelled.

Caleb yelled back, "And what's that, you fucking Celestial pest!" Caleb for the first time ever, felt fear run through his veins.

Loke roared loudly, "I have love, you pathetic excuse for a human!" He then projected his magical energy into one shot. _No time like the present!_ "Regulus! IMPACT!" His voice was loud enough to awaken Luca as the magical form of a golden lion came from the magical circle and shot towards a shocked Caleb.

The light was overwhelming. Luca covered his eyes, the spell lasted roughly a minute before Luca was able to open his eyes again. He gasped loudly, a long ridge that went for a mile across Magnolia started where the attack hit Caleb. Loke was weakened by the magical energy draining from his body. Luca went over to him, "Mr Lion!"

Loke took a deep breath, looking down to Luca, smiling. "Come on, we gotta get moving."

He grabbed the kid's hand, running to the door and finding Lucy and Wendy on the other side, waiting for them. Loke couldn't help it, he held her close to him. Kissing her passionately and sighing against her lips. "I did that for you, you know?"

She blushed, taking a while before she smiled softly. "I know, thank you."

They grabbed each other's hands, running down the stair case to the slowly muting fight below.

* * *

Zacky fought off another blow made from Iga, who kept going at him even though long ago he had beaten her to the point of almost fainting. It was just petty attempts of defeating him now, she was low on magic energy, and she needed to stop before she died of stupidity. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to face him and growled, "Will you stop!"

"Never, traitor!" She cried, "Father will never allow me to allow you to get away with this!" She punched him in the face, it shocked him but barely hurt him at all.

He threw her to the floor and grumbled, "I've never killed a woman before, but I sure as hell will if you keep doing this to my family!"

Iga spat in his face, which led to Zacky drawing his sword again. He was immensely pissed off, his magic energy was draining heavily. Myles's use of magic energy was vast, each second wasted could be the end of using this spell. He may have to stop using him soon enough, at least as soon as Iga stopped proving to be a nuisance.

Iga leapt upwards, flipping her body into him. Catching him off guard, she wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed tight. She didn't let go and he couldn't breathe. He yelled spinning around with her around his neck, smacking her body with full force into the wall next to them. She fell to the floor, coughing up blood. She stood up, shaking at the knees.

"If I leave, without the Princess, my father will punish me." She said softly, looking up to him with her battered and bruised face. "Do you know what its like, being the eldest daughter a ruler like him? I am expected to make an impression."

Zacky rolled his eyes, his sword at his side. "Your father, is an annoying cretin." He spat, "He's ruined my family, made people almost kill themselves in feeling dishonour in even knowing his name."

"How dare-!" She was cut off with Kiarely swinging into her, smacking Iga's head into the wall hard. She was knocked out, laying on the floor with blood trickling from her mouth.

Kiarely looked up at her twin, "You weren't going to do anything?"

"Its not like we can, Kiarely." He mumbled.

"Shut up," She mumbled back. She looked down on the girl who was once technically her step-daughter. "That girl is the daughter of the man I want to kill, but to get there..."

"Mama!" Luca cried out, cutting her off of thought. She looked straight at him, allowing him to run into her arms.

"Luca? I thought I told you to stay hidden!" She said shocked.

Luca looked up at his mother, "Yeah, but Wendy was in trouble. I helped! I defeated Erving with her."

Kiarely's eyes widened, she looked around. "We have to end this, now."

"Mama?" Luca asked, curiously.

Kia looked to her son in anger, "Luca, where's Lucy and Loke?"

"Fighting." He answered, he was now upset.

Kiarely turned around, facing away from him. "Zacky, make sure he's safe." She jumped down from the landing, landing straight on an enemy and ending it quickly for him. She helped Erza, the two of them in the middle of battle looked to each other in worry.

Zacky stopped the summoning of Myles, sighing to himself. He held Luca's hand, smiling to his nephew. "Chin up, kid." He mumbled, rushing the child into one of the rooms down the hallway.

* * *

At 4 AM, the battle ended. Kipley was defeated by Natsu finally after hours of continuous fighting, the Dark guild mage gave in. It was then, that Caleb returned. His face battered, cut and bruised from his fight with Loke transported everyone away from the guild.

The problem was that Lucy could not find Loke anywhere. She had last seen him when they together defeated several dark guild members with their combined strength. After that, she didn't see him again for a while.

The members of Fairy Tail who had fought that night regrouped. They started to get treated by Mirajane and Wendy, both of whom themselves were exhausted and almost drained of energy. Lucy ignored the requests of everyone for her to get treated, all she had was some cuts, she wasn't in dire need of healing magic. She instead looked around the guild for Loke.

Erza, once herself healed to enough capability alongside Gray went to find Loke with her. The other spirits had left, healing in the Spirit world after assuring Lucy they weren't mad with her. That it was an honour to fight for her safety.

Lucy searched the entire hall, soon enough she started to call out his name. Searching the whole hall again, before she heard mumbles. She turned around, Loke was being carried by Elfman.

"Loke!" She yelped, running to him. Elfman laid him on the floor, stroking his half unconscious face. "Loke, go back to the Spirit World, for christ sakes!" She slapped his face lightly until he woke up fully. "Go back, you have to heal!" She saw the cut in his side, realising that someone had used a curse to be able to cut into his side. It was most definitely Dark Spirit Magic, or some sort of old time magic that allowed pain on someone with Loke's capabilities.

He mumbled sleepily, "Have to stay, my love." He coughed, "Can't leave you to fend for yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "You're no use to me injured, Loke! You have to go back, okay?"

"No," he said stubbornly. "Get Wendy or someone to heal me. I have to protect you, they're going to come back for you. They won't stop." He looked into her eyes, his eyes burning their deep hazel into her brown.

She gasped, angered by his stupidity. "My life is no use if you're going to be weakened by staying here!" She yelled, "You're being an idiot, Leo the Lion!" Everyone looked uncomfortable by her using his real name, by asserting herself to be a leader towards him. "If you do not go by yourself, I will have to put matters into my own hands. I will have to send you back."

"If you do that, I'll be so pissed!" He growled, "Just let me rest, I'll be able too..."

Erza interrupted, "If you do not mind, Loke. You are no use bleeding out. If you continue this way, allowing yourself to feel love over responsibility is something I will not agree with. Protecting Lucy is only helpful if you're able to use your powers to their own ability. Now do as she says!"

Lucy looked to him, her eyes sad. "Please, Loke."

He looked back at her, "I can't, I'm sorry."

She suddenly let out her anger, punching the floor beneath her. "Goddamn it, Loke! Stop being stupid! I order you to go back, now!" She yelled, "If you love me like you claim, you would try and stay alive as much I want you to be! NOW GO!" She screamed. "Close, gate of the lion!"

"Lucy-!" He was cut off, suddenly her powers allowed him back to the Celestial Spirit world. He disappeared in a waver of gold light.

Lucy panted, feeling suddenly exhausted. She looked up to her guild, "I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, "If it wasn't for me..."

Natsu shook his head, "Shut up." He mumbled, "It isn't your fault, okay?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah, its this Obadiah that's the problem. He can't take no for answer, meaning he is a threat to us all as he obviously won't stop at anything. Not until he has you, so eventually, when he shows himself..."

Erza finished his sentence, "We'll make him take no for answer. With every aspect of our capability as a guild, we'll make him see sense, Lucy. For you, your life, and your wellbeing."

Lucy burst into hot tears, she nodded and hugged her friends. "Thank you..."

As she cried into the shoulders of her friends, Kiarely watched her. Sighing deeply, she hugged her as well. Looking over to Luca who was still crying from earlier, she closed her eyes.

_This will soon be over, soon everything will be back to normal. Elanie will be back with us, if we just follow the orders he gives us._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What is Kiarely and Zachary planning? How will Loke react to Lucy forcing him back into the Spirit World? You will have to wait and see for next time! REVIEW! :D See you next time! **


	25. The braid in her hair

**Welcome to chapter 25! (Warning, feels, a lot of feels) **

Lucy was exhausted, until 1 in the afternoon the day after the Halloween Festival, she had stayed int he guild hall helping cleaning up. Though everyone understood the sensitivity of the subject, it didn't exclude anyone from smiling and joking about another mage within the guild hall. Lucy was glad everyone had forgiven her, even if apparently they weren't mad in the first place. Deep down though, she felt that this whole thing was still her fault. So in the end, she cleaned the guild hall as much as she could as if it was her way of proving how sorry she truly was.

Once Kiarely and Zacky had used their nature magic to put everything back to normal, aside from the broken down wall, everyone got to work in sweeping and mopping. Lucy did her work as quick as she could, but she made sure that everything was as spotless as she knew she needed it to be. Though her eyes drooped occasionally, she drank coffee to stay awake. She wasn't going to go to sleep until she had done enough. When that was, she didn't know.

Lucy swept the entire guild hall, going over other people's sweeping that wasn't well executed. She then dusted the tables, chairs, bar, toilets, spare bedrooms and extra rooms to make sure. She polished everything wood and metal related, her arms burning as she was vigorously moving her arms. When Guildarts and Makarov finished mending the walls, Lucy made her way to paint the walls over again. Mira helped, but she wasn't as focused as Lucy was. Lucy was quite literally on fire, moving as fast as she could in painting the wall spotlessly, as she still had a lot of cleaning to do.

She next scrubbed and mopped the floors, polishing them afterwards, leaving her hands to be sore and aching by the time she had finished. It was when she was scrubbing the bars work top again that Makarov and Natsu had enough of her excessive working. Makarov touched her good shoulder, she turned to him a little surprised.

"Child, why don't you go home. You've done enough cleaning for on day." He smiled kindly to her.

Lucy sighed, her eyes feeling heavy. "I can't, I have to finish. I have to show how sorry I am to everyone, no matter how much this isn't my fault to you guys. It is to me, because I'm the one he wants. No one else, but me." She mumbled tiredly, she was still scrubbing the bar as she spoke.

Natsu looked worried, putting his hand over hers and smiling softly to her. "I think you should go home, Luce. Get some sleep. You have to leave some cleaning to the others, or they'll start slacking off." He joked lightly, grinning to his friend.

Lucy sniffed, tears stinging her eyes. She was overly exhausted, her body not being able to stand properly without her holding onto something. Her hands screamed for her to stop working with how sore they were. Her eyes were also red and stinging, mostly due to her crying silently for a couple of hours now. She realised that she was in no state to continue, she turned to her guild master and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry that my past has caused this guild such suffering," She sniffed again, tears slipping down her face. "This is the second time this has happened, my father, and now Isaac...Or Obadiah, whatever they call him." She looked up, her eyes to Makarov were almost lifeless, but held an inner sadness that was going to eat her up soon enough. "I wish I didn't have such a troubled beginning in life, maybe then this guild wouldn't have as much trouble from me as they haven been getting."

Makarov sighed deeply, "Child, the people in our past who decide to make the past still live, are the people who are wrong in this world. I have known you for a while now, and you have always lived each day like a new. You do not live in your past, mainly due to its pain. You have tried to live on, and forget it. The people who bring it all back, are the people this guild hates. People who cannot see the light, because they have forgotten how to find it." He smiled, "As sad as it can be, child, life is a journey. Each day is a new step to the finish line, and there are going to be some traps on the way. They will try to chain us, break up, encage us. But we will always prevail, because this guild will never allow its members to be caged in the dark. Not now, not ever."

Lucy did not cry in response to her guild master's words, she had run out of tears now. She had cried too much and too often. She nodded numbly, smiling softly towards Makarov and saying brokenly. "I'll go home."

She hugged her master softly, the old man chuckled lightly and hugged back. She pulled away, changed into the slacks she had brought before the festival yesterday, and walked stiffly home.

The blonde mage took a lot longer to get home than she would usually take. Her legs tired, almost dragged against the floor each time she tried to lift her legs up. Her thoughts were quite literally on mute, she couldn't think of anything she was that exhausted. Rubbing her eyes, she looked across the lake nearby her home. The men in the boats sailed past, waving to her again and warning her to not fall in. She managed to wave lightly back, nodding a little before heading towards the door of her home.

The apartment was warm, she realised how chilled she had been. Sleet had been falling on her the entire journey home, and not once did she feel it. Now the heat had hit her body, she shivered realising she needed to bathe in a hot bath with something hot to drink. She paid no mind as she stripped, bathing for an hour and drinking three cups of tea before she dressed in her thickest pajamas.

She sat on her bed, feeling utterly depressed. Her mind was still numb and mute, she found no reason to stay awake for much longer. Getting under the covers and sighing deeply to herself. Closing her eyes, she attempted to fall asleep. Suddenly her mind had awoken the moment she hit the pillow, thoughts cascaded through her brain. Thoughts that went from how she hadn't eaten today, to how sore her hands were. Her brain delved into everything, causing her to mumble curse words to herself.

Her brain didn't let up for a couple of hours, it got to the point where it was recalling the events of the Halloween Festival. How it went from something amazing happy, to something heartbreaking and stressful. Finding out about love like no tomorrow, Natsu and Lisanna, the high possibility of Macao and Kiarely dating. She didn't know how to handle it.

Her brain then went to how she had kissed Loke in that cupboard, her eyes opened at that thought. She didn't cry like she had wanted to, instead she felt her throat swell in the substitute sadness.

She loved the man. _Goddamn it Lucy, you love him_. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, _and he would risk his own life for you, that's how much he loves you in return._

She sat up a little kneeling she looked outside her window, it was getting dark again. Another day had passed, each day nearing to the possible conclusion as to when she could possibly get captured by Obadiah's men. By the man who hurt her so much. The man who couldn't take no as an answer. Who possibly knew whenever she was becoming too happy, and would always interfere.

Resting her head on her hands, she gazed to the water below. Her eyes reflected the water ripples, her eyes soon filling up with their own ripples. Tears spread down her cheeks, she didn't sob, they just slid down her cheeks silently. She closed her eyes for a second to clear her view. She sniffed and said to herself softly, "Mother always used to tell you, Lucy. If the happiness you seek is being threatened by the darkness surrounding you, then you should fight for that happiness, even if you hit the darkness first." She whispered, the tears falling from her face to the windowsill beneath her. "Because we have a heart of a lion, and we shall always seek the happiness at the end of the tunnel of darkness. No matter what."

Closing her eyes, she imagined life again. It seemed much brighter than she had imagined it when she thought of it with Loke beforehand. She imagined finding ways of possibly having his children, marrying him, living with him. They would be happy together, because they would fight, love, and live the same life together. When she died, she wouldn't be mad if he moved on. He was immortal, it happens. She would just be a star watching over him.

Smiling, she opened her eyes again. Feeling uplifted, she wiped her eyes and snuggled back down into bed. She fell asleep smiling to herself, her dreams were full of meadows of happiness that the future she craved brought to her.

* * *

She moved swiftly in the darkness, her figure was scarcely seen by anyone she passed. Her speed was impressive, her legs seemingly invisible to the sight of anyone. Whilst her body was adjusting and speeding along the town of Magnolia, that's population was slowly dying down to sleep. She thought to herself about what she was about to do, she was about to do something she had been ordered not to do. An order that had been scrutinized by herself for the past few months. She had to though, she had to see them.

What they had done to the Fairy Tail guild was unforgivable. It was a painstakingly obvious statement that they did not trust her judgement of the matter at hand. They were playing with her emotions. She promised she would wait till the day she could see her daughter again, she promised to follow orders. But now they have broken a rule in return, meaning that she had to get even somehow.

The hooded mage had gotten the outskirts of Magnolia, jumping on the rooftops above her, she stopped for a moment and looked around. Her breath had hardly labored the entire time she had run, her stamina had improved somewhat since she had started training with Erza a few weeks back. Her eyes adjusted to almost every movement around her, people were going into their homes for the night. Some venturing to the open bars that were sleazily placed in alleyways. She rolled her eyes in disgust, jumping gracefully to a higher rooftop she held onto the chimney for support.

Kiarely closed her eyes, she listened to the sounds around her. Finding her inner peace to find the noises, the voices that she needed to find. She sensed immense magical energy that she knew belonged to one person in particular. But she couldn't place as to where he was hiding. She frowned to herself, shaking her head before opening her eyes again.

_If I cannot find them, then I must give them a message to find me instead._ She thought harshly to herself, putting her arm into the air she blasted magic energy into the sky. The flare type light stayed there for a moment, before finally fading into the sky. She sighed to herself, jumping from the roof to the floor, landing softly to the concrete.

She walked to a park bench, sitting under a lit street lamp. Crossing a leg over another, she waited patiently for a couple of minutes. She closed her eyes once more, finding peace, she scouted for the needed voices she craved to hear.

_It has been months,_ she thought peacefully to herself. _I haven't seen them since that day of leaving the last guild, they haven't made a movement to interfere since then either. They have always followed to the rules, until now. I want to know why, I want to know why he suddenly doesn't trust my judgement of what is happening with the plan. I haven't made a move to deceive him, not yet anyway._

Hearing different footsteps that were a lot stealthier than the villagers nearing towards her, Kiarely opened her eyes and looked to her left. The blue eyes of the purple haired mage, adjusted to the lack of light amongst the alleyways of Magnolia. She saw figures within the darkness, she gritted her teeth and waited for them to walk towards her. _Come, you assholes. Come if you don't want me to make a scene about this. She thought in a hiss._

One of the figures came out from the shadows, a lanky shadow that was tall. She knew who it was before he sat down next to her on the bench. Caleb's scent always was one you could remember. For a man of a Dark Magic guild, he always had kept up his appearance of scent. He smelt like expensive cologne, and tonight he wore an expensive new robe. Kiarely didn't look at him, she instead just spoke in a blank voice.

"Thank you for coming." She said to him, he made a noise in acknowledging her courtesies. "I just needed to talk, I wouldn't dream of breaking the rules in this manner, but you left no choice after you attacked the hall."

Caleb shrugged, "We didn't mean anything by it, but doing out jobs." He looked to her, those darks eyes were full of hatred to the mage beside him. "All we wanted was to move things along, like the leader wished us too."

Kiarely winced, "Ah yes," her voice was cool. "Obadiah, how is the former love of my life?"

"Getting exasperated by your lack of haste in the matter at hand." Caleb said just as cooly, "He wanted us to get it over with, he did mention to killing anyone who got in our way. We unfortunately did neither of the needed things on the list of 'to dos'" He smirked, it wasn't pleasant. "So many times have we tried to lure that girl out, but those little mages in that stinking guild...well they are strong willed, I give them that."

Kiarely took her turn to unpleasantly smile, "That's Fairy Tail for you, I told you that they weren't as soft as you all thought. You didn't listen, as usual."

Caleb was silent for a moment, he then said with a graceful tone. "How much has your little boy grown, Kia." He looked to her, a menacing smile on his lips. "Grown to be a lot like the two of you, like Obadiah and you." He chuckled, "I thought it only possible for a child to inherit one parent's personality and strength, but sure enough, he's surprised me."

"He's stronger than Isaac ever gave Luca credit for." Kia growled, not looking at him. "Every day, he strengthens. Never does he wilt." She swallowed heavily, "He reminds me a lot like his father was before he showed his true colours, it haunts me, knowing that one day he may turn out like him."

"Un-doubtingly he will try not too," The insane looking mage replied, almost sincerely. "Luca may have one eye of his father, but he still has strong genes from you Pixies. Never shall the Pixie's allow him to prevail to 'the darkness.'" Caleb waved his hand in the air, as if the darkness was a person. "As disgusting I find you Pixies, you sure put a fight."

Kia glared to him, "Erving tried to kill my child, I will not stand for that to happen again. Do not try to harm my child again, you have one of them. I will not allow the other one to get tarnished by your hands as well." Her voice was harsh, but it was full of truth all the same.

Caleb chuckled, "We do not follow your orders. Luca is the least loved son of Obadiah, he doesn't care for the pest. If he orders for Luca's demise, I will have to follow suit. You know the rules, once that man has a thought in his head, he won't allow you to come back until it follows through."

"Then I will kill whomever tries to kill him, if it's you, don't count of me letting you live to go back to Isaac and plead for your life. I would be doing you a justice, I would be almost merciful in comparison to his wrath." Leaves blew past them, as if they were showing Caleb the seriousness of the situation.

Caleb all but smiled, resting his head against his hand almost gracefully. "Good to know where we stand, my little lover."

"You disgust me," She whispered.

"I wasn't the one who came into my tent, seducing me, as innocent as I was back then." He touched his chest, as if offended. "Only to find out, you wanted the maps within my room to be able to escape. Drugging me was a last resort, of course." He chuckled harshly, "Didn't work though did it? I found you, I punished you." He looked to her evilly, "I did you a justice, if I had told Obadiah then about this...indiscretion, you would've died by his wrath for sure. You were his mistress, no one was allowed to so much as look at you." He winked, "You were good, but not that good, sweetheart."

Kia glared in return, after a few moments she spat out a sentence or two. "I'm here because I want to see Elanie, if I get to speak to her once before I ensure my side of duty, then I promise I will make sure the plan goes ahead." She sighed, "I wouldn't do this if it wasn't urgent. I haven't seen in her in months, I missed her Birthday for gods sake."

Caleb smirked, as much as he didn't like the women in front of him, he always did have a small soft spot for how much a mother she was at heart. He never had a mother, but he'd always dreamed of his mother being a lot like Kiarely. He sighed, flicking his hand in front of him. "Maambukizi, picha uchawi." He then added the name of the person he needed to see, "Elanie-Louise Mandragora."

Kiarely felt tears burn her eyes, she fought them back as the image of her three year old daughter came in front of her. The video was showing Elanie in a tent, the little girl was wearing a robe, and a nightdress. Her hair was cut short, a small fringe swept over her forehead. Her hair was the same colour as her fathers, but her eyes were the exactly the same as Kiarely's grandmother. Clear gray, with a darker gray ring around the iris. Her skin was tanned like Kiarely's heritage, causing her to overall look strikingly beautiful for a child. Kiarely smiled, seeing the child had kept a mid thickness of hair to curve her right cheek. The hair had been braided within silk and string in different colours. It hovered just below her chin.

_She's kept it, she remembers that I did that for her before I left..._ Kiarely couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Kiarely smiled through the tears, "She's grown." Was all she managed to say, "At least a few centimeters." She choked.

Caleb felt sadness within himself, closing his eyes he held back a sigh. "She continues to grow daily," He looked to Kiarely's crying form. "She has your fight, his intelligence, both of your magical energies. She is the strongest little girl the guild has probably ever seen."

Kiarely sobbed and nodded, "Such a strong little duckling," She closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her cheeks. "My little duckling. Mama misses you, so much."

Caleb grimaced and looked away, "She never speaks."

"Still?" Kiarely asked, suddenly shocked.

"She speaks with telepathy. She shows images of what she wants from us sometimes, if she is too lazy to speak the same way." He smirked, "So we never know what she is thinking." He looked to the screen, Elanie was playing with a straw doll that she had made herself. "The step-siblings always treat her equally to each other, they love her. Iga and Hinata. I can assure you, that at least the older sisters look after her well. Lloyd, Mikio and Norio love her dearly, but her scared that if you fail the guild she will die by Obadiah's hands, therefore risking them too."

Kiarely froze, "He wouldn't kill her, not after all the trouble he went through to make her possible." She whispered, "He wouldn't kill his own daughter, especially Elanie."

"He killed Zenko," Caleb said quickly.

"His eldest son?" Kiarely widened her eyes, "Why?"

Caleb sighed, "Zenko wanted to follow you when you left, he wanted to lure you into the fathomable plot to deceive Obadiah." He looked to her, "Obadiah had me track him, trap him, and bring him to him." He sighed, "He did allow Zenko to explain...but he still killed him. A very quick shot to the head off his Lightning magic, which he only uses for executions these days." He closed his eyes in disgust, "A quick death, is a clean one."

Kiarely's eyes were wide in horror, she breathed heavily, looking to Elanie's image again. "He wouldn't..."

"He would, if she proved no use." Caleb interrupted, "Why do you think all of his children fight daily to do as he pleases? They can take punishments, but death, well, that scares those fools than anything else." He chuckled nastily.

Kiarely gritted her teeth, "How dare you laugh, especially when you know that one day, Elanie and Luca will have to take those punishments just to stay alive as well." She stood, looking down on him. "You love my children, I know you do. You have killed children in the past, that I know. But you've had chances to kill Luca and Elanie, and never did. You love them like your own, because you've always wanted to love a child."

Caleb glared up at her, "Playing the no family card, huh?" He chuckled darkly, "I can assure you, I didn't kill them back then plainly because Obadiah did not order it." He smirked, "But now? There's no need to keep at least one of them alive." He stood too, "I was kind enough to show you Elanie, now do as you promised. Liven up this plan, or I will tell Obadiah that you have deceived him. He won't allow you to live if you don't do it." He smirked, pulling her close to him, sniffing her scent. "You smell as sweet as the night you made love to my naive soul." He growled, "If you beg like you did that night, I might just allow you live by the end of this."

He let her go, she staggered backwards. He looked to her, his hair covering half of his face. "See you around, Kia."

"Goodbye, you disgusting man."

He chuckled, transporting himself and the rest of them who were still in the alleyway away from her. She fell to the floor and looked up, no longer seeing her daughter's face. She imagined her little face, that braid falling just under her chin. Those eyes, as clear as storm clouds. That little face...Kiarely's little duckling.

"My daughter...Elanie-oh god-let me know you're okay. Mama misses you." She sobbed, her hands to her face. "I won't let him kill you, I will save you my little one."

* * *

Lucy woke up late the next morning, her body was a lot better than it had been. She felt a lot better now she had slept properly for the first time in a few days. She sat up in her bed, sighing in relief that the outside world was bright with sunlight behind her curtains. She kneeled and looked outside and gasped. It was snowing. Grinning, she watched the snowflakes slowly cover the floor below her.

She laid back in bed and smiled to herself, feeling this way was a refreshing symptom. She was used to worrying, used to not sleeping well, and used to feeling miserable about everything. Today was a good day, she felt like celebrating it to its full advantage.

Getting up from her bed, she changed the sheets. Putting the dirty sheets into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. She swept the main room, dusting lightly around her desk area before doing the dishes. She had left them for too long, meaning she had to scrub double hard to get the grease off some pans. Once they were all put away, she treated herself to another bath. Pampering herself in muscle relaxant bubble bath, using a face mask and shaving everywhere below her neck. Once she had finished in the tub, she towel dried her hair and used lotion on her body.

She dressed into a pair of jeans and a thick shirt, putting her hair into pigtails she found herself to look presentable. She sighed in relief, feeling like her old self again. She decided to forget about what had happened in the guild, fretting over that matter would only put her in a forever state of depression. It would mean that she would never move on with life, and to move on she had to focus on going through the rest of the darkness that Obadiah held for her.

Putting on a jacket, she decided to spend the day shopping. She needed to get some new things for apartment, a new oven and fridge. Also some new around the house things that would cheer her up a little. She grabbed her spirit keys and whip, locking up her apartment before heading to the town of Magnolia.

The markets were showing their different delicacies now that the weather has changed, fruits that were once fresh differed due to the season. Dates and oranges were the usual thing to be seen, Lucy bought some for a pie recipe she had thought up the other night. She brought some other food ingredients too, soon summoning Horologium to help her carry her stuff.

She went into the home store, looking at different ovens she thought of to buy. All looked amazing, some though were a little expensive. She decided to buy a reasonable priced oven, deciding that her fridge would do until she got another well paying job. Having the oven ordered, she went off and looked around many other stores.

Inside the clothes store, she brought herself some winter clothes and a new bikini for the summer. Once that was done, she decided it best to walk home. On the way, she realised that all the Christmas sales were coming on. She smiled as she looked at all of the presents she could buy for her teammates.

_A token of gratitude. I should buy some for the Spirits too, they've helped a lot recently._ She then blushed, _I should buy Loke something nice too._

She made a note in her notebook when she went home to buy some gifts a month before Christmas. Putting her food away, and then trying on her new clothes again. She was in a slim fitting red sweater, and a pair of skinny fit jeans when she had a sudden thought. "I haven't spoken to Loke since he was injured..." She trailed and winced, "I should probably leave him to heal, and cool off by what I remember." She sighed, sitting on her bed in thought. "He really was being stupid that night, he should never get himself hurt like that on the account of me. And then to refuse going back into the Spirit World? How silly." She laid back on her bed, she was in deep in thought.

"He deserves to know, that I love him." She said to herself, blushing at the thought. "He has been so patient." She then grinned, "I'll buy him something, something as a token alongside me confessing, how much I appreciate his help for the past few weeks..."

She dressed for bed again, she got into bed and fell asleep quickly. It was then when the person in a hood watching her house smirked to themselves, "Goodnight, princess." Lloyd turned around and walked back into the alleyway, "Iga failed last time, I for sure will not allow that to happen."

**Well… I warned you that there will be feels! Poor Kiarely, I feel so sorry for her. Caleb is like my least favourite character, but my favourite to write… weird huh? Oh Lucy, you finally realise you idiot. REVIEW! :D See you guys next time x**


	26. Fight for the future

**Welcome to chapter 26!**

On the account of the guild getting smashed up, Erza had decided to give some training to Lucy after all. The red haired mage reminded her of the promise Erza had made when, Lucy was ill back when the Kiba Lain incident happened. Erza was finally able to put a few days of solid training, the aim behind it was so that Lucy could defend herself even if she was alone.

Erza didn't dally, as soon as Lucy arrived at nine am the morning of training, they set to work. Erza had picked a spot in a decertified meadow, the ground hard and dusty even though it had been snowing for a few days now. Though Lucy had to admit, it was a great place to train as no one went by the meadow. They were completely alone. Alone meaning that, herself, Erza, Zachary and Natsu were not able to be disturbed the entire few days they were there.

On day one, Erza just had Lucy build stamina. She had the blonde mage run track and field for a good hour, as exhausting as it was for Lucy to achieve, she enjoyed it all the same. She felt her body pull and burn, showing signs they were creating more muscle for her. She ran for a good few miles all in all through running laps, Lucy was out of breath when she heard the whistle blow for her to stop, but she felt good. Zachary gave her a towel for her to wipe off the sweat on her face. He smiled to her, telling her that she was doing a good job. Lucy blushed and thanked him before heading back to Erza.

Erza next had Lucy do one hundred sit ups, push ups, fifty, one handed push ups and one thousand skips on the skipping rope she put beside her. Lucy prepared herself, putting on some padded gloves for support, she got to work immediately.

The sit ups made her entire stomach and the back of her thighs burn, she found that she couldn't breathe too well as she sat up each time. She was slow, but Erza didn't seem to mind too much. She just watched whilst lifting a very heavy looking weight casually, Zachary mean while edged her on to keep going, knowing that Lucy wasn't very good when it came to working out. He was pleased though to see that she was doing her best, which he knew was the best that anyone could ever ask of him.

The push ups made her upper arms sting by the end of them, her back was sore, but she didn't complain once. The one handed push ups though, was the problem at hand. She had never done them before, and she knew they would be a lot more difficult than a normal steady push up. She attempted it though, and even though she fell a few times to the floor, she found if she moved her hand to her weight differences as she lifted up and went back down, she could do it. The fifty one handed push ups were then done quickly after that, she stood up, legs like jelly, ready for the next step.

Erza allowed her a ten minute break to drink some water, and to get changed into some swim gear before the next step. There was a huge lake about six miles from the meadow, they ventured to it and once the got there Erza explained Lucy's task. "There are some hidden stars within this water, if you find them under ten minutes, then you can go home early today. If not, I want six hundred laps of the meadow back there. Got it?"

Lucy looked at the water in front of her, she wasn't scared, but she was worried. The lake had rushing water spilling into it, she knew therefore that finding anything under the rough ripples would be next to impossible. Especially without goggles. Lucy sighed though, six hundred laps suddenly didn't sound so bad. But with a stern look of Erza, Lucy took off her jumper revealing the new swimming costume she had bought the other day, and jumped into the water.

"Agh!" Lucy screamed, "Cold..." She shuddered.

She got used to the temperature and sighed, ducking her head under water and swimming off. She took her time, knowing that if she missed one star she would lose the task at hand. The water was like daggers against her skin, the icy lake was latching onto her like wet clothing. Her joints almost froze after every stroke she made, she grunted to herself, opening her eyes to look around.

Everything was blurry, but she could make out what was rocks and what was water foliage. She looked out for anything that was out of the blue, two minutes and two escapes for breath later, she found two red stars together. She went up for another breath, going back under instantly after throwing the stars to the ground beside Erza. She found another three, this time they were green so they blended in a lot more. She threw them up, taking a breath before diving again.

She had a minute left when she found another three, pulling her stiff body out of the water when Erza finally blew the whistle. Her body screamed for warmth, Natsu gave her a dry towel that he had warmed up for her. She shuddered under it, shivering whenever she felt water dribble down her back. She eventually started to dry off, she dressed behind a tree into her running gear again. That was when Erza called her over for the results.

She had gotten all of the stars, she sighed in relief. Erza said she could go home early if she wanted too, Lucy thought about it. Though she realised that she needed to train a little more, the more she did, the more she was prepared for the future in fighting anyone who attacked her and the guild.

"I need to do those laps," She smirked. "Hey Natsu, race you there!" She ran as soon as she said it. Natsu widened his eyes, chasing after her. Lucy was beaten by a few seconds to the meadow, where she drank some water before doing six hundred laps under the watchful eye of Erza.

_You're doing this to protect the future, Lucy_. She reminded herself when her lungs almost gave up on her, _you're doing this for those possibilities. That endless happiness!_

Lucy sped her up pace, not wanting to lose the chances of failing the life she ever so wanted to gain.

* * *

Lucy bathed in a scolding hot bath that night, it helped her muscles untwine and click into life again. She sighed in relief, leaning back in the tub and relaxing for a few minutes before getting out. She dried her hair and dressed for bed, she ate some leftover soup and bread before brushing her teeth. She sat at her table and read a book she had missed reading, Lynsey's book.

There were some pictures in this book that made Lucy smile to herself. Lynsey as a child, her blue hair waving just past her ears. Her bright green eyes were something to treasure. She stood with her parents, who held her hands with pure happiness to do so. There were pictures of Lynsey growing up, as she went to college and then first joined the Fairy Tail guild. Pictures of Lynsey's wedding days, and pictures of when her children were born. Lucy felt heart warmed looking at them all, she felt like she was inspired by Lynsey's story. She wanted to do as well as she had done, and this time, live till the end of the span.

It was one of her entries that got her thinking like that, it was about the love her children gave her, no matter how much she worked and tried her best to support them. She always tried to give them that life they needed.

_It is strange to think, that these small bundles of joy ever came from me. From the depths of my heart, I thank the god out there whoever thought me to be capable of ever having children. A busy, self obsessed wizard like me. To think of it like that, maybe that is why I have been granted this honour. To see if I can indeed, put my life on the line for bundles of joy this pure. I shall forever love them more than myself, put their needs in front of my own. Make sure they have everything they need, and I will change for them. I will no longer be this selfish individual who works for her own pleasure of money, every scrap of Jewel I get from now on will go to them._

_I'm not the person I used to be, their love has made me stronger._

She rested her chin on her hand, thinking again about the possible future in front of her. Children, marriage, protecting the guild till her last breath. All things she would fight to do eventually, she would find a way to do those things. Especially with the man she loved, as fear filling it was to her.

"Even if I can't have children with him, in the end the happiness life would bring would make up for that. To be able to live through this ordeal, is all the hope I need in this life. The next life will bring the things I desire if not in this one." She said softly to herself, smiling a little.

The blonde mage sighed deeply, suddenly realising that to have that life, she would have to actually summon Loke. She thought that she hadn't summoned Loke recently because she wanted to let him rest. But in reality, she had been avoiding him a little. She was scared that forcing back into the Spirit World annoyed him. He said he would be after all, and Lucy knew full well that he would be. In truth, she was just scared to have an argument with him.

She picked up his key and looked at it, it glowed in the light. The head of the key that looked like a lion made her smile, she was lucky to have Leo the Lion, in a friendship, love and Celestial Spirit kind of way. Her luck was high with getting spirits, she seemed to have a lot of them. She deemed herself to be lucky for that aspect, she had nine keys. One day it was a possibility that she could get all twelve, she would be one powerful Celestial Wizard if she ever did.

"I'm still scared that the lion will be hugely pissed off if I summon him though," she said out loud to herself. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and took a deep breath. "No more being a nervous about it." She sighed, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

A golden shimmer was seen before Loke was in front of her, he was looking straight at her. Lucy saw how annoyed he was, and she knew that she was probably going to have him express how annoyed he truly was to her. She prepared herself for that, because she had been expecting that, she understood that from him. He was worried about her, because he loved her. He would always worry about her, no matter what she did.

They were silent for a while, Loke just stared at her and assessed her. She wasn't hurt, in fact she looked healthy and well. Her hair had been freshly washed, her face still pink from the bath. She looked tired, but he sensed that she was okay with this sort of fatigue.

Lucy fidgeted and smiled nervously to her Lion Spirit. He sighed deeply and walked over to her, hugging her tightly against him. Her scent filled his nose, her sighed deeply against her hair and felt instantly calm with her in his arms, safe and sound. He knew that he was still not too comfortable over the fact that she forced his gate closed. He was pissed off about it, actually. But in the end, he was worried to leave her because of the situation. For now, she was safe, and he was going to make sure it was going to stay that way.

He held her tighter, whispering into her ear softly. "Thank God, you're alright. You had me worried you know."

"I know, I'm sorry." She whispered, "I was just worried you were mad at me. I wanted you to calm down before summoning you."

He smirked, "Seems a fair guess of my pissed off self, believe me, I wanted to be pissed off more than anything. But I realised how useless I was in the Spirit World when you summoned me back, I was basically bleeding out and no use to anyone. It is a good thing, that you put me back." He looked down on her, "I'd be useless if I were dead, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "I won't let it to get to that, ever." Her voice was filled with assurance.

He chuckled, "Looking after me now, huh?"

"We should look after each other, as Celestial wizard to Spirit, and as two people who love each other." She muttered against his chest, blushing as she had said it.

Loke's eyes widened, he looked down on her in complete surprise. Did she just confess her love? "Lucy..." He whispered.

She looked up to him, her smile was shown alongside tears of happiness and relief. "I love you, Loke." He stared at her in amazement, she touched his cheek. Tears still spilled over, running down her cheeks that tinted a bright pink. "I will make myself stronger, so together we can fight for the future we both want together." She rested her forehead against his. "Because that's how we're going to survive this, if we both work together to gain the end goal."

He sniffed back tears, smiling a smile that showed no teasing, nothing that was playful. A genuine smile that made Loke's heart warm, and Lucy's soul glow at the sight of it. He touched her cheek, using his finger to slip under her chin and lift up her face to his. "Tell me that you want me to kiss you," He said in a seductive tone, it left Lucy shivering in inner pleasure.

Lucy breathed heavily, "Kiss me, Loke, now."

Loke did what his owner begged him to do, he kissed her. Slowly, his mouth moved over hers. A little flutter ran through their bodies, causing them both to sigh in a form of relief. It was relieving to think, in Loke perspective, that Lucy wanted him to kiss him. She could've stopped the kiss from happening, but now she had confessed that she loved him with words, kissing seemed like a hopeful thing. He could kiss her whenever he pleased, there wasn't any holding back anymore, and it called to every aspect to his male body thinking about it.

Lucy moved her hands up to his cheeks and left them there, holding his head to stay near enough to continue kissing him. Right now, she didn't want to stop kissing him. Her mind was on the idea of kissing him as much as she wanted, this was her fourth kiss from Loke, the second make out session. She wanted to know how to improve to the point where kissing was a natural thing. Sure enough, right now kissing seemed a little alien to her. But she liked it all the same, which was why she wanted to do more of it. Loke was wonderfully the person she could test her kissing abilities out too, whenever she needed this sort of comforting gesture, she was sure he would be there to supply it.

Loke couldn't help himself but to push her up against the wall, kissing her neck as she grabbed ahold of his hair. He growled against her skin, clenching onto her ass he fought back the urge to rip her clothes off. There was still time for those times of sexual experiences, right now he just wanted the simplicities of both sexual and non-sexual aspects of a relationship. He wanted to do this right.

He nipped the flesh of her neck, causing her gasp and moan. She arched her back a little against him, pressing herself against his groin. Another gasp, this time of shock at what she had felt. Sure enough, Lucy knew what was there, she had just never seen one or ever made it far enough with a guy to be in the situation of grinding herself against one either. Loke had to smile, the fact of the matter was, the person he loved most in this world was a virgin. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do anything she didn't want to do. So for a moment, he stopped kissing her. He asked if she wanted to stop, she shook her head immediately.

Lucy kissed him this time, pulling him down a little. He chuckled against her lips, her ordering around was subtle of still a turn on. Being told what to do in this manner was a change from what he was used to, he could definitely get used to it.

His hands went up to her waist, just where the hem of her pajama shirt was. He growled a little against those petal like lips, before nipping on the lower lip lightly. He whispered very gently if it was okay to put his hands up her top. She nodded, tensing a little as he did. He was gentle, running his thumb over her erect nipple. He squeezed her breasts slightly, moving his hands down to her curves and back down to her ass again. Her skin was soft, beyond soft it was like silk. He called to him to search further, he gathered it was the lion in him liking the condition she was in, which was a high condition. It made him internally melt at the idea of a well groomed women, the animal within liked that and her curves and strong body the most.

He arched himself forward, grinding himself against her as he passionately kissed her. His tongue dancing with hers, silkily moving along each other. Lucy jumped a little though, realising this time the hardness of his groin had increased and grown considerably. She felt for the first time since kissing him tonight, nervous about what to do next.

He felt her tense again, he pulled his lips from hers and looked in her eyes. "Want to stop now?"

She blushed, "I don't know."

He smiled softly, "How about an idea? I try some new things on you, and whenever you feel uncomfortable and want me to stop, you tell me? Then I know where we are."

She bit her lip, "You won't be mad if I'm not ready for...that yet?"

"Course not, relationships aren't just about sex, you know?" He smiled genuinely, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

She smiled up at him as he placed her down, she pulled gently on his tie, leading him to go on top of her. She felt the same buzz of excitement when he was on top of her in the closet, her body reacted the same way as well, to her body it felt right. Lucy leant up to kiss Loke again, she started to untie his tie. She threw it to the floor, next she went to unbutton his shirt. He moaned a little as she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, it felt good that she was touching him.

He ran his hands up her stomach and chest in return, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of her pajama top. She didn't tell him to stop, which he was pleased that she wanted to be undressed by him, but also that he could finally see her in flesh. At least this time, it was actually under circumstances where they both wanted to be naked. Not a circumstance where he accidentally walked in on her.

Loke threw her shirt to the floor, looking down on her, admiring her, his eyes burning in need. She felt his eyes stare at her, the stare was full with passion, need and want for her. He almost begged for more with his eyes, Lucy though nervous of being exposed to anyone like this, was excited at the same time.

Loke ran his tongue on her breasts, kissing the tips of them as well. She gasped and shivered at the feeling, he nipped onto the soft bouncing flesh. His inner need to do more grew within. He said against her skin how much he wanted her, how much he needed to make love to her.

Lucy knew she wasn't ready for sex yet, but she did want to try things that she had read in erotic novels before. She knew that they didn't involve anything painful, so she could try them now with Loke. She blushed, holding Loke's face, confessing to him. "I'm not ready for that yet, Loke."

"I know, I'm sorry, I almost got carried away." He said embarrassed.

She smiled up to his blushing face, "I have ideas though, on what to do other than that...can I try them on you."

Loke smirked boyishly, brushing his lips against hers and whispering, "Anything you desire, my love, I will do for you tonight."

As the two of them slowly kissed, undressing each other and tangling their bodies together as they tested each others points of pleasure, someone watched from afar.

Lloyd disliked the fact he was being ordered to watch her every move in the first place. But the fact that he was now watching the 'princess' and her Celestial Spirit sexually please each other, but luckily for him, he didn't have to report that they were for now not having sexual intercourse with each other. Just being sexually involved, which he could say is a completely different scenario.

The blonde haired mage sighed, not wanting to invade the girls privacy. He jumped from the roof he watched her from, and walked around Magnolia in the pitch dark. He lit a cigarette, smoking quietly on a street corner. Lloyd was the eldest son now of Obadiah, he always hated his former older half brother. Always asserting himself in front of father, no wonder he died.

Now he was the oldest son, and he had a lot of competition against his siblings. Lloyd was the quiet sibling, alongside Hinata, they never really spoke. If they did speak, it was only when they were spoken too first, which was only when an order was given or if someone asked a question about an order. Especially these days, he was as silent as ever.

He never did quite understand why father had gone through all of this trouble for a women, well, who in the end didn't want him back. Lloyd had only really been with women if they were in bars or inns, he always made sure they wanted. The idea of them having a look of disgust on their face as he had his way with them, put him off. But the general question was overall, why her? Kiarely would've been the perfect person to stay with, if only he hadn't done what he done three years ago. None of this mess would've happened.

Lloyd threw his cigarette to the floor, he stomped on it and looked up to the Heartfilia home. He grunted when he saw the lights still on, he decided to go through a stroll before reporting back to his post. He didn't want to see anymore than he had already, so the more he left them too it, the less he had to report back to his father.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days, been rather busy and finding the time to write has decreased a lot. I hope this satisfied the Lolu fandom for a little while. Things are going to get intense in the next few chapters, so look out for that! REVIEW! :D See you next time. **


	27. Merry Christmas, my love

**Welcome to chapter 27!**

_2 Months Later._

Lucy was packing her things in her assigned room. Her clothes neatly folded, her toiletries all packed and placed in the far corner of the suitcase, she was almost done with it all. She had spent that last two months of her life away from home, sending money to her Landlady too keep her home where it was. She had been away for a while now, each day bringing a new enlightening adventure to the young mage's life.

Two months before to that day, Lucy had gone into the guild hall the day after her and Loke's night of passion. She had come in all dizzy headed, flushed and happy. Cana asked if she was going down with something, to which Lucy had said that she was fine, more than fine, she was spectacular. She went to see Mirajane who gave her a breakfast, a token apparently, for helping out in cleaning up the guild hall. After that, she spent the day with Erza training. When she had come back to the guild hall that night for dinner, Natsu ran up to them with an apparently 'perfect' job.

Erza had read out the flyer to Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Carla. Natsu and Happy grinned smugly as they all looked excited for what the job was, and for what it paid. Lucy clapped her hands together, the idea of the job sounded fun, something new and something pretty safe in the terms of not getting kidnapped by some disgusting dark guild members.

_**Five temporary lecturers at the Young Mage Academy for Exceptionally gifted children, needed.**_

_**Five temporary mage lecturers who are able to teach, needed to attend two months of paid teaching at the Academy. Lecturers need to have different magical powers to teach the children attending different techniques. Only the best mage's can apply, and pay will be made weekly.**_

_**Pay: 4,000,000 Jewel. (Between five: 400,000 total. 50,000 a week.)**_

Though the job sounded wonderful, Gray had a question as to whether they could teach these kids. Lucy understood what they meant, these kids were learning from scratch, and they were most likely young children. Probably around ten to fourteen, maybe. And none of them had taught magic before, but to Lucy, all they had to do was repeat what their mentors had said to them all those years ago.

They all agreed after ten minutes of debating, that the job was perfect. They nodded, agreed to leave as soon as possible for the academy, which was eight hours away by train. They decided to leave tonight, so they were there bright and early in the morning. Natsu though looked disgusted by the idea of an eight hour train ride, soon nodded, saying he will try to find some travel sickness medicines so Wendy could keep her strength up.

Erza told Mirajane that they were going to take the job, they all left to go back to their homes and pack for a two month trip. Lucy told her Landlady, who said if she missed her rent once, she'd kick her out. Lucy blushing, promised that she wouldn't. She then said goodbye, and headed for the station.

Lucy remembered the train journey to be a very long one, mostly due to Natsu being sick the whole way there. Even though he took most the medicine that was supposed to cure travel sickness. Lucy finished Lynsey's novel on the way, tears in her eyes as there was a picture of her grave, surrounded by white Lilies. Lucy started another book, a book about Celestial Wizardry. She wanted to be refreshed mentally about what the kids could do with the power of the spirits, already she was planning the lessons in her mind as the train moved, and Natsu groaned.

She did get some sleep, feeling lonely without Loke's arms wrapped around her. She missed him terribly, though she resisted to summon him until the following night.

When they were introduced to the Academy's headmistress, Madam Hyde, Lucy instantly realised how hard it was going to work with her. She had the same magic as Lisanna and her siblings, take over magic, and showed up to her office as a sleek tabby cat. Not shifting back as a human until they had finished speaking, though it was odd to speak to a cat, Lucy had to admit it was interesting as to how long Madam Hyde could keep up her magic.

Introducing her powers, Madam Hyde had glared at Natsu and Wendy's explanations. She asked them many questions about being dragon slayers, as if she did not believe them until they had answered the questions correctly. Once she was apparently convinced, she told them to go and rest up before the after noon lessons began. Lucy, along with the rest of the team, was given timetables to which they would be working in. Lucy was so excited, she didn't have to start until twelve, midday every day for the whole week. They had weekends off, where they were allowed to leave Academy grounds, and go to the village if they wished. She decided to one night go on a date with Loke, to get some food.

Lucy rested up for a few hours, sleeping soundly until her alarm clock bleeped signally three in the afternoon. She had a quick shower in the ensuite bathroom, and then dressed in a formal black attire. (As the dress regulations had stated.) She wore a knee length pencil skirt, a royal blue button up shirt, and a fitted women's business jacket over the shirt. She put on heels, earrings, and left her hair down as she met the other's in the Assembly hall for the afternoon assembly.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy were all introduced to the children in front of them. Lucy's age suspicion was right, they were ten to thirteen, or there about. Madam Hyde introduced them all separately. They all called out hello, several marveling happily at Erza, and shocked and excited for Natsu and Wendy. One child asked Gray to make something for them, to which he made a little bird for the little girl who asked him. He handed it to her with a smile, the girl blushed and thanked him.

A boy asked if Lucy could show her spirits, she said that she'd rather wait till later as they may think that she summoning them means danger is around. It was then off to lessons, and Lucy found her room and went inside.

She gasped, she knew that the Academy was an overbearingly large school, but the room she was assigned too was so big she could have mistaken it for a ball room. Her students were stood in a line, waiting for her. She had seventeen in them in total, she waved happily at them and giggled. "You don't have to stand so formally, I'm a little more laid back than what you're probably used too."

They relaxed a little, one girl asked what they were going to learn that lesson. Lucy smiled kindly, "We're going to go through the laws and regulations of a Celestial Mage and her Spirits. I'm then going to quickly quiz you, then with your own gifts, we're going to see how strong you really are."

"How?" One kid asked.

Lucy asked softly, "What's your name?"

"Kyle," He smiled at her, "Kyle Mills."

"Kyle, what magic do you use?"

He grinned, "Light Magic."

Lucy was stunned, "I've never thought a child to use that type of magic," she smiled happily, "Well we're going to have a little competition, you and I. The best way to learn magic, is to train. In this room, every lesson, me and one of you will have a competition. If you beat me, I'll buy you lunch that day, deal?" They all nodded, "Let's get to work, you can sit for the lecture part."

Explaining the laws of a Celestial mage and their spirits did not take long, the kids in the class were all smart, one wanting to be a Celestial mage one day themselves, knew the laws by heart. Lucy quizzed them all, they all got one hundred percent, which she was happy with. She then went onto go back to Kyle, asking him if he wanted to do the competition now, he nodded, his eyes full of determination.

The kids who were not competing, all sat far enough away from Lucy and Kyle so that they wouldn't get hurt. Lucy watched Kyle's stance, realising that he was trained well, but still relatively weak the in the sense of magic power. The blonde mage thought of a strategy, smirking when she realised that using Scorpio as a distraction with his sand attacks, and then use Virgo to put him in a hole would be a good easy plan to go ahead with.

"Let's begin," Lucy said, grabbing her key. "Open, gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Scorpio arrived in front of her with a devilish smile on his lips. Kyle looked scared, Scorpio was confused.

"You want me to fight a kid?" He asked, looking at Lucy.

"I'm a teacher for a while, he's my student. I'm teaching him through the technique of competition how to strengthen his magical power and energy." Lucy explained, "Now, Scorpio, show him how its done!"

"Alrighty!" Scorpio grinned, "Sand Spear!"

Kyle widened his eyes, jumping out of the way from Scorpio's attack. He quickly got up, dodging another attack yelling loudly, "Light Shield!" The sheild protected him from Scorpio's attacks.

Lucy smirked, "Scorpio, try and go around his shield!"

"You got it!" Scorpio grinned, "Sand Buster!" He went on all fours, the spell rising and attacking Kyle with great force. The kid flew backwards, he coughed up sand once the sand storm had finished.

He grunted, "I'm still just a kid you know?"

Lucy frowned, calling Scorpio back to the Spirit World with a word of thanks. "In this world, some people don't care if you're just a child, Kyle. They'll still kill you, they'll still hurt you, and most of all, they won't blink an eye whilst doing it." She sighed, "Stand up, I know you have more than that."

Kyle stood up, he smiled his determined smile. "Yes, Madam Lucy!"

Lucy smirked, "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo jumped out, everyone giggled a little at the Spirits small form. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Virgo, they're laughing at you. Why not show them your true form?"

"Yes, Princess. I shall punish them." Virgo said in her usual tranced voice, she turned in a blink of an eye into her almost gorilla like form. Everyone looked completely shell shocked, Kyle screamed.

"I can't fight that!" He screamed, looked terrified.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Do you think some people in this world care, if you cannot fight someone else? They'll just kill you." As harsh as it was, it was true. She shrugged, "Virgo, do your best."

"Yes, princess!" Virgo nodded, using her Diver attack. Seconds later, Kyle fell through one of her holes. He latched onto the side, screaming loudly.

"Madam Lucy, please help!"

Lucy shook her head, "Virgo?"

"Yes, Princess, do you wish for me to help him?"

"Yes," Lucy mumbled, "just enough to get him out the hole."

Virgo bowed, helping the child out of the hole. She then resumed the fight, Kyle panted, quickly summing a spell "Rain of Light!"

Lucy widened her eyes, the spell ripping through Virgo. Virgo vanished, Lucy blocked the first lot of light. She thought how she'd only seen Master Makarov use the spell beforehand, he was something else!

Lucy had enough, he was using too much energy at once. "Open, gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus leapt out of nowhere, mooing loudly.

"Miiiissss Luuucccyyy!" Taurus mooed, "May I say how fiiinneee your body is today?"

Lucy sighed, starting to feel a little restless. "Finish him off, Taurus."

"Yes!" Taurus said, going after Kyle who ran away from him, screaming.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Taurus, do not hurt him, just defeat him!"

"Yes, Miiiissss Luuucccyyy!" The golden bull grinned, using the holder of his axe to knock Kyle over. Picking him up by his legs, and throwing him in the air. The kid flew up, screaming and landing in Taurus's arms. "You done, punk?"

"Y-yeah..." Kyle looked sick, fainting him Taurus's arms.

Lucy widened her eyes, "Taurus, lay him down will you?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy!" Taurus looked at her lovingly, as Lucy kneeled in front of Kyle.

"You okay, Kyle?" She asked him, he opened his eyes lazily and nodded weakly. "Using these sessions, you'll get stronger. Let's see if you can defeat me by the end of these two months, yeah?"

He smiled weakly, and nodded again.

Over the next two months, Lucy had formed a strong bond with the children she taught daily. By the end of the two months, Kyle had almost defeated Lucy once. Promising that one day, he will be able to defeat her in friendly battle. The last day of her teaching, Lucy received a card from her students. Apparently, all of the team had. Erza had received a love letter from one of the teachers, and Wendy had a secret admirer who was a student she had taught.

In those two months, Lucy and Loke had slept in the same bed every night. Speaking until early hours before Lucy fell asleep out of exhaustion. She had no strength for anything too passionate, but a make out session here and there was needed at times. Loke didn't seem to mind too much, understanding that on a job, she couldn't be too sexually open to him. But the two did share one or two dates together, having dinner twice, but on the second time it was after watching a show. It was nice to spend time with him, even though half the time it was hard to get five minutes alone in the first place.

Lucy came back from her remembering the past two months, and closed her suitcase. A knock at her door sounded, Natsu came in and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded happily, her hair back into her playful pigtails, and her clothes back to casual. She felt like herself again, not some Grade-A Academy teacher.

Outside snow was heavily laid on the ground, Lucy put on her coat and sighed happily. She hugged goodbye her students, telling them to write to her about their progress, the entire Academy called out their goodbyes as they all left. Gray mentioned how nice it was to train the future generation of mages in this world. Lucy and Erza nodded in agreement, Natsu was just sick from the carriage ride they had taken to the station.

Lucy fell asleep on the train, feeling utterly drained, but happy. It was Christmas the next day, and she had asked Loke if the spirits would like to come to the guild for the small gathering they were having there. If not, if he would just like to come instead. He nodded, agreeing that it would be nice, but this time they couldn't leave for as long.

* * *

Christmas day was upon her, she awoke from her bed and sighed happily. Showering, and getting dressed in her festive attire of and elf's outfit. She put all the presents that she'd brought for the day, and ran to the guild hall. Everyone was wearing something Christmassy. Mistletoe was everywhere, and Juvia was blushing as she gave gray a thick chained necklace, at he end of it was a Lacrima that looked like ice. He thanked her happily, giving her a bracelet with a silver metal and blue gems studded all the way across. It was no secret that the two had admitted their love for each other, the guild still teases them even now as to how long it took for them to get it on.

Lucy gave out her presents, a new jacket for Gray, a headdress for Elsa that she mentioned would look great with her Purgatory armor, a new dress for Wendy also one for Carla. She gave Happy a new fishing pole, and Natsu a dragon necklace. She in returned received books of ancient Celestial Mage magic from Wendy, a new dress from Erza, Gray said he'd make her any sculpture she'd like, admitting to her that he didn't have time to get her anything due to Juvia's present taking so long for him to pick out. Natsu got her a picture-book, inside were Reedus had painted from memory moments of the past few months of Fairy Tail with Lucy in it. Some of them making them laugh loudly, remembering the times that seemed so childish at the time. It was a wonderful present.

The party was small, and not too hectic. People drank and ate all day, Lucy was treated by Mirajane a bowl of Christmas pudding and yoghurt. She ate it happily, Luca ran up to her mid bite jumping on her. She coughed as it caught the back of her mouth. She went red when she saw Zachary, sporting a father Christmas knitted jumper and black skin fitted trousers. Kiarely looked happy as she carried presents into the guild hall, giving one to almost everyone. She even got Erza a new sword, something from her mother's ancestors of the Pixie's.

"Its strong, the metal is an unnamed metal due to its strength. People are too scared to name it anything, encase it is too weak for it." She explained, "It is based from when the Pixie's were people, not just souls. Its hundreds of years old, but I have kept it in spotless condition for the day I found someone rightfully pledged to fight with it well. That's you, my friend." Erza looked shocked, hugging Kiarely happily, thanking her and squeezing her even tighter.

Luca's gift collection from other people was large, people loved him. He got books, clothes, jewelry and toys. The white haired siblings gave him a train set, Luca was ecstatic, setting it up in the middle of the hall with Romeo.

Zachary came up to Lucy with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Flower Girl."

"Merry Christmas, Zacky."

He rummaged through his pocket, bringing out a small wrapped present. Giving it to her she grinned, thanking him. She opened up the present, inside of a box was a cube of glass, inside the glass was a beautiful flower. Lucy grinned, realising that it was a Heartfilia flower, immortalised behind glass. She hugged him tight, giving him a present in return. A framed photograph of when they were kids, Lucy was five at the time, making him and Kiarely nine. Kiarely was sporting a flowery dress, Lucy wearing a pink one and Zachary in slacks. They were messing around in the mud, Katherine laughing at them as she weeded some plants. They looked so innocent there, so happy, so much like a family that Lucy couldn't help but love it.

Zachary sniffed, looking as if he was going to cry. Hugging her close, he thanked her. "Aunt Wucy! Some of your spirits are here, look!" Luca said happily, pointing over to Loke, Virgo, Taurus and Sagittarius. Lucy smiled, thankful that some of them could make it at least.

Lucy waved them over, Mirajane gave them all cake and yoghurt, giving them all a Merry Christmas cheer. Loke looked a little peeved, seeing that Zacky was a little close to Lucy's side. Zacky looked up to him, smirking a little. "Leo the Lion, nice to see you again."

"Pleasure," Loke grumbled. His eyes slightly narrowed.

Lucy gulped, holding his hand and smiling up to him. "Merry Christmas, you guys." She pulled them all to the table where the presents for them were, "Here, I got you all something. Even some for the Spirits who couldn't be here, but you can give it to them when you go back, right?"

Virgo smiled, "Of course, Princess."

Lucy got out the presents, getting the golden wrapped one, the purple one, cow printed one and the silver one. She handed them to her spirits, they all blushed. "Just a little something, just to say thanks for being there for the past few months."

She looked to Loke with a sincere smile, he smiled back happily. They opened their boxes up, Taurus grinned happily. "Hot Miiiissss Luuucccyyy, got us hot jewelry!"

Lucy giggled, watching their reactions as they looked shell shocked that she got them all something like that. The rings were something she'd seen in the market near the Academy, one of the weekends her and Loke didn't see each other, she'd picked them up after hours of searching for them. The rings were pure gold, there was a coin on the top where engraved on the flat surface was their constellations. And joining to each star, was a small gem that was their zodiac stones. Taurus's and Sagittarius's were bracelets though, so it could easily fit them.

Virgo put hers on her left middle finger, bowing to her owner, tears stinging her eyes. "Thank you Princess, that was gracious of you."

Lucy hugged her tight, catching Virgo off guard. "Hey, don't see it like that. You're my friends, you all deserve something on Christmas." She giggled happily.

Loke slipped his on, subconsciously on his wedding finger. He nodded towards Lucy, tears in his eyes. No owner had gotten him something on Christmas, as simplistic as it was to most people, to a Spirit, when an owner was as kind and generous as Lucy, it is something to treasure forever.

Pulling Lucy into a hug, he muttered into her ear how much he loved and appreciated her. She hugged him tightly, saying in a whisper that she loved him too. They pulled away, holding hands as the party continued. All night, Loke couldn't keep his eyes off Lucy in her little Elf outfit. He smiled to himself, thinking of ways she could keep that outfit handy. He then grinned as Virgo went to the Spirit World only to come back a few minutes later with some clothes for Lucy, as a thank you.

A red fanned out dress that when to the knee, the bodice went in at the hips, and the straps caused her breasts to look even fuller than they already were. The dress had golden outlines around the hems. She looked beautiful, causing a lot of people to look at her, Loke just wanted to kiss her right then and there. But he knew he couldn't not until he and Lucy had searched up ways to get through the taboo of Owner/Spirit relationships.

That night, Loke allowed Lucy to read to him the stories of past Celestial Mage's who were famous from a books she'd brought. He mentioned the one's he'd worked with, Lucy was shocked and happy, asking all sorts of questions about them. Loke smiled and told her everything he remembered, she fell asleep in his arms around three in the morning. He waited till eight in the morning before he left her still sound asleep, missing the moment he left.

* * *

Iga stormed into her twin sister's tent, Hinata was reading a book by the fire in the middle of the room peacefully. Hinata was a lot calmer between the two twins, she was a lot more collected and thoughtful of her actions. Which is why Obadiah preferred her so much, but Hinata always kept to herself, which sometimes angered even her father.

The twins couldn't be any more different than they already were, apart from personality, their appearances were very different. Iga had white hair with streaks of blonde in it, like her father, and golden eyes like her mother. The tribe leader. Though Hinata had her father's brown eyes, her mother's silky black hair and tanned skin, Iga meanwhile was as pale as a ghost. It was said that Iga held the traits of her father, whilst Hinata had the traits of her mother.

Iga narrowed her eyes, "Lloyd has called in, he says the plan can go ahead by new years day. Father has requested that you do final day training before you leave."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, sister." She stood, "anything else?"

"Why're you so calm?" Iga growled.

"Because sister, being angry will do no good. It is a mission, a mission our father has wished upon me. I will not fail him." She bowed, "Good day, sister."

Iga glared at her as she left, Iga yelled furiously. "Pathetic weakling! She thinks that her fire powers will be enough? He think it'll be enough? How stupid are these people?" She grumbled to herself.

She narrowed her eyes, "Elanie will not forgive me if I allow Kiarely to die, but father will kill me if I do not pursue the order either. What do I do?" she whispered.

She looked at the flames and sighed deeply, "I do what I always do, I follow the orders. Elanie can hate me all she wants, in the end, all of this will soon benefit her...hopefully."

**Thank you for reading, sorry that updates have been slack lately. I have been undeniably busy, and really tired. But here's a chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted a cute scene, and a job. I feel like drawing Elanie's character, it would be cute. By the way, on my blog I've been posting my Manga drawings, if anyone wants to take a look, ask me for my tumblr :) REVIEW! See ya!**


	28. New years Eve

**Welcome to Chapter 28 (read AN for reason of absence.)**

Her dreams were as vivid as life, she had a significant amount of trouble figuring out whether she was awake or not. Her little body was stood in a large forest, the leaves were glowering red at her, screaming at her in colour. Her tiny feet led her throughout the forest, ever making her walk deeper into the redness. The fear, the hatred, the despising feeling that crept through her body and grabbed her heart and squeezed it tight.

It had always been prominent to her, that most three year olds do not feel, think and act like she does. They do not dream of these things, or if they did, then it was kept as a secret, or shrugged off as a nightmare. But this was truth, it is a 'would be' dream. A cast of a shadow that her father will imprint onto the earth if he should ever become ruler of it. Elanie was petrified of the aspect of that, that she would have to see this anguish scaling around her for the rest of her days.

Her father scared her much more, though.

Holding herself in the nightmare that was a probability of being reality, Elanie allowed her body to carry her through the dream that she had been dreaming since she could remember. The red skies looked almost as though they were bleeding, the black clouds of smoke coming from fires making scary faces on the red canvas. Homes burned around her, the forest burned, the ground was hot with death.

Sniffing to herself in tears, she kept walking through the fields of hatred. Her body becoming stiff with the cold feeling that slipped through her. Even though fires were all around her, she felt nothing but cold. The freezing feeling of an undesirable life before her left a shiver down her spine. She wished she could do something, stop this future from happening. But she was too young, too weak, and too unstable to do anything about it. The only people who had a chance in defeating her father were, her mother, her uncle, and her godmother.

Elanie cried to herself on the floor of the forest. The heat radiating from it, gave her a sense of home. She looked up, she was suddenly in her tent. She thought for a moment that she'd woken from her dream, but she was still within it. The tent was cold, unwelcoming and a deep sense of uneasiness flew through her body. She had always felt safe in her tent, meaning that this was still a dream.

Elanie sobbed to herself, calling out for her mother's touch. It had been months since anyone had hugged her, sung her to sleep, or even spoke to her about anything but official duties. She missed being treated like a child, she wished deeply that she could be a three year old. A normal one, one without magical abilities, one without these terrible nightmares. She just wanted to have dolls, play with them with friends and laugh so loud her lungs hurt. She wanted that, but more than anything, she wanted to see the sky blue and happy again. Not this sickening red.

A voice tore her from her thoughts, a man in front of her wearing white. The entire body of him, from his clothes, face and hair were white. He felt calm, his aura being a peaceful blue. Elanie immediately felt trusting of him, feeling as though she could fall into his arms and cry into them. No threat leaped from him, she felt odd feeling that way around anyone.

"Elanie, do not be afraid." The voice demanded softly, he knelt in front of her. "The world would be so pure if you weren't so afraid."

Elanie sobbed, not able to say anything. She had never been able to say anything.

"Your father needs to be stopped, or else the red skies and the dying people's screams will become reality. You need to be the catalyst in the scheme to defeat his reign." He said, his voice was like silk. "Your life, your creation was planned from the start. Your power is the only thing true about you, but it is a power you were not supposed to feel this young. You need to, at the right time, lend your power to those who can indeed hold it within their soul. And that person will end the withering darkness completely."

Elanie nodded, she thought a very solid, _Yes sir!_ In her head, the man smiled as if he had heard it. His smiled was radiant and calming all at once. She went into his arms, she sobbed heavily. Clutching at his clothes in need of comfort, it felt like to be in someone's arms again. She sobbed and cried until she thought calmly, _You feel like home, you feel like someone I should've known..._ She looked up, tears running down her cheeks. _Grandfather?_

"Go now, wake up and be the strong little girl that you are." He smiled again, "Make us proud, Elanie. My little Duckling."

Elanie cried silently as her Grandfather left her dreams, leaving her cold again. She woke up in her bed, shivering and sweating. She sat up slowly, walking to her wash basin and undressing herself. She was young, but in this sort of living environment, she had to teach herself to dress and clean like a girl twice her age. After strip washing, she dressed into dry clothes and sighed deeply. Today was New Years Eve, the day was heading on like a forest fire...like skies of red.

Elanie's tent opened, Hinata was holding a tray of food for her. She smiled, seeing that Elanie had cleaned and dressed herself. "Good morning, sister of mine." Hinata bowed, "Let's eat some breakfast together before I have to work, yes?"

Elanie smiled and nodded, sitting at the table with her half sister and ate her porridge and apple slices in peace. Hinata did this every morning, made breakfast and a cup of warm milk for Elanie, and they talked for a while before Hinata needed to leave for official duties. Hinata was the only person in the Moon Wolf Guild that Elanie trusted. Or at least, trusted enough to have breakfast with every morning and smile too. There was something about her, like she was hiding a power within her that was just waiting to project out. Something within her also made Elanie smile, she was a kind women to Elanie, unlike most others here who weren't her half sibling. Elanie wished that they weren't secret enemies.

Hinata cleared away the bowls and other breakfast equipment, they then sat and talked to each other. Rather, Elanie would answer psychologically. Using telepathy to connect with Hinata, and Hinata would speak in turn.

"So, sister of mine. Do you think that father's plans are of a negative nature?" Hinata asked calmly.

Elanie tilted her head, and nodded. _Yes, but I will follow my father's footsteps if he so wishes me to be a part of his scheme._

"Why?" Hinata cocked her head to the side as well, "The only benefit either I or you will get is that we survive the future plans he holds."

_Yes, but he is too strong to defeat._ Elanie answered, _If we fight him, we will die. Then we do not have the privilege of seeing loved ones ever again. They promised my family that they would survive. My brother, my mother and my uncle. They would survive and live with me again, that is what I am living for right now, sister._

Hinata smiled sadly, "Its strange what love does to us, it makes us fathom the near impossible. Yet we still grasp at the opportunity of seeing the people we love again. Its almost pathetic, how much we grovel at love."

Elanie thought for a moment, _You do not trust him to keep his word, do you?_

"No, but I will fight to make sure my word to my family stays true." Hinata answered, "Just because he will not keep his words to the people he should love, does not mean I cannot keep my word to the people I'd gladly die for."

_You find it odd that we fight to see loved ones again, but I find it odd to die for them. Unless they're about to die, why sacrifice yourself? You will not then have the pleasure of seeing their faces again._

Hinata sighed, "Because, I would rather people live happy without me, than miserable with me around." She looked sad, Elanie went to cuddle her. "Life would be easy to give up, if I knew that in the end, I would saving other's in the process."

Elanie looked down to the floor, _Promise me, that you will not kill yourself to save my life? I don't want to live in a world without you._

"Elanie..." Hinata said, shocked, her eyes wide.

_Promise me._ Elanie said softly, _People are already risking their lives for me, I will not allow any one else to do the same._

Hinata sighed deeply, "Fine. I won't." She looked to her sister, "I have to leave now, will you be okay by yourself?"

_I'm always on my own, I do not see how another day makes a difference._

"Yes, but you'll see your mother soon." Hinata grinned, "And your godmother, Lucy."

_If the plan goes well, yes I suppose I will._ Elanie grumbled, _Have a good day, sister of mine._

"Yes, I shall!" Hinata looked happy as she left the tent, the younger sister watched in pure hatred as she thought to herself. _Easily, you promised you wouldn't save my life. What are you planning, sister of mine?_

* * *

Elanie was summoned shortly after Hinata's departure to her father's tent, people looked at her and bowed as she walked through the camp. The little girl's face was bowed, staring at the floor as her hand was held by her older brother, Norio. Norio opened the tent's front sleeve and allowed her inside. The tiny girl stood in the doorway, giving no welcome to her father who watched her as she sat in front of him. Her face was bland of expression, she was in no mood to be in the same room as him, especially due to her horror and hatred for him.

Last night's dream had awoken something within Elanie, almost opening her eyes to the terror her father was creating. It caused her to feel emotions she'd never felt, meaning she felt like she was about to implode in emotion.

Her father with his white hair, and scarred neck glared at her, as if he could sense her sudden hatred. He leaned forward, and smirked his gleeful smirk. Elanie cowered away a little, not wanting to be too close to him. Her little body shook, and her father did nothing but smile at her for a moment longer. He held out his hand, she shakily took and gulped heavily. Her father's eyes softened as he caressed her cheek.

"Little Elanie, what is wrong?" His voice was haunting to her.

Elanie fidgeted a little, she didn't know what to say. Anything remotely negative to father's plans could lead to him hitting her. Not that he'd ever hit her, but it didn't mean he wouldn't if she got too annoying. She took a deep breath and mumbled, _I miss mama... I wish the plan would hurry up so I can see her, that's all._

Her father rolled his eyes, "I suppose a child would miss their mother, but there isn't a need to miss her. You have all your siblings here with you, and they love you ever so much." His voice was tediously fake sounding in sympathy, Elanie hated it.

_Yes, father. And I have you_, she managed to muster.

Obadiah looked to his youngest child and sighed deeply, stroking her soft cheek under his rough fingers. He let his hand swing to his side, turning around so his back was now too her. He thought for a moment and then said in an official tone, "The plan is happening in a matter of hours, Elanie. Once my love is here, we can be a true family again. You can go to school, if you wish." He lied smoothly, "You can have all the friends you can desire, and they can love your soon to be new mother, just as much as I know you will." The last line, he thought, isn't much of a lie.

Elanie, if she were so naive, would've believed her father's tied words. His words were make believe, full of fables. She narrowed her eyes to him, wondering what the man who helped create her was thinking deep within his mind. She would've been able to read his mind, if her telepathy was that strong. She knew that if she knew how his brain worked, she would've been able to work her way through his nerve systems and kill him mentally as well. She'd read about it that it was possible to do, but in the end, she was too weak to do it as of right now. She was too small, and he was too big for this world.

_But I have to save this world, I have to do my part if I want to see those blue skies!_ She thought determinedly, clenching her fists at her side.

Obadiah hadn't heard those words, she made sure of it. But he sensed something was wrong, looking over his shoulder, he mumbled. "Life is full of undeceive moments, little Elanie. One moment, a person can easily choose one path. The next, another path. Paths are so long, tangled, and sometimes broken that it takes a lifetime to choose an official one that you stick too. And even then, it is too late. So please, choose a path and stick to it, my little daughter."

Elanie narrowed her eyes a little, feeling foolish to think that he couldn't sense her hatred. She nodded a little, _Yes, father. I shall always stand by you._

"Good," He smiled. "Go help prepare for your new mother's arrival!" He clapped his hands together, making her jump at so carefree he had suddenly become.

She bowed, _yes, father._

She left the tent, feeling tears run down her cheeks as she went to the clothing maids and helped them pick out a wedding dress from the racks.

* * *

When his daughter had left the room, Obadiah sighed in a deep sense of relief. He loved his youngest with a wonderful amount of admiration, but at the same time, he loathed the little madam with the same amount of admiration. She was secretive, and he was not very happy when people kept secrets from him. As much as he understood her inability to speak, he wished ever so much that she could at least not hide her thoughts to well for a girl her age. Usually children are so transparent, like his youngest son, the pest that is Luca.

Sighing deeply, Obadiah went to his room. Sitting at the shrine of Caine and praying silently. All I wish, Caine my Goddess, is to be happy with the person I love. And to be the ruler of the world as we know it. If you give that to me, I shall forever be your slave.

* * *

"A date?" Lucy asked as she brushed her teeth on New years Day. The blonde mage had woken up later than intended, mainly due to spending most of last night trying to bear Loke at a game of chess, which changed to them making out for an hour.

Levy who was sitting on her friend's bed nodded, blushing deeply. "He's taken long enough to ask me out, I mean, we've been sort of been together since Halloween. I think, well, at least I hope that is what has been going on."

Lucy spat in the sink, rinsing away the toothpaste on her brush and walking back into her bedroom/living room. She pondered for a second about her friend's predicament. She hummed to herself as she sat opposite her, putting a finger to her lip as she thought. "Well, he is pretty awkward. He may have felt unsure on what to do, as manly and scary Gajeel tries to be, I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend."

Levy blushed, "Yeah, I guess as much too."

Lucy nodded, "So in the end, we have to therefore guess that the guy was just too nervous to ask you out, as he probably didn't fully understand your relationship. I mean, have you too even talked about dating, or have you just gone with it?"

Levy looked surprised and shocked all once, and then said in matching tone. "Matter of fact, no we haven't really talked about it."

"So there's your problem, you too need to communicate." Lucy giggled lightly.

"I'm worried though! What if Gajeel wants to...you know, after the date?" Levy blushed crimson.

Lucy blushed as well, her and Loke haven't gotten to that stage either. The idea still worried her a little as well. Lucy though thought about it, she did promise Loke as soon as she felt comfortable with the idea, and felt ready to have sex with him, she would let him know. In return, he wouldn't rush her into it and wait patiently for her. As hard as it came for the both of them sometimes to stop before it got too heavy, that is.

"I suppose that you just have to assess whether or not you're ready. Being ready is the main thing, other wise you'll most likely regret it, right?" Lucy looked to her friend, with a smile on her face in encouragement.

Levy took a deep breath, "Good idea." She sighed deeply, "I'll just make sure I'm ready, and tell him no if I feel...not ready." She looked to Lucy, "Speaking of which, you and Loke..."

_Oh god..._ Lucy thought, _she's the only one I've told about me and Loke..._

"You two, you're okay right?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Lucy asked curiously.

Levy blushed, "Well, it is a new thing for you isn't it? A relationship of sorts."

"...Yeah, I mean we can't really put an official status on it until we know whether or not we can openly do that. But if you can put a status on it, without publicly announcing it, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. For real." Lucy sighed, "We're fine, we accept each other for who we are. Even if it took forever for us to get where we are now."

"Forever is an understatement." Levy mumbled.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "The same with you and Gajeel, and you two still haven't talked it out!"

Levy giggled, "Okay, okay. Sorry." She sighed, "So...I guess what I want to ask is, have you Loke...sealed the deal?"

Lucy shook her head, "We've kissed, made out, and done some foreplay based things. But I want to wait for the whole... sex thing."

Levy nodded, "Good idea." She sighed and stood, "I better get ready for tonight, I guess I'll see you at the New Years Festival at the Park later?"

"Yeah," Lucy waved, "Me and Loke are having a picnic there."

Levy winked, "You two are too cute!" She waved back, "See ya' Luce!"

She left Lucy's apartment smiling, Lucy was glad about that, and excited by Gajeel finally asking Levy out on a real date. The blonde mage dressed for tonight's date with Loke, not noticing Lloyd watching from a distance as he waited for the finalised plan to unfold. "The time has come," he mumbled to himself, standing and leaving the roof top to which he sat.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to formally apologise for the lack of updates, and I wish I had a good reason why other than 'I am busy' but I don't. I have essays to finish, a job to prepare for, and I'm exhausted. Plus me and my friend are planning our own Manga, so I'm oooobbberrr busy! But I promise to try and update as much as I can. REVIEW! See you next time :) **


End file.
